Night Stalkers
by UnderxConstruction
Summary: Horatio is bitten by a werewolf and slowly becomes one of them... Chapter 51 up: Cal is in trouble, werewolves are after her... is Horatio going to reach her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI :MIAMI, I'm doing this just for fun.

Hope you guy like it. The title is provisory, why don't you help me with it?

Warning: I'm Italian and the maaaany mistakes you'll find are all mine.

Enjoy!! R&R

MIAMI HUNTERS

CHAPTER ONE: WE CAINES…

It was another hot, sunny day in Miami… or not?

Lieutenant Horatio Caine surveyed the police officers as they finally led their suspect away in prison, hopefully… forever. He hated cases like that, in which children were deeply involved… every time he hoped they wouldn't be as traumatized as he had been when he was only fifteen, but he knew that was wishful thinkin.

He heard clothes rustling behind him; without turning around he knew, knew it was Tim, and Eric, and Calleigh, offering their silent support. He had never told anyone about his past, but they, being the C.S.I.s and the friends they were, instantly perceived when a case threatened to tear their leader's heart apart… they knew, somehow.

Horatio was about to put his shades on, to shield his vulnerable eyes from the outside world, when he heard his name being called.

-Horatio! Hellboy!-

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, a red bullet flew into the Lieutenant's arm. The red-headed girl threw her arms around Horatio's neck and her legs around his torso; luckily for her, he was quick enough to catch her and sustain her by the hips before they both came down tumbling.

*** CALLEIGH'S POV***

There came a girl with red hair, rushing toward Horatio, calling his name.

She flew directly in his arms, almost making them fall. A strange sensation cursed through me; I shivered, hoping no one would notice. A pang of… jealousy? True, Horatio was a very reserved person; physical contact was a rare occurrence to him and it was reserved for victims, especially children. We, Tim, Eric and me, were close to him, but HE never hugged nor kissed us, his FAMILY… Yet this girl could claim what we were denied… what I was denied…

-Flavia… they're staring at us…-, Horatio said, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

-Let them stare, I always knew we Caines were hotties-, the girl, Flavia, replied. We Caines?

-Guys, she's my hyper-active lil' sister, Flavia Caine. Hopefully, you'll get a chance at shaking hands…-

As if on cue, Flavia Caine landed on her feet, effectively freeing her brother, and extended her hand toward us. Now that I could observe her better, I noticed that she was smaller than his brother, but had the same delicate features; her eyes were as blue as Horatio's, but her hair, styled in a high braid, were a darker shade of red. What Calleigh found striking, however, was the lack of that cute, little nose… hers was long and straight, whereas Horatios's was little and upwards, so damn… cute!

-Hi, guys! I'm Flavia, nice to meet you. –

Flavia shook hands with Speed and Eric and smiled at them, then turned towards me.

-You must be Calleigh. You're my hero! It's a pleasure to meet you. –

I stared at her, dumbstruck. Her hero?

Horatio cleared his throat, now as red as a tomato.

-I… must have mentioned that you work with guns. Flavia, here, is a little obsessed with 'em. –

As if to prove her brother right, Flavia's cellphone started ringing… well, shooting might be more appropriate: her cell tune was really a gun shooting.

-Hi… Yes, I found him… Yeah, I had no problems whatsoever… Oui, I'm good. Listen, I gotta go… Sure, later. Bye. – Flavia flipped her phone shut

-Great tune. -, Eric commented. –Who was that?-, he asked.

-Unfortunately, my boyfriend. -, Flavia shrugged.

-You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. – Horatio looked unhappy.

-And you aren't a woman. Besides, you would have sympathized with him. -

-Hi, I'm Erica and I'm all ears …-

We all started laughing… and I didn't mind Eric trying to mimic my voice. It felt so good, releasing all the tension…

-Well, I guess you would want to party…-, Horatio offered. We all shook our heads yes.

-Good, I'll take you. –

And he slipped his shades on.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: WORK

-So, why did you call Horatio Hellboy? Or was that just me?-, Eric asked. –Tim, pass the chili, would you?-

They were all chatting and laughing while eating in one of the C.S.I.s' favorite diner. Currently, Eric was interrogating Flavia while Horatio was hoping against hope that nothing embarrassing about him would be revealed.

-Well… it might come to you as a shock, but…-, Flavia let purposefully her sentence hang, while subconsciously everyone leant forward towards her. She smiled. -…but, well, he's got red hair. And he's great at saving people's butts. –

Everyone burst out laughing, while Horatio sent daggers at his sister. Really, now, was that necessary?

-That's it? Well, truth be told, she's right. You're great at what you do, Handsome. Every criminal in Miami fears you…-, Calleigh said, smiling at her boss.

Horatio felt his ears turn red. –Please, Calleigh. That's quite enough. -

If he were honest with himself, however, he'd have to admit that Calleigh appreciating him was very, very rewarding: it made his heart soar in his chest.

-Aww, c'mon! That's the truth! Besides, why can she make fun of you while I can't?- _Yeah, Horatio, why can she?_

-Y'now, he knows I'm crazy like this, so he doesn't really mind me, but you… he values your opinion, so…-, Flavia shrugged.

-Face it, she's a nutshell and you're the intelligent one among us. -, Tim said, winking at both Calleigh and Flavia.

-I'm startin' to think you're all crazy…-, Horatio murmured, looking a bit dejected. Calleigh looked strangely at him: _why was he so reluctant to accept her compliments? Didn't he know he deserved so much more?_

Suddenly, Horatio's phone started ringing.

-Oh, crap!-, Eric swore, knowing all too well that that call was work related. Everyone held their breaths.

-Yeah, Horatio here… Where, Frank? Okay, thank you. We're on our way. – Horatio flipped his phone shut, frowning.

-Uh oh, something big…-

-Yes, Tim… something very big… Pack your things, guys, I fear this is gonna be a long day. We'll take my Hummer. -, Horatio ordered, leaving some bills on the table and slipping his shades on. –Flavia…-

-I'll follow you with my bike. Damn, I'll have to go slowly…-

-What are you talkin' about?-, Eric demanded with a frown.

-Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm gonna work with you. -, Flavia smiled.

-Are you a cop?-, Tim asked.

-Sort of… I'll take care of all supernatural things coming your way: vampires, zombies, werewolves, witches… whatever. – Flavia's smile widened.

-Guys, meet Flavia, the Vampire Slayer. – Horatio smiled too.

***CONTINUES***

Hi everyone, hope you liked it! Why don't you leave me a nice review?

Lots of love, Elisabetta


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SLAYING

Horatio parked his Hummer the nearest to the water he could. The C.S.I.s stepped out of their boss's car just as Flavia was stopping her green bike; she took her helmet off and quickly approached the group.

The corpse was very close to the stagnant water, but not quite into it. While nearing it, they passed several officers, all crouched to earth and retching noisily.

-That's not good…-, Eric commented, a shiver running down his spine.

Reaching the yellow crime scene tape, Horatio lifted it above his head and let Calleigh pass, then followed her; Eric did the same for Tim and Flavia.

_No officer lifting the tape for us? Not good indeed… _were Tim's thought as he approached the corpse.

-Guys, Horatio…-, Tripp greeted.

-Frank. What have we got?-, Horatio asked, staring deep at the remains.

-Well… not much, really. This thing is… dismembered. Can't tell if it's a John or Jane Doe… we're waiting for Alex, she's on her way. –

Eric suppressed another shiver. _What in the world happened here?_

-May I take a closer look?-, Flavia asked politely. Tripp looked hard at her, wondering who she was and why the hell would she want to examine that bloody mess.

-She's with us. -, Horatio explained. Tripp nodded and stepped aside to let the girl do whatever she wanted.

Flavia squatted near the body. She remained silent for a long, long time.

_Well, my guess would be a man. Mmm, that… thing over there seems to be the head, well, what remains of it. Brown hair… He lost his left arm… and his right foot is some feet away, along the swamp. Strange. An animal would have taken it the exact opposite direction, well, apart from an alligator but… no, no alligator. Definitely a mammal. Almost no internal organs, all eaten away… Boy, could it be…?_

Suddenly , a deep noise echoed among the trees. It was near… too damn near!

Before anyone realized what exactly was happening, a huge beast emerged from the trees and launched itself at the C.S.I.s. The police officers' first reaction was to run as far away from it as was humanly possible; someone, however, stopped in their tracks and started shooting at the monstrous animal, while the others finally reached their cars.

But it was too late…

The beast, a huge wolf with wild, deep brown fur lunged at Calleigh before she could extract her weapon; Horatio, sensing his partner's tardiness, launched himself at the beast, effectively shielding the blonde's body from the vicious attack of the wolf's long, razor sharp teeth… which penetrated deep into the Lieutenant's right shoulder.

Calleigh screamed in fear.

Horatio screamed in agony.

-Calleigh!-

The blonde turned towards Flavia just as the redhead was throwing her… a gun.

-Silver bullets, head's main target…-, Flavia explained above the thundering shots: she was already shooting, aiming to kill.

Calleigh was the nearest to Horatio and the wolf, she realized. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and focused on her target: Horatio was on his back, fighting for dear life while the crazy animal was trying to rip his chest apart. She fired, praying to God not to center her boss.

Everyone froze: the beast collapsed onto Horatio's body, growling as it fell.

Tim and Eric rushed to their boss's side, lifting the wolf from his chest; they managed to extract him and took him as far away from it as possible.

-Somebody call an ambulance, quick!-, Flavia shouted on top of her lungs.

-Already done. -, Eric replied, applying pressure to Horatio's wounds.

-Please, be quick…-, Calleigh prayed, falling on her knees onto the pool of thick, hot blood that was rapidly forming under the wolf's lifeless body. –Please…-, she murmured, tears streaming down her face as she surveyed Horatio's still form afar. –I own him my life…-

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the short update, but this is better than nothing, isn't it?

Hope you liked it.

A huge thanks to rocksmacked, daxy and umbrella-ella.

Please, R&R

Love, Elisabetta

PS: in your opinion, who should Flavia end up with? Eric? Tim? Someone from NY or LV (personally, I like Hawkes from NY ) Let me know what you think….


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: WERE…WHAT?

The ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes. Flavia chose not to ride with her brother, letting Calleigh go instead. _She needs it more than I do._

Eric and Tim followed them, riding in Horatio's car. Flavia squatted near the wolf; only a few agents still protected the scene.

-Guys, I think we have a werewolf here. –

Flavia heard sharp intakes of breath.

-Werewolves? In Miami? That's… crazy!-

-The evidence says otherwise. -, Flavia said, moving aside so that all the men could see the transformation: the body shrunk in size and were once was the wolf now laid a boy, no more than sixteen.

-Someone would want to take his fingerprints…-, Flavia muttered, examining the boy's face. Ispanic was her first guess, very untidy and probably poor too, but strangely well fed and… muscular. _They all tend to be after awhile… but maybe the explanation is another?_

-I'll take care of that, sugar. –

Startled, Flavia lifted her gaze to the African American woman who had quietly approached, a skinny woman with high cheekbones and long, straight black hair styled into a ponytail.

-I take it you're the ME?-, the redhead asked, lifting herself up.

-That's me, honey. And you are…?-, the other woman replied.

-Flavia Caine, Supernatural Scientific Expert. The do-it-all, really…-

-It's a pleasure. Name's Alexx. Are you…?-

-His sister. –

-Oh. I'm sorry. I heard what happened on the radio. That's… incredible. –

-Yeah. And it's all my fault. First shoot, than ask questions… but I didn't do it. I wanted to please Horatio, play by the rules: ask, then, eventually, shoot. Damn. I messed up. Again. –

-Shh, honey. It wasn't your fault. Horatio'll be proud of you: you've probably saved his life. –

They started working in silence. Together, they took the boy's fingerprints and started examining his body. It was riddled with bullets.

-What the…!-, Alexx exclaimed. Before her own eyes, the bullets which were hammered into the flesh started erupting from the wounds, falling to the ground.

-His body's still trying to cure itself. Those are normal bullets, I mean, silver free. They don't damage werewolves much. –, Flavia explained, recording a video with her iPhone.

-I see…-

-Look, these are the mortal wounds. -, Flavia pointed to the head and the chest, which were heavily damaged.

-I think Calleigh centered the head. I'm responsible for the mess in his chest. My bullets explode into their bodies and release silver fragments and silver nitrate, to which werewolves are extremely allergic. These kind of wounds leave scars or… well, kill 'em. –

-Okay. What kind of internal wound should I expect?-

-Well, burnings. And early cauterization. –

-Cauterization?-

-Yes. They tend to recover damn quickly. Too bad. You saw that for yourself. –

-Clear. Okay, I'll handle it by myself. Why don't you go and see Horatio? I'll go this evening. –

-Okay. Thank you, Alexx. I like you already. –

-The feeling's mutual. Now go. –

-I'm going… see you later. –

After having snapped some more photos to both the bodies, Flavia went to retrieve her bike and sped towards Miami DAde General.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: I GOTTA FEELING

-Please, ma'am, Lieutenant Caine's conditions are critical. I'll let you know as soon as I have tangible news. - The doctor walked away, his retreating back to Calleigh.

Tim and Eric suspired, the blond only looked greener and more enraged.

-Damn doctors. I hate 'em. – On the verge of tears, her Southern accent thickened noticeably. Her small hands twitched. Tim figured she wanted to strangle the poor Doc very much.

-Guys!-

All the three turned towards the redhead coming their way. When Flavia reached them, she was slightly out of breath.

-Any news?-, she demanded.

-No. Doctor won't tell us anything. Damn him. -, Calleigh answered immediately, gladly voicing her distaste for the doctor again.

-Amen to that. Congrats, Calleigh. You killed were-boy. –

-Were-boy?-, Eric asked, intrigued.

-Here, take a look at this. -, Flavia handed the phone to Eric and Tim, coming closer to the other woman to offer comfort.

-I'm glad I did it, after what _he _did to Horatio… If only I were faster…-, the blonde whispered.

-Hey, it's as much your fault as it is mine. I wasn't ready, too. We should all go around with guns in our hands but, alas, that's against a zillion rules… Damn rules. –

-Amen to that. –

The two women smiled at each other. They were friends already.

***

-Calleigh, Tim and I are going back to the Headquarters, start working on the case… Flavia…?-

-Here, Eric, take my phone. I snapped some other photos and I even made a short video. Don't worry, you won't find anything compromising, so snoop all you want. –

Eric smiled brightly at Flavia, then turned towards Calleigh. She wasn't going to move and he knew it. He smiled again.

-See ya. When you know anything…-

-We'll call, -promised the blonde.

Tim nodded at both women, then the two men disappeared along the white and aseptic corridor.

-Calleigh, you care about my brother, right?-, Flavia asked out of the blue.

-We all do. He's our mentor. -, replied Calleigh, looking everywhere but at Flavia.

-But you are his friend, am I correct?-, the redhead pressed on.

-Yeah, I'd like to think that. –

-Okay, listen carefully. Horatio's best chance to recover is his blood reacting well with the werewolf's blood toxins. –

-Hold on! Toxins?-

-Well, it's more like a virus. –

-Virus? You mean lycantropia is like a disease? One that can be passed on? Contagious?-

-Nowadays, yes. –

-But I thought one could become a wereanimal only if they were maledicted by a witch…-

-Ever heard of the Lexin case?-

-Yeah, the pharmaceutical house. Bankrupted some years ago. –

-You know why?-

-Well, no, I think no one really knows, but why…?-

-_I_ know. They were researching with wereanimals blood. –

-You mean…-, Calleigh's eyes widened. –They created the virus?-

_God bless these C.S.I.s... _–Yeah. And it soon was out of their control. It spread. It's similar to AIDS, really. You can contract it the exact same ways. –

-The chances the wolf's blood mixed with Horatio's are slim. -, Calleigh observed.

-Hopefully, it has. -, Flavia replied cryptically.

-_Hopefully_?!-, now Calleigh's voice sounded indignant.

-Calleigh, a normal person's chances of surviving wounds like my brother's are thin. He lost so much blood! He was almost dismembered! His chest…-

-Please!-, Calleigh cried, anguished. A lonely tear streamed down her creamy cheek.

-I'm sorry. Believe me, I want my brother back, and I prefer a were-brother to a dead one. –

The blonde nodded, sniffing a little but still in control. –I understand, and I agree. But let's hope to have a human Horatio back, shall we?-

The two shared a smile. –Our Horatio will come back. -, Flavia declared.

-Yeah, our Horatio will. -, Calleigh repeated, savoring the feeling of her words.

Suddenly, the doors of the ER opened. Out came Calleigh's most hated doctor; he looked… bewildered.

He had the two lovely women's sharpest attention.

-All my life… I've never seen… ! It's… a-a miracle! Tsk…-, he smiled a little, shook his head and turned, stepping away.

***CONTINUES***

Well, this is it for this year! Happy New Year to you all!!

Let me know who would you like to see as Flavia's boyfriend and thanks for the reviews! You rock and keep me motivated!

Lots of love, Elisabetta


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: HORATIO

-Calleigh!-, a woman exclaimed.

The pretty ME, Alexx, rushed towards her co-worker and embraced her. Flavia looked away discretely.

-How's Horatio?-, the African American woman asked.

-He's still unconscious, but the doctors say he's recovering surprisingly fast. Some of them think he looked worse than he actually was. -, the ballistic expert explained.

-What are his injuries?-, Alexx demanded.

-He was bitten in his right shoulder, teeth didn't reach any vital organ… Some more scratches on his stomach and tights. -, Flavia informed her.

-Well, they definitely didn't seem scratches to me when we were on the ambulance. -, Calleigh argued.

***FLASHBACK, CALLEIGH'S POV***

Calleigh clung desperately to Horatio's hand, whispering soft and loving nonsense to him after they had stabilized his wounds. They still bled, but only a little.

The woman looked at her boss's shirt, discarded in a remote angle of the ambulance. It was torn to pieces and heavily blood stained. It was almost completely red.

The grip on her hand tightened. She looked down at Horatio, startled. His eyes were closed, he was sweating; it seemed as if he was in pain. His body started jerking and twisting, he mumbled incoherent words. Calleigh could only watch in horror. At some point, she swore she had heard him calling her name and then, as suddenly as it had begun, the crisis ceased.

She lovingly wiped his forehead, then his cheek. He was hot, so hot. He burned with fever.

_That's not normal! _Calleigh started panicking, then reasoned within herself, _Well, if he's hot he's not dying, right? _

-Please, Handsome, hold on. For me. Please. –

***END FLASHBACK***

-It could have been the beast's blood. -, Alexx stated.

-Please, don't say that!-, Calleigh pleaded.

Alexx looked at her friend, puzzled. The blonde did not offer explanations, so she turned to Flavia, who shrugged. Okay, she could recognize a secret when she met one, and that one seemed huge.

At that moment, Calleigh's phone started ringing.

-Duquesne. Hey, Tim… No, still nothing. He's unconscious but stable… Sure, I'll tell her. Bye. –

Flipping her phone shut, Calleigh smiled. A real smile, which reached her eyes. She looked at Flavia knowingly.

-That was Tim. He asked me to tell you that your cell phone was very helpful and that you're a good photographer. He added that you've got an hell of a ring tone. Apparently, someone tried to call you while they were analyzing the photos. –

Alexx and Calleigh exchanged a knowing look, grinning at each other. Flavia, instead, looked unimpressed.

-Well, I knew he had great taste the moment I saw his shoes. Those sneakers are to kill for…-, she commented as if that was the end of the story. The two other women's grin widened. That was not everyday that Tim Speedle complimented someone, especially a woman.

A nurse went to check on Horatio. Three sets of eyes followed her every move, hungrily fishing for any indication that they were finally allowed to visit the redheaded man. When she came out, she immediately addressed the women.

-Lieutenant Caine is now allowed to receive visits. We would normally advise one person at a time, but seeing as he is physically well…-

-Is he awake?-, Calleigh asked, hopeful.

-No, he's still asleep, but his vitals are strong and steady. Go. –

The girls smiled at the kind nurse and cautiously entered the room. It was spacious, airy and bright, other than immaculate as any surface in the hospital. Only the best for one of Miami finest.

It was now close to twilight and an orange glow permeated everything through the large windows. Horatio's face was half enlightened, half in shadows; his hair shone redder than ever, as if it was pure flame. They mesmerized Calleigh.

Some beeping machines were attached to his body. Alexx studied them hard, nodding in satisfaction once she was finished. For having almost been ripped apart, he looked well enough.

Flavia approached her brother slowly, followed by her companions. She sat in a plastic chair near the bed and took Horatio's hand, squeezing it.

-You're a tough one, Hellboy. You'll make it through all this crap. Sorry for not saving your butt earlier, I wasn't ready. 's all my fault, really. I'll make it up to you, I promise. -, she said, then kissed her brother cheek, leaving her seat and making room for Alexx.

Finally, it was Calleigh's turn, but suddenly, she didn't know what to say anymore. A simple thank you did not seem enough and surely she could not pour out all her feelings with an audience in the room, right? She gingerly sat on the chair just vacated by Alexx and tentatively reached for Horatio's hand. She never made it.

Horatio's eyes flew open all of a sudden, while his arm darted towards Calleigh's. She yelped, partly in surprise, partly for the strength of her boss's grip on the forearm. They locked eyes for a long moment. Horatio's searching cerulean ones stared hard at Calleigh face, as if taking its every tiny detail in, while the blonde repressed a shiver. _Those eyes… were of steel._

-Hi, Calleigh. Alexx, Flavia. -, he greeted. The latter two flew to his side, sighing in relief. Horatio chuckled. –I must be in Heaven. Three beautiful ladies right here by my side. I die a happy man. –

-Oh, you insufferable brat! Don't scare us like that, ever again!-, Flavia commanded forcefully.

-Yes, ma'am. -, Horatio grinned.

-Don't ma'am me, Horatio Caine!-, replied his sister, throwing herself at him. He embraced her with his left arm, because his right shoulder was bandaged and he had problems moving it. Alexx followed next, kissing his cheek affectionately. Once again, Calleigh was left speechless, rooted to the spot.

-Mmm, I think someone out there wants to break in. Definitely a male. Why don't we go investigate, Alexx?-, Flavia suddenly said, clearing her throat. Alexx threw her a dubious and amused look, but followed her to the door.

-See you later, bro. Love ya. -, the redheaded girl tossed behind her back, opening the door.

-Bye, sweetie. Hi, Frank. -, echoed Alexx. The rest of the conversation was cut off by the door being closed.

Calleigh's heartbeat quickened and she nearly panicked. Her throat felt dry, painfully constricted. She overcame the impulse to moist her lips, playing with her fingers instead. She moved the chair nearer to the bed and smiled nervously at Horatio.

-Hey, Handsome. –

-Hey there, Beautiful. –

The blonde's smile deepened and tears sprang to her eyes. She carefully took Horatio's right hand in hers and started drawing abstract patterns with her thumbs on its back.

-What you did… was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. You almost lost your life, for pity's sake!-, she exclaimed forcefully, and two lonely tears rolled on her cheeks.

-No, not for pity's sake. For yours. -, Horatio grinned, but did not feel comfortable enough to laugh fully.

More tears sprang to Calleigh's eyes and she quickly hid her face behind her hands, trying hard to suppress the sobs that menaced to wrack her body.

-Hey, hey, anytime. You know that, Calleigh, right?-, Horatio replied, taking both her hands in his left one and wiping the tears on his colleague's face with the right.

That simple sentence undid Calleigh's resolution completely. She started sobbing uncontrollably and embraced Horatio, letting him know just how much his gesture meant to her. He began caressing her hair, the gold locks he secretly loved so much, and whispering caring words in her ear, just like she had previously done for him. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, but was really just a few minutes, when all of a sudden Horatio's grip tightened. A sense of déjà-vu dawned on Calleigh as his embrace became slightly painful. It took all the redhead willpower to release her, well, push her away.

-Ca… Calleigh…-, he muttered, spasm wracking his whole body. –Call… call Flavia. Sh…she'll know wha…at to do…-

His gaze became unfocused. Horrified, Calleigh sprinted towards the door.

***CONTINUES***

Hey, there! Longer chapter this time, see? I added a touch of emotions, just in case… what will happen to Horatio? You know I'm not cruel, so I'll tell you this: he's not gonna die, honest!

Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome! Thanks to all my reviewers, you rock!

Love, Elisabetta


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: CHANGES

Flavia was by his brother's side in a flash. Alexx and Frank entered the room, too, preoccupied by Calleigh's cries.

-Alexx, shut the door, quick! Thank you. -, Flavia ordered. -Shit, it's begun. -, she swore.

-What's begun?-, asked Tripp's gruff voice behind her. She sighed. She had to explain.

-The transformation. I fear it's just begun. -, she deadpanned.

-You mean… he's going to become one of _them_?-, the Texan seemed outraged. Calleigh held her breath, even if she knew exactly what Flavia was going to say.

-So it seems…-, the redheaded girl sounded defeated.

-Now listen: you're an expert in this kind of things, so do your damn woo-doo an cure him. -, barked Frank.

-I wish I could, _sir_, but it doesn't happen to exist a cure for lycantropia. I, for one, never received a particular treatment. –, Flavia replied through gritted teeth. She was trying her hardest to calm her brother's spasms, she had thrown the white bedcovers on the floor and was currently stroking Horatio's body, massaging the burning skin of his stomach and arms; she hadn't really paid much attention to what she had just revealed about herself. But Calleigh and Alexx had.

-What?!-, they cried in unison. –You are a werewolf, too?-, Alexx asked, shocked. She hadn't seen that one coming.

-_Please_, I don't have time to explain!-, Flavia cried too. Didn't they understand that that was not important right now? Her brother was suffering…

-Calleigh, please, help me. -, the girl pleaded. –Touch him, everywhere you feel comfortable enough. –

-What?!-, the blonde stopped in her tracks, shocked at such a request.

-Oh, for God's sake, there's no time to be shy! He's suffering! Help me!-

That did the trick. Calleigh advanced at once and tentatively stroked Horatio's right arm. He was burning everywhere.

-What's happenin' to 'im?-, she murmured.

-He's changing. His body is trying to adjust to the virus. Don't worry if he's hot: that's normal for werewolves. -, Flavia explained, massaging her brother's chest.

Frank and Alexx watched in fascination as Horatio's flustered body calmed down under the two women's gentle ministrations. It was almost… erotic. Horatio's labored breath slowed down to an almost normal pace, even if his body still glistened with sweat. Alexx's nostrils caught a peculiar scent, musky and prickly and sweet and incredibly _male_; it excited her, she could feel her body respond to it. To hide her predicament, she started rummaging through her purse. She then tossed a bottle of water at Flavia, who deftly caught it.

-Good thinking. -, she praised, showering Horatio's face, forearms and stomach with water. That seemed to calm him for good. He opened his eyes, previously shut in pain, and stared hard at the ceiling, waiting to regain some kind of composure.

-Horatio, if we are lucky enough no one noticed what happened here. If you want this situation to remain hidden, I advise you to leave the hospital as soon as you feel up to it. The crisis will become more frequent and painful within the next twenty-four hours. -, his sister warned him.

-I have to get out of here…-, he replied, trying to sit up, but Calleigh gently pulled him down again.

-Horatio, rest. Just for a minute. –

The feeling of her little, cold hands against his hot chest startled him out of his trance-like state. He looked down at his bare chest, than at Calleigh. She flushed a deep crimson and flew to the other side of the room. Horatio hastily retrieved the covers and threw them over his body, as if to hide it.

-Call me a nurse, please. Where are my clothes?-

Suddenly, he was in charge again. He was back to Lieutenant's mode, with his no-nonsense tone, deep and soothing voice and authoritative aura.

He easily charmed nurse and doctors and talked them into releasing him, with the promise of taking it easy. Yeah, right. He just wanted to hide, hide from Calleigh's frightened eyes, from Alexx's concerned gaze and from Frank's hard stare.

Frank! Oh, God…

-I came here with my bike… sorry, bro, can't take you. -, Flavia was saying.

-I rode in the ambulance…-, Calleigh shrugged. Horatio was distracted for a moment: so she had ridden with him? He hadn't imagined that, then?

Shit, Frank…!

Late. Calleigh looked questioningly at Frank, who shook his head.

-I can't. I have to go. -, and he flew from the room, but not before throwing a hard and betrayed look at Horatio.

The ladies watched one another, puzzled.

-Let him go. Let him be. –, he gently admonished, fastening the last two button of the shirt. Luckily for him, Alexx had a spare set of clothes in her car, obviously her husband's; she had just had them washed and knew they were approximately Horatio's size, only a little bigger.

Obviously, the women thought, Horatio knew something they didn't, so they let the matter drop… for the moment.

-Well, I guess you'll have to ride with me, sugar. -, Alexx commented lightheartedly.

-That's fine by me. I'm just sorry for the inconvenient. I know you can't wait to go home to your children. -, Horatio said, averting his gaze from the African American woman.

-Don't mention it, sweetheart. Calleigh, you coming with us?-

-Yeah, that'd be great. –

Calleigh smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was troubled, and apprehensive. Damn Horatio and his hero complex.

***CONTINUES***

Okay, Horatio's good… for now. What's gonna happen to him? Keep reading to find out!

Lots of love, Elisabetta


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: WAITING

The ride to Horatio's house was quiet. Calleigh didn't really know where her boss lived, and neither did Alexx, for Horatio was continuously giving her direction Strangely, his directions seemed to guide them towards the sea. Alexx turned her Range Rover right in a quiet street with only a handful of houses at its edges. The last one to their left was his.

It was directly near the beach, the sea only some odd yards away. It was already dark outside, so she couldn't really discern the color of the outer walls, but she was able to make out the contours of a little English lawn. However, he had no white fence, and that thought brought a smile to her lips. Just like Horatio: predictable, but not stereotype-like.

Alexx killed the engine off exactly in front of the stone pathway which divided Horatio's lawn into two identical halves and led to the house's door. Flavia was not far off behind.

-Thanks for the ride, Alexx. -, Horatio thanked politely, but in his words both women could recognize a dismissal.

-Aren't you going to invite us in? We've never seen your place and, from what little I can see, it seems really nice. -, Alexx commented casually.

Horatio sighed. From the backset, Calleigh didn't see his nostrils flare dangerously, or else she couldn't have repressed a shiver running down her spine. He was _dangerous_.

-Fine. Follow me, ladies. -, his tone was still polite, but Calleigh hinted a defeated undertone. Her heart sank. He didn't want them here, in his sanctuary. It was private, and they had yet to earn the right to invade it.

So immersed in her thoughts as she was, she didn't notice Horatio exiting her car and approaching her, at least until he opened the door for her. The light breeze brought her back to the present. Horatio's concerned gaze caressed her face, smooth and gentle. Strangely, she felt the action… intimate. He lifted his good arm towards her. She smiled at his chivalrous antics, even when he was in pain. She took the proffered hand and stepped outside the car.

-Cool house, bro. You've got to have a lot of room in there. -, Flavia commented, approaching the trio.

_Unfortunately_, Horatio thought, not for the first time since he had bought the place.

He fished the pocket of the trousers for his keys while walking the path that led to the door, then quickly opened it, turning on the lights and stepping aside to let his hosts in. His sister closed the door for him.

The inside was spacious and airy. On their left was a vast living room; in its center stood a low narrow wooden table, framed by a huge, white leather lounge couch and several armchairs of the same material and color. An enormous flat TV screen was perched on a low bookshelf, which was covered in DVDs. On its right gloriously stood another case, this one high and narrow and full of CDs, topped by two sturdy and plump decorative candles.

_Sweet Jesus, but this place is to kill for!_, Calleigh thought, amazed.

On their left there was what she assumed to be the kitchen, maybe a bathroom too. Exactly in front of them, a wooden staircase led upstairs, were Calleigh guessed Horatio's bedroom would be.

_Down, girl. Don't go there…_

-Well, make yourself at home. Alexx, I'll go change immediately so I can return the clothes. Would you like me to wash them for you?-, Horatio stated, seeking an escape from the embarrassing situation.

-Of course not, sweetie. I'll wash them myself, no big deal. –, Alexx replied, smiling.

-Very well. Excuse me, ladies. –

He smoothly ascended the stairs that led to his private sanctuary. He had almost escaped. Almost.

-Hey, mister, wait! I want to look at your shoulder. -, Flavia called, quickly following her brother.

Horatio sighed. –Fine. Just fine. -, he muttered gloomily. He turned on the lights of the first floor. On his right there was the master bathroom; he loved that room, he had always associated it with relaxation and a long, hot bath after a hard day spent chasing after criminals. Then there was a spare bedroom; he had never really used it, never had guests spending the night, so he used it as a storage for all his books and journals on forensics. Directly in front of him there was a small room which he liked to call his gym, for it was where he kept his weights, exercise bike and did sit-ups; it was also the room where more often than not he left his notebook. Finally, at his right, his bedroom. He strode towards it. Flavia was going to follow him, but he stopped her.

-I'll call you when I am finished. -, his voice was soft, but Flavia read between the lines. An order. She stepped back.

When he was done, he handed her the clothes he had just shed, the door covering his half naked body. He politely asked her to bring Alexx the clothes. Obviously, he needed some time by himself.

_Okay. But just a few minutes._, Flavia reasoned with herself. She descended the stairs to find Calleigh and Alexx seated on the leather couch, taking in their surroundings. In order to unwind a little, she decided to play host.

-So, tea, anyone?-

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Horatio sat on his bed, head in his hands.

_You messed up, Caine, big time._, he thought darkly.

_But you didn't want anything happening to Calleigh, right?_, another part of him, lighter this time, suggested.

Ah, Calleigh, sweet, beautiful, young Calleigh. Their relationship had been strange and special since the very beginning, but now was going to become even more complicated. If he did become a werewolf… God, he didn't want to think about it. But he had to. He was going to need his sister's help after all...

***CONTINUES***


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: CONVERSATION WITH HORATIO

-Here, let me take a look at you. -, Flavia said softly, sitting beside her brother on his bed.

He had always had problems with exposing himself, both physically and emotionally, and Flavia knew it well. He was shy about the way he looked, even if his sister never understood why. Sure, he was not overly muscular, he had never been; he kept in shape, though: he was slim (much too slim in her opinion) and she recalled fondly that he loved running. After all, she loved it too thanks to him. People at school used to pick on him because of his red hair, he had told her once, and because he was a reserved type. But now he was a full grown man, an handsome man if she said so. So, why was he still hiding beneath his suits and sunglasses?

Flavia touched his exposed chest. He shivered.

-Sorry. Cold hands. -, she smiled at him, trying to offer silent comfort. He smiled too.

-You haven't changed a bit, have you?-, he asked fondly.

-Nope. Sorry. Okay, seems like you are recovering pretty fast. -, Flavia replied, back to business. It was true: all his wounds had already cauterized, they were still an angry red, but otherwise fine.

-So… am I going to… transform?-, he asked suddenly, his voice small.

-I'm afraid so. All the signs point towards it. -, she shrugged, defeated.

-You mean this fast, miraculous recovering? And what I… felt… at the hospital?-

_Pain, Horatio. You can say it. You were in pain._

-Yes. You will feel it again, and soon. It's part of the transformation. Your body will change and adjust itself to help you bear with all the crap that is now in your blood system and in your cells. -, Flavia explained.

-How will these changes affect me?-, Horatio asked, dreading the answer.

-Well, I'm happy to say that it's not necessary for werewolves to transform with the full moon. That's bullshit. -, Flavia replied cheerfully.

-When, then?-, her brother pressed on.

-When you're under stress or pressure. It really depends on the person. Everyone react differently to different kinds of stimuli. The change really starts in our brain, it's all a matter of chemical reactions. It's a virus we are dealing with. -, she patiently stated.

-So I heard. –

Flavia nodded, satisfied. She should have known that he would know. He seemed to know everything.

-So there's a chance I'll be able to keep the transformation at bay?-, Horatio asked suddenly, apparently strengthened by her words.

Flavia held up her hands. –Don't sound so hopeful, bro. It's not that simple. See, you'll be affected by the changes even when you're in human form. –

-How so?-, how he looked positively scared.

-Well, you senses will be sharpened, for one. At first you'll be overwhelmed by these new sensations, it really is a matter of habit. These things can come in handy, that's for sure, but you'll fall victim to strong emotions more easily as well, therefore to transformations. –

-I'm fucked up. -, Horatio summarized bitterly.

-Now, now, don't say that. And wash your mouth, mister. You are a very reserved person, keeping emotions in check is your thing, so it will be easier for you. I'll help you train if you like, we'll come out of this together, you'll see. We've always helped each other, right?-

A powerful surge of love erupted from Horatio's heart. He hugged his sister fiercely. She yelped in surprise.

-Another thing… you'll be more prone to human contact. Werewolves are extremely social creatures. –

-Pack's instinct. Woff! –

They both laughed at Horatio's antics, then quickly sobered up.

-Will I be… a danger to the others? To my colleagues?-, he wanted to know. That was the main point of the whole conversation.

-I don't think so, no. You'd never cause harm to those around you, you're a good person, Horatio. That counts for something, you know? Your innermost personality will remain intact, trust me. -, Flavia replied earnestly.

-Okay. Good, that's good. That's settled, then. I'll be a good, little wolf. –, Horatio joked, seeming relieved.

-Yes, you might just be…-

Just then, Flavia's stomach growled impatiently. She smiled sheepishly.

-Why don't we go downstairs and cook something? Your favorite, maybe?-, Horatio offered, standing up and helping his sister stand as well.

-You've got spaghetti? Horatio, I love you! Let's go. –

-Wait, I've got to dress. -, Horatio laughed at his sister's eagerness to eat spaghetti.

-I'd suggest something comfy, nothing too fancy. A T-shirt, maybe? And sweatpants. This way, it'll be better if you start feeling unwell. –

Horatio got the subtle message. It would be easier to strip him off if he lost consciousness or if he developed a fever and started convulsing. He had gathered that he needed to be kept cool and that human touch was oddly comforting.

-Okay, I'll throw a T-shirt on. But that's against my moral code, y'know that, right?-

Flavia grinned at her brother. Of course she knew.

***CONTINUES***


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: NEWS

-Okay, anyone up for spaghetti?-, Flavia beamed as she descended the stairs.

-Is Horatio cooking?-, Alexx asked, a smile in her voice. She had clearly heard two sets of footsteps.

-I'll help. -, he offered with a smile of his own.

-Damn. I would have love to see you cook. Unfortunately, I have to go home as soon as I can: my husband phoned to tell me our youngest son has a slight fever. I really shouldn't have let him play with a water pistol yesterday. –

-That's too bad, Alexx. Poor baby, I loved water pistols. Still love 'em, in fact… don't' be too harsh with him, okay?-, Flavia said earnestly, a pout on her lips. Alexx burst out laughing. The redheaded girl threw her a quizzical look.

-Sorry, sweetie, but that's the same thing Calleigh told me just moments ago. -, she explained, slightly out of breath.

-Oh. Smart girl. -, Flavia replied, winking at the blonde woman. –Are you going with her?-, she asked then, frowning. Calleigh, however, wasn't paying her much attention: so _that _was her boss in casual clothes, hum? He looked good, more relaxed: he was wearing a deep red T-shirt, maybe half a size too large for him, and gray sweatpants that hugged his long legs in all the right places. The ensemble made him look younger somehow, more casual, more… approachable. And his feet, clad only in with socks, were adorable. Finally, she shook herself from her reverie, glad that Horatio had not caught her scrutiny.

-No. I'm waiting for Speed, he's going to pass by here so he can give me a lift and give you your cell phone back. -, she replied, glancing at Alexx. Flavia nodded, with little conviction. She dreaded the moment her phone would be back in her pocket: how many of _his _calls had she already missed?

-Guys, I'm going. Take care, Horatio. -, Alexx said her goodbyes, while squeezing Horatio's arm affectionately.

-Will do. -, he promised, seeing her to the door.

-So, Calleigh, do you like spaghetti?-, Flavia asked the older woman, smiling brightly.

-Guess so, I ate them only a couple of times. -, she replied, shrugging.

-You'll love mine, I promise. Bro, show me the way to the kitchen, please. –

-Can I help you?-, Calleigh offered, getting up from the couch, with her usual Southern charm. She didn't like feeling useless, she wanted to help.

-Sure, you can tell me what you'd like in the sauce. Do you like tomatoes?-

Horatio led the way, head bent down to hide a smile. They were really similar, Calleigh and Flavia. So vibrant, so full of life, so joyful… so young. And obsessed with guns. They seemed to get along well and that made him really happy.

They started working on their dinner. Occasionally, Horatio pointed out were things were, but mostly the girls managed without him.

-Should we lay the table for four?-, Flavia asked. Calleigh immediately started protesting that as soon as Speed arrived she would get home; Horatio, she had gathered, was uncomfortable with people he had not invited in his house, well, spontaneously.

-But we don't know when Speed will arrive. Besides, I bet he'll be famished. Horatio?-, Flavia glanced nervously at her brother. She liked Calleigh and wanted her to stay, but that was Horatio's choice. He glanced briefly at Calleigh.

-Go ahead. Lay the table for four. -, he said solemnly. His sister grinned and gave Calleigh the thumbs up. The blonde smiled too, somewhat uncertainly. She was a bit dazed by the whole situation.

The two women set the table while Horatio surveyed the boiling spaghetti and the tomato and tuna sauce. They made small talk.

-So, tell me, Flavia: how old are you?-, Calleigh inquired, if only to pass the information to Tim.

-Twenty-three, almost twenty-four. –

-Wow, you're really young. How come you're already working for our department?-

-Well, that's a long story. I took my degree in Supernatural Biophysics and they decided to banish me from New York. I asked to come here in Miami. –

-Banish you? Whatever did you do to deserve that?-

-You remember when we talked about the Lexin Corp.? It bankrupted three years ago, but they were still doing researches. It never ceased to exist, they just changed its name. –

The two girls were seated around the table in the living room, so engrossed in their talk that they didn't hear Horatio approaching. He was carrying three steaming plates of spaghetti.

-And, pray tell, how do you know all this?-, he demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Flavia looked sheepish. –I worked for them as a part of my degree thesis. –, she explained.

-I can't believe it. Why would you do such a stupid thing?-, he demanded. He hadn't raised his voice, but he sure sounded annoyed for his sister's deception.

-I didn't really have a choice. There aren't a lot of opportunities for students like me and those few all tend to be a bit… dangerous. -, Flavia shrugged, unapologetic. She clearly believed in her decision.

-So… what happened?-, Calleigh prompted. She was captivated by the story and she felt that a piece of the puzzle was still amiss, an important piece at that.

-This happened. -, Flavia replied, lifting her yellow shirt just below her bosom, arching her back so that Horatio and Calleigh could see a long pink scar that run across her left hip.

-Werewolf. -, she explained , smoothing down her shirt. She then touched her collarbone, just above her right breast. –Vampire. They think that's why I didn't transform, their venoms didn't mix well. I should have died, but I didn't. In my opinion, that's because they had somehow modified their DNAs. At the time I didn't know, but when I left NY I suspected they were trying to create a biological weapon of some sort for the CIA. –

-The CIA?-, Calleigh looked bewildered.

-Yeah. When I finished discussing my degree thesis, last July, they were expecting me just outside my department. An agent forced me to get into this black car and then they told me not to repeat what had happened to me, or else they would have taken me and made experiments with my body. They gave me my degree and a gun with a license to use it. _Congratulations, you are now a Supernatural Investigator. Stay away from NY and everything will be good. _I asked if I could go to Miami and, well, here I am. –

Horatio and Calleigh were speechless. Everything was just so… surreal.

-That was fine with them, really. They said that I could train on the job here, because it's quiet, Supernaturally speaking. Yeah, right. -, Flavia rambled on, to fill up the uncomfortable silence.

-Have you ever thought about denouncing someone?-, Horatio asked finally, seeming none too pleased.

-CIA closed the Lexin Corp. once and for all, so… there wasn't really a point, was there? And I noticed that they were following me, even when I was with Jonathan, my boyfriend… I didn't want them to interfere with my friends' lives, so I just left. –

Horatio nodded, he looked more convinced now. Calleigh reached for Flavia's hand, squeezing it in sign of support; the two exchanged a smile. That meant a lot for the redheaded girl.

-Let's eat, shall we? I'm starving. -, Flavia suddenly exclaimed, forcing a smile. Just then the doorbell rang.

***CONTINUES***

So, this is Flavia's story. Good? Bad? Let me know…

Baci baci, Elisabetta


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: SPEED

Flavia flew to the door.

-Tim?-, she asked, already sure of the answer.

-Yeah, that's me. –

The girl opened the door, smiling. –Come on in. There's a plate of spaghetti ready for you. We were just startin' to eat ourselves. –

Puzzled, Tim stepped inside. He considered briefly what he could see of the house, then glanced at the table where Calleigh sat. There were three plates full of pasta. He shrugged.

-If that is okay with Horatio, then fine by me. -, he replied. Just then Horatio emerged from the kitchen, handing Speed his plate.

-Sure, sure. Make yourself comfortable, Tim. –

Speed eyed his boss's clothes, but refrained from commenting on it. Flavia's smile widened while she led him to the table. The three sat, Calleigh and Flavia on the couch and the men on two armchairs.

-How are you holdin' up, Horatio?-, Tim asked politely.

-I'm okay. -, his boss replied shortly. It was the end of the discussion.

-Oh, before I forget…-, Tim jumped slightly, rummaging through the pockets of his jeans and extracting Flavia's iPhone. –Here, thanks. -, he said, handing the electronic device to its owner. –You missed some calls, by the way. -, he added, unsure if he had said too much.

-Thanks, I'll return them later. –

They ate in silence, the atmosphere awkward. When they were finished, Flavia offered to make the coffee, in order to give the team some privacy.

-Did you find something useful? Have you identified the victim yet?-, Horatio asked. He was feeling slightly lightheaded, but he wanted to know of his team's progresses.

-Vic's identity is still unknown. It's a male, though. Eric was running his fingerprints on the CODIS , but still no luck. We'll keep trying tomorrow, maybe Alexx will have something useful for us. –

-What about the boy?-, Calleigh demanded. She didn't want to say the word werewolf in order not to hurt Horatio's feelings.

-Jose Sayez, sixteen years old. Recorded for some minor crimes such as theft. No mother, difficult background. Lived in the Hispanic quarter of Miami with his father, grandmother and two older brothers. –

-Oh, God!-, moaned Calleigh, as realization set in. –I killed a child!-, she exclaimed, ashamed.

-No, Calleigh, that's bullshit! Listen to me: werewolves don't do such things as attacking armed people, they're like normal wolves, they try to avoid large groups. They attack when they feel menaced directly and only if they can't avoid it. -, Flavia consoled her, trying forcefully to make her point clear. Tim snorted.

-Are you trying to tell us werewolves are just wads of cotton wool with paws? Are you insane?-, he almost shouted. Now they could see plainly how much Horatio's brush with death had affected him.

-Of course not!-, cried Flavia, throwing her hands up in the air. –What I'm trying to say is this: someone made him, ordered him to attack us. He wouldn't have done that otherwise, werewolves are not stupid. He had already eaten, so it was not hunger that drove him. He was executing orders. –

-So you think… a trap?- her brother asked calmly, while absentmindedly stroking Calleigh's knee. It was meant to help the woman relax, but he soon forgot anything that wasn't the feeling of the blonde's leg beneath his touch.

-Absolutely. You know, most of the vampires and werewolves are fine people, well, the halfblood and mudblood are. I knew a bartender in New York that was a vamp. He was a great friend, he even taught me how to mix alcohol. –

Speed was on the verge of answering back, but Horatio, sensing an argument coming their way, prevented it from doing so. –Do you think Calleigh was the main target?-

Flavia exhaled before answering. –I don't know. He launched himself at her, but she was the nearest… and when you interfered, he forgot all about her. But maybe that's because he sensed you were a menace. –, she speculated.

-A menace? I was disarmed. -, Horatio noted, lifting one eyebrow.

-But you are the Alpha Male of your pack. -, his sister observed.

Speed almost chocked on his glass of water. –He's _what_?-

-The Alpha. The boss, the leader, call it whatever you want. Werewolves are extremely sensitive to power hierarchies. -, Flavia explained.

Calleigh noticed Horatio's face flush, but she knew it wasn't from embarrassment: he was starting to feel bad. Hell, even his hand felt hotter against the light material of her black slacks. She yawned rather noisily in order to be noticed by both Speed and Horatio.

-Please, excuse me, but I'm dead tired. Tim, do you mind taking me home?-, she asked, standing. She regretted leaving Horatio's caresses, but it was for the greater good.

-Of course not. Let's go. -, he replied smoothly, standing as well.

-Thank you Horatio, Flavia. -, Calleigh said, heading towards the door. Horatio really hadn't it in him to stand and accompany his guests outside.

-Take care, boss. -, Tim saluted, nodding then at Flavia.

-I'll call you tomorrow. -, the girl whispered, handing her phone to Calleigh, who rapidly wrote down her telephone number.

-Thanks. -, her eyes said it all.

***CONTINUES***


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: PAIN

When she made it back to the living room, she found her brother lying down on the couch. He looked flushed and in pain, as if he had a fever. She crouched beside him.

-Horatio? Can you hear me?-, she called.

He slowly opened his eyes, struggling to focus his gaze on Flavia. –I'm here. –

-Okay, listen. It's gonna be painful, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep you cool and help you with your spasms. Your bones will readjust themselves in order to be stronger, to support you while you transform. When you wake up, you could find you physique a bit… changed. –

Horatio was barely listening. Instead, he focused all of his attention on forming a precise sentence. –Flavia, I-I want you to… go away w-when I c-change. I don't want to hurt…-

As soon as she understood his meaning, she stopped him mid-sentence. –You're not gonna transform tonight. It's just your human body that's slightly morphing, don't worry. Come morning, you'll be fine. You won't notice anything amiss in you, I promise. –

-Okay. -, he said, exhaling a labored breath. He closed his eyes, wincing in pain. Flavia hurried towards the kitchen, where she retrieved a clean cloth and splashed it with cold water, then returned to her brother's bedside. She started massaging Horatio's arms and neck with the damp cloth and felt him relax beneath her gentle ministrations. His breath was just starting to normalize when he suddenly arched his back, howling in pain through gritted teeth. His movements became violent and jerky, the muscles in his neck tense and swollen.

Flavia was barely able to free Horatio of his shirt that her phone started ringing. She grabbed it from the left pocket of her jeans and threw it open without checking the ID of the caller: her attention was focused completely on her brother.

-Yeah?-

-_Hi honey. How are you?_-, the voice of her boyfriend sounded terribly cheerful. Flavia gritted her teeth.

-Hi. It's not a good time…-, she replied, hoping her voice would make him realize just how bad the situation was.

-_With you is never a good time. _-, he reproached her. –_You don't start your job until Monday and I'm pretty sure you're not studying… you aren't studying, are you?_-

_God, what a stupid question! He knows perfectly well that my mind shuts down around eight o'clock in the evening…_

-That's not a joke, Jonathan. My brother isn't feeling well. -, she explained, hoping _now_ he would catch on her predicament.

-_Oh. I'm sorry. _-, he commented flatly. Obviously he had absolutely no intention whatsoever to hang up.

Frustrated, Flavia sighed irritably. As if sensing her distress, Horatio started squirming and moaning.

-Really, Jona, I gotta go. He's not feeling well. -, she pressed on. She was positively desperate.

-_Okay. Call me when you're free?_-, he asked, hopeful. To Flavia, he sounded like a child asking Santa to visit him on Christmas Day with a lot of presents only for him.

-Sure. Bye. -, she responded without much conviction. She flipped the phone shut and gave her whole attention back to Horatio. He had started trashing rather violently, menacing to fall off the couch.

-It's your damn fault. -, she cursed under her breath, caressing his brother's stomach. She didn't feel so embarrassed anymore, she had done that before, and with a complete stranger at the time. Then, he had bitten her, but it wasn't really his fault. She felt strangely calm thinking that she was offering comfort to another human being, it made her feel useful; she just had to separate off from the particular situation she was in.

She embraced Horatio fully, in order to reach his back without turning his body on the couch. She felt his skin boiling literally under her touch, boiling and blubbing and gurgling. A loud CRACK resonated into the house, making Flavia jump. Oh, God, his bones…!

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK !!

Horatio shouted in pain, rolling and arching his back. He shouted, screamed, yelled, cried out, he was never still. His hair, damp with perspiration, were a darker shade of red, plastered to his forehead. His breath was labored, he inhaled large gulps of air through his mouth in between his laments. And his bones kept cracking with a horrible dry noise.

When she saw blood coming from his mouth, Flavia nearly lost it. Without any rational thought, she called Calleigh. The blonde responded in less than a heartbeat.

-_Flavia, is that you?_-, she asked without beating around the bush.

-Yeah. Sorry for calling, you left only an hour ago…-, Flavia suddenly felt very stupid, but the feeling didn't last long, for Calleigh interrupted her mid sentence.

-_How's Horatio?_-

-Not good, Calleigh. Listen, would you mind…?-

-_I'll be there in fifteen minutes. See ya._ –

While listening to the dead phone, Flavia realized that her decision, even if a bit rushed, was for the better: obviously Calleigh cared a great deal for her brother and her gentle touch had proved to be more shooting then hers when it came to Horatio.

-Shh, baby, Calleigh's on her way. Everything's gonna be alright. -, she murmured while softly wiping Horatio's forehead.

Seven minutes later, the doorbell rang. Horatio was still trashing and moaning and occasionally a bone popped loudly, eliciting more cries. Heaving a sigh of relief, Flavia opened the door for her friend.

-Hi. Thanks so much for coming. –

-Anytime. How's he doing?-

Just then they heard a loud pop. Calleigh shuddered instinctively.

-Was that…?-

-A bone, yes. –

-Oh God…!-

Flavia led the blonde towards the living room. Calleigh's heart skipped a beat at the sight. Bare-chested and glistening with perspiration, Horatio lay brokenly onto the couch. His delicate features were distorted by pain and his flash looked as if it was going to explode.

-What…-, Calleigh cleared her throat. –What's happening to him?-

-His bones are breaking and strengthening before reassembling themselves. They are going to have to sustain more weight and muscles. –,Flavia explained, gulping.

-What can I do for him?-

-What you did at the hospital should be enough. I noticed your touch seems to calm him down. –

Calleigh flushed a lovely pink, but squatted beside the white leather couch and started rubbing Horatio's arms with vigor. Together, the two women gave Horatio all the support he needed, effectively acting as members of his pack.

Through his hallucinated state, he could feel his pack's presence, and that comforted him immensely, lessening his pain. His sensible nostrils caught two scents, both familiar but so very different. One of the women, for they were two females, smelled like family, while the other one smelled of vanilla, of honey, of everything sweet and loving. She smelled like his Alpha counterpart.

Horatio growled, rolling onto his stomach. Flavia instantly recognized the signs of sexual excitement, so she blocked Calleigh's hands. The older woman looked at her questioningly.

-That's enough, I think. Look, now he's _sleeping_, and he's rather quiet. –

Calleigh conceded her that point, but when Flavia suggested she go home she refused firmly.

-I'll spend the night, so I'll feel better knowing he's alright. -, she stated, her eyes as hard as the steel. _No need for intimidation_, Flavia thought, a little cut to the quick.

-Okay. I'll take an armchair and you'll take the other one?-, Flavia suggested.

-Fine by me. -

Flavia slumped rather unceremoniously on "her" armchair and closed her eyes. She was very tired, after all: she had gotten up around five o'clock to catch her plane, direction Miami, and after an almost three hour flight she had rushed to the Miami Dade Crime Lab to see Horatio; she had wanted to surprise him, for he knew she was coming that week, but not the specific day. On the road, she had managed to hire a motorbike, a stunning Kawasaki, even if a bit old. She knew firsthand that bikes were faster and great for desperate escapes and, well, she wanted to impress her brother and his coworkers. The rest of her day was history and because of it, she was soon asleep.

Calleigh, on the other hand, was wide awake. She could still feel the texture of Horatio's skin upon her fingertips, the smoothness of his abdomen and the tiny red hairs on his arms a striking contrast. The lights were still on: amazing how quickly Flavia had fell asleep, almost as quickly as a cat. Oh well, that gave her the unique opportunity to admire her boss's body without interruptions or embarrassment: he was slim, just as she had always suspected (God, but he sure loved hiding himself beneath all those layers of clothes) and his body looked flexible more than muscular; his shoulders weren't as broad as, say, Eric's, but they complimented well enough his slender waist; whereas his chest was almost hairless, his forearms were full of red hairs and freckles. His delicate face was freckled, too, and that endeared him to the blonde's eyes all the more. She rested her gaze upon his full, rosy lips: they were so darn kissable… she had started wondering how they would taste upon hers the moment he had first spoken to her, a little over a year ago. When she had first met him she had instantly thought he was a handsome man; she had never cared much about redheaded men before , so the realization that she was physically attracted to him had came as a shock. Following her outgoing personality, she had instantly started flirting with him, but her approach was never direct and her witty remarks never offensive or vulgar: she was just trying to make him smile, and, knowing this, he had responded back, sometimes with just as much enthusiasm, sometimes rather flatly, depending on his mood.

She watched him, and her heart ached for the man who had risked his own life in order to protect hers. As the months passed by, she had started to realized that her boss had a fierce personality and a remarkable thirst for justice. He was dedicated and passionate in his job, hard as a rock and impassive with criminals, gentle and caring with the victims' families. He was a caring man, above all, and she admired him for that.

She silently got up from the armchair and went towards the pale yellow curtains on the back of the living room. She drew them. The moon was shining above the sea, but she was not interested in the lovely view, she just needed some suffused light, in order to turn off the artificial one. That done, she returned to the center of the room, but this time she moved the armchair so that it was in direct contact with the couch onto which Horatio was sleeping. She sat gracefully and watched for a brief second how the moonlight played with the man's features. It was enchanting, and the steady rhythm of his breath lulled her into oblivion. Before surrendering to exhaustion, she reached out with a hand, blindly going for his face. As she found it, he rolled over once again and his own hand darted instinctively towards hers, enveloping it in a warm cocoon. They both sighed in pleasure and delight.

***CONTINUES***

Some Cal/H interacting, finally! What do you think?

Love, Elisabetta


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: IAB

Flavia opened her eyes just as the front door closed with a soft CLICK. She took in her surroundings: nothing different from the previous night, except from… _Calleigh!_

She was gone. Why, she didn't know.

A soft growl informed her that her brother was regaining consciousness, too. She surveyed him as he opened an eye, then the other. He didn't seem disturbed by the soft morning light that filtered through the curtains.

-Hi. How do you feel?-, she greeted him, smiling softly.

He seemed to ponder the question, tilting his head to one side. –All in all, surprisingly well. My back aches a little, though. -, he responded. Flavia nodded, he looked sincere enough.

They got up simultaneously, with much too grace for people who had gotten up at six in the morning. Just then Horatio's eyes fell upon his exposed chest. He narrowed his eyes: he hadn't realized he was bare-chest, he didn't feel cold in the slightest.

-Sorry. It was necessary. -, Flavia stated, sensing his unexpressed question.

-It's okay, don't worry. Was I that terrible?-, he asked, a little smile on his face.

Flavia was quick to lie. –No, not at all. -, she answered, forcing a smile of her own. She had lied so frequently recently, that it was almost believable. It had to be, if Horatio Caine in person didn't notice.

-Okay. Could you make some coffee, please? I need a shower. Badly. –

When he rushed upstairs in a hurry, Flavia sensed that something was off. –Sure, but… why the hurry? I mean… you're not going to the Lab, are you?-

-Of course I am. I'm fine. –, he responded matter-of-factly, briefly glancing back at her while mid-stairs.

-Yes, but… people will question your presence. Your recover was too fast, they'll notice something's not right! It's not a good move if you want to keep your condition a secret…-, Flavia tried reasoning, but her brother cut her off.

-I'm gonna take care of rumors. Coffee, please. -, he said, disappearing upstairs.

*

Under the cold spray of water, Horatio examined his body. He didn't feel any different from before, just more… vigorous. As he washed his shoulder, he paused, feeling the stretch of his muscles under his soapy hands; he had never noticed that before. It was a nice feeling, stimulating.

He finished his shower quickly, wrapping a towel around his middle. He entered his bedroom with powerful and purposeful strides, humming a soft tune. He opened the drawers of his wardrobe, looking for a clean suit; he briefly glanced at the full-length mirror… and paused. Now that was strange. He closely examined his hair; they seemed thicker, somehow. Surely his hairline was not that advanced, was it? He distinctly remembered feeling a pang of regret for his thinning red hair, a clear sign that he was not getting any younger. Had he imagined it? Or was he imagining it now?

He shook himself from his reverie and found what he was looking for. He put on a deep blue shirt, black trousers and black suit jacket, then retrieved his badge and gun from the nightstand. Flexing to reach the items, he noticed his shirt pulling at his chest.

_I've put on some weight. How in the world I don't know. I barely ate one meal a day. Hell, I must be getting old. That's not fair, I'm only thirty-eight._

_And Calleigh is barely thirty…_, a sudden thought flashed to his mind. He was startled by it. Why would it matter? It just mattered…

-Bro, are you dead? Coffee's getting cold. -, Flavia's voice brought him back to reality. Okay, time to straighten his version of the attack with his sister.

*

Horatio strode smoothly through the corridors of the Crime Lab, Flavia in tow.

He exuded strength and grace, as well as unmistakably male sex appeal, from every pore. Every female head in the Lab turned towards him, as if attracted by a powerful magnet. He was… magnificent. And totally unaware. Flavia smirked. She was receiving malevolent glares…

Eric and Tim approached them from the opposite direction, huge smiles on their faces.

-Welcome back, Big H!-, Eric greeted. –Hi, Flavia. –

-I was only gone for a few hours. -, Horatio observed, but he was smiling. They all shared a smile, before becoming serious again.

-Have you seen Calleigh today?-, Flavia asked.

-Yeah, she's already in her lab. She processing your guns. -, Eric informed her. –Do you want me to give you a little tour?-, he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

-Nah, thanks, I'll find my way. -, she replied smoothly. Truth be told, she wouldn't have minded a good-looking guy showing her around, but she needed to talk to Calleigh privately. –See ya later. –

*

IAB Sergeant Rick Stetler smiled as he walked towards Lt. Horatio Caine's office. He was going to piss him off, and for a good, valid reason. That thought really made his day.

He knocked, impatient. He burst into the office, without really waiting for an answer; he was so eager to do his job as best as he could…

-Horatio. -, he greeted with false politeness. Caine didn't seem so surprised to see him, nor anxious.

_Well, I'm gonna wipe that smug smile from your ugly face_, Stetler thought with glee.

-Rick. What can I do for you?-, Caine asked. _Well, you could retire, for a starter._

-Frankly, I'm surprised to see you here. Didn't you have… an accident… yesterday?-, Stetler faked preoccupation for the Lt.'s wellbeing.

-You know I did. -, was Caine's only response.

-Weren't you injured? Pretty badly, if I may add?-, Rick pressed on.

-Yes, I was injured. -, Caine replied calmly. Stetler's nostrils flared with annoyance.

-Then why, pray tell, aren't you at the hospital? You shouldn't even be able to stand, much less coming to the Lab. –

_Oh, yes, I've got him now…_

-I'd like to see your wounds. -, he requested, smiling. _Horatio Caine… a werewolf. With any luck, he'll be expelled from the Lab, maybe from the police, too. _Stetler knew the werewolf who attacked Caine was contagious and carrot top standing there in front of him proud and tall meant that he had turned into a weredog. Wonderful.

-Certainly, sir. -, Caine responded, locking the door of his office and shutting the blinds. A nervous shiver run along the IAB Sergeant's spine. Surely he wasn't going to attack him…? He paled a bit, unconsciously reaching for his gun. All Caine did, however, was undoing the buttons of his shirt and shrugging it off from his shoulders, standing with his exposed chest in front of Stetler. He was wearing heavy bandages, which covered his stomach and the right shoulder. He slowly undid them.

Sighing in relief, Rick advanced towards the redheaded man, examining his exposed chest. He had teeth marks on his right shoulder; they seemed deep and were an angry red. They were cauterizing very slowly, in fact they still looked tender for the scab wasn't completely formed yet; the bandages, he noticed, were stained with little red dots. The wounds on his stomach looked like claws' marks; their condition was similar to the other injury, even if they didn't seem as deep.

-This one bled a lot. -, Caine was saying, pointing to his right shoulder. –Luckily, no muscles were damaged, so it doesn't hurt that much. The wolf collapsed on me, pinning me to the ground, so my guess is that I hit my head and then passed out. No concussion, though. Flavia was very efficient in her response to the menace. –, he explained.

-Flavia?, Stetler asked. He didn't know that name.

-Yeah, she's the new Supernatural Investigator. –

-So now the Crime Lab has got one of those clowns too?-, Stetler sneered at Horatio, belittling him. The redheaded man suppressed the urge to growl at him, disguising it for a groan of pain.

-I'll have a word with her, then. Here, let me help you put the bandages on. –

Truth be told, he just wanted to test Caine's pain endurance, in case he was faking. He was rough with his hands, applying way too much pressure on the Lt.'s tender flesh. Horatio, however , didn't have to act as if he were in pain, for he _was_ in pain: that morning Flavia had reopened his wounds with silver tools and that had hurt like hell, because werewolves were indeed allergic to that metal. They knew IAB would pull a stunt like that, so they had prepared themselves as best as possible: now Horatio had silver wounds that would heal as slowly as any injury a normal man could sustain would; they would even leave scars, Flavia had said. All for the greater good.

-There, all's right. I won't keep you from doing your job, so see you, Horatio. -, Stetler said in a sing-song voice. Caine was not a werewolf, but at least he was in bad shape. He patted vigorously his back, eliciting a gasp of pain from the Lieutenant. While exiting the office, he smirked malevolently.

_Now off to that Flavia bitch…_

***CONTINUES***

Sorry if it's not very interesting, but it must be done for the sake of this story plausibility.

How's Flavia going to handle Stetler? Stay tuned to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: ROMANCING MISS CAINE

Flavia had just finished speaking to Calleigh when she heard her name being called from behind her. A man.

_I hate 'em._

The guy jogged towards her. He was tall and well proportioned, with short dark brown hair and gray eyes. But he was bad news, Flavia knew.

-Are you the new Supernatural Investigator?-, he asked. Obviously, he already knew the answer.

-Yeah, I am. Flavia Caine, nice to meet you, sir. How can I help you, sir?-, Flavia answered politely. No need to piss him off already, was there?

-Sergeant Rick Stetler, IAB. Caine, you said?-

_Oh, that Rick Stetler._

-Yes, sir. I'm Lieutenant Caine's sister. –

Stetler nodded to himself. She was pretty, he noticed. Tall, long dark red hair, blue eyes, gently freckled skin, somewhat skinny. Young. Yes, all in all she was pretty.

-I need to ask you some questions, I'm afraid. Follow me, please. –

Flavia obeyed, following the man. She felt a little helpless, well, like a criminal to be more exact. She didn't like following strangers around like a puppet, without knowing where she was going.

When she discovered where they were headed, she regretted her previous ignorance: interrogation room. Stetler opened the door for her, saying: -That'll give us some privacy. –

_Yeah, right, with glass everywhere!_, Flavia thought sarcastically. She sat in a chair, sighing inwardly.

He started by asking how she had managed to find a job in the Lab, then what she was doing on the field days before legally starting her service, then about the attack and so on. And on. And on. She lied smoothly, never missing a beat, until he was satisfied.

He struck when she thought she was finally safe.

-I find your job really fascinating. I'd like to learn more about monsters and the most effective ways to kill them. Say, are you free for lunch today?-

_Crap! Now what?_, she panicked, desperately looking for an escape. –Uhm, sure. What do you have in mind?-

-Oh, nothing fancy, just a light lunch in a place nearby. It's quiet there, so we can talk more easily. I'll meet you in the parking lot in… two hours?-

-Perfect. -, Flavia faked a huge smile. –I'll see you later. -, she said, exiting the room on shaky legs.

_Crap. Horatio's gonna kill me. He hates the man._

She hurriedly found her brother's office and rushed in, a little out of breath. Calleigh was there, a report in her hands and Flavia's guns on Horatio's desk.

The two C.S.I.s immediately noticed her distress and urged her to speak. Was Horatio's secret compromised?

-Uh, no, nothing like that. -, Flavia looked positively on the verge of throwing up. She was a bit green in the face. –I've got a lunch date. With the Stetler man. -, she confessed, lowering her eyes in shame.

Horatio and Calleigh shared a glance, then burst out laughing. Hard. They didn't stop for several minutes. Flavia was mortified.

-Are you mad that I accepted?-, the girl asked her brother in a small voice.

-No, I think you did the right thing. After all, he already hates me, no reason for making him dislike you too. -, Horatio replied affably. Calleigh grinned.

-Okay, good. So, you say he already hates you, why don't you find me something useful to do during lunchtime then?-, Flavia implored with wide puppy eyes. Calleigh's musical laugh resonated again in the room.

-You don't start till Monday. -, her brother answered, mildly amused.

-But Stetler said that I could start right away, considering what happened…-

-Oh, he said that, didn't he? How generous of him…-, Calleigh teased merciless.

-Fine, don't help me, but then don't be angry with me when I mess this up. -, Flavia snapped irritably. Horatio and Calleigh grinned at each other, then: -Calm down, maybe it's not that bad that you caught his eyes. He could be a precious alley for you. –

-Horatio, it's not like you to compromise with IAB cronies, hell, you hate all that political crap! Stetler is nosy, he's bad news for us!-, she almost shouted in outrage.

-It's only lunch, Flavia. Go find out what he wants, see if you can gain something from this friendship…-

-You're nuts. Oh hell, I'm going to go drown myself in the sea. -, and she stormed out of the office.

*

After riding her Kawasaki through the streets of Miami, Flavia felt more peaceful. She had gone to the airport, where she had left her bag the day before; she had thanked the man at the left-luggage office (thankfully there was no charge for left luggage), threw her backpack on her shoulders and sped towards her brother's house. She was finally able to change into a fresh pair of jeans and a bright shirt: she was glad to free herself of the hideous shirt she had worn that morning, which she had left at Horatio's the last time she had come to Miami, for Raymond's funeral. She hated everything that reminded her of that time.

She hadn't taken a lot of things with her, for there weren't many things that were _hers_, just some jeans, T-shirts and shoes. She had sold all the clothes she felt she wouldn't need in sunny Miami to her friends on with that money she had paid half of her flight. The most precious items she owned where her iPhone, Horatio's present, and her books on supernatural topics; she had lived well enough with the PC and all the other facilities provided by her University, she never lacked anything. Horatio was a very generous brother.

At one o'clock she met Stetler and he led her to a nearby Café. They placed their order and started with small talk.

-Tell me about your degree. Supernatural Biophysics seems interesting. -, he asked.

Flavia started recounting easily, she was good on school-talk, but when the man expressed his interest on werewolves and their habits, she became alarmed.

-Well, there are two kinds of werewolves. The standard type is made so by magic…–, she started explaining.

-Witch's curse, right?-, he interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

-Yeah. They transform during the full moon and the next day do not recall anything that happened during the night. They are the most dangerous because, until they know of their problem, they cannot control themselves during the full moon. When they become aware of their condition, and that is usually after they've done something regrettable, they can start practice self-control techniques. –, she continued, feeling as she did during her last oral test at school.

-Are they efficient?-, he demanded, bringing the chair nearer to the table, his steak forgotten.

-If the person is willing to work on the problem, then yes. If it's a bad person we're talking about, though…-, Flavia stopped, shrugging. No point in continuing the sentence.

-Okay, you made your point. Willpower, right?-, he conceded.

-Right. –

-Good. What about the other type?-, he pressed on.

-They are a rare breed and, usually, less aggressive. They don't necessarily transform under the full moon, it depends more on their environment conditions. –, she slipped back on lecture mode.

-Environment conditions?-, he asked, confused.

-Yeah, well, it depends on the person. Stress, sexual stimuli, anger, fear… take your pick. –, she shrugged again. After all, they were still researching in that area.

-Got it. So your brother's attacker was one of them?-, his voice became lower, confidential. _Uh ho…_

-Of course, it was broad day. –, she answered. The guy seemed bright enough, so no point in denying the obvious.

-So he was contagious. -, he concluded. She didn't like that tone.

-You know he was. -, Flavia pointed out, her eyes hard on the man. It was in that precise moment that Stetler recognized Horatio's demeanor in her.

-He bit your brother on the shoulder. -, he observed.

-Listen, I know you don't like my brother. Unfortunately for you, the disease is not transmitted through saliva, so it doesn't really matter to your cause if Horatio was bitten. -, she burst out, menacing.

Taken aback, he replied: -My cause?-, rather dumbly in Flavia's opinion.

-Yes, your cause. Discrediting my brother. -, she candidly stated. She was sick and tired of his games. –You know, you're pathetic at concealing your true motifs. Good day, Sergeant Stetler. –

That said, the girl threw some Dollar bills on the table and stormed out of the Café, leaving behind her a dissatisfied Rick Stetler. How he hated those Caines…

***CONTINUES***

Exits Rick Stetler. For now. R&R


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: QUESTIONS

When Flavia returned to the Crime Lab, she flew immediately to see her brother. She found him in his office, surrounded by his colleagues. They were eating Chinese takeout.

-You're a evil, evil man, Horatio Caine. -, she informed him as a greeting.

-Horatio, evil? Now that's a first. -, Eric commented with a laugh, chewing on his rice.

-How was your lunch date with Mr. Slimy Bastard?-, Speed asked promptly with a smug grin.

-You're so dead, bro…-, Flavia swore, a blush on her cheeks and a hard gaze on her brother.

-I wouldn't say that in a Crime Lab. -, Calleigh laughed, passing her a roulade.

-Well, my so called lunch date was a fiasco. He made veiled accusations, but accusations nevertheless, about you, boss, so I told him to go to hell. Well, I didn't exactly say that but… he got the picture. I hope he'll stay the hell away from me. -, Flavia succinctly summarized.

-Sounds like him. -, Horatio nodded. –And it surely sounds like you. -, he added as an afterthought.

The whole room burst out laughing.

*

The team finished their lunch and tidied up the office, then Horatio asked for a recap.

-Okay guys, what do we have?-

-I attended the victim's autopsy this morning. -, Eric began, impressed with himself. –It was difficult for Alexx to establish the time of the death, but examining the blood found on the crime scene and considering the total lack of insects on the body and in its vicinity she concluded that the man was dismembered a couple of hours before our arrival at the scene. -, he referred.

-I've got an ID for the victim. Name's Simon Alexander, age twenty, student at the UM. His fingerprints were on the database because of robbery at a liquor store, nothing major, a little less than a year ago. Parents reported him missing early this morning. -, Tim reported.

-Alexx says they found ripped clothes in the water while we were… not there. They were jogging clothes. -, Eric added.

-Strange place to jog, don't you think?-, Calleigh observed.

-The werewolf could have easily taken him there. They're incredibly strong and fast, so that wasn't really a problem, even if the guy was sturdy. –, Flavia speculated.

-It seems a trap all the more. -, Horatio offered.

-A trap? Meant for who?-, Eric asked, disbelieving.

-That, my friends, is what we have to find out. What do we know about the boy, Jose Sayez?-, Horatio replied, posing a question of his own.

-Not much more than what I told you yesterday. -, Speed answered, shrugging.

-Okay. Eric, take Flavia and go see his father. Be careful. -, Horatio ordered, looking them both in the eye, especially Eric. The warning didn't go unnoticed.

-Sure thing, H. –

-Speed, you'll meet Yelina in a few. You're going to break the news to the Alexanders. -, Horatio went on, turning towards Speed.

-What about Frank?-, Speed asked curiously.

-He took some days off. Personal matters. -, Horatio explained briefly.

-Got it. -, the younger man replied.

-What about us?-, Calleigh asked excitedly.

-We, Calleigh, are going back to the crime scene. -, her boss replied, grabbing his shades from the desk.

-Goody. Here, Flavia, I processed the guns. They did their job. They're amazing. -, the ballistic expert said, retrieving the weapons from Horatio's desk and handing them to the girl. She looked really impressed.

-Thanks. Why don't you take one of them with you? Just in case. -, Flavia replied, handing one of the guns back to Calleigh.

-Sure, thanks. -, Calleigh accepted enthusiastically. Horatio nodded in agreement at his sister.

The team dismembered. There was work to be done.

*

-We're taking my car, okay? I'm driving. -, Eric said to Flavia as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

-Sure, take the lead. –, Flavia shrugged. She wasn't really into driving huge cars in not very familiar cities.

-Oy, Flavia, girl, I could really kiss you. It's the first time I've been told that. -, Eric laughed a little, looking at the girl affectionately.

-I take it Calleigh wants to drive all the time?-

-You could say that. -

They sped in Eric's Hummer towards they destination, the Hispanic quarter of Miami. Occasionally, he asked her about Stetler, but she made it cleared that she didn't want to talk about that particular topic, so he asked her about her relationship with Horatio.

-I love 'im. Sometimes he's a pain in the ass and a smart-ass, but that's because he had to act as a father to me while a was younger… Wait, scratch that, he's still acting as a father figure to me…-, Flavia replied laughing.

-Well, he's like that with everyone he cares about. He's our fearless leader, our Big H. And an ass, sometimes. –

They shared a grin.

-Okay, we're here. -, Eric announced, looking for a spot where he could park his car.

Flavia read the address from a piece of paper Eric had previously given her.

-It's over there. -, the man replied, pointing to a little tumbledown two stories flat some yards away.

-Okay, let's go. –

They approached the house. An elderly woman who was watering the plants in the garden of a nearby house scrutinized them. They smiled politely at her, taking her aback. The gray-haired woman smiled back at Eric, probably because of his Cuban looks, but frowned at Flavia, turning her back on her and hurriedly going inside her tiny apartment.

-These are superstitious people. Red haired blokes are not seen very well. -, Eric explained apologetically.

-Don't I and Horatio know it. -, Flavia muttered gloomily.

Eric knocked at the door. They heard rustling and yelling inside.

-_Boy, go get the door. _-, they could make out.

A scrawny teenager poked his head out, blinking at the sunlight.

-Yes?-, he asked in a voice far too deep for the age he looked.

-Hi, we're looking for your father, is he at home? We're Eric Delko and Flavia Caine from the forensic department. -, Eric introduced himself and Flavia.

-What do you want from him?-, he asked. Eric noticed that he didn't look as suspicious as a question like that would have implied. It was as if he was simply repeating something someone, meaning his father, had taught him. Maybe with an incentive.

-We'd like to ask him a few questions and… there's something important we have to tell him. -, Flavia answered, trying to look as harmless as she could. She even threw a smile at the boy, for good measure.

-Hold on. –

He closed the door behind him. They heard footsteps and then voices. Angry voices. A shattered glass. A yelp. Flavia knocked again with vigor, making the door tremble a little.

-Mr. Sayez, your son Jose is dead. Leave the other two alone and come talk with us. -, she shouted. That got the man's attention. Heavy footsteps approached, then the door opened. An imposing man appeared; he was balding and had a beer-drinker belly. He smelled of alcohol.

-What did you say, carrot top?-, he slurred.

-Mr. Sayez, your son Jose is dead. Could we possibly take this inside?-, Eric intervened.

The huge man stepped aside, letting the two enter. The inside was dark and untidy, so they had to watch their step. On their right, in a smelly living room, the boy who had previously opened the door was picking up splinters of glass barehanded.

-Here, let me help you. -, Flavia instantly said, extracting an handkerchief from the pocket of her jeans and squatting beside the boy. He watched as she cleaned after the mess his father made stupidly, as if he didn't know exactly what to make of it. When she was finished, Flavia asked the boy where she could dispose of the glass.

-Kitchen. -, the boy replied. He took Flavia's wrist to make sure she would follow as Eric started questioning his father.

In the kitchen, Flavia made sure to close the door behind her.

-What happened to my brother, officer?-, the boy asked without beating around the bush as he freed her handkerchief from the glass.

-No officer, I'm just Flavia. What's your name?-, she replied kindly.

-Marcus. I'm seventeen. -, he said, puffing out his chest slightly.

-Did you know that your brother was a werewolf? You're one, too, I think. -, Flavia said casually. Marcus's eyes widened.

-I-I'm not. -, he stuttered.

-Oh, yes, you are. See, I took my degree in Supernatural Biophysics thanks to a thesis about werewolves. -, Flavia lied smoothly. –But, hey, that's not a bad thing. I had a friend back in New York that was a vampire, he was one of my bestest. –

The boy seemed to relax a bit, for he left the defensive stance he had previously adopted.

-Please, don't tell my father. He doesn't know. He would surely…-, he trailed off suddenly, frightened.

-I won't, I promise. Does he… hit you?-

Marcus shook his head forcefully, but a lonely tear escaped from his eyes.

-Okay, buddy, listen, I've got an idea. There is a project called _Fearless_ that helps people your age overcome the difficulties that come with being a werewolf. They're more like a community, I stayed with them in NY for a month and the atmosphere is more relaxed than you'd think. They play, they study and go to school, they find the older ones a job, they bond, they help you manage stress and anger and, of course, the transformations. -, Flavia explained, then, seeing the look of wonder on the boy's face, she quickly added. –No, I'm not a werewolf, I did that for a project in school. I made a lot of friends. –

-I… I don't know, really. What happens if I go?-

-I think the question is… what happens if you stay here? You could get in trouble with the police for something you do at night and don't remember the morning after, or your father could find out…-

The boy seemed to ponder the possibilities. Good, he was seriously thinking about it.

-What about your other brother?-, Flavia asked then.

-He wasn't turned. He was with his girlfriend, well, slut if you ask me, the night Jose and I were at the park. –

-_Flavia, are you finished? I'm done here. _-, Eric's voice filtered from the other room.

Marcus looked at Flavia with big, startled eyes. They seemed to beg her not to leave. He was so damn young…

-I need to ask Marcus other questions. We'll take him to the Lab, okay?-, she replied, throwing a glance at the door, then at the boy. He flashed her a tiny smile. They exited the room together. The father looked none too pleased.

-Who's gonna cook dinner? Grandmother needs attending to. -, he asked dumbly. Marcus's eyes flashed with anger.

-You could, for a change. We'll take good care of your boy. Good day, sir. -, Flavia bit back, leading the boy away. _Prick._

***CONTINUES***

So this is how Flavia works. Let me know what you think.

Next chapter will have more ducainnes, I promise! Be patient my friends!

Love, Elisabetta


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: AMBUSH

Horatio opened the car door for Calleigh. She smiled, handing him his field kit and retrieving her own before stepping on the ground. He helped her, taking her hand as she descended from the vehicle.

-Whoever said chivalry is dead didn't know you, Handsome. -, she sassed, taking in her surroundings.

-What can I say, I'm strange that way. -, he tossed back, slipping his shades off and tucking them in the breast-pocket of his shirt.

Just then four police officers exited their cars. They nodded to Horatio, approaching.

-Thank you, guys. Listen, we know that this is not the primary scene of the attack. The victim was taken here, from where we don't know. That's what we'll try to find out. Two other agents are searching around the perimeter of the house from where the victim started his deadly journey. We'll keep in touch through transceiver. Good luck everybody. -, Horatio clapped his hands once, signaling the official start of the operation.

-Calleigh, our first priority now is finding the spot where the werewolf hid. We'll start from there. -, he then pointed to the place where they had found the body the day before.

They went over there and squatted in order to examine the soil. It was still stained with blood, which rendered it a darker brown. They followed the blood traces to some nearby trees. Here and there, paw prints.

-That's where gravity drops stop. -, Calleigh observed.

-This is the spot, Calleigh, look. -, Horatio pointed to a large, dark stain under a bush. Calleigh took her Nikon camera, which hung from her neck, and snapped several shots from different angles. She photographed a series of circular paw prints too. Horatio examined the soil nearby, looking for something out of place or unusual; Calleigh, meanwhile, examined bushes and trees.

-Nada. -, the woman sighed.

Horatio straightened up, looking around in search of inspiration. Just then a light breeze blew from North-East; his sensible nostrils caught on an unmistakable scent, sweet and metallic and… pleasant. His stomach twisted, he couldn't decide if in disgust or… hunger.

-Calleigh, follow me, please. -, he demanded gently, following the scent. Puzzled, the woman obeyed. After half a mile North-East, she picked it up too. The smell of a decomposing corpse.

-How did you know?-, she asked, shocked. His only answer was a blank stare.

They made it to a little clearing, were a body was left in perfect display. They approached slowly, Calleigh snapping shot after shot. It was a man, granted, but the face was a blood mask; he had been bitten and his internal organs chewed on, but he was not torn to little pieces. Bloody, however, he was. Flies were everywhere, crazy with joy.

-It's hot and humid. -, Horatio noticed, his eyes still firmly on the body.

-Yes. You think it could have altered the process of decomp? Accelerated it?-, Calleigh speculated.

-It's perfectly possible. And the breeze acted as a decoy for the flies. -, he stated, observing the blood on the corpse. The greatest part of it was coagulated, but a small quantity, particularly around the head and the neck, looked and smelled fresher.

Instinctively, Horatio stood up, sniffing the air That was when he caught it, just as the breeze changed direction briefly.

-Calleigh, we've got company. Draw your gun. -, he growled, tense. He took his gun from the holster on his hip as well; luckily, he had replaced the normal bullets with silver ones, one of the latest presents from his sister Flavia. Sweet girl.

They positioned themselves back to back, no words needed. They both surveyed the trees around them, guns pointed. The pain in Horatio's right shoulder was excruciating, but he didn't dare lowering his weapon. He had almost lost Calleigh once, he didn't want to repeat the experience. He had sworn to protect her.

Unbeknownst to him, his body had started shaking violently, even if his arm were perfectly still. He vibrations reverberated through Calleigh's chest, startling her.

-Horatio? Are you okay?-, she asked worriedly, turning her head, but not her body, towards her boss. She gasped. His eyes were as golden as amber, menacing.

Her peripheral visual caught a movement, a flash at her right. Horatio pushed her down on the ground, hard; she yelped in surprise and pain, her gun still in her grip though. She heard a gunshot before she was able to stand again. Horatio was crouched on the ground, in firing position , uninjured: he was aiming at…

_No, not again!_, she thought in dismay. Another werewolf, bigger and more ferocious. She bet it reached her bosom, if not her throat. It had gray long fur and… _golden eyes!_

The werewolf tried jumping on Horatio. Everything happened in the blink of an eye: her boss fired, the beast dodged, but was hit on a paw nevertheless. It whined in pain, landing on three legs only.

-Calleigh, in front of you. Fire from where you are, on your left. -, Horatio shouted at the blonde, while surveying his opponent. Calleigh did what he asked, she trusted Horatio in this. She felt stupid for firing blindly, but then she heard growls and yelps. Shocked, she let an exclamation escape her lips.

-Call the others, quick!-, her boss ordered with urgency. The injured beast was slowly circling them, his eyes fixed on them. She made her request for help through the transceiver, then resumed a defensive stance, gun pointed towards the trees.

Leaves rustling, the sound moving away… they were gone. As usual, Horatio was the first one to notice. He lowered his right arm, grateful, then with his left one made Calleigh lower her gun as well.

She looked at him, puzzled. –They're gone. -, he explained. They both put away their weapons.

Calleigh took a deep breath, then: -What the hell? They were expecting us, again!-, she almost shouted, indignant.

Startled by the sudden outburst, Horatio tentatively put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

-Calleigh, I'm… I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. I put you in danger. For that, I will never forgive myself… God, I was so stupid. -, he said guiltily, eyes downcast. When he raised them to Calleigh's, she could still see the gold in them. And the pain, the remorse, the guilt.

-Horatio, you made the right choice. You wanted someone who knew of your conditions, who you could count on, good with guns a bonus. That leaves me. -, the woman tried to soothe him, passing an arm around his shoulders. _His broad shoulders_.

-I could have asked Flavia…-, he pointed out weakly.

-She'll be more useful to Eric, you knew that. -, she answered back immediately. - But I think you forgot. -, she sassed, smiling encouragingly at him. He smiled back, embracing her fully.

-Thanks, Cal. For never judging. For never questioning. For trusting. -, he thanked her, his voice thick with emotion.

-Anytime, Handsome, you know that, right?-

They smiled into the hug, both remembering when he had said the same words to her. It felt like a lifetime ago. Calleigh arched her back, then, so that she could see Horatio's face: his eyes were back to their usual beautiful selves; she smile widely, then frowned. She felt something damp on her chest and, looking down, she spotted blood standing out mockingly on her bright green top. It wasn't hers.

-Horatio! Your shoulder…-, she started to say, but stopped as soon as she heard noises in the woods.

-Turn around, don't let them see you. I'll take care of them. -, she ordered, taking the lead. He smiled: he was in good hands, creamy little capable hands.

As the officers approached, she debriefed them on what had happened. She gave instruction to call the ME and not to wander too much around the body. She explained that they had already snapped photos and were thus going back to the Lab. No one dared question her orders.

***CONTINUES***

Here is some H/C, hope you liked it. Next chapter there will be more, promise!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: A LITTLE LIE

-Come on, Horatio. Do it for me? Pretty please?-, Calleigh batted her lashes in Horatio's direction. He threw up his hands, defeated.

-Okay, okay, you win. Make it quick. -, he replied with a grin.

-Horatio?-, a woman's voice resounded in the corridor. She seemed angry.

-Uh oh, Yelina's coming this way. I think she might be angry with you…-, Calleigh's voice sounded cheerful. Horatio groaned. He turned towards his sister-in-law, faking a polite smile.

-Yelina, what can I do for you?-, he asked casually as she stood in front of him, arms crossed.

-You could have called me to let me know you were alright and, more importantly, you could have taken me with you today. -, she looked really offended. She then threw a caustic look at Calleigh. The blonde smiled at her.

-I'm sorry Yelina. I was in bad shape yesterday, I wasn't really lucid enough to make a call. As for today, I didn't think it was necessary for you to come with us, besides, someone had to back up Speedle. -, Horatio replied calmly.

-Speedle could have handled it alone. It was a complete fiasco… Are you bleeding?-, she asked suddenly, noticing the damp stain on his shirt, which he had tried to cover with the jacket of his suit.

-It's just a gash, from yesterday's ordeal. It reopened. -, he stated simply.

-Why didn't you take him to the hospital?-, Yelina barked at Calleigh accusingly. The blonde's eyes hardened.

-He asked me not to. I was just taking him to Alexx. -, she lied. They were headed towards the locker-room, for she had wanted to tend to his injuries herself; no one had mentioned Alexx, but there was no point in making Yelina angrier, was there?

-He asks nicely and you get a chance to play nurse, is that it?-

Before anyone could react to the not so veiled insinuation, Flavia's voice interrupted them from a distance.

-Yo, Yelina, it's always a pleasure. Go bitch somewhere else, will you?-

Yelina turned towards the fast approaching girl. –Flavia Caine. -, she spat. –I see you're always so charming. You should buy her a muzzle, Horatio. -, she added, viciously.

-Oh, ah ah, you're always so much fun to be around. By the way, Eric's looking for you. –, Flavia informed her. Yelina stared long and hard at her, trying to determine whether or not she was lying; the girl sustained her steel gaze easily. Finally, the Latino woman sighed, frustrated.

-Fine. I hope this is not one of your little stunts. -, she said menacing.

-Nope. I'm a good girl. -, Flavia smile cheekily. Yelina's nostrils flared with repressed rage.

-We are not finished. -, she finally said, leaving. Calleigh had the distinct feeling that _we_ meant the two Caines as well as herself.

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

-You weren't very kind to her. -, Horatio observed, reprimanding Flavia slightly.

-I hate the woman, bro, and she hates me. Besides, you weren't complaining while I was defending you from her rage. -, Flavia shrugged.

_I hate her too_, I silently added. That woman made me shudder in fear. And I had the distinct impression that she disliked me too.

I glanced at Horatio's torso. –We'd better fix you up. -, I piped up.

-Now, what have you done?-, Flavia glared at her brother. Boy, but their eyes were similar.

-Come inside before Yelina sees through my little lie. -, I quickly interrupted. Well, Alexx was probably at the scene near the swamp by that time, but Yelina didn't know that yet. –We'll explain immediately. –

_We_. It rolled off my tongue with such an ease. It was so easy for me to read so much more in the simple pronoun… _We_: a couple. Unfortunately, only at work. But a damned good couple at that!

Once inside, I closed the door behind myself and grinned at Horatio. I loved what I was going to say.

-Strip. -, I ordered, making a point to look at his chest hungrily. He made a throaty laugh.

-Yes, Ma'am. -, he agreed promptly. Oh, a willing patient!

He shrugged the jacket off his shoulders with a little help from his sister, then started unbuttoning his shirt. I felt my cheeks reddening; Yelina may have been right about a thing: I would surely enjoy playing nurse.

Horatio sat on a bench in front of a window, so that they had light. I stood in front of him, perfectly still apart from my hands. I deftly undid his bandages, then disinfected his wound with some alcohol. Our eyes never left each other's. Flavia groaned, gripping her head.

-Headache?-, his brother asked, without breaking his stare.

-Yeah. Listen, could you possibly tell me what happened?-

Spell broken, Horatio started recounting their ordeal in details, while I finished with his shoulder, applying a new set of bandages.

-Now listen, bro. I came here because I thought it was quiet in Miami, but you and Calleigh sure are reckless. Next time I'll have to babysit you. -, Flavia laughed, but I saw through her mask: she was nervous. Well, so was I.

-I sure hope there won't be a next time. -, I sighed, trying to lighten the mood.

-There will be. -, startled by his tone, I turned towards Horatio. His eyes were hard, he seemed lost in another world, far away from the present. But where?

-Afraid so, Calleigh. Bro's right. The more time goes by, the more I smell a trap. And it also seems as if you are the targets. –, Flavia piled it on.

-What? Why?-, I sputtered, bewildered.

-Listen, I don't mean exactly you two. It may be your team. You usually work days, right?-, the girl reasoned. Horatio and I nodded.

-Okay, so they were pretty sure you would be on it. Didn't they made an anonymous call?-, she went on.

-Yeah, Jenson is examining the recording as we speak. -, I replied immediately.

-And they knew today you'd be there. -, Flavia concluded, a look of triumph in her eyes.

-They made sure I went straight into their trap. -, Horatio suddenly exclaimed. I looked at him quizzically. Flavia, however, seemed to get it.

-You followed his smell, didn't you? Shit, they're after you!-, she exclaimed excitedly.

-Slow down, guys, what did I miss?-, I demanded. I hated being left in the dark.

-Presumably, they knew Horatio'd be there, okay? With him being the boss and… well, a wolf. In my opinion, they wanted to get him. Werewolves' sense of smell is more developed then humans', so he was bound to pick up the corpse's smell. -, Flavia explained to me. It made sense, so I nodded.

-You could smell it? From half a mile away?-, I asked without really thinking. Horatio dropped his head on his chest (his still naked chest), so that he wasn't looking me in the eyes.

-Yes.-, he confessed, ashamed. I could have hit myself there and then: I didn't want him to believe that I thought of him as a freak or worse, a dangerous person. Damn my curiosity; it may have not gotten me, the proverbial cat, killed, but it was bound to kill the werewolf if I kept this up.

-Wow, that's cool. -, I tried to amend, smiling slightly at him. He's still not looking my way, though.

-Yeah, well, I almost got you killed. Twice. -, his shoulders shagged; he placed his head against the wall, eyes closed. Double damn! He was giving up.

Flavia strode towards him. She slapped his good shoulder hard, making him open his eyes in surprise.

-Now listen, Mister. Does it look like Calleigh here is blaming you?-, she asked harshly, looking him square in the eyes.

-No but…-, he started. His sister didn't let him finish.

-But she should? Well, believe it or not, you're not the judge of that. She's a big girl, a damn good ballistic expert and… well, she's got a good heart, I'll give you that. My point is, stop being a prick and let us help you. If we tire of your antics we'll let you know, okay?-

Horatio contemplated the words for a bit, then chuckled. –Yes, Ma'am. –

-Good boy. Now, Eric and I did our job, too, and I think I may have found something interesting…-

His interest piqued, he forgot all about the previous discussion. Or his current attire. I smiled, licking my lips. Sometimes life was just so good!

***CONTINUES***


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: A BOY AND A CORPSE

-So you say the boy, Marcus, is abused?-, Horatio asked Flavia. He had changed in a fresh shirt and discarded the suit jacket.

-Well, he did not admit it, but he didn't deny it either when I asked. -, his sister replied promptly.

-Okay. What else?-, Horatio prompted.

-He's a werewolf too. He says his brother and him were attacked two nights ago in a park near his house while they were playing basket. –, she continued.

-Two nights ago?-, he didn't know why, but his brain was telling him that that date was important, somehow.

-Yeah. New moon. -, Flavia supplied.

_Right._

-From what I gathered, he seems to like you. I'll let you handle the questioning, I'll just watch and throw in an occasional question if the need arises. -, he stated, stopping just outside the questioning room. His sister nodded, taking a deep breath. He was confiding in her. They entered.

The boy was sipping an orange juice slowly.

-Hi, Marcus. This is my brother, Horatio. He wants to know if I'm any good at this job, so you'll have to give me an extra hand, okay?-, Flavia greeted, winking at Marcus. The boy looked at Horatio, who smiled kindly. Marcus instantly relaxed, smiling as well. He grinned at Flavia, nodding his head vigorously.

-Okay. I'll do my best, just for you. –

Horatio was impressed by the grace with which his sister handled the questioning. She put the boy at ease and he answered all the questions, even the more complicated ones. He never lied.

-It was around eight o'clock. Father was sleeping, well, passed out, so my little brother and I went out to play in a park nearby. It's a little out of the way, we always go there so that we don't risk waking up Father. It was just the two of us, the place was quiet. It's the only time when we can play, when we are sure Father won't call us. -, Marcus said.

-Just like when I used to read late at night. The house was so quiet. -, Flavia encouraged him.

-Yeah, well, I had just scored and was making funny faces at Jose when someone grabbed him from behind. It was already dark, so I couldn't make out his face. Hell, I didn't even see the ball that well! Anyway, I think he was wearing a mask or something like that. I tried screaming, but someone prevented me from doing it. They placed something upon my mouth and I… passed out, I think. –

He stopped. Flavia reached for one of his hands and enveloped it in hers. He squeezed it.

-When I opened my eyes, someone, a man, was talking to me. He said this crazy things about us being members of his pack and… him being the Alpha Male or something. He looked me in the eyes and said that I should not repeat what had happened to me that night. I could do nothing but nod, his eyes were so… so strong, it was as if he was controlling my mind. He let us go. I tried talking to Jose about what had happened, but it was difficult to speak. -, he gulped and stopped, his ears red with embarrassment .

-Hey, you were very brave. You couldn't have possibly resisted the Alpha's orders. -, Flavia said soothingly.

-So, it's true? He was commanding me around like a puppet?-, Marcus seemed outraged.

-Well, no. But he had the power to make you suffer if you disobeyed his direct orders. That comes with being the leader of a pack, the Alpha. -, Flavia explained.

-That's… crazy. Well, I also thought that werewolves didn't exist in Miami, but then I almost transformed while my father was… I did, though, after. -, the boy whispered.

-Yeah, well, I didn't make the rules. What happened then?-, the girl prompted.

-When I suggested calling the police, I felt pain all over my body, so I kept quiet. I didn't see much of my brother for the next two days, he was always outside, so I had to deal with…-, he stopped.

-Don't worry, I understand. Go on. -, Flavia said.

-The third day he… I didn't see him all day. Then you and your friend came, and told me my brother was dead. -, Marcus whispered, stopping definitively.

-I'm sorry, Marcus. Jose transformed and… attacked a person. -, Flavia struggled to find the right words.

-He… he killed someone, right? He… executed the orders….-, it wasn't really a question. He knew. He sensed it.

-You are a discerning young man. I really hope you'll consider going to _Fearless. _-, the girl answered tiredly.

-I will. –

The two smiled at each other, a sad little smile that spoke of regret, but also of new hope.

-I'll contact them immediately. I'll ask of a friend of mine in New York, okay? I'm sorry, they're not in Miami. -, Flavia suddenly stated, newly motivated.

-I don't care, as long as it away from my… from here. -, the boy replied, looking away.

-Okay, good. Do you want to talk to them?-

-Yes, please. –

Flavia made the call. She talked briefly to a young man, explaining the situation, then passed the phone to the boy. She and Horatio exited the room, letting him have some privacy. Yelina was expecting them.

-Eric told me about _Fearless. _What's that?-, she asked. Horatio took it as a cue to leave discretely, so he motioned for Flavia to answer the question.

-Excuse me, I'll go see if Alexx has something for me. –

*

When he entered Dr. Woods' domain, Eric in tow, the African American woman was just starting with the body.

-Horatio, I swear, you're making me go crazy with all this work. -, she said with a good-naturedly smile on her face. During the day she had gathered her long ebony locks in a practical ponytail, but her colorful makeup was still perfectly intact. Purple looked good on her, Horatio mused.

-Sorry, Alexx, 's not my fault. -, he grinned boyishly.

-I haven't started yet. Tim, why don't you help me with the fingerprints?-, the ME asked the taciturn young man, who seemed to always be sulky.

-Sure. –

They worked together under Horatio's careful eyes, Tim touching the victim's fingers on the ink, Alexx placing them on a white paper support. When they were finished, the woman covered the new evidence with protective tape and handed it to Speed.

-I'll go process it, Horatio. -, he simply said before disappearing.

-You can go, too. I don't have anything yet for you. -, Alexx shooed the redheaded man, starting on her work. He chuckled at her antics, waved goodbye and disappeared too. Time to pay Jenson a visit.

*

-It was a man, voice electronically modified. -, Jenson said, pointing at the screen of his computer. -But I think I managed to find something useful, I showed it to Eric earlier. Listen. –

He selected a green track at the top of the screen, the original call. A man was saying that he had just found a body near the swamp and to hurry up, that it was gruesome; he didn't sound so scared, disgusted was more appropriate. Horatio's sensible ears noticed it immediately, but he feigned ignorance. Jenson selected two sub-tracks from the original one and played the black one.

-Background noise. -, he briefly explained.

White noise, then…

-Was that… a siren?-, Horatio asked.

-That was our guess. Eric's working on that. -, the AV tech replied, pointing to the back of the room, where Delko was typing furiously on a computer keyboard.

-Good job. -, Horatio praised before shifting to the Cuban's side. –What have you found?-

-I extrapolated the sound. It was a merchant ship siren. -, he answered promptly, letting his boss hear the clear sound.

-The harbor. Isn't it a little far-off from the swamp?-, it was a rhetorical question, but Eric answered it anyway.

-Yeah. That means that he was nowhere near the crime scene, so…-

-So, that's probably the instigator we're dealing about. -, Horatio concluded.

***CONTINUES***


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: TALKING (Part One)

-Horatio, I've got important news. -, Speed's voice was urgent, whatever he had found was probably vital for cracking the case.

-Okay, come to my office, call Calleigh. -, Horatio ordered, breaking the connection.

-Good news?-, Eric asked, excited.

-It would seem so. Let's go. –

*

Ten minutes later the whole team was back in their boss's office. Everyone had an expectant look on their faces.

-This one's gonna blow your mind off. Do you know who's Alexx's newest patient?-, Tim asked rhetorically, thus creating some suspense.

-Cut the crap, Speedle. -, Eric barked. Tim scowled at him, but answered anyway.

-Alejandro Bruno. -, he said, triumphant. Flavia looked at her brother quizzically.

-Our dear friend Bruno… interesting. We've been trying to nail him for murder for awhile, now. -, Horatio explained.

-And guess what? He's into drug dealing. -, Eric added, smiling.

-O…kay. Why should I have guessed?-, Flavia replied, looking strangely at the Cuban.

-Oh, right. I isolated the siren of a merchant ship from the recording of the anonymous call made to the 911 yesterday. -, he explained.

-Merchant ship, drugs, a harbor… it's like Maths. It was Bruno who made the call. -, Calleigh concluded.

-Him, or someone of his lackeys. Good job, everyone. -, Horatio praised. –Listen, it's late, shift's almost over. Why don't you all go home and relax a bit? It's been a long day and tomorrow I want you fresh minded and ready to crack this case. Besides, we won't receive Alexx's results on the autopsy until tomorrow morning. –

-What about you?-, Erica shot.

-I'll do what I do every evening, Eric…-, pregnant pause, then: -… paperwork!-

Everyone scowled, then burst out laughing.

-Ya know, I half expected you to say: try and take over the world!-, Tim joked, nodding his goodbye to his boss. One after the other, all of Horatio's colleagues exited his office.

-May I go, too?-, Flavia asked. Her brother, who was already sitting behind his desk, turned towards her, taken aback.

-Of course you can. I'll see you later. -, he dismissed her.

-Okay. Don't be too late!-, Flavia replied, then rushed out of the room to catch up on Calleigh. –Hey, Calleigh, would you like to take a run on the beach?-

The blonde was surprised to say the least. No one had ever asked her something like that… well, no other woman had ever asked her out socially, they generally avoided her.

-Sure, why not? Let me grab some clothes from my locker…-

While in the locker room, a thought crossed her mind.

-Uhm… are we going to Horatio's place?-, she asked timidly. She didn't want to intrude.

-Well, technically no. We'd be on the beach, right?-, Flavia reasoned. She didn't want to scare her new friend off, for she had gathered that she didn't want to violate her brother's privacy, nor his sanctuary.

-Good thinking. Let's go. -

*

The two women were running in the orange glow of the sunset. The temperature was perfect for the task, but both were sweating profusely. Calleigh's blonde hair, styled in two plaits, was plastered to her forehead and her face looked flustered, while her white top clung to her body, darker white perspiration. She was panting. Flavia, on the other part, was not, even if she looked equally flustered.

-How come you're not nearly dying like me?-, Calleigh complained, struggling to keep up to the other girl's pace.

-Bitten by a vampire, bled over by a werewolf, remember?- the redheaded girl replied.

-It almost sounds good right about now, ya know?-, the blonde commented, stopping. Her companion stopped too and they started walking slowly, feet in the water.

-Well, scars do not, but oh well…-, the other shrugged.

-Listen, I don't want to interfere, but how did that happen? I'm just so damn curious…-, Calleigh smiled sheepishly.

-Oh, uhm… I was walking down a corridor late at night, I had been summoned to assist to the transformation of a werewolf. I had already seen him, in human form of course, and I can assure you that he was… a criminal. –

Calleigh snorted: Flavia had clearly used an euphemism.

-Anyway, he had been mysteriously infected by the virus… truth be told, I suspect that he had been infected by the researchers themselves without his consent, or maybe they had made an agreement, I don't Know… so, I was minding my own business, when suddenly I heard loud crashes and the power went out. I heard glass shatter and metal bend. I think I stopped dead in my tracks, but I'm not sure. Then they were battling all around me. It was like a film, you know? Punches and kicks and air whooshing and all that crap… they were so fast that the air literally vibrated with energy. –

Calleigh was speechless. She was totally engrossed in the tale, it was so captivating and perversely fascinating…

-They stopped. I dared not breath, but they heard me anyway: you can't really bid your heart to stop beating, can you? The vampire found me first. He tore my shirt apart and attached his mouth just over my left breast; I struggled: it was dark so I couldn't see his eyes, therefore he couldn't hypnotize me. He managed to feed on me for a while, then something tore him off me… God, it was so painful! Like removing sharp knives from my chest… It was the werewolf: he finished the vampire off and then proceeded to feed on me too, from my hip. Luckily for me the CIA arrived and scared him off, or else… well, I wouldn't be here to tell my tale. –

-Wow…-, Calleigh managed to whisper.

-Well, no, not really. Everything's just… hey, I was passing by and all hell broke loose. They did everything, I was a mere spectator… the feeling is… horrible, trust me. Bad karma, I guess. -, Flavia's sentences came broken, without any fluency whatsoever. She started running again, Calleigh in tow.

_Bad karma, all right. His brother hides behind those shades of his, she runs. I don't know which one I prefer, _Calleigh mused, resuming her jog.

***MEANWHILE, DETECTIVE YELINA SALAS'S HOUSE***

Horatio stood on his sister-in-law's doorsteps, playing nervously with his sunglasses, which he held between his thumb and his forefinger. Finally, he decided to knock. When Yelina opened the door, some odd moments later, he took a step back.

-Horatio. -, the woman greeted, taken aback. She hadn't expected the visit. Frankly, she was still a bit mad at him.

-Hi. -, he murmured, looking anywhere but at her, head tilted downwards. –Did I catch you at a bad moment?-, he asked. He sounded as if he half hoped to be told off.

-No, I'm just surprised. I thought you'd still be at the Lab. -, she observed dispassionately.

-I felt there was something more important than paperwork. -, he replied, finally looking at her in the eyes.

-I feel honored. -, Yelina said sarcastically. She didn't invite him in. Horatio exhaled noisily, then resolved to ask her anyway.

-May I come in? I'd like to talk to you. –

-Fine. –

***CONTINUES***

Hi everyone! I'm not turning this fic into a H/Y but they'll have their moments… just to see how Calleigh copes, all right? The idea to throw Yelina in the mix just seemed right to me (I'm re-watching season 1 if you haven't guessed), let me know what you think, okay?

Lots of love, Eli


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19: TALKING (Part Two)

The Colombian Detective took a little step back, so that Horatio, if he really wanted to come in, would have to brush his body against hers. He entered anyway, effectively brushing his side against Yelina's. She felt a shock run through her body: she had never felt something so strong in his presence, so… sexually excited by his body. He was a good looking man, she understood that, but not the type to exactly exude sex appeal, he was too reserved for that. So what the hell was wrong with her?

-Ray Jr. is away at his best friend's house. -, she blurted out to distract herself, then realized that it was not the kind of thing an angry person would say in such a situation. Christ, what had that man done to her?

-Oh… I hoped to be able to at least say hello to him…-, he sounded regretful. How could she stay mad at someone who was so caring about her child?

-You wanted to talk? Take a seat. -, she said forcefully, trying to regain some sort of control over the whole situation.

They both sat on Yelina's black leather couch, as they had done countless times before. This time, however, was especially awkward.

-First let me say that I am truly sorry for not… _warning_ you about Flavia's arrival. I honestly thought she would arrive here at the weekend, but she just wanted to surprise me. I had planned to tell you on Thursday. -, he sounded sincere enough, so Yelina broke into a devil grin.

-That girl really worships you, Horatio. I think it's frightening. –

-She's a kind girl, if you give her a chance. She already made friends with my team. You should have heard her in the questioning room this afternoon… she's been fantastic with the boy. -, Horatio started extolling the virtues of his sister, but stopped when he saw his sister-in-law scoff at his words.

-If you've come all the way here to praise her then I pray you to leave. You know we don't see eye to eye. –

Horatio repositioned himself on the couch, facing Yelina more fully. He looked her deeply in the eyes, she had to see reason.

-Look, I know you don't like her, but… don't you think the feud goes back enough in time?-

Yelina looked away, unable to sustain the piercing gaze. Gosh, when had it become so… uncomfortable?

-She asks about Ray Jr., you know?-, he threw in for good measure. He knew he had her complete attention when she gasped, looking at him startled.

-My brother…-, sharp intake of breath from her part, -… used to blame her for the late blossoming of his career and, well, I think he blamed me too. I don't know exactly what he told you, but now I'd like you to listen to my side of the story. -, Horatio said softly, praying she would listen to him. She gave a curt nod, so he continued. –When our mother died I was nineteen, Ray seventeen and Flavia only four. I was already at the University and looking to become a cop, so I wasn't at home much. I asked Ray to help me with Flavia during the week, while at the weekend I took care of her myself. He wasn't happy with the arrangement.-

They shared a wry grin, they both knew firsthand of the infamous Caines' character.

-I took great pride in helping Flavia grow, she was such a special child, so reserved, never the troublemaker. She was really good with words, she always managed to make me laugh. She loved reading, after all the stories I told her when she was really little… I foolishly hoped she would follow on my steps and take up Chemistry at the University, but alas…-

It was then that Yelina understood… understood the love Horatio felt for the girl, the love of a father. He had acted as a father towards her. Heck, it would surely hurt a lot that his sister-in-law hated his little child.

-Ray wasn't very fond of her. It was my fault, really, I left her with him a little too much. At seventeen you're too young to take up such a responsibility, don't you think? He said time and again that he didn't feel up to the responsibility, but I made him look after her anyway… she wasn't a troublemaker, all right, but she was a child nonetheless, she wanted to play, to go out… and Ray didn't have time, he was occupied with… well, life. –

Yelina nodded, she knew what he was talking about. She had raised a child all by herself, after all.

She vaguely remembered her husband talking about little Flavia. He depicted her living in the same house as him as a nightmare. At the time, was they hadn't even conceived Ray Jr. yet, she had blindly believed him. Who in their right mind would love to have a weeping , snotty and smelly bundle of pink skin to deal with? Besides, she remembered clearly the times when she had come to spend the night at Ray's and she had found little Flavia reading in the living room, playing soldiers in the guest room or basketball in the courtyard. She had spoiled so many good nights… well, assumed good nights… and, truth be told, they generally managed to make love anyway after she had gone to bed.

She had never been very kind to the girl herself. She gave her the creeps: what girl liked to play soldiers, football, soccer? Almost all of her friends were male: they played with fake bows and fake arrows, fake guns and miniature cars.

She remembered one night, when Horatio had come to collect the girl after one of his first days as a police officer. She had jumped to his neck, kissed his cheek and asked to see his gun. She was twelve. Before going to his place, Horatio had asked Yelina, God he looked embarrassed, if she could help Flavia with female problems. Apparently, she had just entered puberty. Yelina had looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Flavia and anything attaining femininity didn't mix well in her head.

She regretted that now. She could have helped that girl, maybe she would have found a valuable friend in her. She had chosen to hate her, instead. After all, her boyfriend lived in New York City, she was from Miami, the precious time she got to spend in the Big Apple with Ray was always spoilt by his sister's presence. She used to hate Horatio, too. He used to worship the grounds she tread on when she first met him in Miami, while his family was in vacation there, but then Flavia came along and he forgot all about her. She was involved with his brother, too, but she had always chosen to skim over that detail. Every girl was a bit vain at that age. And she was jealous of the special relationship Flavia had with Horatio. Thinking back to that time, she felt ashamed.

-I hated her for not speaking at Ray's funeral…-, she forced out. _But I would have hated her if she had spoken too_, she admitted only to herself.

-I imagined that. But what could she say?-

The truth in Horatio's words stung her. Suddenly, she felt grateful for the girl's silence.

-I know she wasn't always polite towards you during her adolescence, but I think she just wanted to your attention, Ray's and yours, too. You were the only female grown up she had a chance to spend time with, I think she looked up to you, you know, clothes, make up… girls' stuff. -, Horatio added then. –She wanted to be accepted, as any teenager wants. She just didn't know how to do it. -, he trailed off.

Yelina remembered a time in particular when fourteen-year old Flavia had timidly asked her about tampons; she wanted to attend the swimming lesson at school, but she had her period. Yelina had refused to talk to her about that topic, saying that she just had to skip the lesson. When the girl had persisted in her request, she had told her to go ask her precious brother Horatio.

-_That's what I'll do, you obviously know nothing about this stuff. You just smooch with Ray all day long. I live with hamsters!-_, Flavia had complained, a veiled accusation to her and her boyfriend's sexual life. Yelina's cheeks were as red as the girl's hair, partly in embarrassment, partly in anger. How dared she?

Complaints, complaints, complaints. It seemed to Yelina that all Flavia could do was complain. She now realized that she had every right. No one ever cared about her, apart from Horatio. 

-We used to say awful things to each other. Hell, we still say hurtful things to each other!-, Yelina exclaimed all of a sudden.

-I'll try and talk to her. -, Horatio offered sincerely.

-Just like you talked to me?-, Yelina sassed, grinning at the redhead. They shared a grin, then Horatio, surprising them both, hugged her.

-I missed you, Yelina. -, the man confessed, startling her. All of a sudden, her heart raced; as if he had sensed it, Horatio let her go in order to investigate her eyes, a quizzical expression on his handsome face.

-Did I say something wrong?-, he demanded, worried.

-My, my, aren't you full of surprises, Horatio?-, Yelina replied, burying her head in the crook of her brother-in-law's neck. She inhaled his manly scent. She found it slightly different from the last time, muskier, stronger, more appealing… her head started to spin. She started nuzzling his neck, seeking more and more of him. He pulled away from her, startled. He didn't let go of her, however: he gripped her shoulders, distancing his body from hers.

-Yelina?-, he asked, unsure of what was going on.

-Horatio, I-I…-, she stuttered, then stopped. He was gently rubbing her arms with his hot hands, then she saw it. –Horatio, your eyes!-, she exclaimed, cupping his face with both hands. He took hold of her wrists and moved her hands away, then sat up and went over to an oval mirror in the hallway; Yelina followed suit.

Yellow eyes. He had yellow eyes. As soon as Yelina's face appeared behind his in the mirror, he noticed that the color intensified, going from yellow to dark amber. He sighed. He had to tell her.

***CONTINUES***


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 19: TALKING (Part Three)

-Yelina, I need to tell you something…-, he began. Then told her everything about the attack and his sister's speculations about his future condition. Yelina listened, bewildered.

-I must ask you not to tell anyone. -, he concluded, taking both her hands in his larger ones.

-Horatio, I'm… I'm so sorry… you really didn't deserve that…-, she murmured, hugging him tight. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. _Coconut…_, he mused. He kissed her head, he just couldn't resist.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I keep my hands off of her?_

Something in his guts told him to make a move, to get more of her, more of her skin, of her scent… He needn't do anything, Yelina took care of that: she stood slightly on her tiptoes and kissed him fully on the mouth.

It seemed as if his brain had just shut out. All he could do was… feel. The softness of her skin, of her lips; the delicious smell of her hair; the sweet taste of her breath…

DING DONG

They both groaned, parting. And panting. Yelina went to the door.

-Hi, mom. -, her son greeted, sheepishly, then spotted his Uncle Horatio; his face lit up and he run towards him: –Uncle Horatio!-, he shouted.

-Hey buddy!-, the redhead replied, scooping him up without much effort. Yelina admired the play of her brother-in-law' muscles beneath the light shirt, biting her lower lip, then turned towards Jessica, the mother of his son's best friend.

-He's running a slight fever, so I decided to take him home. -, she explained. Yelina could hear Malcom shouting from the car.

-Thank you, it was very sweet of you. I could have come to pick him up myself. -, she thanked.

-Oh, Malcom wanted some McDo's, so…-

They exchanged a few more words, then Yelina closed the door behind her. Her son's voice reached her from the living room.

-Mom, can Uncle Horatio stay for dinner?-, he asked, hopeful. An innocent enough question. Both adults looked a little lost.

-Uhm, sure, if he wants to stay. -, she conceded, without exposing herself.

-Please, Uncle Horatio, stay!-, the boy begged with those puppy dog eyes of his Horatio couldn't resist.

-Okay, anything for you, buddy. -, he replied, smiling at his grinning nephew. –Let me make a quick call. -, he then said to Yelina, taking his cell phone and dialing Flavia's number.

-_Hello?-_

-Flavia, it's me. Listen, I won't come home for dinner. –

-_Why not?_-, he could hear the disappointment in her voice. –_Are you still working?_-, she asked sternly.

-No, no, nothing like that. I'm… I'm at Yelina's. -, he confessed.

-_I'm offended, bro. –_

-Yes, well, I told her everything… I'm helping her digest the news…-

-_I'll bet you are. Well, then, can Calleigh stay here for dinner?-_

He felt a sharp pang of guilt at his sister's words, but he couldn't determine if it was caused by the first sarcastic remark or… Calleigh's name. Why did he feel like he was cheating on both of them?

-_Horatio?-_

-Uhm, sure, sure. See you later. -, he hung up, confused.

***BACK TO HORATIO'S HOUSE***

Flavia shut the phone forcefully. Calleigh had witnessed the whole conversation and felt intrigued, glad and dissatisfied at the same time. Horatio wouldn't be there that night, so she didn't feel such an intruder anymore: she was stretched out on his couch, still trying to recover after their run; she felt a pang of regret, however, for she wouldn't see that handsome face of his… And then Flavia's reaction: what had he done? Where was he? Still at work?

-I can't believe that… that… _man_!-, she spat the word as if it was some sort of insult. Sometimes it was, Calleigh mused.

-He's at Yelina's, y'know? At her bloody place! And he's told her everything! Every damn thing! How he made it to Lieutenant I really don't know…-, she went on with rage, gesticulating wildly.

Yelina's. So he went there to apologize, all right. No reason to feel disappointed, right? Oh, who was she kidding? She wanted Horatio all to herself, so she could have her wicked way with him. She had never been with a redheaded man before, people said that they were very passionate in bed… _Whoa, slow down girl! Bed? Where did that come from? _Sure, she had liked the show in the locker room, but…

-Will you stay? I'll make dinner, you can take a shower if you want. -, Flavia was saying. The blonde looked at her as if she were crazy: take a shower? In _his _shower? You can't take a shower at your boss's house, it's just wrong on so many levels…

-I'll help you in the kitchen. -, Calleigh replied dumbly.

***CONTINUES***

Naughty, naughty Horatio! Don't worry, I repeat, that's not a H/Y! Next chapter Flavia will scold the bad boy, promise! Horatio's gonna be confused and Cal is going to go to bed with interesting imagines in her head… keep reading to find out!

Love, Elisabetta


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 20: CONFUSION

Horatio made it home a little before ten PM. He was agitated, he couldn't stand still in his car, even if he knew he had to concentrate in order to drive. Nothing more had happened at Yelina's, but his heart was racing nonetheless.

_I've always made sure to respect the boundaries of decorum, even if I was attracted to her. Hell, she was Ray's wife, for God's sake! She's his widow, now, Christ!_

He gripped the steering wheel so strongly that his knuckles whitened. He didn't notice that. He released his grip only when the device started making funny noises.

_She's been interested in me, somehow, after Ray's death, I could tell. But this? It's crazy… Could it all have been triggered by my new… status? Can I blame my hormones, or whatever is wrong with me?_

He pulled up in his driveway, almost missing Calleigh's Hummer parked nearby. So she was still there.

_Be still my heart… or, rather, my eyes_, he mused. He didn't think he was all that immune to the Southern Belle's charm. He had never been, he always had a soft spot for his Calleigh.

_Okay, something is seriously wrong with me. This is not me!_

He entered his house as if he were drunk. His eyes were unfocused, lost in myriads of thoughts. Of himself, of Yelina, of Calleigh… It was the music blazing that made him snap out of his stupor. Dance music, loud.

He followed the trail of lights which were on; they led him to the veranda near his living room; he could make out two figures dancing wildly to the beat, but they were just shadows due to the curtains. He quietly stepped through the casement window, as not to disturb the dancers.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._

It was one of that blondie's, Lady something, hits, his brain suggested. He watched in fascination as Calleigh and Flavia bumped their bottoms; they had their backs to him, so the show was all the more exciting. They started shaking their hips vigorously, as if they were belly-dancing, then the shoulders followed; he could only imagine their, well, Calleigh's breasts flip-flopping under the extra-large T-shirt…

_Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)._

Calleigh chose to sang those particular words at the top of her lungs, an extra beat in her step. He turned and stepped inside to clear his head, before doing something he would surely regret. Arousal didn't sit well with his usual poised and collected self, he felt… out of place, different, another man. That wasn't him.

When the ballad ended, the two women stepped inside, probably to change song. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed him.

-Good evening, ladies. -, Horatio greeted with his usual low and calm voice, masking his inner turmoil. He was used to that, after all.

-Hi, bro. -, Flavia replied without much joy. She was obviously still mad at him.

-Hey, Horatio. -, Calleigh seemed embarrassed. She made for the door, taking care not to brush against the redheaded man's body. –I must get going, it's really late. Thanks for everything, Flavia, I had fun. -, she called over her shoulder.

-No problem, I had fun too. Whenever you feel like it, Calleigh!-, the girl replied. A heartbeat later the blonde was out of the door. Flavia turned towards his brother, looking at him long and hard.

-So? Do you have something to tell me?-, she asked, hands on her hips.

-You know what happened. I told her. -, he replied casually, shutting the stereo off.

-You did a stupid thing in my opinion. The less people know, the better. -, Flavia stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

-She's family, Flavia. -, Horatio observed calmly. He wanted her to understand.

-Sorry, but I don't see it that way. She's the enemy to me. -, the girl declared, defiant. Horatio's eyes narrowed.

-Now, don't be childish. She would like to talk to you. Politely. –, he gently scolded her.

-Yeah, right. –, she tossed back, skeptic.

-You were the one to attack her this morning. –, Horatio underlined.

-So what if I were? She did that countless of times in the past!-, Flavia answered back, slightly rising her voice.

Horatio didn't reply that time, staring at his sister instead. She knew he was trying to break her just like he did with his suspects, and that made her go… _ballistics_.

-If she wants to talk, which I doubt, she knows where to find me. I won't go looking for her unless it is work related, end of the discussion. -, Flavia declared.

Horatio exhaled loudly, hands sliding from his hips to a relaxed position along his hips. Then: -Do you like Calleigh?-, he blurted out.

Flavia looked at him as if he had sprout a second head: -Sure, I like her . I like her better then Yelina, if that is what you really want to know…-, she tossed those enigmatic words at him, then went upstairs, for she knew he didn't have a reply for her. She had accomplished a difficult task: to make the great Horatio Caine shut up, thus beating him at his own game.

_I'm good… when I set my mind to it, that is_, she smirked. Sometimes life was good.

Horatio was indeed speechless. What had possessed him to ask such a stupid question? Flavia _obviously _liked Calleigh, no big news there. Why, then, did he need to hear those word?

_I like her better then Yelina, if that is what you really want to know, _Flavia's words taunted him, mocked him, confused him. Was that what he really wanted to know? Had he made a veiled request for a comparison? Was that his not so covert way to ask for her advice? Was _his subconscious_ doing all that crap altogether?

One thing he knew: all those crazy ponderings were making him go mad. He needed something to do to keep his mind occupied, no point in going to bed and then lying awake, musing. His legs took him to his personal gym on their own accord.

_Sit-ups, no way I'll be able to think while doing those…_, he mused, then stripped until he had only his boxers on. They covered him well enough for the task, he wanted, needed to sweat. He started immediately, viciously, furiously, assiduously, obsessively…

In the other room, Flavia sat on her bed; she wore only an old large gray T-shirt and her pink panties. She needed to work out her frustration, too, but felt physically exhausted; she grabbed her phone and texted Calleigh.

_YOU HOME OKAY? F._

She huffed, dropping her head on the pillow. Heck, she should be texting her boyfriend right now, not a girl she had only known for two days, but alas, her bloody boyfriend didn't like her talking about other men, even if said men were brothers or relatives of hers. She had often mused that there were many a thing she could not talk with Jonathan: no Biology, no monsters, no firearms, no books, no boys, no girlfriends (not that she had many of those), absolutely no classmates (they were all boys). Well, she could start on those topics, but the possibilities were two: a flagging conversation or a jealousy outburst. She hated both. Her phone buzzing startled her out of her reverie.

_YEAH, THANKS. CAL xxx_, her newest short message read. _May as well write her something less stupid, _Flavia reasoned with herself and immediately started typing.

_HE SAID YELINA WANTS TO TALK TO ME. I TOLD HIM SHE KNEW WERE TO FIND ME. HE DIDN'T TAKE THAT WELL, LOL : - ) _

By the time she had put back her phone, it started buzzing with a call. She picked up in less than a second.

-_He's mad at you?-_, Calleigh asked without preamble.

-My God, he's Horatio Caine, he's never angry, he just looks at you like you're some sort of ugly insect and as if he expects you'll, I dunno, explode or start crying and begging for his precious forgiveness!_-_, Flavia replied angrily, but without being louder than a whisper. The fact that a lump was forming in her throat help a bit.

-_Whoa, looks like we've got an angry Caine after all. _-, Calleigh stated, a smile in her voice. It helped Flavia calm down, instead of fueling her rage. The blonde sure had that gift in her.

-Sorry. He just… he talks with her, but not with me. I hate it! And then he starts asking all those crazy questions…-, Flavia stopped abruptly, biting her tongue. She shouldn't have said that, she now realized, for the inevitable question came after an heartbeat.

-_What questions?-_

-He asked me if I liked you. I told him yes, then stormed off. Lousy way to change topic, really. -, Flavia replied smoothly. Half a truth was not a lie, right? –Now he's doing penance in the other room. -, she added as an afterthought.

-_Meaning?_-

-He's exercising. I don't hear any noises, so he must be doing sit-ups or weighs. –

They talked for several more minutes, then bid their goodnights to each other, Flavia with a lighter heart, Calleigh with stimulating imagines of a certain redheaded Lieutenant covered from head to toe by sweat and… well, not exactly nothing else… boxers? Briefs? Who knew? Her dreams surely would be bringing her an answer…

***CONTINUES***


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 21: TRUTH

-Good morning, Alexx. Do you have the results yet?-, asked Horatio as soon as he entered the autopsy room. He neared the ME smoothly despite the blue coveralls, he moved with a grace which just seemed supernatural…

-Impatient, aren't we, Horatio?-, Alexx replied with a smile and a brief piercing look.

-What can I say, I just love the words _justice is served_ a little too much. -, he teased back, making the woman's smile grow.

-Then you're a lucky guy. -, Alexx sassed. She meant it in regards to the case, obviously, but those harmless words evoked ghosts of the previous night, spent working out in a room, alone, for hours, after Yelina's kiss, after Flavia's words, after Calleigh's abrupt departure…

-Glad you think so, Alexx. What have you got for me?-

-Tim faxed me temperature, humidity and winds conditions of the last two days. I couldn't take the liver temperature because there was no liver to examine, so it was a bit difficult to determine the time of the death, but in the end I managed to establish a fairly certain span of time: yesterday morning, between four and seven AM. -, the ME replied, pointing to the missing organ, then handing Horatio some papers concerning the mentioned researches.

-Just before the start of our shift. -, the Lieutenant commented.

-Oh, a theory! I'd love to hear it. -, Alexx joked, knowing all too well that her friend would not confide her his ideas.

-I don't know what you're talking about. Anything else?-, Horatio feigned ignorance, a smile on his lips.

-Truth be told, yes, there is something else. All the injuries are ante to peri-mortem, apart from these ones. -, the woman pointed to the victim's neck, to two gashes that had cut off carotid and jugular. –They are post-mortem. It doesn't make much sense. –

Oh, they made sense in Horatio's mind. It was part of the ambush, a part meant for him: they knew he could smell blood, but they probably thought he needed an incentive, even if small (after all, post-mortem wounds did not bleed much); they wanted to be sure… of what? Of his death? Did they want to give him a warning, a message?

-Horatio, what are you thinking about in that fine head of yours?-, Alexx's words snapped him out of his reverie. He looked away from her piercing black eyes, whispering: -I'm not sure, Alexx, I'm not sure. –

-Well, then, maybe this could help you a bit. I found it in one of the countless gashes in his face. -, Alexx handed him a sealed transparent plastic envelope with a piece of evidence in it. Examining it more closely, Horatio noticed that it was something made of silver plastic; it was rounded, no bigger that the nail of his thumb, and bore a strange symbol on one side.

-His knuckles were grazed, as if he had tried to defend himself. Yesterday's victim was taken by surprise, therefore he didn't have the time to react and his hands were immaculate. This is all the biological evidence I could find on Bruno's hands, residues under the nails included. -

Horatio took the proffered evidence, thanked the ME, then walked away from the autopsy room. He wanted the truth, he was fed up with theories and hypotheses, he needed names, faces, motives…

He dialed Eric's number, asking him to meet him in front of the building in ten minutes, the harbor their destination. He repeated the operation two other times, with his sister and with Yelina, then sprinted towards Speedle.

-Speed, I need you to process these. Biological residues are our priority, then you can proceed with this thing Alexx found it in the victim's head. Keep me posted. -, he handed the envelopes to the younger man, then sped towards the elevator. He felt as if he had no second to lose, as if the hounds of Hell were after him. He was agitated, he couldn't keep still.

They took his Hummer, of course. Seeing as Eric and Flavia couldn't decide who would take the passenger's seat (-You're the boss's sister, you get the honor. – and –Don't be silly, I can take the backseat. -), he cleared his throat to hide a growl of impatience, but his truce expression gave away his real thoughts, for the two young coworkers simultaneously reached for the backdoor handle. Mutely, they both positioned themselves on the backseats, kits on their knees, glancing nervously at each other.

Bruno, Flavia discovered, owned a large shipment a little out of the way. It was an anonymous building which did not attract unwanted attention; it was there that Bruno stored the exotic fruit coming from South America, the cover-up for his real traffics, which consisted of cocaine and marijuana. The place wasn't big, luckily for them.

Once there, they met with Yelina.

-I've got the search warrant. Whenever you're ready. -, she greeted, then tentatively nodded at Flavia. The girl responded in kind, stiffly. The four of them approached the entrance, hands on their respective holsters. Horatio knocked loudly on the door while Yelina introduced them. No one responded.

-No one's at home. No worries, I've got the key. -, stated the Columbian Detective, opening the door and letting the other enter before her.

They were met by utter chaos: the floor was covered with dismembered packing cases and crushed fruits, the smell was awfully sweet and rotten.

-Salad fruit, anyone?-, Eric joked.

-They preceded us. -, Horatio seemed annoyed. He had hoped to find the drugs, if nothing to prove that Bruno was a trafficker. The research now would be extremely difficult, if not pointless.

-Start looking for drugs, guys. -, Horatio instructed, while heading for the opposite end of the building, followed suit by his sister-in-law.

-Figures… so, what do we need to do?-, Flavia muttered, looking gloomily at the kit her brother had made up for her.

Eric showed her the substance, a liquid, they needed in order to find out drug residues, and how to use it. They started working meticulously examining case after case, where was more probable to find anything. Meanwhile, Horatio and Yelina examined a little area near a backdoor; the redhead crouched to the floor, pointing his flashlight at a particular spot. The light emphasized two different shades of dark brown.

-Fading. -, Horatio noticed. Yelina crouched beside him, sniffing the air.

-Bleach. -, she stated. Horatio hummed his approval, then opened his kit, retrieving the luminol. He sprayed the area until he had a luminous confirmation.

-Blood. Someone tried to get rid of it, but didn't succeed. Can't get a comparison, though. I'll have to search the area more thoroughly. –, Horatio said, standing up.

-Looks like the big bad boss's gotta do some hard work himself. -, Flavia muttered, earning herself a playful look from Eric. He smiled an inquisitive half smile, but the girl just shook her head.

-Long story. –

-Long _day_. -, the Cuban replied, resuming his work.

-Well, my work her is done, so I'll get going. Keep me posted, Horatio. -,the two heard Yelina say. They both watched the retreating back with envy, but Flavia got an extra dose of hatred in her eyes, for she hadn't missed the longing expression on her brother's face.

_That's just sick._

***CONTINUES***

Sorry, I realize this is just case-related, but well, it needed be done!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 22: EPIPHANY

-I smell like a huge putrid fruit salad!-, Flavia lamented, holding her arms as far away from her chest as possible.

-Aww, c'mon, a better mental image?-, Eric joked, patting her shoulder vigorously.

-Sorry, mate, got none. -, the girl deadpanned. Eric smiled: only Tim called him _mate_.

-Hey, you two!-, Speed called from across the corridor. –Where's Horato?-, he added, meeting with the two in the middle of it, a couple of papers in his right hand.

-Looking for Calleigh. Said she was working on the bodies, looking if she could identify clear teeth marks. -, Eric replied. Tim nodded: -Okay, good. Bad news can always wait. –

-What bad news?-, Flavia demanded.

-He asked me to identify a plastic object found on Bruno's head, but I could find nothing particular about it. -, Speed answered, dejected.

-May I take a look at it? You have me curious. -, the girl asked politely. Tim shrugged, handing her his papers: -Whatever. –

Flavia examined the photographs taken from different angles, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed.

-Well, I'm gonna take a shower, see ya. -, Eric said, walking towards the locker room. Flavia raised her gaze to the Cuban, sending him daggers; the young man laughed and hurried up towards his destination.

-That looks familiar. -, the girl mumbled, resuming her previous occupation.

-Really? How? Do you know what it is?-, Tim sounded a fraction more thrilled than before the comment.

-I… I've seen it before. I know the symbol well, though. -, Flavia stated, pointing to the bizarre engraving.

-I initially thought it was a rune, but I didn't get a match, only partials. -, Speed added.

-That's because it's a composition of runes, more precisely THURISAZ, which stands for protection…-, the girl traced with her forefinger a pointed P shaped figure. -… and KENAZ, which stands for recovery and hidden things. -, she then pointed to a bent L that intersected the other figure.

-Okay, protection and recovery. Where does it take us?-, Speed asked, brows furrowed.

-Werewolves, of course. It's a standard protection symbol for werewolves, they started wearing that thing a little over two years ago, the trend blossomed in New York…-, she trailed off.

-So you saw this in New York. -, Speed guessed, pointing to the photos.

-Yeah, that's… right. New York, the werewolf!- ,she suddenly exclaimed, an excited gleam in her eyes.

-Could you be a little more specific?-, Tim replied, losing his patience. He wanted facts, not impressions.

-Oh, I don't remember his name. He left me this. -, Flavia lifted the hem of her shirt, exposing her hip for her colleague to see. Speed first examined the old injury with clinical eye, his face close to the girl's stomach, then looked away, embarrassed.

-I remember his face well enough, I think. Maybe that could help. -, Flavia shrugged, she really wanted to help, but at the same time she hated to give Tim false hope.

-Okay, that's good. Let's find Horatio. –

The duo found the boss with Calleigh, as expected. The blonde was showing him several moulds, stating that they had all been left by the same set of teeth.

-Maybe we have a lead, guys. -, Tim began saying. Two heads snapped up and turned to him.

-Flavia recognized that plastic thing you gave me earlier, Horatio. -, he explained.

-Yeah, from my little ordeal in Ney York, you know what I'm talking about, don't you?-, Flavia backed him up. The two nodded. –That thing is really a part of a necklace. -, the girl added.

-Couldn't it be someone else's? How can you be sure it's this guy's?-, Calleigh demanded.

-Well, werewolves prefer metal for their jewels. They all want to prove they're big bad wolves and they think wearing silver, to which they are allergic, or something that imitates it well makes them more… manly? Sexy? Dangerous? To tell you the truth, silver does nothing to their skin, the problem is when it comes in contact with flesh and blood, so that's all bullshit, but oh well…-, Flavia trailed off.

-But this thing is plastic. -, Speed observed. He didn't understand were the discussion was going.

-That's the point. That guy in New York couldn't afford to buy a piece of silver this big, and he was allergic to nickel, so he turned to…-

-Plastic. -, Horatio concluded for her.

-He never parted with that necklace, even when he transformed. It was a sort of trademark. Wait, I could have some photos on my thesis!-, Flavia slapped herself on the forehead, eyes wide for the shock of the realization and its implications.

-Flavia, that's great!-, Calleigh beamed at the younger woman, who responded in kind.

-What kind of school did you attend? And I won't even ask you what your thesis was about…-, Speed commented, half serious and half joking.

-If you must know, plain old Biology is… well, old. Supernatural Biology, on the other hand, is the future, so bear with me. As for my thesis, good idea not to ask me, I could go on for hours…-

Horatio interrupted the light banter. –Go home, retrieve your thesis and look for photos. If you can't find anything, meet with Speed and start with an identikit. Speed, meanwhile you keep working on the biological traces. And, Flavia? Do take a shower. -, he instructed.

-Yay! Sometimes you're the bestest, bro. -, Flavia gave him the thumbs up.

-Only sometimes?-, her brother asked in mock indignation.

-Yes, well, when you don't… you know what. -, the girl replied, shrugging, then she was already out of the room.

-You know what?-, Tim repeated, intrigued.

-Yes, Tim, I think I do _indeed_ know what…-, Horatio sighed, turning towards Calleigh.

***CONTINUES***

Well, this is the last chapter focused entirely on the case, don't worry! And it's even short… next chapter Cal and Flavia will have a little heart to heart regarding a certain redhead… he's really being a bad guy, don't you think?

R&R, reviews keep me motivated!

Love, Elisabetta.

PS I've got a little surprise in store for our lovely not quite yet couple… stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 23: A NAME

In less than one hour and a half Flavia went to her brother's house, took a shower, dried only half of her hair, ate a bowl of milk and cereals, then retrieved the USB key in which she kept stored her precious work, along with an apple. When she entered Tim's domain she was chewing on that very same apple, lips pink due to its juice.

Faking an interest at the names on the screen, Tim discretely admired her entrance. She was tall and lean, the light skinny jeans emphasized her long toned legs and accentuated her rounded ass. It looked very… squeezable. He had noticed that she always wore her hair in a braid, braid that right about now looked damp; he wondered how it'd look like free on her shoulders, how it would feel between his fingers… it was her shirt, however, that caught his eyes: green and yellow, with a black tie printed where one would normally wear it. Nice.

-You asked me what my thesis was about. -, she stated, handing him a USB key. –This is it. –

Together they went through the abysmally large file, page after page, until they reached an interesting point, where Flavia had written about her experience at the Lexin Lab. She had enclosed some photographs of the lab where she used to work, of her work station, of a guy in human form then wolf form, of a vampire sleeping during daytime (thermal snapshots), then: -It's him. Look at his neck, it's there. –

Tim stared in awe at all the information stored in that little page: a perfect record, complete with name, height, weight, hair and eyes color and, of course, photographs. Everything both for the human and the wolf form.

-You honestly did not remember all this?-, he asked skeptically.

-I do the work then remove it from my brain if it's not strictly necessary, and remembering this guy's name didn't seem important at the time. The characteristics of his transformation did, though. My professors were impressed. –,the girl replied, hands in the air.

-Is he one of those wolf-at-command freaks?-, Speed wanted to know.

-Unfortunately, yes. It's funny that I have to say that I'm lucky I was bitten by a vampire, or else now I'd be a werewolf. There's something crazy in this sentence, don't you think?-, Flavia sassed, but her humor met deaf ears, for he only deadpanned: -Let's call Horatio. –

*

They had a name, Jake Mallard. They had a face, the typical bad boy face. They had proved that he was responsible for Jose and his brother's transformation and that he had killed Bruno. They had nothing else.

Yelina had dispatched the photographs, Mallard's face appeared several times on the news, on the TV, on the papers, but it seemed as if he had vanished. No sightings, no anonymous calls, nothing.

The case went cold in everything but the team's hearts.

Flavia was officially introduced to all her future colleagues a week after her arrival in Miami and she started studying right away for her qualifying exams: she wanted qualifications as lab tech and C.S.I. level 1, just in case. She had made up a routine: she woke up around five in the morning, took a five mile run along the beach, then showered, ate breakfast, studied for an hour, then went to the Crime Lab to help with the case of the day. Sometimes she went home with her brother, sometimes not. Well, most of the times not. He seemed to spend an awful lot of time at Yelina's lately.

Flavia didn't like being alone in her brother's house; that place still seemed too foreign for her likings, so whenever she could she invited Calleigh, or she went to her place. Calleigh helped her prepare for her exams, they revised together and then the blonde tested the younger woman. A couple of times they even called Eric and Tim over for a game of Cluedo, which ended up in "plan the perfect crime" time. It was hilarious. Calleigh always won.

It was a evening like those, with Flavia sitting cross-legged on Calleigh's sofa, a book in the blonde's hands and question after question after question, when the girl finally snapped.

-Aww, c'mon, Calleigh, I now it by heart! Stop, please, tomorrow I'll be good!-, Flavia moaned, snatching the book from her friend's hands and closing it. She threw it near her large brown leather bag, huffing.

-Hey, the idea was your's, not mine. -, Calleigh replied, smiling. Then, she frowned: Flavia had closed her eyes and was massaging her temples persistently, her feet never still.

-Are you okay? Are you nervous for you exam tomorrow?-, she asked gently, nudging the girl's leg. She opened her eyes, then sat up in order to be eye level with the blonde.

-Oh, please, I spent years in a lab, I know how to move around one. Nah, what's really bugging me is Horatio. -, Flavia confessed, sighing dejectedly.

-Horatio? How so?-, interest immediately piqued, Calleigh prepared for a serious conversation with her friend.

-Well, uhm… it's complicated. Maybe I'm just paranoid or…-, the redhead stalled, obviously at a loss of words.

-Out with it, Miss!-, Calleigh encouraged her with a smile.

-Well, the fact is just this: it's always just you and me. Don't misunderstand me, I love you like a sister, but I have a brother, a real brother, and he just plainly ignores me! He's always with Yelina, it's almost as if he lived with her. And at work is worse, you can't honestly tell me you haven't noticed. –

Calleigh had noticed, oh she had noticed. Her colleagues and her saw less and less of their boss everyday, he was always playing Homicide Detective with his sister- in-law; in fact, Calleigh recollected she hadn't seen him with his kit in a long long time. Even when he accompanied one of them to a scene, it was only to escape a little while later, probably to go playing hero somewhere else. Even if he formally run the Lab, Flavia knew more of it them him, Calleigh suspected. Just like the other day, when the two of them were talking at the reception, while waiting for the receptionist to fish through all the messages for Calleigh's: they had to wait a long time, for the receptionist was busy staring at Horatio's ass, then his chest; when they noticed, the two girls shared a laugh.

-It's good to hear you laugh, Ladies. Any messages for me?-, he had addressed them, then the receptionist. The poor girl turned purple, then retrieved the Lieutenant's messages at light speed. She sighed at his retreating back… and ass. _And he's totally oblivious!_

And he was. Oblivious, that is, to everything going on around him. Had him noticed Frank still not talking to him? Flavia working so hard as to be physically exhausted? Her having to take an exam the day after?

-Does he know that you have an exam tomorrow?-, Calleigh asked, pained for her friend.

-I told him, of course. I also told him I would spend the evening with you, no matter what. -, Flavia replied, eyes hard, jaw set.

-Meaning?-

-Meaning he asked if I wanted to eat with him, I replied I had a meeting with you, we could have eaten together, he declined and fled the house. I'm not sure he went to Yelina's, though. –, Flavia explained, a thoughtful look on her face.

Now Calleigh was plainly confused. –What makes you say that?-, she asked, brows furrowed.

-He had that pained look on his face, the one he gets when he starts exercising like a madman. He gets like that, sometimes. He's happy with Yelina, but I can tell he's not entirely satisfied. Something's gnawing at him. I think he's in denial. -, she tried again to explain, but again she left Calleigh confused, she could tell by the look on her face. She tried another time: -He's not transformed yet, something's holding him back, and that's not healthy. –

-How can you say he's not transformed yet?-, Calleigh was always very curious about Flavia's knowledge of the supernatural word and often asked her to explain matters like that to her.

-I can feel it. He's a sleeper Alpha, an Alpha male werewolf who's not transformed for the first time yet. They're very rare, and I'll tell you why: first of all, being an Alpha per se is not very common, especially a born Alpha, someone who's Alpha by their birth as werewolves and not thanks to a won duel. Sleeper Alpha are even rarer, because it takes a really strong will to dominate the impulse to transform. –

-And we both know Horatio's got lots of that. -, Calleigh observed with a faint smile.

-Yeah, well, try pig-headedness…-, Flavia muttered, then continued more seriously: -Anyway, my theory is that he's afraid to transform, which is natural, but for him it must be doubly painful, considering the kind of job he's got to do and, well, his character. He's always been under some kind of restrain, always. I've never known him as a happy or spontaneous person, you know?-

Flavia fell silent, while Calleigh digested these information. No, Horatio had indeed never been a happy or spontaneous person. He was always fighting a battle, looking for a criminal, consoling the victims' families, defending one of his coworkers. He never had time to go out socially, it seemed as if he lived in the Lab, for sometimes he didn't even bother go home at night. He was there, always, for anyone, but was there anyone for him? Maybe…

-Maybe he's found a little piece of Heaven with Yelina. She has always liked him, as far as I can tell. -, Calleigh stated. Those words left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she wanted Horatio to find peace above anything else, even if she disliked his current woman. It wasn't as if she were jealous, nope, no way.

-I told him countless of times to get a life, really, but this is not life. You can't spend all of your time, both at work and in your private life, with only one person. It's sick. And he is _not _nappy, not completely. I think…-, Flavia trailed off. It was only a supposition, after all.

-You think? C'mon, spill!-, Calleigh prompted. She hated being left in the dark.

-I think he misses us, his team. _We_ are his family, Yelina and Ray Jr. were his brother's. I think he may be starting to realize that. –

***CONTINUES***

So here we have Cal and Flavia's musings, but what does Horatio think about the whole situation? We'll find out in the next chapter, I promise! Love, Eli.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 24: I AM HORATIO CAINE…

-Forty-three… forty-four… forty-five…-

Damn, he wasn't even out of breath. He had been doing sit-ups for thirty minutes already, and he didn't feel tired in the slightest. That was _not_ normal.

His body could sustain superhuman efforts, he had discovered. Just the other night he had eaten up ten miles before even thinking about coming back; the whole run had taken him less than a hour. To say he was freaked out would be an understatement.

He had started punishing his freakiness as soon as he had started noticing it. He was always nervous, his body required action, even when he couldn't satisfy that need; doing the field work was becoming more difficult with each passing day, it was almost impossible for him to stay still long enough to examine a crime scene thoroughly. For this reason, and because he didn't want his team to notice his freakiness, he had started spending less time with them, following Yelina in her investigations instead; that afforded him a minimum of action to help him go through the day.

She had said she accepted his new condition, but he had never told her anything about what he really felt. He had started spending more time with her and Ray Jr., but he had not dared go beyond kisses and caresses. Sex terrified him right about now, even if Yelina signaled she was ready. He was afraid he would hurt her: what if he transformed while lying with her? What if he hurt her badly, or worse, killed her? He couldn't afford to lose control, he couldn't make love to her. He had wanted to ask his sister for help, but he was embarrassed by the topic, plus he knew Flavia hated Yelina; not the best of combinations.

So he exercised, to stop thinking, to feel the pain in his muscles, to expiate his sins, to cure his freakiness . One day he had snatched one of his sister's books on werewolf. He had discovered that strengthening his muscles would be beneficial in view of his first transformation, rendering it less painful, so he had stopped immediately. His resolution lasted one day, he thought he was going to explode with repressed energy.

The truth was, he was not human, not anymore. The realization came to him one evening; he had just returned from a run and managed to take shower when he heard a key turning in the lock. From his bedroom, door closed. He ignored that detail and quickly got dressed, then went downstairs to greet his sister. A powerful cloud of vanilla and cardamom enveloped him, fogging his mind. It was sweet and comforting and made him relax instantly, it soothed his nerves.

-Hi, Flavia. Had a good evening?-, he had asked his sister, smiling faintly.

-Yeah, Calleigh helped me studying. I've got my test in less than ten days, but I feel confident I'll pass. -, she had replied, shrugging.

He remembered he had felt a surge of pride in Flavia for all her accomplishments. They didn't seem so important if taken out of context, but when he remembered she was only twenty-three, his heart soared. She had become integrated with his team in the blink of an eye, especially with his blonde ballistics expert; that really didn't surprise him much, though, considering how similar they were. Even if she wasn't a C.S.I. yet she sure worked like one; she was really detail oriented and her choice of University had helped her developing that aspect of her personality, along with her ability to move confidently in a lab. She knew how to handle test tubes, how to dust for fingerprints, how to interact with suspects and victims; she was still keeping in touch with Marcus, the werewolf boy, just like _he_ would have done. But she wasn't a miniature of himself, she was vibrant, young, full of life, always a joke ready for Eric, a smile on her face even when she was on decomp duty (-As long as I don't have to handle needles, life's good. -, she used to say) and her attention to keeping her colleagues safe and sound always at its highest. She was a born leader.

Just like Calleigh. Together the two young women were effectively running the lab in his place, while he followed Yelina like a puppy. The other day he had been watching them through the glass walls of the lab, unnoticed. Calleigh was scolding a police officer for messing up the bullets from their latest scene, the poor guy was as white as a ghost, when Flavia burst into the room, asking for the victim's corpse. Shouldn't it have been taken to the incinerator, seeing as it was going to resuscitate as a vampire?

-Coroner's van people took it. -, the already pale boy replied, now positively trembling.

-Shit, they don't know anything about the vampire!- Flavia cursed, then sprinted towards the autopsy room. –Alexx's in danger!-, she exclaimed, drawing her guns. People opened like the Red Sea at Mose's passage, bewildered. No one really noticed Horatio following her, for he didn't _want_ to be seen.

When she finally reached her destination, Flavia burst into the autopsy room, where Alexx was starting to examine the body.

-Hey, sugar, not so fast. I'm not even…-, the ME greeted, turning her head towards the girls, thus missing the corpse sitting up behind her.

-Alexx, get down!-, Flavia shouted, pointing her guns at Alexx's head.

-What the…?-, Alexx protested, but the un-coordinated corpse launched itself at her, getting them both to the floor.

Flavia cursed, then reached for her back with her right hand. She retrieved a long knife, meanwhile managing to partly cut her shirt. She threw herself at the newborn vampire, trying to stab him, aiming at the neck and the heart. Alexx was shouting in terror and struggling to free herself from the steel grip of the vampire.

-Don't look him in the eyes!-, Flavia admonished, trying to hit his shoulder. The vampire wriggled and managed to catch the girl for the wrist; he was so strong that he effectively threw across the room, but Flavia succeeded in falling without hitting her head. She steadied herself on her knees, waiting for her dizziness to pass and for the vampire to give her his back; she didn't have to wait long: she shot him three times on the chest, effectively crushing his heart. He fell on top of Alexx, once again lifeless. As Flavia had predicted, the ME started screaming in horror, but the wound was so low that the vamp's blood didn't reach the woman's face, only her chest: a shot in the head and Alexx risked becoming a bloodsucker, too. Horatio realized that as he managed to assist only to that last gruesome scene, and thanked God for his sister readiness of wit.

He recalled she had put away her guns, taken her knife from the floor and cursed police officers' carelessness before going to Alexx to offer her comfort. Then, when the woman had finally calmed down a bit, she speed dialed Calleigh, asking her to swap place so that she could take care of the guilty officer herself. The guy resigned the day after; Calleigh managed to convince Alexx to take a couple of days off, then took care of the disposal of the body. Perfect female efficiency.

Horatio had now started with weighs. It was stupid, really, seeing as that kind of exercises did nothing good to his still recovering shoulder, but he kept going, welcoming the pain. The wound had cauterized, but that took long then necessary because of his stubbornness: it had previously reopened three times now.

Every time he thought about Calleigh, something stirred in him, the desire awakened. He couldn't rationalize it: he was in a sort of relationship with Yelina, something he never thought could become more than wishful thinking, and he liked every minute he spent with her, but then thoughts of Calleigh invaded his mind, penetrated his body, filled his heart with desire. He could not explain it. True, he had always liked her and treasured the easy going work relationship they had formed during the last year, he admired her intelligence, her passion, her determination and, if he were honest with himself, even her beautiful looks; he knew he could always count on her, she was very loyal to him, and that pleased him more than he'd care to admit, the thought that someone firmly believed in him and were ready to follow his lead, but that was it. Well, almost.

Horatio had daydreamt a couple of times about what a romantic relationship with his much younger coworker would be like, but those dreams did not lead him very far away: she was way out of his league, in short she could have every man she wanted, she certainly did not lack suitors and seemed to prefer the bad boy type, a young handsome boy tall enough to play basketball, well muscled, with dark hair, dark eyes and a dark aura about him. He was not her type, all in all.

He had only vaguely imagined a life with Calleigh, just for the fun of it; it was like a schoolboy fantasizing about his teacher, just pure pointless theory. Curiosity. Only, the parts were reversed. Oh, he hated that particular thought, it made him feel like a pedophile, somehow. Anyway, those fantasies were always very sweet, rarely involved sex or sensuality at all. Calleigh was all about sweetness and comfort in his eyes, so in his dreams he often saw himself as returning the warmth her smile brought to his gloomy days to her. They all left him filled with a false sense of peace, with soon turned into an unbearable sense of void.

As of later, the feeling had intensified.

***CONTINUES***

Good, bad? Let me know what you think!

Huge thanks to 2brighteyes, Umbrella-ella, daxy, elislin, megan 5920, LA Calleigh and Jenifer, you rock!


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 25: … AND I AM A MONSTER

-_Calleigh? I did it! I passed, top of my class!-_, Flavia shouted on the phone. A huge smile blossomed on the blonde's face.

-Way to go, Flavia! Congrats, you're a lab rat, now!-, she teased.

-_Ah, ah, very funny! Now I can legally do what I've been secretly doing for a month, process the evidence! Yay me! Oh, wait! Big bad boss is here… gotta go, doesn't look good. Talk to ya later, bye!_-

Calleigh shut the phone, lost in thoughts. So, Horatio finally seemed to notice what was going on around him. Maybe that was the signal for a fresh start?

*

-_Calleigh? Hey, it's me. Listen, uhm, I'm sorry, but Horatio forced me to go celebrating with him, Yenina, oops, Yelina and Ray Jr. I honestly don't know where he got that unhealthy idea, but I'm stuck with it. I'll call you later to let you know how it went, okay? Love ya. –_

Calleigh sighed. She was really looking forward to her little party for Flavia: ice-cream, chocolate syrup and Van Helsing, a quiet night spent drooling over Hugh Jackman had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now that she was reflecting calmly on it, however, it looked plainly pathetic: here they were, well, should have been, doing things teenagers would do, at almost thirty. _She_ was pathetic. But, oh well, Hugh Jackman still was a sexy man, why shouldn't she take advantage of that fact?

*

-Yeah, and it was like: _oh my God, I'm not gonna make it_, but then the vampire turned his back on me and I shot him three times in the chest. -, Flavia was telling Ray Jr. about her latest ordeal in the autopsy room with a vampire, and the boy was enjoying every minute of it, much to Yelina's chagrin.

-Wow, that's better than videogames!-, Ray exclaimed, eyes gleaming in mischief. –Hey, have you played the latest Resident Evil yet?-, he asked then, changing topic.

-Nope, didn't have much time. Is it any good?-, Flavia demanded herself.

Yelina rolled her eyes at Horatio, who smiled in return. Youth. The evening was going surprisingly well; it seemed as if Flavia had slipped a mask of respectfulness on, probably for Ray's benefit. So far they had enjoyed a quiet meal at one of Horatio's favorite restaurants, celebrating Flavia's little success with Italian food.

Horatio watched in wonder the easy interaction between his sister and his nephew. They had never seen each other, only heard stories about one another, but here they were, talking like long lost friends. Ten year old Ray Jr. literally hang on Flavia's every word, and Flavia was enjoying every minute of it. Horatio grinned, Yelina scowled.

-It's getting late. Someone here has school in the morning…-, Yelina said after glancing at her watch.

-But Mom, we didn't get the coffee! You promised me a bit of yours!-, Ray complained; he was obviously trying to buy some more time with Horatio and Flavia.

-Nah, bad habit, coffee. I'm trying to quit myself. -, the girl replied, messing with the boy's hair. She secretly winked at Yelina, who gave her a little smile of appreciation.

-Stay here, I'll take care of the bill. -, Horatio said, disappearing in the crowd.

-When you get a bit older you'll want to do as Horatio does with ladies. He's the perfect gentleman. -, Flavia instructed her nephew, who smiled cheekily at her.

-All set? Let's go then. -, Horatio said once he had returned to the table.

The four of them exited the restaurant together, and together they walked towards the parking lot nearby, a patch of grassy land poor illumination. Illumination was not necessary that evening, though, for there was the full moon.

-Be good, Ray, and go to bed as soon as you arrive home. Drive safely, Yelina. -, Horatio gently admonished his family. Ray frowned at him.

-And brush your teeth, Mister!-, Flavia added, earning a scowl from Ray Jr. and making Horatio and Yelina laugh. Embarrassed, she shrugged, then commented: -That sounded like a think a grown up would say, I wanted to feel the exhilaration you guys feel when saying that cr…ehm… piece of advice. –

The four of them shared a laugh, then started to part, when suddenly Horatio stopped dead in his tracks, shouting: -Get down, we've got company. –

But it was already too late. Big shadows obscured the full moon, swooping down on Flavia, Yelina and Ray Jr., the three of them shouting in surprise, terror and horror respectively. Flavia cursed her lack of firearms and blindly reached for the knife hidden behind her back, all the while struggling with the furred attacker. A werewolf.

Horatio's brain didn't even register the decision, for it was made chemically on his body's impulse. He felt a sharp pain on his bones, as if they were going to break all at once; his muscles stretched spasmodically, as if they wanted to reach outside of his skin. He was boiling inside, his organs melting and readjusting several times. He fell to his knees, hands on his chest to keep back his ribs from exploding.

*

Flavia had managed to reach her knife and had subsequently stabbed her attacker on the chest; it was too dark to determine where she had reached him, but her blow had effectively made him retreat, giving her and advance that allowed her to break free from his grasp. She staggered to the bundle of limbs made up by Ray and the other werewolf and made for the beast's back, but he heard her and moved just in time to avoid her attack. Flavia was planning on attacking again, she was ready to jump the werewolf, when the one she thought she had fixed grabbed her from behind, throwing her across the deserted parking lot; she missed a parked car by a hair's breadth. She tried to jump to her feet, but she felt dizzy and managed only to sit up; her eyes were blurry, but she could make out a shadow coming her way; it jumped, ready to land on her. She drew her knife in a desperate attempt at self defense, it was her last chance.

Another shadow intercepted the first one's trajectory and they both landed to Flavia's right, barely missing her. Squeezing her eyes, the girl realized it was another werewolf. Was it possible…? She didn't have time to think, she launched herself at another big bad wolf, putting all her weigh on the attack; she had transformed her body on a human projectile. She hit her target hard, but not hard enough: with a simple shove of one powerful paw she was sprawled on the ground, but that stunt bought Yelina enough time to center the beast's eyes with a punch; it growled in pain letting her go. The Columbian woman helped Flavia up and together they went to help Ray. The boy had held his ground, kicking and punching and biting, but his opponent was too strong for him: he had pinned the boy under his furry body and seemed to be trying to knock him unconscious. The two women worked together to free the boy; Yelina attracted the werewolf's attention by punching him on the face and as soon as he turned towards her, Flavia stabbed him several times in the chest, then the neck. He fell loudly, the ground shaking under his weight. They had knocked him out.

Meanwhile, the two other werewolves were battling each other furiously. Growls and teeth and paws and blood and swooshing air, it was as hypnotic as a deadly dance. Flavia and Yelina admired the sight, while Ray searched comfort in his mother's arms. Suddenly, a second wolf emerged from the dark, sprinting towards the other two.

-Now, this isn't fair…-, Flavia muttered, preparing for a new battle.

-Where's Horatio?-, Yelina panted, panicked.

-Sorry, I think the biggest wolf in there is him. -, the girl replied, rushing to her brother's aid.

They fought with all they had, girl and wolf, teeth and claws, blade and punches, harmony. Flavia wasn't as strong as a fully transformed werewolf, but she wasn't entirely human anymore, that making her stronger than the average woman. She was a valid help to Horatio.

Horatio managed to maul his opponent's neck, throwing him on the ground. He sank his razor sharp teeth on the flash, drawing blood. Instinct took over as he sensed his sister's distress: he pulled at his enemy's neck until he ripped his trachea, warm blood oozing on his body. He didn't pause to analyze his gesture, he immediately went to Flavia's help; together they subdued their opponent, but a startled cry captured their attention: Yelina and Ray were in danger.

The whole ordeal resolved very quickly: they went to the family's aid, while the other attackers swiftly left, until the last, too, escaped. They were alone once again.

Ray Jr. was sobbing hysterically. Yelina motioned for Flavia to go to him, while she cautiously approached the only remaining werewolf.

-Horatio?-, she called softly. She didn't really expect a reaction, so when the enormous wolf's head turned towards her she gave a yelp of surprise. The wolf retracted, as if hit with a stick.

-Horatio, I… I can't live this life with you. It's too dangerous. Ray Jr. could have been killed, for God's sake!-

The wolf tilted his head to one side, tail between his legs, ears flattened to his skull. It whined.

-I'm sorry, Horatio, for not seeing before what your transformation really meant. I chose to ignore it, and for that I'm truly sorry. I ask you not to stop by my house, at least for a while. Ray is my first priority, you have to understand. –

Huge yellow eyes were fixed on hers. They were so damn sad, she had to avert her gaze.

-Please. -, she whispered brokenly, running to her son. Unbeknownst to her, those huge yellow eyes shed tears.

A heart-wrenching howl broke the silence of the night.

***CONTINUES***

Poor Horatio… this is for 2brighteyes, who loves angst, hope you liked it!

Read and review, guys, you'll make my day and help me write faster!


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 26: SWEET MOTHER OF GOD

-Calleigh? All hell broke loose, I need your help, please!-, Flavia pleaded on the phone.

-_Is it…?_-, Calleigh began, but the girl interrupted her.

-Yeah. It's pretty bad. Take the emergency kit, will you?-, the redhead asked, nervous.

-_Sure. Later._ –

*

Horatio had collapsed as soon as Yelina had left with Ray Jr., turning to human form. A naked human form. Flavia dragged his lifeless body to his car, then as quickly as law permitted drove them home. She struggled to take his body inside, for he had gained weight in muscles; it took her a while, but she managed to lift Horatio on the couch, then covered him with a blanket. It was then that she had made the call. Now, she waited.

Horatio had been heavily wounded. He was bleeding from his side, from a leg and from a large gash on his left temple. He was currently unconscious, Flavia couldn't say if due to the physical or emotional trauma; probably both. Unable to stand the inactivity, the girl retrieved a sponge and a basin filled with warm water, then started washing the blood away from her brother's body. Calleigh arrived just as she was finishing up.

-Hi. What happened?-, the blonde asked as soon as Flavia opened the door, then, upon seeing Horatio's still form: -Oh my God, is he okay?-, she demanded, rushing to his side.

-No, he's not. We stumbled upon a little problem in the parking lot of the restaurant. -, Flavia explained succinctly, putting it mildly.

-Werewolves?-, Calleigh asked, even if she already knew the answer to that. Flavia nodded, _smart girl_.

-What can I do for him?-, the blonde demanded then.

-Well, you could help me patch him up. I hate needles. -, the redheaded girl replied.

-You should have asked Alexx to come, then. -, her friend observed, opening the emergency kit she had taken with her. –Find me a lighter to sterilize the needle. I got the thread in the kit. -, she ordered, busing herself with alcohol.

-Sorry, Handsome, that's gonna hurt a little. -, she whispered, starting to disinfect the wounds. Horatio growled, but apart from that remained quiet.

-I never did anything quite like this. -, Calleigh commented while sterilizing the needle once Flavia had returned.

-I know Alexx would have been the logical choice for this, being a doc and knowing of Horatio's condition, but, well, we'll have to supervise him once you've patched him up. Once his wounds will be closed they'll start cauterizing pretty fast, so we'll have to remove the thread before it gets eaten up by the cauterizing tissue. -, Flavia explained. Calleigh immediately caught on the subtle meaning: you've got no family, no one will miss you tonight.

-Besides, the last time you were able to soothe him better than anyone. I think his beast has connected with you. -, the redheaded girl added, watching as Calleigh was working her magic on her brother. The blonde stopped mid-action.

-His what had done what?-, she sputtered, bewildered.

-His inner beast, y'know, the part of his brain where all the fun starts when he changes; we don't know where exactly it is, but we know it's there somewhere. I think that part of his brain finds you… well… appealing? It likes you, in short. -, the girl explained, pointing to her brother's head.

-Oh, goody, part of Horatio Caine's brain likes me!-, Calleigh joked bitterly. Those words stung, somehow.

-Come on, Calleigh, stop being so pigheaded! He likes you when he's conscious, but he also likes you when he's unconscious, that was my point. -, Flavia replied, hands in the air.

-Shouldn't Yelina be here, anyway?-, the blonde barked in order not to ask the question that was obviously gnawing at her mind: _did Horatio really like her? _'cause it didn't seem like that those days, they had barely seen each other. It hurt, a lot.

-The bitch dumped him as soon as he transformed. He did that to protect her, I'd underline, but that's my miserable point of view. –, Flavia answered, bitterness and anger in her voice. Calleigh's heart constricted in pain for Horatio, she forgot all about him neglecting her: he had barely reached a piece of happiness, and it was ripped from him so soon. Poor guy sure was unlucky.

She watched his handsome face. It was damp with perspiration, but didn't otherwise betray signs of pain. He was totally out of it. She caressed his forehead, reflecting on how much he gave to others and how little he received in turn. He was handsome, smart, caring, loyal, passionate… she could go on for hours; was it really that difficult for him to find a decent girl and settle down, start a happy little family of his own?

She snapped out of her reverie. She wanted to know the whole story before starting cursing Yelina's name, for she was sure at the end of it she _would _curse the Columbian's name.

-Tell me the whole story. -, she asked Flavia, while reaching for the blanked pooling on Horatio's midsection.

-Calleigh, no, he's…!-, the girl tried stopping her friend, having foreseen her intention, but it was already too late: Calleigh had already exposed Horatio's _naked_ form.

-Oh, sweet Mother of God!-, the blonde exclaimed, throwing the blanket back on the man's body, but she had already seen… well, everything there was to see. There were _tons_ to see. She blushed deep scarlet, then turned towards Flavia. –You know you could have warned me, right?-

-Sorry, I tried… too late at that, I know. It's just I'm used to keeping in mind that when they transform, werewolves destroy their clothes, they just explode! Such a freaking show… anyway, sorry. I forgot to warn you, I took it for granted. -, Flavia blabbed, embarrassed herself.

-Hey, no worries. You just gave me images for my next x-rated dreams. -, Calleigh joked, tending to Horatio's leg without exposing his body too much; luckily, she had to deal only with his right calf.

-So you _do_ like him! Good to hear…-, Flavia teased.

_What the hell, might as well tell her the truth, well, some truth_, Calleigh reasoned with herself. She was sick and tired of hiding her attraction to her boss, she wanted to tell someone or she might implode. Wasn't Flavia her best friend? Besides, she knew she wouldn't be upset by her news… _if_ they were news, that is.

-Well, he's a handsome guy, and I'm a woman… you do the Math. -, she grinned impishly.

-That's exactly my theory! I might love you a little bit more… So, can I organize a date for you two?-

***CONTINUES***

A little déjà vu, isn't it? Hope you liked it anyway….

Read and review, guys, you know I like your comments, they're very stimulating! And help me write faster…


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 27: A LONG NIGHT

Calleigh had patched Horatio up as best as she could, considering it was the first time she had ever tried a thing like that. Eyeing Flavia yawn, the Southern blonde forced the younger girl to sleep for a few hours while she took care of the first shift. After an initial opposition, the redhead plopped down on an armchair and was out cold within minutes.

Poor girl, Calleigh mused. That should have been a triumphal day for her, she had passed an important exam brilliantly, but no, Horatio had to drag her on a part of his life Flavia did not feel comfortable about. Even if the evening at the restaurant had been somewhat pleasant, as the girl had told her, it should have been all about her. Nothing was ever all about Flavia, Calleigh had gathered, she had always had to share.

It wasn't like Horatio to behave like that… well, it wasn't like the Horatio Calleigh used to know. He had changed a lot in the last month. Was his detachment from the lab and from Flavia due to him becoming a werewolf, or to him becoming romantically involved with his sister-in-law? Had his involvement with Yelina been caused by him becoming a werewolf? Calleigh didn't know, but she sure would have liked to.

She missed her boss. She missed him bringing her coffee early in the morning and late at night; she missed him being focused completely on her while she told him her discoveries on their latest case; she missed him standing close to her in order to admire her work, for she knew he was not surveying her; she missed their flirting, the little glances and the soft touches; she missed his concern for her when she injured herself on duty; she missed knowing he always had her back. She missed being the apple of his eye.

She had always felt so appreciated by him, right from the beginning. He always listened to her opinion, even when he was training her and she was nothing more than a newcomer, making mistake after mistake. He never missed an opportunity to praise her work, and he always earned himself a smile for that. He never asked her motifs for fleeing from work when she went to rescue her father at a bar; she suspected he knew somehow, though. He had always respected her, as a C.S.I. and as a woman; he had never commented on her looks, even if sometimes she wished he had, never stopped at her blond locks but bothered to discover and appreciate what was inside her head. He had never pushed her, always respected her limits, never overstepped his boundaries, never invaded her personal space. He tried to make her feel at ease. He succeeded.

Now everything had changed. Where was their fearless leader? Their boss so devoted to work, to science, to evidence? Their anchor, their spur, their _friend_. Calleigh felt suddenly very tired: it had not been a peaceful month, with her and Flavia acting as substitutes for Horatio. They had almost lost Alexx, for Pete's sake! And where had Horatio been during the whole ordeal? Where, dammit?

Hot tears sprung to Calleigh's eyes. Horatio was her only steadfast in life, and now… he was lost. _She_ had lost him.

Why had he turned to Yelina? She had never liked her much, her facial expression was always so grim… was it even possible for someone to find happiness with her? And why now, why so… all of a sudden? Rumors about those two being interested in each other or even already being involved and/or been previously involved circulated in the Lab before she even arrived, their history went far back in time. Horatio had always maintained his distance, though, at least up until a month ago. Why now?

Was it possible…? Did the attack had anything to do with his sudden interest in Yelina? Maybe he was trying to distance himself from his colleagues because he was afraid to hurt them… but that didn't explain why he had run to Yelina: if he cared for her more than he did for his colleagues, then the logical consequence, if she followed her reasoning, would be him distancing himself from her as well. What had she missed?

Had she comforted him during his times of weakness? Had she offered him her understanding of his beastly side, her unconditional support? Had he been in dire need of comprehension, of compassion?

_That's not fair! I offered him all those things too before Yelina even knew!_, a part of her brain protested indignantly, only to be hushed by a more logical one.

_Silently…_, it underlined.

Calleigh turned towards Horatio. She was able to see him, for they hadn't turned off the light: they needed it to survey his injuries. The woman tried to banish from her mind images of his naked body, but it was nearly impossible. She decided to start with order, if it was really that difficult to think about something else.

She had noticed he was more muscled than the last time. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth; _the last time_. It seemed as if she was always playing nurse to him, even if he didn't know. _She_ was there when he needed assistance, not Yelina; _she_ had comforted him, _she_ had patched him up, _she_ was watching by his bedside, not Yelina. And he didn't even know.

_Maybe this time I'll doze off and _he_ will wake me up in the morning. I won't set the alarm on my phone, karma will decide for me_, the blonde decided, resuming her mental exploration of her boss's body.

And what a body! His chest was now well defined, his pectorals slightly in relief. A puff of red hair made her want to touch, to pass a hand over his abdomen, to feel its texture and the play of muscles under her touch. He was nothing like Eric, who seemed could crush you with only an embrace; no, Horatio succeeded in hiding that fabulous body under his expensive suits, he was still as graceful as before, if not more.

And those legs! My God, those legs. Liquid warmth pooled over Calleigh's lower abdomen at the mere thought. She was a sucker for deep sexy voices and toned legs, combined with firm asses. Horatio possessed all those qualities. His legs were those of a runner, Calleigh mused. Thinking about it, she had rarely seen Horatio sitting, so that she often asked herself how did he manage to get his paperwork done. Moreover, Flavia had confessed her that he loved running and jogging, a passion he had passed on to his sister. She had told Calleigh that they used to play soccer, back in New York, when she was around twelve.

_That certainly did him some good!_, Calleigh thought with an inward smile. That was the first time she had seen his bare legs. _Those damn suits, again!_

She didn't get it. He was a handsome man, girls queued to ask him out… well, they would if his presence were not so commanding, but still… and he hated praises with a vengeance. Was it possible that he was just shy?, she had often asked herself. He certainly didn't seem shy while on duty; in his private life, with interpersonal relationships, however…

-You're a complicated man, aren't you, Handsome?-, she addressed the still form, while caressing his cheek. She checked his leg and his chest, trying hard not to look too much; they were cauterizing at light speed. A light growl snapped her out of her reverie; fearing she had hurt him, she examined the expression on his face: pure bliss, a small smile graced his full lips. A single intelligible word escaped his lips: -Cal…-

Not Yelina's, not Flavia's, _her_ name. _She_ had put that smile on his face.

Calleigh took her hands to her hips, exhaling loudly.

-Okay, Handsome, I'll give you another chance, to make it up to me. You probably earned yourself a hundred, but… I've got to start somewhere, don't I?-

***CONTINUES***

Here we have Cal's thoughts… hope you liked it! Read and review guys!

Sneak peek: next chapter Horatio WILL wake Calleigh up… and they'll talk!


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 28: SUNSHINE

It was the strong aroma of coffee that woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly, disoriented. Sun was filtering through the curtains… she never woke up due to the sun, it was always her alarm… then, she remembered: she was at Horatio's. Speaking of whom, where was he? He certainly wasn't in the living room anymore.

The redheaded man exited the kitchen, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. Calleigh took in his appearance: damp hair, dark suit pants, white shirt. _Out_ of his trousers. That was definitely a first. Horatio noticed her scrutiny, but didn't say anything until the blonde rested her eyes on his white socked eyes. He felt compelled to explain: -I move more quietly without shoes. I didn't want to wake you before it was time. -, he said quietly, handing her a mug.

-Thank you. -, she replied equally quietly.

-It's a double Espresso, Italian style, not that crap Delko makes at the Lab. -, he said, waiting before drinking to gain her reaction. He smiled on the edge of his mug, her eyes had closed in bliss, a murmur of contentment rumbled in her throat.

-That's… totally fantastic!-, the blonde exclaimed, opening her eyes and focusing on Horatio, who was now drinking himself.

-Calleigh Duquesne, meet real coffee. -, he joked once he was finished. He reached out with a hand to take the blonde's empty mug. Their hands brushed slightly, sending jolts of electricity through both bodies.

Not knowing what to do, Calleigh followed Horatio to the kitchen. A carton of orange juice, one of milk, a frying pan full of eggs and bacon, a packet of biscuits, a jar of honey and one of jam met her gaze.

-Were you going to have breakfast? Famished much?-, Calleigh joked to break the uncomfortable silence.

-We, Calleigh, we are going to have breakfast. -, Horatio corrected her, motioning for her to sit. –Milk? Juice? More coffee?-, he asked, the epitome of the perfect host. Embarrassed, Calleigh sat on a chair near the table. She wasn't accustomed to being fussed over like that, generally it was the other way round, Southern hospitality and all that.

-Milk, please, with some more coffee in it. -, she politely asked, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

-Hey, milk! Yummy. -, Flavia exclaimed, entering the room. The smell of soap informed Calleigh that her friend had just exited the shower.

-Cereals?-, Flavia asked her brother, who sheepishly replied: -Sorry, forgot. –

-Typical male. Never let 'em go to the supermarket by themselves… but we can't exactly live without them, right Calleigh?-, his sister replied with a grin, turning towards Calleigh.

-Nope, sorry. Still need 'em. -, the blonde answered, venturing a look at Horatio. He caught her gaze and gave her a small grateful smile, one that reached his eyes, softening his features. A bit shy, too.

-I'm famished. I could eat a cow right about now. -, Flavia informed them, passing Calleigh the biscuits. –Help yourself. -, she added.

Calleigh marveled at how natural it felt, to eat breakfast with them. Flavia looked ecstatic, she chatted about everything and nothing, from how Eric had flirted shamelessly with a cute blonde on a scene to how Tim had made a bet with a lab rat on how fast he would crack the case. For the first time in a month, Horatio took the time to really listen to his sister, discovering in the process how little went without her noticing. He smiled at most of her jokes, then always turned to look at Calleigh while sobering up; it was then that she averted her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks and a small smile of her own. Those shy little glances felt oddly satisfying in Calleigh's opinion. Forgetting all the previous nervousness, the blonde launched on the conversation, telling Flavia several anecdotes about their colleagues.

*

They were about to exit Horatio's house when the redheaded man stopped Calleigh with a hand on her wrist.

-Ride with me? I'd like to talk to you. -, he asked softly, blue eyes pleading over the rim of his sunglasses. –I'll take you here after our shift, maybe we can… we can all eat together again, if you like?-, he added, waiting anxiously for her reply.

Calleigh was taken aback by his unusual forwardness, but managed to stutter a weak: -Sure. –

Horatio smiled, relaxing, then preceded her to the car in order to open the passenger door for her. She beamed at his perfect gentlemanlike manners, then climbed on the passenger seat of the Hummer.

-See you at the Lab, guys!-, Flavia shouted before speeding away on her bike. She had let Calleigh borrow one of her T-shirts, it was white and had a low rounded neck with a slightly curled rim, simple but fashionable. The blonde was several inches shorter than her friend but, as Flavia had previously pointed out, she had fuller breasts, meaning they could exchange shirts like good lil' sisters.

Horatio started the engine and a heavy silence settled down on the inside of the car. After several minutes, he cleared his throat, signaling he was ready to speak.

-I, uh… wanted to thank you for what you did last night for me… even if I don't really know what you did. Flavia wouldn't say, told me to ask you. -, he gave a nervous laugh, so Calleigh decided to help him a bit.

-You were pretty out of it, you were bleeding from a leg, from your side and had a deep gash on your temple. I… patched you up, Flavia didn't feel comfortable enough to do it herself. -, she explained.

-She's always had problems with needles. -, he commented, nodding to himself. It was obviously starting to make some sense.

-We took turns in watching over your wounds. Flavia said we had to make sure cauterizing tissue didn't eat the thread I used, so we watched and waited. They healed so fast… it was incredible, I've never seen something like that…!-, Calleigh bit her tongue. In her enthusiasm she had probably managed to make Horatio feel like a freak… she was so damn stupid!

Horatio snorted: -Mpf, glad someone thinks so…-, he muttered darkly, so dejectedly that Calleigh's head snapped towards him.

-Horatio…-, she whispered.

-No, Calleigh, please… I'll be fine. Everything will be fine. -, he interrupted her, desperately trying to convince them both.

-Horatio, it doesn't have to be this way, you don't have to be on your own… you've got Flavia, and Alexx, and Tim and Eric, even if they don't know anything yet, and…-, Calleigh paused, she didn't want to expose herself this much, but the die had been cast. -… and me. You know I'll always be on your side, right? You're our fearless leader, our Big H. We're your family…-, the blonde pleaded, both with her voice and her eyes. She wanted him to see reason, she wanted him to feel their bond, their closeness… it wasn't lost.

-Sometimes it's difficult to have a family. -, Horatio whispered, risking a glance at his colleague.

-Sometimes it's more difficult not to. -, she replied in kind, not missing a beat.

-That's… so very true, Calleigh. -, he killed the engine off. They were at the Headquarters already. –Yelina…-, he started, but his throat was so painfully constricted that it prevented him from continuing.

-Shh, not right now, Handsome. -, Calleigh soothed him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it in comfort. –Later, we'll talk more later. Just, don't be a stranger anymore, okay? I love it when you come visit me in ballistics, especially if you bring coffee with you…-, she sassed, beaming at him. Her bright smile seemed to clear some of his gloomy mood, for his smiled back at her, a joke of his own.

-You love the coffee, not me…-, he feigned sadness, urging a laugh from the blonde. She loved his playful side, she rarely had the opportunity to see it.

-I love you both, how's that?-, she compromised, still smiling. They exited the Hummer and went to the entrance of the building.

-More plausible. I'll settle for that. -, he grinned at her fake indignant expression, then, just as they were about to part ways: -Have a good day, Sunshine. -, he quietly wished her, so that only she could hear, then he was gone.

That day Calleigh entered her lab with a huge smile on her face, an event which hadn't occurred in a long, long time.

***CONTINUES***

Not really the talk you had in mind, but I hope you liked it anyway… it wouldn't look good for Horatio if he started courting Calleigh right after being dumped by Yelina, right?

PS You recognized those two lines, even if Horatio said Calleigh's and Calleigh said Horatio's, right? Lol


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 29: NEW BEGINNING

-Hi, Alexx. What have you got for me?-, Horatio asked, stepping in the autopsy room.

-Hey. I found something strange on Mr. Vampire's body before delivering it to the crematorium guys. -, the ME replied, turning to retrieve the piece of evidence from her workstation.

-Strange? As in…?-, the man prompted.

-As in… a bullet. -, the African American woman stated, handing him a plastic envelope. He examined it briefly; it was a plain old bullet, and in good shape at it.

-Calleigh will be ecstatic. -, Horatio commented, smirking. -Thank you, Alexx. –

Watching his retreating back, Alexx smiled to herself. –She will, Sugar, she will. –

*

-Knock knock. –

Calleigh was finishing an old report when a deep masculine voice snapped her out of her little world; she smiled to herself, she could recognize that drawl everywhere.

-Long time no see. -, she joked, finishing the report with a flourish, then turning to her visitor. She smiled at her boss, an expectant look on her face. He chuckled, then handed her a plastic envelope with the usual red tape with the inscription _EVIDENCE_.

-A little present from Alexx. -, Horatio explained, then, upon handing her a plastic cup, he added: -And a little present from me.

Calleigh inspected the proffered cup; it sure as hell didn't look like coffee. She cautiously sniffed it, and it sure as hell didn't smell like coffee, too.

-It's just chocolate, not rat poison. -, Horatio motioned for her to drink, chuckling lightly.

-Chocolate. -, Calleigh acknowledged. –And you didn't bring me coffee because…?-, she tried to look annoyed, but her small grin gave her away almost immediately.

-Because I don't want you to become a coffee addict, you already had two cups a little over a hour ago. It's good, I promise. Four sugars. -, Horatio looked innocently at her, with those soulful blue eyes of his Calleigh couldn't resist.

-Okay, okay, you win. Anything particular you'd like to know about this bullet?-, she asked, putting the cup on the table.

-Alexx found it in the vamp's body. Anything you can discover will be precious. -, he shrugged. Usually, they did not know what they were looking for until they found it.

-Okay, I'll be very thorough. Come back around lunchtime? With coffee?-, she smiled at him, equally innocent. He laughed, waving with a hand while exiting her domain.

-We will see. –

*

Yelina had taken a couple of days off. She wasn't answering her phone, nor her pager, so Horatio had asked the receptionist at the Homicide section about her whereabouts, thus discovering the news.

_Okay, I can live with that_, the Lieutenant told himself. _I think it's time to pay Frank a visit_, he suddenly decided, considering that Detective Adelle Sevilla was already out on a case.

Horatio had barely made a step on Homicide when Frank's bald head snapped towards him; the redhead sustained the Texan's hard hostile gaze for several seconds while approaching the imposing man, then stopped mere inches from the Detective's desk.

-Frank. -, he greeted.

-Horatio. -, the other growled. –What do you want?-, he asked rudely.

-I need a partner to go to a crime scene. I was hoping you'd accompany me. -, Horatio replied coolly, never betraying nervousness.

-Why don't you ask your sister-in-law? I heard she's your girlfriend, now. -, Frank snorted, trying to piss Horatio off enough to make him go away. He didn't bulge.

-Why don't you come with me, Frank? I'll adjourn you on this alleged romance… shall we?-, Horatio bowed his head, inviting his friend with a gesture of his hand to follow him.

The Texan exhaled loudly, looking the redhead in the eyes; they were perfectly calm. –Fine. -, he forced out, standing and grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair.

*

Horatio smiled to himself. That promised to be a good day.

He had managed to talk to Frank, finally making him see the light. He was extremely prejudiced against werewolves, had been since the night when one of his older son's friends had transformed while the children were playing in the courtyard of the house where they all used to live when Frank was still married to Melissa. He had never forgiven the child, nor his parents for endangering his son. Truth be told, he (and she) had never forgiven himself for not supervising more closely his children; hell, he was a cop and his children were in danger in their own house without him noticing! In the end, he shot the werewolf before he could severely injure anyone, but that incident triggered the spiraling down of his wife's alcoholism, and the Tripp family crumbled before the Detective's own eyes. He still blamed that on the were-boy, at least partially. From that night, hatred towards abnormally furred people had inhabited his heart. Werewolves weren't humans in his opinion, he despised everything that had to do with them.

Horatio had changed that view, appealing to their long time friendship. He had managed to convince his friend that knowing of his condition would make him harmless, he would not be a danger to others around him. In short, everything was under control, Flavia was making sure of that, keeping him in track.

-Someone has to, man. Now tell me about Yelina. What's the deal between you two?-, the Texan had commented once Horatio had gained his trust back.

It was hard for Horatio, to keep his emotions in check. He was a good actor when he put his mind to it, if he said so himself: Frank never guessed the truth.

He told him Yelina had helped him overcome the changes, nothing more. Sure, he had taken her out to dinner a couple of times to thank her for her efforts, but nothing else. Yes, he went to see Ray Jr., too, he was his nephew after all. Luckily for Horatio, Frank never inquired about the abnormally large amount of time they had spent together while on duty. Thank God.

It had not been easy lying to one of his best friends, but what could he have said? That Yelina had dumped him because she was afraid he'd lose control and attack Ray Jr.? Now _that _didn't look too good. Was theirs even a relationship?

It didn't matter, he had his friend back. And he had a certain Southern belle to see…

He approached the ballistics lab fast, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, an envelope with the inscription _EVIDENCE_ in the other. He had found a bullet on the crime scene, the house of the victim resurrected as a vampire; the first time the C.S.I.s went there they were not looking for bullets, for they already knew it had been a vampire who had killed the man, they had a witness: the man's wife. Examining the scene with fuller knowledge of the facts, the Lieutenant had found the bullet stuck in the wall behind a bookcase, between two rows of books. That belied the wife's version.

Voices from within the lab made him stop dead in his tracks. One female, the other male.

-Jake, please…-, Calleigh was saying.

-Come on, Calleigh. We used to have so much fun back in those days. -, the guy replied. Horatio didn't like his tone one bit, so he silently inched closer without making his presence noticed, just in case Calleigh needed help.

-Department rules sure have tamed you. -, the jerk commented, mocking Calleigh. He was a young bloke, around Calleigh's age, with dark unruly hair; Horatio couldn't see much more, he was giving him his back.

-I'm working, Jake. Go away. -, Calleigh replied, trying to sound stern.

-Will I see you later, babe?-, the man asked with a saucy tone.

-Maybe. Now go away. –

The man advanced towards Calleigh. Horatio was ready to intervene, but what followed made him freeze. The man, Jake, takes Calleigh's head in his hands and nears it with his own. He touches his lips to hers, and she doesn't refuse him.

Horatio lowered his head. So that was it. She didn't need him, after all. He glanced at the coffee on his hand, disgusted at himself. Hastily retreating, he let the cup center a trashcan.

*

When Calleigh was sure to be finally alone, she checked her watch. Horatio should be there any minute. She exited her lab, for she still felt restless by the encounter with Jake. Taking a few steps, something white in the trashcan caught her eyes. She squatted, examining the trashcan contents. A coffee cup, from Starbucks; it was still hot. Standing up, she looked around, as if expecting to catch a glimpse a red hair.

_Oh, crap._

***CONTINUES***

This is the Horatio we know and love, right? And the Jake we hate so much… you're gonna see a bit of him, too… hope you liked it, and that Horatio and Calleigh are still in character. Oh, and is Jake in character, too?

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, guys, I love you! Eli


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 30: JACKIE BOY

Calleigh tried desperately to reach Horatio, she called both his phone and his pager. Huffing, she slammed her cell hard on the table, irritated.

-Bad time?-

Tim's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned towards him, forcing a smile on her face.

-Hi, Tim. Sorry, Horatio's not answering his phone, I had news for him. -, she replied smoothly, motioning for him to come inside.

-Well, I crossed him a minute ago, he was in a bit of a hurry. He gave me this, asked me to give it to you to process, compare with the bullet he gave you this morning. -, Speed explained, handing her another bullet in a plastic envelope. –What do you have?-, he asked then, pointing with his chin to Calleigh's work.

Calleigh inwardly sighed. Okay, she'd have to pass her information to someone sooner or later.

-Okay, you know the bullet Horatio gave me this morning, the one Alexx retrieved from vamp's body?-, she began. Tim nodded, attention focused solely on her. –Well, the gun that shot that bullet is registered under the victim's name. -, Calleigh said.

-You mean the vamp himself?-, Tim asked, bewildered.

-That's exactly what I said. They shot him with his own gun. -, the blonde summarized.

-You exclude suicide?-, Speed wanted to know.

-Yeah, he was negative for gunshot residues. Alexx had the test done as soon as she found the bullet. -, Calleigh responded, then: -Listen, I'll process this bullet and maybe we'll know more after that, okay?-

-Sure, I'll pass by later. Okay, thanks, Calleigh. -, Speed thanked her, then snapped his phone open while retreating from the ballistics lab, probably to call Horatio. She sighed.

*

-Flavia?-

The girl's head snapped towards the source of the voice: her brother.

-Hi, bro. What can I do for you?-, she greeted with a smile, momentarily forgetting the report she was working on.

-What are you scribbling?-, he asked curiously, approaching her and peeking over her shoulder at her work.

-Oh, this. My report about the mess in the autopsy room the other day. I tell you, this is worse than a school test. I've got this strange sensation, as if my old high school science professor was perched on my shoulder, whispering: more detailed, keep writing, don't forget anything, you want top scores, right?-, Flavia grinned, gesticulating wildly with her hands.

Horatio laughed out loud at her antics. –Would you like something better to do?-, he asked, then.

-You bet!-, Flavia exclaimed, shutting the brown folder that protected her report.

-Come along, then. –

*

-Bro, where are we going?-, Flavia asked once she was seated in Horatio's Hummer.

-Vampire's house. We're going to talk some more with the wife. -, the Lieutenant replied. –Listen, would it be possible for a vampire to walk in the sun?-, he asked then out of the blue.

-Well, it depends. For a newbie, no way. But for a… say, three-hundred-year old one it could be, yes. Basically, they're allergic to it, but over the years, well, decades and centuries… they can become accustomed to it. Some of them have special abilities, among which resisting the sun, though. Why?-, she explained, then asked a question of her own.

-You haven't talked to that woman yet, have you? Listen, I want you to pay attention to her, see if you can discover something strange about her. -, Horatio stated, surpassing a dark car.

-You suspect she could be a vampire? That maybe she had turned her husband herself?-, Flavia speculated, drawing her conclusions.

-Maybe. That's a possibility we don't want to discard, right?-

-Right, boss. –

*

-Hey, Calleigh! You got something for us?-, Flavia's voice greeted the ballistics expert just as she was finishing a report on an old case she had worked on with Frank Tripp.

_Us?_

Intrigued, the blonde turned to her visitors, Flavia… and her brother.

_Be still my heart._

-Hi, guys. Yep, something juicy for you. I did my homework, Horatio. The bullet Tim gave me matched the one Alexx found on the body. Same weapon. -, she explained, motioning for him to go look on the microscope. He did, adjusting the focus, then nodded, satisfied.

-Okay, here's the wife's version: she entered her house around nine o'clock after a hard day's work, found someone, a woman, crouched over the husband's body, she heard her, she raised his face to her…-, Horatio trailed off, letting his sister continue for him.

-She had her "game face" on and blood on her lips, scared the crap out of the woman, then fled from the window. She called 911. Never seen a gun, nor had she noticed holes on his husband's body, gun or teeth, whatever. -, Flavia finished, arms crossed over her chest.

Calleigh nodded in acknowledgment, lost in thought. She had noticed Horatio was methodically giving her his back, and that stung, for it was all _Jake_'s fault. And Horatio's, too. And hers. Heck, she hated the whole damn situation!

-You think she's lying, too?-, Flavia's question made the blonde go back to reality.

-Oh, she _is_ lying. -, Horatio intervened, very sure of himself.

-She seemed harmless enough to me. That, or she's a damned old vampire. There's no way to be sure with centenarian bloodsuckers. -, his sister shrugged.

-Well, if the hole left by the bullet was hidden to her sight, maybe she _could_ have missed it. -, Calleigh reasoned. –Where did Alexx find the bullet, precisely?-, she asked Horatio, well, his back.

-She didn't tell. -, he responded briefly, then Calleigh noticed his back stiffening. –But I think it's time to find out. Good work, ladies. -, he added, fleeing the room. Flavia turned to Calleigh, puzzled.

-Hey, Cal, have you thought about my earlier suggestion?-

A male voice made both females turn their heads towards the entrance. There stood a young man, hand on his leather belt, chin cheekily pressed forward and harelip stretched into a grin.

-Well well well, Cal, seems like you got yourself a little slave. Good, you'll have more time for me, no excuses. -, his grin widened while he eyed Flavia, probably trying to guess her age.

-I'm her colleague, thank you very much. Detective Flavia Caine. -, the girl introduced herself, making a point to lower her hands to her belt, effectively showing a bit of the two guns attached to it.

-They're hiring babies, now? How old are you?-, he asked, stepping fully into the lab.

-None of your business. -, Flavia replied icily, eyeing him with distaste.

-Okay. Go play Detective somewhere else, will you? Me and my babe, here, have to talk about adult things. -, he dismissed her, turning to Calleigh and giving Flavia his back.

-It's _my babe and me_, at the outside. Ignorant. -, the girl muttered loud enough so that he could still hear her. He ignored her.

-So, Cal, are you ready to have some fun this evening?-, he whispered to Calleigh, advancing towards her. She stopped him, hands on his chest.

-Jake, you stop this charade this instant. -, she ordered, looking at him coldly.

-C'mon, Cal, is this because I told the girl off?-, he demanded, hands in the air. He couldn't believe a girl was more important than him in the blonde's eyes.

-Said girl is still here. -, Flavia muttered, cross-armed.

-No, well, partially. -, Calleigh stuttered, then, regaining some sort of control over her thoughts, she continued: -This is because you disappear from my life without even saying goodbye and the reappear and expect me to act as if nothing ever happened. Things change, Jake, face it. You're not the top of my priorities, not even close. –

-You kissed me earlier. -, Jake noted with a grin.

-No, _you_ kissed me. There's a difference. I was just thinking of a good way to get rid of you. -, Calleigh replied, hands on her hips.

-Oh, now I believe you!-, Jake taunted her.

-I think she told you to leave. -, Flavia piped up, advancing towards Jake. She was about to grab his shoulder when he turned around violently, gripping her wrist.

-Easy, baby. You could get hurt. -, he menaced, strengthening the grip on her wrist.

-Dream on, _baby_. -, Flavia replied, easily breaking free of his grip and kicking him in the groin. Jake crouched on the floor, holding his offended parts and howling in pain.

-You… _bitch_! You've just attacked a undercover agent, I'll have you in jail!-, he growled, sending daggers at Flavia. The girl just smiled.

-Funny, I was going to fill in a complaint for sexual harassment. I even got a witness, right, Calleigh?-, she said in a sing song voice.

-You betcha. -, the blonde replied with resentment.

-Go away, Jackie Boy. You're not welcome here. –

***CONTINUES***

So, Jackie Boy got what he deserved, right? Next chapter Cal's gonna affront Horatio about Jake, with a little help from Flavia… how's it gonna work out? R&R!


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 31: BREAK UP

-He saw us. -, Calleigh said out of the blue.

-Who saw who?-, Flavia asked, not grasping her meaning.

-Horatio, earlier. He saw Jake kissing me. -, the blonde paraphrased for the redhead's benefit.

-Ouch, that didn't look good, uh?-, Flavia replied sympathetically.

_Indeed. But it's not as if he were my boyfriend, right?_, a little indignant voice, independence's voice, said in Calleigh's brain.

_But he's your boss, and he caught you in a rather compromising position while on duty_, another part of her brain, the more sensible one, suggested.

-I've got to explain. -, the blonde's eyes widened at the realization. She felt her palms sweat with nervousness at the mere thought of affronting Horatio, not her boss. She looked at Flavia as if asking for her advice, a miraculous suggestion that could make it all right.

-Let's go find him, then. I've got a complaint to fill in and y'know, I've never done it before. -, her friend said with conviction, smiling at her. Calleigh smiled back appreciatively, nodding with her head towards the door.

-Shall we?-

*

They found him in the autopsy room, he was still talking to Alexx.

-Hey bro, could you help me fill in a complaint for sexual harassment?-, Flavia barked as a greeting, opening the door with a push. Both her brother and the ME turned sharply towards her.

-What?-, Alexx asked.

-Jake something…-, Flavia started.

-Berkeley. -, Calleigh supplied.

-Berkeley, thanks, was speaking out of turn to Calleigh, so I intervened. He menaced me and touched me up. -, Flavia continued, arms crossed over her chest.

-I witnessed it all. -, Calleigh added with conviction.

-And how did it end?-, Alexx asked with half a smirk: Flavia was way too much relaxed and pleased with herself.

-I… might have handled him a bit roughly. Self defense, mind you. -, the girl replied, provoking Horatio's and Alexx's chuckles.

-Hey. It _was_ self defense. Isn't your wrist bruised?-, Calleigh piped up. Flavia extender her wrist for Alexx to examine.

-Tomorrow it will be. You can fill in whatever complaint you want, Sugar, even if you kicked him in the guts. -, the ME sentenced.

-How did you guess?-, Flavia replied curiously.

-Nothing's more satisfying than kicking a big bad man in the groin, Sugar. Well, after great sex, that is. Your grin gave you away. -, Alexx enlightened her. The three women shared a chuckle, then turned expectantly at Horatio.

-Is he a cop?-, he demanded.

-He said undercover agent. -, his sister replied, shrugging.

-Mmm, might be a bit difficult. -, Alexx commented.

-Even if we do not manage to have him condemned it's always a pleasure to piss jerks off. -, Calleigh replied with a saucy grin, winking subtly at Horatio. He responded with a shy smile, eyes lowered to the floor.

-Then let's do it before calling it a day, ladies. Alexx, thank you for your help. -, the redheaded man exclaimed, striding out of the room.

-My pleasure, Honey!-, Alexx tossed over her shoulder.

*

-So, Calleigh, what's the history between you and Mr. Jerk? Bro, pass the salt, pretty please?-, Flavia asked over her plate of mixed salad. Horatio passed her the item, feigning indifference. Inwardly, he was all ears.

Calleigh's cheeks colored slightly, but she responded nevertheless. –We used to date back in the academy. A true waste of my time, I tell you. I could have been top of all my classes if I were not so… distracted by him. I covered his ass several times, sometimes even took the blame of one of his stunts. I was so naïve…-, she told them truthfully, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

-Well, he's cute, but he just screams _bad boy_ from a mile's distance. -, Flavia commented, chewing on a mouthful of salad.

-Cute? Jake Berkeley… cute?-, Calleigh seemed outraged. Wasn't there a negation it that sentence, somewhere?

-Well, Horatio, here, is handsome. Eric, Tim, Jake, they're all cute. Wait, maybe I'm being unjust… Speed's a bit handsome, too. -, Flavia trailed off, lost in thoughts, so she missed her brother's cheeks turning scarlet.

The TA TA TA of a machine gun made Flavia jump slightly on her chair. She fished the pockets of her jeans for her phone, then, upon finding it: -Hello?-

-_Hi honey, how are you?-_

Flavia scowled, then muttered: -My cutie. – for Calleigh's benefit, then –Sorry. – for Horatio's; she went away from the table, cursing his awful timing.

-I'm fine, what about you?-

Horatio and Calleigh both took a forkful of food before looking at each other. Horatio gave the woman a shy little smile before softly saying: -I hope Flavia didn't embarrass you back at the lab. -

-Oh, no! She was very helpful… you see, Jake's not accustomed to people telling him off. -, she started to explain.

-Especially women?-, Horatio guessed.

-Yeah. He came to see me this morning; I wasn't prepared to see him again after so many years… he has phoned me a couple of times this year, saying he was sorry but work was work and basically more important than me… but I never thought he would find it in him to actually come see me. I wasn't prepared, he used to be so important to me…-

Calleigh looked Horatio square in the eyes, trying to tell him all she really wanted him to understand without actually speaking. She knew she was being irrational, but the small accepting smile on his face told her she had somehow succeeded.

Slowly, his hand took hold of hers, his thumb drawing featherlike patterns over its back. –You know you can tell me anything, anything at all, right?-, he asked softly.

She nodded, gnawing at her lower lip. –Right back at you, Handsome. -, she ventured, looking at him expectantly.

He sighed, squaring his shoulders for the upcoming story, eyes downcast.

-I don't know what Flavia told you precisely. The fact is, they were expecting me, again. Only this time, no one was armed. I was scared, Calleigh: I thought I was going to lose my whole family at once. I… lost control. Yelina did not appreciate it. I can't really blame her, she's got to think about Ray Jr. first. -, he forced out, not really looking at her. She squeezed his hand tight, a clear signal of support and comfort.

-Thank you, for being honest with me. -, she smile appreciatively at him. –It's not my place to judge Yelina, but this much I can tell you: you did the right thing, you fought to protect your family. No one that knows you would expect anything less from you. -, Calleigh softly told him.

-Now you make it sound like I'm some kind of hero. -, he joked, then, more serious, almost bitter: -I'm a ah… I'm not. –

_I'm a monster, _he thought to himself.

Calleigh didn't respond, but Horatio had the distinct impression that she'd guessed his thoughts, for she stared at him long and hard, as if daring him to voice them. Luckily for him, his sister chose that moment to reenter the room.

-That's it, we broke up. -, she announced. Calleigh turned sharply to her, while their joined hands hastily parted.

-Why? What happened?-, she asked, alarmed.

-Apparently, it costs too much to fly from New York to Miami. I asked him to spend some time here for the holidays, I have the 26th and 27th of December off, but no, he wanted to spend them with his family, well, families, his parents are divorced… and he wanted me to switch to New Year's Eve, so he could visit when he felt like it. Every fucking year it's the same song, I get to spend Christmas without him! Well, no more! I'm officially single! Yay me!-, Flavia explained, gesticulating wildly. Her face was flushed and her voice a little broken, but she wasn't crying. –I even offered to pay half of his flying ticket, I'm so stupid. He said it was my fault, that _I _chose to go away from New York… he doesn't know why I did it, he doesn't know! Fuck him, I really hope a vampire'll bite his ass. -, she swore, pinching the bridge of her nose and massaging her forehead in a nervous gesture, then turned towards Calleigh. –How do you feel about partying? After all, now I can go wherever I want without feeling bad… do you know a good disco, with lots of boys?-

Calleigh and Horatio chuckled, glad she had taken it that way.

-Sure, Flavia. As soon as we crack the case we're currently working on I'll take you to my favorite disco. It's been ages since I went there. -, the blonde promised.

***CONTINUES***

So, they talked, again. All's good, right? Then why do I have the distinct feeling we'll hear from Jackie Boy again? R&R plz!


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 32: OF VAMPIRES AND BROKEN NOSES

-Hi Frank. You got the warrant, right?-, Eric greeted the Texan Detective, exiting his Hummer along with Speed.

-Of course I got it, who do you take me for?-, the giant man replied gruffly, then turned to the sound of a motorbike approaching. It was Flavia. He eyed her suspiciously while she descended, taking her helmet off.

-What's she doing here? One Detective and two C.S.I.s is more than enough. -, he asked aloud, feeling protective of his territory.

-I'm here to babysit you should a big bad werewolf or vampire come your way. -, Flavia sassed, smiling at her serious looking colleague.

-It's broad day!-, Tripp pointed out, exasperated.

-You never know…-, Flavia replied, winking at the imposing man. He shook his head, turning to Speed and Eric.

-Why's she so happy, anyway?-, he complained. Tim shrugged before answering: -She hangs out with Calleigh too much. -; that seemed to appease the Texan, for he paid attention no more to the girl and approached the door with long strides.

They were there to interrogate the vamp's wife once more. A man shot with his own gun then vampirized sure looked suspect and Horatio was sure the woman was involved, somehow, so here they were. Speed knocked; they waited, warrant firmly on Frank's hand, ready to be displayed.

The woman opened the door. She was around thirty, a beautiful woman with ebony locks and porcelain skin; she had a sophisticated aura around her, one that made her look mysterious and exotic even if she was of the plain old Caucasian type.

She looked at the three men, then at Flavia. Upon recognizing her, she spoke directly to the girl.

-You came here yesterday with your colleague, I already told you everything. What do you want this time?-, she asked coldly.

-We've got a warrant to search the house for your husband's gun. -, Tripp replied instead, showing the document to the woman.

-… and for your fingerprints. -, Eric added.

Everything went quiet for a minute. Then, upon realizing what was happening: -Don't look her in the eyes! Look away from her!-, Flavia cried, shoving the guys away from the door.

The three men shook their heads, as if to clear them. They all felt a bit numb, as if recovering from anesthesia.

The two women looked at each other. _Oh, shit!_, Flavia thought with fear, reaching for her guns. She didn't even see the woman throwing herself at her, she was way too fast for human eyes; Flavia just felt pain in her face all of a sudden, warm sticky blood oozing from her nose down to her chin, neck and chest.

Taken aback, she touched her nose; excruciating pain exploded in her face and she was almost surprised to retrieve said hand covered in red liquid.

-She's running away!-, Tim shouted. The Detective and the two C.S.I.s started following her, but she was out of their league.

Making up her mind, Flavia ignored the pain in her face and sped in the opposite direction, towards her motorbike. She got into the saddle and roughly stepped on the gas. In a matter of seconds she had surpassed her colleagues, she was already breathing on the vampire's neck. Instinct guided her, prevented her from crashing into other vehicles; she ignored their horns, driver's curses and angry gestures, she was totally focused on her prey, for this time _she_ was the huntress.

When she believed the distance was small enough, she removed her right hand from the handle, tried to balance her body as best as she could and then jumped. She centered her objective, for she crashed heavily onto the fugitive, effectively stopping her escape.

They wrestled on the asphalt for quite some time, trying in the meantime to avoid being run over by the morning traffic. The female vampire was stronger than any human being, but Flavia had already a gun in her hand, it was just matter of pointing it to the bitch's head. The redhead punched the woman square in the face; she ignored the pain in her hand, for it was like having punched a wall, but it was worth it: the vampire got distracted long enough for Flavia to finally point her gun straight to her opponent's head.

-Game over, bitch. -, she spat, blood dripping over the vampire's face. She liked her blood stained lips, closing her eyes in appreciation, then: -I could crush you with one hand. -, she hissed menacingly.

-Me putting a couple of silver bullets in your pretty head would take less time. -, Flavia replied, pushing her gun harder against the woman's face.

-Fine, you win. -, the vampire conceded.

-Hey, Flavia, your bike!-, Eric shouted from a distance, just in time for Flavia to turn her head and she a truck run over her knocked over bike. The girl closed her eyes as noises of her means of transport being crushed filled her ears; when she reopened them, she looked the vampire square in the eyes, menacing: -You'd better not piss me off from now on, you already outdid yourself. –

-Whoa!-, Eric exclaimed as he witnessed the accident. He and Tim immediately started helping the traffic stream, while Tripp approached the two women.

-What a mess… Caine, what does that thick head of yours tell you? Nothing at all?-, he barked at the girl.

-Hey, that's a vampire, probably over three hundred years old. One that killed his husband. You should thank me, not bawl out at me!-, she replied angrily, making her captive stand without letting her out of her aim.

-A vampire? Are you crazy? It's broad day!-, Tripp shouted, ,grabbing the woman roughly by the shoulder and cuffing her; Flavia never lowered her gun.

-She's three fucking hundred years old! She doesn't fucking care about the sun!-, she answered back, equally angry.

-Three hundred and eighty-two. -, the vampire piped up, smiling at Tripp. She tried to hypnotize him, just for the fun of it, for she knew that with the redhead still pointing her gun at her she had no chances of escaping, but a shove on her head made her lose the contact. She hisses loudly.

-Don't fucking look her in the eyes. She'll try to bloody hypnotize you. -, Flavia barked at Tripp. Upon seeing her deadly serious expression, Frank nodded tightly and swore under his breath: -Christ. –

*

Calleigh was walking briskly down the corridor, looking for Horatio. She needed his signature on a couple of old reports she had recently finished. Hearing the elevator bip, she slowed her pace, hoping to bump into her boss; another redhead stepped out, followed suit by a beautiful handcuffed woman. What disturbed the blonde the most, however, was the blood on Flavia's shirt. She approached the girl swiftly, an inquisitive look on her face.

-Mrs. Vampire. Who happens to be a vampire herself. Don't look her in the eyes. -, Flavia explained. Calleigh immediately complied, averting her gaze from the woman. –Would you like to assist me in the questioning room?-

-Think you can't handle me?-, the old vampire asked with a smirk, projecting her powers on the outside.

Flavia felt the vampire's powers creep on her skin, crawling like a bunch of disgusting insects, slimy and sticky; on the other hand, the little hairs on her arms and on the back of her neck raised as if she had the goose bumps, she swore she could hear electricity crack around her. She looked hardly at the vampire.

-Try think I might kill you if left unsupervised. And please, cut the crap. I know you're powerful, and it's gonna be just the three of us in there.

They made it to the questioning room without other accidents and with little to nothing talk. Once inside, the vampire sat gracefully on a chair on one side of the table, while the two female C.S.I.s occupied two chairs on the other side.

Looking genuinely curious, the woman addressed Flavia in a polite way: -May I ask you how can you stand to look at me in the eyes without being hypnotized?-

-You may. And I'm even going to answer you, but please, can we talk about what happened to your husband first? I promise you that in the end I'll tell you everything about me. –

For one that had menaced to kill the woman coldblooded, Flavia sure seemed calm and reasonable enough.

***CONTINUES***

Sorry, I promised no more case-centered chapters, but the idea seemed good at the time… and helps my with the storyline! Hope you enjoyed it anyway. R&R plz!


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 33: INFO EXCHANGE

-Okay, let's start from the beginning, Mrs. Price. -, Calleigh piped up, joining her hands over the table. The female vampire nodded solemnly, turning towards the blonde, who promptly looked at her hands.

-No need to look away, Detective. I'll be good, I promise. -, the brunette smiled at her. Calleigh chanced a glimpse at her eyes; they seemed harmless enough, so she raised her head fully.

-I work as a researcher for a pharmaceutical house, as you already know. That day I worked until around eight PM before going home, the new compound I was studying looked promising. I arrived home at nine o'clock, parked my car, everything as per usual. When I opened the door I found my husband on the floor, he looked unconscious. There was a woman, she stood near his body with his gun still in her hands; she looked frightened, when she saw me she started mumbling incoherent things, I think she said _sorry, it was an incident_. She dropped the gun and fled from the house. –, the vampire told the two Detectives, who listened intently at her story.

-Why didn't you stop her?-, Flavia asked.

Mrs. Price smiled, as if she were expecting that question. –I'm not a coldhearted bitch, Detective. I was more preoccupied with my husband's conditions, I tried to resuscitate him, but he had already lost so much blood. It was difficult to ignore it's smell, I won't lie to you. I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I could feel the life leaving my husband's body, I couldn't stand it. In the end, instinct took over: I bit him in the neck. -, she replied, voice cracking as she proceeded.

-You decided to turn him, you wanted to save his life. -, Flavia paraphrased.

Mrs. Price looked startled, as if she wasn't quite expecting that choice of words. –Decided? No, I don't think so. I reacted on instinct. But I wanted to turn him, yes, Anything to keep him with me. -, she said earnestly. Then: -May I ask if you really believe in your words? That I wanted to save his life?-

-Yeah, I do. You loved him, you didn't want to lose him. I understand that. Really, I do. -, Flavia answered, equally earnest.

-If someone you love were to die, would you turn him if you were a vampire?-, the woman pressed on.

-I think I would, yes. But not if I knew he or she did not want to return as a vampire. I'd like to think I'd be able to let them go, in that case. -, Flavia replied. Her response seemed to have hit a nerve, for she caught a subtle change on the woman's aura. On the outside Mrs. Price looked perfectly fine, but Flavia guessed she was on turmoil inside.

-You feared your husband had left said in his will that he didn't want to return as a vampire, is that it?-, she guessed. Now the vampire left every pretense of being calm and unfazed, looking interested instead.

-Yes. I know what the sentence for turning an unwilling person is: death. I didn't want to die. I knew he had left said he didn't want to return in his will, I made a point to ask him that several times. -, the woman said, lowering her gaze; she was on the verge of crying.

-He didn't. -, Calleigh piped up. Mrs. Price's head snapped towards her, eyes burning into the blonde's.

-What are you saying?-, she asked aggressively.

-He didn't mention vampires in his will, we examined it before… well, disposing of his body. We were legally obliged to dispose of his remains anyway, but I can assure you he didn't' leave dispositions about a possible return as a vampire. -, Calleigh explained.

-He told me he had done it. -, the vampire repeated, bewildered.

-I think your husband didn't effectively want to return as a vampire, but he left you an escape, should the need have arisen. He loved you too much to get you killed. -, Flavia softly guessed, trying to comfort the woman. She really wasn't the coldhearted bastard some centenarian vampires were, time had not hardened her heart; it still was that of a human being, even if it wasn't beating.

-When I found him, his shirt was open. The woman was very beautiful. What should I think?-, the woman lamented, looking brokenly at Flavia.

-He was shot with his gun, so I guess it was him who retrieved it. Maybe he wanted to scare the woman away, you know, like she was a stalker or something like that. -, the girl offered. Calleigh looked warningly at her: that was not how an interrogation was usually handled, that resembled more a chat between friends, for suspects usually didn't ask question, and when they did they rarely got answers. Flavia shrugged imperceptibly, shaking her head yes.

-Please, find that woman. -, Mrs. Price pleaded, tears in her eyes.

-Where is the gun, Mrs. Price?-, Calleigh demanded.

-I hid it in a hidden division in my refrigerator, where I store the blood I feed on. -, the woman replied immediately, hiding her eyes behind her polished hands.

Calleigh texted Tim, telling him where to look for the gun.

-Could you give us a sample of your DNA?-, Flavia asked in the meanwhile, unwrapping the tool for the operation. Mrs. Price nodded, opening her mouth.

-We'll find her, I promise. -, Flavia said soothingly as soon as she finished, reaching out with an hand to offer physical comfort. In that instant Calleigh realized just how much the girl was similar to her brother. She cared, really cared.

-Now I think I owe you an explanation, do I not?-, the redhead suddenly said, trying to lighten the mood a tiny little bit.

-You owe me nothing, Detective, if the capture of that woman. -, the vampire replied solemnly.

*

-That was strange. -, Calleigh commented once she exited the questioning room.

-Yeah, well, I've never dealt with a centenarian before, you wouldn't want to piss them off. Her being able to walk in Miami's sun should tell you how powerful she really is. -, Flavia replied, looking while an officer took Mrs. Price away for detention.

-She didn't seem so powerful to me. More like broken. -, the blonde said, looking at her friend skeptically.

-That's because she loved her husband. -, Flavia replied immediately.

-So you believe her story?-, Calleigh asked, bewildered. –She punched you in the face and you're ready to believe her every word?-

-Punching or not punching me wouldn't change the truth, would it?-, the redhead commented, shrugging. –Listen, she could have escaped the moment I put my gun away, but she didn't. She answered all our questions, even told you where the gun was. If she doesn't run away while on custody I think you can trust her too. -, she summarized.

-Well, if you put it that way… but we need evidence, Flavia. Without evidence it's just a folkloristic story. -, Calleigh replied, only half convinced.

-We'll get 'em, I'm sure. Now our top priority is to get that mystery woman. -, the redhead sentenced, looking determined to reach her goal. Calleigh sniggered, hiding behind her right hand.

-What?-, Flavia asked brusquely.

-Well, your shirt is covered in blood and your nose is starting to swell up and you just looked so damn serious. It's cute… and, well, a bit pathetic too. Not a good start, if you know what I mean. -, the blonde smiled apologetically at her friend.

-Way to spoil my "I'm Horatio Caine" mood, Calleigh. -, Flavia replied with a sulky expression. The blonde gave a small incredulous laugh. –Your what?-

-You know when my brother says things like "Miami never closes" or "We'll catch the killer, I promise"? Those are his "I'm Horatio Caine" moments, when you could mistake him for a movie actor. -, Flavia shrugged while Calleigh started laughing uncontrollably. When her breath finally somewhat normalized she addressed her friend, still smirking: -I'm going to see our movie star for a report, you go change and maybe see Alexx, okay?-

-Okay, thanks!-, Flavia called over her shoulder, heading towards the locker room.

*** CONTINUES ***

A bit of humor, hope you have appreciated it. Sometimes Horatio's character is just so hilarious! R&R guys, it helps me write faster.

Huge thanks to Umbrella-ella for the new title! You rock!


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 34: ACCUSATIONS

As soon as Flavia had changed her shirt and washed her face with ice cold water she returned to Mrs. Price, asking her to help her with an identikit; the vampire agreed to the request, so the girl asked for an identikit expert. As soon as the plump African American woman was available, they started working on the wanted woman.

Meanwhile, Horatio was working on the gun found by Delko on the crime scene; he was examining DNA residues extracted by epithelial cells he had found stuck in the cart of the weapon, while Eric and Tim were working on fingerprints.

-Fingerprints don't match the wife. -, Tim informed Horatio, while looking at the inscription NO MATCH on the computer screen.

-That might confirm her version. -, the redhead stated, while retrieving the micro tube from the centrifuge.

-Hey guys, that's the identikit of the mysterious woman we're looking for. -, Calleigh exclaimed, entering the room with a piece of paper in her hand. Her colleagues drew closer to her, so that they could simultaneously look at the picture. The face displayed was that of a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, with straight long blonde hair and grey eyes, thin lips and short straight nose.

-Seems harmless enough. I'd be more preoccupied with, say, a vampire. -, Tim commented.

-Flavia doesn't think so. -, Calleigh replied, looking at him.

-Speaking of Flavia, where is she now?-, Eric asked, curious.

-Why, she's with Alexx right now, she wanted to make sure her nose wasn't broken. -, the blonde shifted her attention towards Eric, smiling knowingly at him.

Eric was about to make a move towards the door, but Horatio's stern voice prevented him from doing so: -Are you planning on making a move on my sister, Delko?-

Eric's face flushed with embarrassment while Tim and Calleigh sniggered at him. Horatio made a point to stare at him sternly, making him squirm under the unwanted attention, but the Cuban relaxed as soon as a grin broke onto his boss's face.

-Go see how she's doing. We're all going to take a break. It's lunchtime already. -, Horatio told the younger man, who happily exited the room, followed by Calleigh's chuckle.

-And where did _Miami never closes_ go?-, the blonde joked, smiling at her boss.

-But we are not closing, Ma'am, just waiting patiently while the computers do their magic. -, Horatio answered back, smiling himself. –Besides, I wouldn't want my C.S.I.s to pass out from lack of food, now would I?-, he added as an afterthought, positioning his right hand on the small of Calleigh's back to guide her to the break room. –You coming, Speed?-

*

It took the rest of that day to get an ID: Alice Ferguson, twenty-seven years old, mentally unstable. Arrested a couple of times for indecent exposure and attempted robbery, spent almost a whole year in a institute that helped people like her and where, by chance, Dr. Wesley Price worked. That was how they met.

The C.S.I.s speculated that the woman must have fallen in love with her kind doctor, slowly becoming obsessed with him.

The next day Horatio took Calleigh with him to the institute, hoping her soothing presence would make people ,especially patients, loosen their tongues. He was not disappointed. A young woman that suffered from a severe case of agoraphobia chatted with his blonde colleague for a long time, telling her of Alice's crush for the doctor, his polite refusals of her advances, him telling her he was in love with his wife, Sarah's crisis and her decision to leave that place so as to not see him anymore.

-But we know she _did_ see him again, right?-, Horatio asked rhetorically once they returned to his Hummer.

-Yep. -, Calleigh replied, hands behind her back, waiting for instructions on their next step.

-Did she know where Sarah was planning on staying after her release?-, the redhead demanded, looking at his blonde colleague over the rim of his sunglasses.

-As a matter of fact, yeah, she had her suspicions. Alice told her about a small apartment her parents used to rent out, and that now should be vacant. -, Calleigh answered diligently.

-And she didn't happen to have the address, did she?-, Horatio pressed on, earning himself a playful glare from his colleague. –If you'd let me finish, I'd have told ya I got the address, all right. -, she drawled, her Southern accent thickening noticeably. Horatio looked down, smiling shyly with embarrassment, then murmured a fake contrite: -Sorry, Ma'am. –

-No offence taken. So, are we going snooping around?-, Calleigh replied with a smile and a little toss of her head. Horatio watched in fascination as the sun kissed her long straight golden locks, making them shine like the precious metal, the metal of gods. None of his thoughts transpired from his expression, however, as he promptly replied: -You bet. –

Calleigh's saucy grin, however, made him wonder if maybe he had waited a fraction of second too much before answering, or if maybe his face had indeed given his thoughts away.

_She suspects, Caine_.

*

And so they caught her. She was in a confused state when they entered the small apartment in downtown Miami and did not put up a struggle against the officer that cuffed her. After some questioning she finally confessed, then experienced a strong panic attack. Case closed.

-See? I told ya Mrs. Price didn't kill her husband. -, Flavia commented casually while walking to the parking lot along with her colleagues.

-Yes, you did, but in future, focus on the evidence more. -, her brother gently admonished her.

-Hey, evidence is okay for putting bad guys in jail, guts help you staying alive. That woman could have killed everyone in this building, but she didn't. That should count for something, right?-, the girl replied, shrugging.

-You're telling us everyone here was in danger? And you did nothing?-, Eric asked, bewildered.

-And what, pray tell, could I have done? I couldn't exactly guard her night and day, right? I made sure there was always an officer outside her cell, with a gun loaded with silver bullets, but if she really wanted to escape, she would have. End of the story. -, Flavia bit back, affronted.

-That's crazy. If she was dangerous, she shouldn't have stayed here. -, Eric kept saying. Flavia shook her head. –And where would we have put her? Vampires are dangerous, let's face it. We're in danger every single time we have to deal with them. It's risky, but we have to, right?-

-You should have warned us. -, Eric accused her, never losing his cool.

-What for? Worried C.S.I.s are bad C.S.I.s. -, Flavia replied. The team had reached the parking lot and everyone had stopped, for they wanted to see how the discussion was going to end. Horatio was ready to intervene should the need arise.

-You're not the judge of that. -, Eric bit back.

-Listen, I didn't want you to worry about that. After all, it's my job to take care of vampires and werewolves, I just wanted to lessen your burden. -, Flavia tried reasoning with him, but his mind was firmly set. He was as prejudiced against supernatural creatures as Frank was.

-Well, you've cut yourself some slack, don't you think? You leave the dirty job to some unknown officer and go play Buffy the Vampire Slayer somewhere else, right?-, now Eric's voice had raised noticeably. Horatio felt compelled to take a step towards the younger man, willing him to lower his tone. –Eric. -, he said warningly.

Eric turned towards the redheaded man, his eyes widening as if he had just realized he was present and had witnessed the whole exchange. That only seemed to fuel his anger.

-You have no right to protect her just because she's your precious little sister, Horatio. She didn't follow the procedure, endangered the whole building and provoked a road accident. And she doesn't even seem remotely guilty!-

The sound of Flavia's hand connecting with Eric's cheek resounded in the garage; Calleigh and Tim both held their breath, fearing an outburst on both parts.

-First of all, you have a problem with me, you talk with me, I'm no kid. Second, if you haven't already realized it, I saved your sorry ass this morning, the vampire tried to hypnotize you and almost succeeded because _you _forgot vampire standard procedure. -, Flavia started, eyes burning with fire. She was wild with rage.

-We weren't sure she was a vampire. -, Eric weakly protested. Flavia's glare could have incinerated him.

-You're not sure there's a fingerprint on a gun, you handle it barehanded, right?-, she bit back viciously. –Listen, and listen carefully, for I'll repeat it just this time: vampires are dangerous, because they're stronger, faster, tougher than you and often have special abilities. Some of them are completely crazy, especially the older ones and the newborns, others are normal people just like you and me, with feelings, emotions, do you understand me? Do you?-

Everyone felt compelled to nod, for she looked every and each of them square in the eyes, fire burning in her blue pools.

-Good. When I say a vampire is not a real threat, you believe me, and if I make a mistake rest reassured I'll get killed while trying to remedy. I'd better choose wisely, wouldn't you say?-, she finished, holding Eric's gaze for a long time.

-Come, Eric. I think Flavia is quite finished. -, Speed murmured, taking his colleague for the arm and dragging him towards his car.

Flavia turned to Calleigh and Horatio. –So, who's gonna give me a lift?-, she asked, faking a cheerfulness she didn't feel, a cheerfulness denied by her voice cracking with a suppressed sob. Horatio and Calleigh exchanged a worried look, before the blonde finally answered. –Come with me, I'll take you to my place. I'm gonna give you a taste of real Cajun food. Horatio, if you want to follow us…-

Horatio was grateful for Calleigh taking the lead, he was not very good when it came to personal relationships. Not his, and surely not hers. He was so worried for his little sister that he didn't have time to speculate about going to Calleigh's place, where he had never been before…

***CONTINUES***

Currently I'm in a "I hate Eric Delko" mood… have you noticed? grins….

So, what's gonna happen at Calleigh's? Fluffiness alert next chapter! R&R


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 35: BREAKDOWN

Calleigh reached her condo in record time, Horatio's Hummer in tow. Upon seeing his sister exit Calleigh's car with a tissue pressed to her face, the redheaded man silently questioned his friend, preoccupied. Flavia did not miss the worried glances, for she barked: -I'm not crying, my nose just started bleeding again. –

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders apologetically for Horatio's benefit, unseen by Flavia. She then took her elbow and ushered her towards the entrance of the condo.

It was a medium height building plastered in a delicate shade of cream, with three semicircular balconies for story. Calleigh inserted the key in the lock and ushered Flavia inside the building, gesturing for Horatio to do the same. He entered quickly and closed the door behind him as softly as he could.

-Good evening, Miss Calleigh. -, a raspy voice greeted them. Horatio turned sharply to his right, where an old desk stood and, behind it, a frail looking wrinkled elder man, with a crown of fluffy white hair on his head. –You got company tonight. -, he noted, and Horatio had the distinct impression that that occurrence was unusual for the old caretaker.

-Good evening to you, Mr. Errol. Yeah, these are my friends and coworkers, Flavia and Horatio. -, Calleigh introduced them politely, smiling affectionately at the old man.

-Hello, nice to meet you. I hope I'm not bleeding on the floor, I got some problems with my nose. -, Flavia smiled apologetically, extending her right hand while the other remained attached to her nose.

-Don't you worry, little Miss. It's my job to keep clean here. -, the man replied brightly, obviously proud of his work. He then turned towards Horatio, examining his vibrant red hair. –Horatio, you said? As in… Horatio Caine?-, he mused, glancing briefly at Calleigh.

-That's right. Nice to meet you, Mr. Errol. -, Horatio replied smoothly; if he was surprised about the man knowing his full name, he didn't let it show.

-Ah, it's a pleasure Mr. Caine. I know Calleigh here works for you, and I also happen to know that she's very good at what she does. -, the older man kept talking, then leaned towards the younger man, whispering conspiratorially: -I hope you're taking good care of her. She's a precious little thing. –

Horatio smiled, recognizing deep affection in the man's words. –That she is. -, he whispered back. They stared at one another for several seconds, then, seeming satisfied, for he gave a little nod, Mr. Errol smiled politely at the three: -Have a good evening, guys. –

-You too. –

*

-Please, have a seat. I just got an idea for today's dinner: jambalaya. Something to drink?-, Calleigh asked while showing her guests the way to the living room. Horatio chuckled: she sure exuded energy and enthusiasm.

-Do you have some ice? I think a migraine's coming my way. -, Flavia replied. Calleigh slapped her forehead.

-Sure, I'm so stupid. -, she said, going to what Horatio assumed was the kitchen. She returned a minute later with some ice cubes wrapped up in a dishtowel; she handed it to Flavia, who thanked her and immediately pressed it to her forehead, closing her eyes in bliss.

-Horatio, make yourself at home, the sofa's really comfy. I bought it less than a month ago, I love it! Feel free to take away your shoes, I washed the floor yesterday night. –, Calleigh's voice diminished in volume as she made her way back to the kitchen to start on the dinner.

Horatio took his time in exploring the living room with an analytical eye. The sofa was really very comfortable; it was really a sofa bed, with a smooth black throw. A small glass table stood between the sofa and a row of low wooden cabinets; there were vases of flowers and small plants here and there, he recognized tulips and lilies and even a cactus or two. A composition of dry flowers towered on the small table, not quite obstructing the sight of the ultra flat TV screen. A dark wooden bookcase full of forensic journals, all in perfect order, occupied the wall on his right, whereas on his right was the access to the balcony and, a bit hidden from his angle, to the kitchen.

A quiet sniff snapped Horatio back from his reverie. He turned to Flavia, crouched on the other end of the couch. Her eyes were still closed, but silent tears damped her cheek. He wasn't a physical person, but something deep inside him made him scoot over to the girl; he scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, caressing her fiery red hair.

-Shh, it's alright, it's alright. I've got you. -, he whispered in her ear, rocking her slightly back and forth.

-I'm…-, she sniffed. –I'm sorry, Horatio. I wanted to make you proud, but I only managed to make things worse for you. -, she managed to choke out, leaving any pretense of not crying.

-That's not true, Sweetheart. I'm extremely proud of you, you've been here only for a month and you've been incredible. You helped me a great deal, Flavia. You see, I think I would have resigned if it weren't for you… I felt so awful after the whole ordeal with the werewolf, I feared I'd become a danger to others; you made me realize a virus doesn't change who I really am, that it's still me in here. -, he briefly touched his chest, where the heart was. –And you've helped Calleigh hold the fort while I was… a bit out of it. You're a born leader, Flavia, and a great Detective. You deal with cases differently than us, but a new perspective is always refreshing, no matter what Eric believes. He's still young, he has a great deal to learn… and he's impulsive. I'm sure he didn't think the things he told you. -, he cooed, rubbing his sister's arms.

-But he was right, I've endangered you all. What if the vampire tried to escape?-, Flavia protested weakly, looking at Horatio through her damp lashes.

-But she didn't. You trusted your instinct and everything went well. It would have been more dangerous if we had kept her at the police station: you'd have been farther away from her, had she tried a move. It'd have been a slaughter. You have a precious gift, Flavia: you see the humanity in each and everyone that crosses your path, even those marginalized such as vampire and big bad wolves like me. -, he smiled at her, patting her cheek affectionately.

-I don't know what came over Eric, really. Usually he's a sweet guy, always looking out for others, especially women. -, Horatio thought aloud, left hand resting on his chin.

-I might be of help, here. -, Calleigh piped up; she was standing on the kitchen's entrance, leaning against the doorframe. Horatio's interest was immediately caught; he stood, approaching the blonde woman.

-What do you mean?-, he asked, hands on his hips. Calleigh bit her lower lip, glancing at Flavia, then at Horatio. He nodded. –Go on. –

-Well, the other day, I was talking to Speed. He asked me if I had noticed something wrong with Eric; I told him no, asked him to tell me what he was thinking. He blurted out one word: jealousy. -, she explained.

-Typical Tim: conversation to its barest. -, Flavia commented, sniffing a little.

-Speed said that Eric often asked him about my or Flavia's whereabouts, even yours, Horatio. Tim speculated that Eric is jealous of the new dynamic that's been creating in the team since Flavia's arrival. Me spending free time with her, you going to crime scenes with Yelina or me, Flavia taking the lead when it came to supernatural matters. It threw him off balance. -, Calleigh continued, looking Horatio square in the eyes. He was totally focused on her, nodding once in a while to indicate so far he was following her.

-Tim also said that lately the two of them quarreled more often, what with all the cases they've worked together…-, the blonde trailed off. Horatio read in her eyes that there was more to it than what she'd said, but she didn't feel comfortable voicing it in Flavia's presence. He signaled to her they'd talk about it later.

-He thinks he's lost Mama and Papa. -, Flavia suddenly blurted out. The two turned towards her, startled.

-What?-, they both asked.

-From what you've told me in your emails, Horatio, you took Eric under your wing from the beginning, right?-, the girl elaborated. Her brother nodded. –And it's clear he worships you, Calleigh. I think he has a crush on you. -, she kept going.

Calleigh looked at her in disbelief. –That's… totally not possible. I never gave him signals that I was interested in him that way. -, she stuttered.

-That's beside the point. You act motherly towards anyone, he might have misinterpreted it. -, Flavia shrugged.

Horatio chuckled, Calleigh looked playfully at the girl: -I act motherly?-

-You know you do, Cal. -, Horatio joked, earning himself a playful slap on the chest from the Southern belle.

-I just might, _Papa. -_, she replied with a smirk, retreating back to the kitchen.

-I didn't realize our children were still so immature, _Mama_. -, Horatio called back, making Flavia giggle.

-Watch it, Handsome. I might accidentally forget to feed you later. –


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 36: HEAVEN AND HELL

-It was delicious, Calleigh. I didn't know you were such an excellent cook. -, Horatio complimented his colleague while dropping on the sofa, where Flavia had curled up a minute ago.

-Why, thank you. It's always a pleasure to cook for people with a good appetite. -, the blonde replied, taking her seat besides Horatio, nearer than what she'd usually dare to do due to the lack of space on the sofa. She glanced at Horatio; he cast a glance at the floor, his cheeks reddening. Surely it was not that uncomfortable, to be this near to her?

-I… didn't realize I was that famished. I seem to eat more these days. -, he said, embarrassed. Ah, so it was for the three full plates of her homemade dinner that he had wolfed down, Calleigh mused with a grin.

-You're a werewolf… and exercising like a madman. It's quite normal. -, Flavia assured him, eyes closed , voice thick with sleep.

-Mmm…-, was the noncommittal sound that came from his throat. His eyes were still downcast, a sad look on his face. He didn't like to be reminded of his wolf form, especially in front of Calleigh; he feared her reaction. An unfounded fear, for he knew she had already seen him in pretty bad shape… but never in his wolf form. Would her reaction be like Yelina's? He couldn't afford to lose her, too, therefore he couldn't afford to ever let her see him as a wolf.

As if sensing his thoughts, Calleigh's hand sneaked towards his face, for his hands were occupied stroking Flavia's hair, which rested securely in his lap. Her light caress startled him out of his musing, his eyes quickly darted towards her face, alarmed.

-Hey, you okay?-, she whispered.

-Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. -, Horatio replied, smiling shyly at her.

Calleigh noticed immediately his discomfort, and his pathetic attempt at lying. She briefly contemplated the idea of hugging him, but that would have implied him letting go of his sister, and it was obvious he was in dire need of human contact. If she remembered correctly, werewolves were social creatures and needed the pack's support, mental and physical, almost more than the air they breathed. Throwing caution to the wind, she reclined her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arm with her small hands.

-Calleigh, w-what…?-, he stuttered, looking at her with wide startled eyes.

-Shh, relax. We all need a little bit of comfort these days. -, Calleigh murmured closing her eyes, savoring the warmth irradiated by her boss's body, the steady raising and lowering of his chest, the intoxicating scent that was pure Horatio's masculinity. A low rumble, however, made her eyes snap open; she lifted her chin, gazing questioningly at the chuckling redhead.

-Said the one who swore she never acted motherly. -, he offered, his eyes crinkling with mirth. Calleigh bit her lower lip, half suppressing an impudent grin; she slapped Horatio's chest playfully, taking advantage of that action to snuggle closer to him. He was just so damn irresistible, so warm, so inviting.

He freed his left arm, passing it along Calleigh's shoulder to make the process easier for her. The blonde sighed involuntarily in pleasure, claiming the crook of Horatio's neck as her pillow. He chuckled, gladly accepting the light weight on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for several minutes, both content and lost in their own little world, Flavia's soft breath as the only background noise. Until…

-You wanted to tell me something, earlier this evening. -, Horatio called softly. Calleigh opened her eyes, startled by the sudden question, then, upon catching on his meaning, she relaxed back on his embrace.

-Yeah. Uh, the other day I met Tim in the break-room, he looked a bit depressed; I linked it with my earlier encounter with Eric, when he had almost crashed into me…-, she trailed off, feeling Horatio's muscles stiffen behind her. Unconsciously, she placed a hand on his chest to calm him down. –He looked really angry, barely acknowledged me… so I asked Tim what happened. It's unusual for him to open up to me, well, to anyone for that matter, but he did and that should tell you how much he was disturbed by what had happened between him and Eric. -, she blabbed.

-And what had happened, Cal?-, Horatio gently pressed to help her refocus on the main point. Calleigh smiled smugly at him before continuing. –Well, uh, apparently Eric lamented that he has often found Tim looking at your sister… not in a brotherly way. -, the blonde replied, suddenly unsure of herself. Was she betraying Speed by telling Horatio? The man in question remained silent for several seconds, making the blonde's fears increase dramatically.

Then: -What did Tim reply to Eric' accusations?-, he asked, seeming curious.

-He… he said his glances where not dissimilar to those Eric… well, shot me, sometimes. -, Calleigh answered, highly embarrassed. –His whole point was, they were innocent. -, she added, reassuring Horatio. What about, however? Tim looking appreciatively at Flavia? Or Eric secretly admiring her, Calleigh?

-Mmm…-, another noncommittal sound. Usually, she loved that low, deep rumble, but not this time, not when she could not decipher it. –I think…-, he trailed off, as if to reorganize his thoughts. –Maybe it's time for Tim to find himself a girlfriend, what do you think?-. he asked, looking at Calleigh slantwise.

Inwardly sighing in relief, the blonde toyed with the idea of Tim going out with Flavia. Could she really make him happy? Would she be able to put a smile on his always serious face? Would they ever hear his laugh?

-Do you think they're… right, for each other?-, she asked tentatively.

-I think it could work, yes. -, Horatio replied, caressing his chin in thought.

-What about their working relationship?-, the blonde pressed on. _Yeah, what about that, mmm?_

-As long as they're discreet and it doesn't affect the way they work, it's fine by me. Tim's got a right to happiness, and I think Flavia could provide him that. She's… a bright young woman. –

Calleigh mused on Horatio's words. She believed he was right, of course; the point was: did he really believe what he had said? Could they really have a chance?

_Careful, Duquesne, all that double meaning is not gonna make any good._

She chanced a glance at Horatio. He had his eyes closed, a contented smile on his face. In that moment, in the comfort of his embrace, she finally came to the full realization that she wanted a real relationship with the wonderful man that was Horatio Caine. He had been her boss, her mentor, her friend, but lately everything had changed. She'd been by his side during some of his worst moments, helping his sister take care of him, and, surprisingly, that had not scared her, as it had happened before with other men she'd dated. Quite the opposite, in fact: she was proud of the way he had handled it all, even if that meant spending time with Yelina and away from his team. He needed time to heal, then he was back, more active than before.

She couldn't really blame him for trying to borrow some happiness, God only knew if he needed it. She imagined Yelina had seemed some kind of a free port to him, what with her having been interested in him for quite some time and blatantly showing it. She hated the way she acted around him, though: first she flirted with him, smiled sweetly and fussed over him, then the next time she was cold and detached, pretending to be the prey that Horatio had to pursue at every cost. It wasn't fair to him, it must have been difficult enough with her being his sister-in-law without her sending him mixed signals. She pushed, then withdrew, like he was some sort of yo-yo. He was bound to succumb at some point, he was human, after all. More human, lately.

As if on cue, a soft murmur startled Calleigh out of her reverie. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of that sound. Then, something under her started rumbling.

-Horatio? Are you purring?-, she asked, shocked. The redhead snapped his eyes open, looking at her questioningly. –Am I?-, he demanded, surprised himself.

-Yes! Yes, you are! How… cute!-, Calleigh squeaked. The man snapped a hand over his face, embarrassed and a bit mortified. _Cute?_

Embarrassed was a feeling Horatio didn't particularly like to experience, so, as he was accustomed to doing, he tried changing the topic. –It's getting late, Calleigh. I'd better take Flavia home. -, he stated, his arm darting towards his sister's still form. A hand on his elbow prevented him from reaching her.

-Let her sleep, Horatio. She's had a difficult couple of days. You can both spend the night here. -, she offered, whispering as not to wake Sleeping Beauty up.

-That's very generous of you, but we can impose like that…-, Horatio tried protesting. He should have known better than trying arguing over hospitality with the Southern belle, he mused as Calleigh dragged him to the tiny guest room adjacent to hers.

-I even have something you can sleep into. -, she stated, seeming satisfied with herself; she disappeared briefly in her bedroom, leaving Horatio to his dark musings about absolutely not wanting to sleep in a shirt a young and handsome boyfriend of hers may have left at her place. When she came back, she showed him a big black shirt with a light-blue inscription that screamed _BASTARD INSIDE_.

-That's mine. -, she said, handing him the article of clothing. At his arched eyebrow, she further elaborated: -It seemed like a good idea at the time. I've worn it only twice, it's clean. –

He grabbed the shirt, thanking the owner, then disappeared in the bathroom to change. A while later, as he was lying on the tiny bed, lulled by the water running in the adjacent bathroom, he couldn't help but muse on how strange his life had become lately. Here he was, in Calleigh's house, spending the night in her guest room, after…

After what? He couldn't really define what they had been doing just minutes ago. Comforting one another, had Calleigh called it? He was mesmerized by her ability to soothe his devastated soul, she was a balm for his inner wounds. She was beautiful, inside and outside. And he loved her for it.

_Love? As in… in love with her?_

The sudden thought scared him. It surely wasn't right for him to harbor such feelings for young sweet Calleigh. He was her boss, her mentor, he was so much older than her… he was a monster, for God's sake! He surely didn't deserve a gem like her, he couldn't ask her to put up with him, it wouldn't be fair. The sweetness and calmness she provided whenever she was by his side had to be an illusion, just like it had been with Yelina. Once Calleigh saw the beast inside him she'd be scared, she'd want nothing to do with him anymore and leave him. Because he was dark inside.

He shifted position in bed, and an horrifying thought occurred to him: what if he hurt her? What if he lost control? He'd be devastated, he'd probably kill himself right then, right there. Tears swelled in his eyes, his throat painfully constricted. He didn't want to lose Calleigh, not her. Yelina he could bear, she wasn't his to begin with and never felt quite right, the atmosphere never relaxed between them… but Calleigh! Sweet beautiful innocent Calleigh, so caring, so compassionate, so… loving. And lovable. So right.

Horatio hid his head under the pillow, hoping his brain would finally shut down. He couldn't bear those thoughts any longer.

***CONTINUES***

Okay, here's the fluffiness I promised you… two chapters, yay! Am I good? Am I? Let me know!!


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 37: AN IDEA

Breakfast was a quiet affair in the Duquesne household. Horatio was staring gloomily at his cup of coffee, without the force to actually lift it to his lips; Flavia was in similar conditions, even if she tried to carry on a conversation with Calleigh. She felt under the blue, but if asked, she couldn't exactly say why. And Calleigh was left to muse where it all went wrong.

They parted ways around half past six, Flavia wanted to take a shower and so did Calleigh. Closing the door behind her guest, the blonde bumped the back of her head against it. Did Horatio think it had all been a mistake? And what was a mistake? Offering and taking comfort? Damn, but even the great Horatio Caine needed a shoulder to cry on every once in a while.

*

Back in the Lab, Calleigh entered the break-room at full speed. She needed an extra burst of coffee to help her start a day submerged by paperwork. Flavia was already there, fully immersed in a magazine; the girl greeted her without removing her eyes from the article she was reading, a scowl on her face.

-Bad news?-, the blonde demanded, pouring herself a cup of the coffee Flavia had previously made.

-Fucking bad news. They're discussing a new law that will legalize putting on record vampires, werewolves, witches and suspected affiliates. And silver's price is going up. Fuck. -, Flavia swore, slamming the magazine on her tights. Calleigh shrugged, resuming her task; she was fumbling with the sugar when she heard the door open behind her back. Figuring whomever had just entered would greet her, she didn't turn around, continuing with her task of preparing a decent cup of coffee.

-Hi, Flavia. -, Horatio's velvet voice caressed her ears; distraction got the better of her and she clinked the coffee spoon against her mug with more force than she had intended to.

-Hi, Mama. -, her boss murmured, dangerously close to the blonde's ear; she suppressed a gasp of surprise and pleasure at his nearness, a grin slowly making its way across her face. So, not everything was lost.

-Hey there, Papa. -, she replied flirtatiously, passing him the coffee pot. –Coffee?-

Unbeknownst to them, Flavia had closed her magazine and was closely surveying them, the way they acted around each other, the way the spoke to one another. An idea was slowly forming in her brain… and she needed to see…

-Hey guys… Hi, Flavia. There's someone at the reception for you. -, Tim greeted entering the room, then turning towards its younger occupant. Flavia jumped up from the couch. –For me? Tell me it's not bad news, I already had too many of them. -, she commented, nearing the entrance and, in the process, Tim.

He looked questioningly at her. The girl just shrugged, flattening the magazine she still held in her hands against Tim's chest. He looked surprised at the gesture, for Calleigh felt compelled to explain: -She's been like this since this morning. –

Speed knew the two girls often spent time together out of the clock, so that comment didn't alarm him too much; instead he motioned for his two coworker to follow him. Intrigued, Calleigh and Horatio shared a brief glance before exiting the break room.

-Hello. I'm Flavia Caine. How can I help you?-, Flavia was addressing a young man who was obviously waiting for her. He straightened before answering. –Good morning, Ma'am. Was that you who requested a car?-

-Yeah, I passed on the request form to the department some days ago. Has it arrived yet?-, now Flavia looked positively excited.

-As a matter of fact, yes, it has. It's in the garage right now. Here are the keys, here are some forms for you to fill and that's the license plate. Enjoy. -, the young man flashed her a smile, to which she responded in kind. She scribbled her signature here and there on the papers, then handed them back to him, a huge smile still on her face. She turned to her friends, eyes shining like those of a child on Christmas. –You coming with me?-, she asked timidly, glancing at Horatio. He nodded. Their shift didn't start for at least fifteen minutes.

The four of them descended to the parking lot, happily chatting about Flavia's new toy and how long would it take for her to smash it. They started inspecting all the vehicles in the lot, looking for the right license plate.

-Oh my God! I can't believe it! Yay!-, the girl suddenly cried out, running towards the car she had obviously spotted. Chuckling at her antics, the remaining trio trotted behind her; they had a faint idea about what kind of car had ignited such a reaction.

Flavia jumped on the hood of a dark grey Hummer, embracing its windshield and kissing it all over. Horatio and Calleigh laughed out loud, while Tim chuckled.

-Uhm, Horatio? Eric called in sick. -, Speed addressed his superior. Flavia turned towards her audience, muttering a –Coward…-, which she badly covered with a cough. –This day keeps getting better and better. -, she said aloud.

*

It was around noon when Flavia was finally able to catch up on Speed.

-Hey, Speed! You got a minute?-, she asked him, walking by his side as he neared the, thank God, empty break room.

-Sure. What do you need?-, he replied, somewhat suspicious.

-Well, uh… you see, this isn't easy… basically, I need a favor. -, Flavia stuttered, glancing nervously at Speed as he held the door open for her.

-Okay, try me. I'm curious. -, he admitted.

-What do you think of Horatio and Calleigh? As a… a team, I mean. -, the girl asked, seemingly out of the blue. Tim considered it a bit, he just knew it had something to do with what she really wanted to ask him.

-Well, they work well together. They're a great team, very tuned, always in sync. Sometimes they can even finish each other's sentences, it's kind of spooky if you ask me. -, Tim trailed off, shrugging. Flavia smiled brightly at him. –Good answer?-, he guessed.

-Fantastic. Now, how would you like to help me organize a date for the two of them?-, the girl asked, straight to the point this time.

Tim's eyes widened, but otherwise he didn't show his shock. –Pardon?-

-Listen, it's obvious they like each other, right?-, Flavia tried reasoning, hands on her hips. Tim suppressed a grin, for she looked very much like her brother. She was… cute.

-I suppose so, yes. Who wouldn't like Calleigh?-, he replied matter of fact. Flavia exhaled loudly, he was being difficult.

-Okay, _I_ tell _you _they like each other. I'm tired of them dancing around each other, they need to go out. Together. Alone. I'm always with them, somehow, when they're together. A third wheel is counterproductive in the process of bringing them together. -, Flavia explained, hoping he would understand. Apparently, he did.

-Okay, you want them together. Clear. Suppose I'd be willing to help you, what do you need me for?-

Flavia smiled, he was finally seeing reason! –I've got a plan, and that would involve you acting a bit, probably only over the phone. -, she started, giving her sentence a coating of mystery.

-Go on. - , Tim pressed.

-Okay. Some days ago Calleigh promised to take me to one of her favorite discos…-

***CONTINUES***

And what may Flavia's idea be? Keep reading to find out, I promise goodness!


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 38: DECEIVING CALLEIGH

-Calleigh? I feel like partying. The case's closed, I don't have bruises on my face anymore… can we go, say, tomorrow?-, Flavia asked in what she hoped was a innocent voice. If she were honest with herself, however, it sounded a bit whining to her own ears. Oh, well…

-Sure, it's been ages since I went out to a disco. You already know what you're going to wear?-, her blonde friend replied. Flavia smirked to herself: perfect! She suspected nothing… Oh, she definitely loved those C.S.I.s.

-I know the perfect place, it's popular within our team, Tim and Eric say they often go there to hunt for girls… sometimes I went with them, and I was always asked out. -, the blonde kept babbling. Flavia's smirk just grew and grew. Now she was making it really easy…

*

-Flavia, what are you doing? … is that my leather jacket?-

Horatio had just returned from a one hour run, only to find his sister with his old leather jacket on. She was obviously trying it on, for she was examining her reflection on the bathroom mirror. She seemed pleased at what she was seeing.

-You should wear it more often, this jacket's fabulous!-, she stated, descending the stairs two steps at a time. She skipped the last three, landing precisely in front of her brother, smiling at him.

-What were you looking for in my wardrobe?-, Horatio asked, amused.

-A tie. -, Flavia lied smoothly. She wasn't even feeling remorseful…

-A tie?-, Horatio looked incredulous. –What for?-, he asked.

-Oh, nothing, thought it might go well with my T-shirt. -, his sister replied, disappearing in the kitchen briefly, then returning with a piece of buttered bread. She pushed the bread on Horatio's mouth, then shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders and hung it on a nearby hall tree.

-I'm off, I'm meeting with Calleigh. See ya later. -, Flavia said in a sing song voice, running to the door and disappearing through it. The whole exchange had been so weird, he hadn't really noticed Flavia's backpack seemed strangely full, nor the place she had hung his jacket. He just shook his head, chewing on the piece of bread that had been so rudely stuffed in his mouth…

*

The day had been uneventful, luckily for Flavia. She was currently with Calleigh in the locker room, their shift had been over for over a hour now and they had taken turns in the showers. The plan was simple: wash, dress up, apply makeup, parade through the halls of the Lab in order to make as many heads turn as possible, go grab something to eat in a quiet restaurant and, finally, go to the disco. That night was theirs.

-Your hair is so beautiful, why don't you wear it down more often?-, Calleigh asked her friend. She was brushing it lovingly, it was even longer than hers. That day they had spotted the same hairstyle, a high braid, which purpose was making their hair curly. It worked.

-It gets in my way while I work. I really admire your patience with your gold locks!-, Flavia grinned at her friend, brushing a strand of blonde hair between her fingers.

Dressing didn't take long. Calleigh had chosen a black strapless dress that fitted her like a second skin; it reached just above her knees and complimented her pale complexion amazingly well. High stiletto heels completed the picture.

Flavia looked at her friend enviously. She'd never be able to fill a dress like that as marvelously as Calleigh did; the younger girl had chosen a green mini skirt and a metallic silver top that shone and glittered at her every movement; it was tight fitting and had only one strap. A firm high heels hater, she had chosen flat sandals.

-Can you help me cover up my scars? I don't want people seeing them if my top moves. -, the girl asked her friend, handing her the blemish cover.

-You mean if a guy lifts it up?-, Calleigh quipped, immediately starting working.

Outside the room, Tim stood nervously, unsure of how to proceed. He knew Flavia and Calleigh were in there, but he really needed to put his hands on his locker. Making up his mind, he cracked the door open, spying from the outside without really pocking his head inside.

He gulped at the sight. Flavia had her top lowered, Calleigh was rubbing something on her skin just above her bosom… and what a great view of it he had! Under her silver top she was wearing a green lace bra that enhanced her small firm breasts…

He closed the door quietly, gulping to steady his nerves. He'd better come back later…

*

Flavia's phone started ringing just as she was applying the last touch of eye-shadow to Calleigh's left eyelid.

-Perfect. You rock!-, she grinned before answering. –Hello?-

Calleigh surveyed her friend's handiwork. She had to admit the smokey eyes she could manage were way better than hers, especially with shades of pink and red; she'd been skeptic at the beginning, did purple really make green eyes stand out? Yes, it seemed so.

-What? Aww, c'mon Alexx…! Okay, if it'll make you feel better… anything for you, honey. Sure, give me a sec. Bye. –

Calleigh turned towards her friend. –Problems?-, she wondered.

-Ah, that was Alexx… she's just received two new bodies… Graveyard's job, she was ready to call it a day herself, but she said she'd feel better knowing they're not zombies or vampires…-, the girl replied, reaching for her guns.

-Oh… will it take long? I can wait for you if you like. –

Flavia could tell Calleigh was disappointed; she felt bad for deceiving her, but it was all for the greater good. She smiled at her.

-No, don't worry, go grab a bite to eat. I don't know how long it will take. –

-You sure?-, Calleigh still looked unsure.

-Yeah, positive. Don't worry, we'll see each other at the disco, okay? Sorry for the delay, I think Alexx still feels uneasy around dead bodies with wounds on their throats, after…-, Flavia lied smoothly, mentally complimenting herself for her acting skills.

-No need to explain, I understand. Give her my best. –

-See ya later, Calleigh. –

*

-Hi, Alexx. Thanks for playing along with us. -, Flavia greeted the ME, entering her domain. The African American woman was stripping out of her blue overalls, her phone still near her.

-You're kidding, right? I _love_ office gossip, and to take direct part to it… besides, I think Horatio and Calleigh are right for each other. They look good together. -, she replied, grinning at Flavia.

-Don't I know it. -, the girl answered back playfully, sitting on a nearby stool.

-Does Calleigh suspect anything?-, the older woman asked, crossing her arms over her bosom.

-Not a thing. You should have seen her expression, I thought she was ready to cry. Sweet girl. -, Flavia sniggered.

-What about Horatio?-, Alexx pressed on.

-Horatio? Totally oblivious. He's a man, after all. -, the girl smirked, making Alexx smirk back at her.

-So, tell me how you came up with this idea… and how ever did you manage to convince Speed to play along?-

***CONTINUES***

So, good start? Promising enough?


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 39: TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT

-_Tim? Hi, it's Flavia. Calleigh suspects nothing, Horatio's totally oblivious. Are you ready for your performance?_-

Tim strained his ears to catch up on Flavia's words, but the loud disco music was against him. He got her meaning, though.

-Yeah, I'll call Horatio as soon as I hung up. You owe me big time, ya know?-, he shouted, willing his voice to sound stern. Flavia's musical laugh invaded his ears: so much for intimidating the girl…

-_Okay, okay, I'll make it up to you, scout's word. I'm coming right away. Bye. -_, she hung up.

Speedle sighed, the call he was going to make was one of the hardest things he'd had to do since… a long time. _C'mon, man, you can do it!_, he scolded himself.

He speed dialed Horatio.

*

Horatio had just finished washing the dishes. He slowly towel dried them, putting them back to the proper place. He sighed. He had become accustomed to having someone to share his evenings with, he realized bitterly; having Flavia with him had him look forward to coming home after shift, to help her cook a new dish every night, to listen to her jokes, to be surprised by Calleigh's presence in his own house sometimes.

_Get a grip, old man, she's got a right at going out at night, _he mentally reproached himself.

He decided to take a run along the beach. He slowly made his way towards the bedroom, where he retrieved a light brown long-sleeved T-shirt with a deep V neck. He didn't really need a shirt to keep him warm, his skin was always as hot as a kiln, but it gave him a feeling of normality: after all, a man running shirtless at night in the middle of December, even if it was Miami, was an unusual sight.

He was looking for a pair of sweatpants when his phone started ringing. Groaning, he looked in annoyance at the caller ID. _Speedle?_

_-_Horatio. -, he answered.

-_Horrra-atio?-_, his slurred name greeted him. He furrowed his brows, puzzled.

-Speed? Where are you, are you okay?-, Horatio asked, starting to worry for the younger man.

-_Hey maaan! 'ow ya dooin'? Aww, I'm so wasted…-_, Tim giggled. Now Horatio was seriously worried.

-Are you drunk?-, the words left his mouth before he could prevent it. _It's obvious he's drunk, Caine!_

_-I haaa-ah!-aad a few beers… Horrr…arr! I feel sick…-_

_-_Where are you, Speed?-

He told him. Horatio told Tim not to move, to take a coffee, not fully realizing the name Speed had given him was that of a disco; he sprinted towards the door, grabbing his keys and reaching on to the hall tree for the jacket. In his hurry, he grabbed the leather one…

*

-Damn, it was embarrassing. -, Tim complained, buckling the seatbelt of Flavia's Hummer's passenger seat.

-All for the greater good, Tim. So, wanna party?-, she grinned saucily at him, winking. Speed groaned.

*

Calleigh stood at the counter, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. Where the hell was Flavia? It was already a quarter to ten, they had agreed to meet at half past nine… She checked her phone: no calls, but a message in her voice mail; she pressed the phone to her hear.

-_Hi, it's Flavia… listen, I got a problem. I arrived early, around nine fifteen and I, uh, found Tim… he was pretty drunk, he was in no shape to drive, so I'm taking him home… it's a bit difficult, looks like he doesn't want to cooperate… listen…-_

Tim's drunken voice filled Calleigh's ear as he coarsely sang _She wolf _by Shakira. She laughed in spite of herself.

-_I gotta go now. As soon as I manage to sneak off I'll call you. Sorry! Love you sis. Bye. –_

End of the call. _Crap, now what?_

She stared off into space, lost in thoughts. Should she go away? Stay? Dance, find herself a partner? She motioned for the bartender to fetch her a drink, something non-alcoholic. Sighing, she sat on a barstool, waiting. For the drink? For Flavia? For a guy to ask her out to dance? She really didn't know.

The disco music was appealing, for she found her hips shaking to the rhythm. She stopped, suddenly self-conscious; she must look like a fool, she mused, dancing on a barstool.

She started looking around, in search of a familiar face; she found none. Frustrated, she glanced longingly at the entrance, planning on a quick escape. The bartender placing a drink in front of her startled her a bit, making her turn away from the door. After a long sip, however, something near the very same door caught her eyes… a glimpse of red hair. Could it be…?

She spun on the barstool, almost spilling her club soda. And here he was, like a Holliwood star; she looked him appreciatively from head to toe, feeling her heart quicken at the sight. He was wearing tight black pants, probably the ones she had seen him into at work, and, wonder of wonders, a leather jacket. She felt irresistibly drawn to him; she stood, making her way slowly towards him. She was dying to reach for his body, to move her fingers through the smooth material of his jacket, then tear it off from him…

She didn't have to scold herself for… inappropriate thoughts. A girl, probably no more than twenty, threw herself in Horatio's arms. Calleigh felt her heart sank; so he was there to meet with a woman… a young beautiful dark haired woman. She made for a hasty retreat, when she saw the redheaded man gently push the girl away; she wasn't particularly liking it, for she was opposing a strenuous resistance, but he managed to drop her in the waiting arms of another man. Horatio straightened his jacket, looking around for someone.

_Don't look my way, don't' look my… damn!_

He had spotted her, a look of surprise crossed his face. Smiling, he made his way towards the blonde beauty.

-Hey, Calleigh. -, he greeted, coming to a halt in front of her. He was invading her personal space, but in order to be heard by the woman that was absolutely necessary.

-Hi, Horatio!-, Calleigh forced out a huge smile, no need to be impolite with a man looking for a woman that wasn't her in a disco. –You looking for someone?-, she asked in spite of herself. _What is wrong with you girl? Of course he is!_

-Ah, yes, yes. As a matter of fact I am. Have you seen Speedle?-, he replied, looking around once more.

The seemingly out of place question made her hesitate a moment before answering. –Uh, Flavia called me to let me know she was taking him home… apparently, she had found him upon her early arrival, pretty wasted. Why?-

Horatio looked puzzled at her, eyes narrowed. –Well, he called me before. He was drunk, wasn't really making any sense. I told him to wait for me, maybe take some coffee. I… I didn't realize it was a disco… I feel out of place. -, he confessed, smiling sheepishly at her.

-Are you kidding me?!-, Calleigh looked at him incredulously, giving him an appreciative look in spite of herself. Horatio blushed a deep red, averting his gaze from her. –That girl throwing herself at you was just a coincidence, uh?-, the blonde added, trying to cover her mistake.

Horatio, more embarrassed than ever, ran a hand through his red hair, giving a little laugh. –She was totally wasted… not very flattering if you ask me. -, he defended himself.

-Well, then, that twenty something girl over there doesn't look wasted to me… and she's definitely checking you out. -, Calleigh replied, she was having so much fun teasing the usually composed man. He followed her pointed forefinger to the woman in question; she winked at him. He gulped. She advanced towards him, not caring about the couples dancing all around her. The man turned to Calleigh, panicked.

-How would you feel about saving me from a slow and painful death?-, he asked before taking her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. Calleigh laughed hard, so hard it made her cry.

-Horatio Caine s-scared by the w-weaker sex?-, she managed to choke out between laughter. Horatio scowled at her, but replied calmly: -Not really, no. _That woman_, however, gives me the creeps. She was looking at me like I was food, not even criminals look at me that way! And I don't even have my gun with me!-

-You poor thing…-, Calleigh cooed, pinching his cheek.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, neither knowing exactly what to do. Until… the notes of _I gotta feeling _by The Black Eyed Peas filled the air. Calleigh grinned: she loved that song! Her hips started shaking on their own accord, following the beat; in the heat of the moment, she inadvertently brushed her pelvis against Horatio's… _Uh oh ho_, the girl's eyes widened in shock, searching the man's. They… _glowed_.

His yellow wide eyes totally focused on her face, he encircled her waist with a possessive arm, while with the other he started caressing her neck.

-So, wanna party?-, he growled, grinning mischievously at her.

***CONTINUES***

So, what do you think? Met the expectations? And it isn't even the end!


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 40: LOSING IT

-We've got to work in the morning, you know that, right?-, Flavia mockingly scolded Tim while the couple was exiting the bar. They had gone to a disco, then settled for a quiet place such as a bar for a not so quiet Tequila party.

***AN HOUR BEFORE***

-You made many heads turn, back at the Lab. No one has ever seen you with your hair down, how come?-, Tim asked after his second shot of Tequila; Flavia stuffed a slice of lime in his mouth before answering.

-Not so practical while on the job. Besides, it's an excuse for not straightening them, I hate it: it's a complete waste of time with the city's humidity levels. -, the girl replied, pouring herself a shot. They had asked the bartender for a bottle of Tequila, two glasses, salt and a sliced lime, but despite the serious request, they were taking it easy, gulping down only less than a inch of liquor at a time.

-But you did it tonight. -, Speed observed, taking in her appearance. His hard stare made Flavia avert her eyes, it was just so intense she feared it would burn holes on her skin.

-Well, no. Calleigh did it. She's a little obsessed with hair care. -, she chuckled nervously, chancing a glance at Tim.

-She's good. -, Speed said appreciatively. Forgetting all her previous self consciousness, Flavia replied saucily: -You could have just said my hair looked nice. –

She grinned; she loved teasing people, especially men. She rarely did it in a intentionally flirtatious way, she just enjoyed making others laugh. Besides, she was quick and good at cracking jokes.

Tim looked at her so seriously she feared she had offended him, but then he surprised her. –You hair is beautiful. You should wear it down more often. May I?-, he reached for her head, asking permission not only with his voice, but also with his eyes. Flavia just nodded, unable to speak; the gesture felt strangely intimate to her.

Speed tentatively brushed a lock of red hair between his thumb and forefinger, savoring its silky texture; feeling bolder, he took hold of a handful, caressing the back of his hand against it. Satisfied, he brushed them behind Flavia's ear. It was then he noticed she had closed her eyes.

-Flavia?-, he called softly. Her eyes fluttered open, a contented smile on her face.

-Sorry, I was in la-la land for a minute. I've always loved people caressing my hair… Horatio used to do that often when I was little. -, she whispered dreamily. Then, refocusing: -What do you think those two are doing now?-

No need to ask who she was referring to. –I hope Calleigh's having her wicked way with him. A boss who's gotten laid is a happier boss. -, Tim proclaimed. Flavia burst out laughing.

-You only say that because you fear Horatio will scold you tomorrow…-, she accused. –No, seriously, what do you think about them? As a couple, I mean. –, she added, sobering up.

Tim caressed his bristly chin, deep in thought. –I… I think they're right for each other, balance one another, if you know what I mean. -, he stated after a while.

-Go on. -, Flavia said, interested.

-He's… always so focused on his work, so serious, so introverted… she, on the other hand, is bright, sunny-natured. I think I can safely say she brings out the best in him. –

Flavia had only ever known one way to respond to poetry. –You mean she brings him out of his arse. -, she deadpanned.

They both burst out laughing, so hard tears sprung to their eyes.

-You're evil, woman. -, Tim grinned. He was not prepared for Flavia flashing him a bright smile. –What?-, he asked, confused. The girl shook her head, still smiling. –Nothing. -, she murmured.

_A woman. He called me… a woman._

The thought was exhilarating. She poured Tequila for two.

***PRESENT TIME***

-I know… I just thought staying out late and drinking Tequila would make my cover story more believable. -, Speed replied with a crooked grin. Inwardly, he was seething.

_Coward! You just enjoyed being with her. Alone!_

She stood there, watching him with wide blue innocent eyes and a small smile on her lips. An expectant smile? The bright moon made her hair shine, creating a halo all around her… she was perfect.

-So, uh… feel like a walk before driving me home? I wouldn't want to finish smashed against a tree because you're tipsy. –

_Idiot! Now you think she'll go with you?_, Tim chastised himself. He was so dumb around her…

-Hey, if I'm tipsy, you are too! We drank just as much. So, where do you want to go? You lead the way. -, Flavia replied, linking her arm with his. He stared at her in shock… had she just…?

*

-Thanks for the drive home. -, Speed said once Flavia had stopped the Hummer in front of his condo.

-Hey, no problem. It should be me thanking you for your help, not the other way round!-, Flavia gave a little nervous laugh. That was new territory for her, she hadn't been this intimate with a guy that wasn't Jonathan for a long time. She turned towards him, not really knowing what to do.

-It's been… fun. This night, I mean. -, Tim stuttered.

_Pathetic, Speedle!_, he chastised himself.

-Yeah, we should do it more often. Not the deceiving part, though… even if it was a bit fun too, wasn't it?-, she grinned at him. He mockingly ignored her for several seconds, before grinning back at her: -Yeah, it was. But you still owe me!-

Flavia feigned shock and indignation, then leaned towards her passenger. Alarmed, for he couldn't decipher her intentions for the life of him, Tim scooted closer to the car door. That, however, didn't stop Flavia from planting a kiss on his cheek.

It was over before he could even understand what had happened. Flavia had straightened her posture, composing herself, while Tim still struggled to comprehend. Was it possible that Flavia could like someone like him?

-Goodnight?-, it was more a question than a sentence.

-Ah, yes, of course. -, Tim replied, puzzled, reaching for the door handle. He hesitated, turning towards Flavia. –I was wondering…-

-Yes?-

He lost it. Utterly, completely lost it. He kissed her.

***CONTINUES***

For all those who asked for some Flavia/Tim interaction… satisfied? More to come, of course! Let me know what you think…

PS. Cheers, I passed an oral exam today! YAY!


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 41: FOOLING AROUND

-Horatio! Please, Horatio, stop! HORATIO!-, Calleigh squealed, half in disbelief, half in fear of tumbling down. She had been unceremoniously thrown over Horatio's shoulder by the man himself, like a sack of potatoes. She started laughing at the whole situation, it was just so incredible: her right heel had broken, making it extremely difficult for her to walk, let alone dance; Horatio had seen her eye the floor with distaste, it was covered in sticky spilled booze and other unpleasant things. Sensing him move towards her, she had looked questioningly at him, silently asking him what thought was crossing his mind.

-Do you trust me?-, he had asked.

-Of course I do, Handsome. -, she had replied immediately. Bad mistake. He had lifted her from the ground with no effort whatsoever, wringing a shriek from the blonde. People started cheering and whistling as Horatio carried Calleigh outside. He didn't stop until he reached her Hummer; once he did, he delicately put her down on the hood, she was still laughing uncontrollably. She grabbed Horatio's shirt, pulling him towards her; she encircled his waist with her legs, not caring if the dressing at that point was very revealing. She looked him square in the eyes.

-If I go down, you come with me. -, she stated playfully.

-Always. -, he replied easily, but with a seriousness that took her breath away. They subconsciously started to lean towards each other, Calleigh's eyes had already fluttered close…

-CALLEIGH!-

They broke apart. Horatio growled in frustration, Calleigh's cheek reddened. She knew that voice…

-Jake! What are you doing here?-, the woman asked bewildered upon spotting Jake running her way. And he wasn't even that far away. Noticing her compromising position, she immediately let go of Horatio, who stepped back to let her have a minimum of privacy.

-Is that it, Calleigh? You fooling around with your boss? You said you loved me _oh so much_! I find it hard to believe…-, Jake accused, stepping exactly in front of Calleigh and raising his voice at her.

Calleigh was a sweet and collected person, all right, but when someone dared raise their voice at her…

-I was twenty-five, Jake! It's been almost five years without you even bothering to call, let alone come see me… What did you expect? Me waiting for you like a demure little Madonna? You sure have a high opinion of yourself, mister!-, she shouted back, equally enraged.

-So you decided to sleep around like a whore? With an old man whose hair resemble traffic lights?-, Jake taunted, pointing his finger at… Horatio's hard chest. He had materialized at Calleigh's side the second the word whore had left that prick's mouth.

-You treat her with the proper respect, is that clear?-, he lowly menaced, his gaze hard on the guy. He feigned indifference, even if inwardly he was sweating with nervousness; that guy just gave him the creeps.

-Or else?-, he openly challenged the redhead, showing a confidence he wasn't sure he really possessed.

_Cut the crap, man. He's old. You can take him down whenever you feel like it_, he told himself. Jake smirked at Horatio. Seeing as Horatio was silent, he continued, more at ease.

-She's mine, coppertop. I can do whatever I please with her. You'd better stay away from us. –

Now Calleigh was furious. How dare he? She wasn't _his, _if nothing, she admitted to herself, she was Horatio's… Seeing the man's eyes flash and his nostrils flare, she half expected him to reply with a macho stereotype such as _You had your chance with her, you wasted it, now she's mine_. She should have known better, nothing was ever about Horatio or his territoriality, it was always about others; he was sweet that way.

-She's not a thing to be possessed. She's a woman, an independent and strong willed woman, so if she says you're too late, you _are_ too late. -, Horatio declared firmly, keeping his steel gaze on Jake.

Calleigh could have melted right away, that was just the sweetest and most thoughtful thing a man had ever told her, and the fact that she believed the man who had just spoken was definitely a bonus. She could have kissed him… Jake speaking prevented her from doing so.

-Says who?-

-_I _say it, Jake! You're too late, I want you out of my life!-, Calleigh shouted, fed up with the whole situation. It was late, she was tired and keeping her balance on a broken heel was getting more difficult by the minute.

-So he wants you, he gets you, is it that simple? Well, I want you too, and I got you first. -, Jake replied in kind, red in the face.

-You're pathetic, Jake! Don't you understand? This is not about what you or Horatio want, it's about what _I _want… you're so selfish you didn't even realize it! Well, fuck you, Jake!-, Calleigh pushed Jake in the chest with all the force she could muster, managing to take him off of her. That only fueled his rage, for he took a menacing step towards the blonde, raising his fist as if to slap, or worse, punch her.

It happened in the blink of an eye: one moment Jake's knuckles were fast approaching her face, then the next they were still. Horatio had deftly caught his wrist, preventing him from laying even a finger on Calleigh. The woman managed to repress a squeal of surprise, but she couldn't prevent her eyes to zero in on Horatio's forearm. The plays of muscles told her he was putting a presumably painful pressure on Jake's wrist.

-You know what I really want right about now? It involves me hurting you, badly… why don't you do us both a favor and go away before I start breaking something?-, Horatio's tone was smooth and velvety, but both Calleigh and Jake shivered at the not so veiled menace. His voice was _that_ convincing, his eyes more. They were deadly, there was no other way to describe them. If looks could kill indeed.

-I… I don't hurt old men. You'll come to me, Calleigh, I'm your drug, remember? You'll come… and you'll lose her to me, coppertop. -, Jake shouted before walking away. It didn't take him long to start jogging, then running at breathtaking speed.

Horatio's hard gaze followed him long after he had disappeared in the night. Calleigh tentatively reached for him, putting a hand on his arm. He turned sharply towards her as if he had just remembered she was there, too. His expression softened , it was as if he had morphed: from beast to human again. Calleigh had felt the change in him, for a instant she had thought he would transform before her own eyes, but she knew Horatio better than to lose control like that.

He smiled shyly at her, putting a hand on her bare shoulder, gently caressing it with his fingertips. Calleigh shivered noticeably, the contrast between his warm flesh and her cold skin almost unbearable. Noticing the goose bumps, Horatio took off his leather jacket, draping it across the blonde's shoulders. She watched in fascination as he shrugged the jacket off his broad shoulders, following his every motion; the movement made the shirt adhere to his chest, giving her a breathtaking show of his toned abdomen and pectorals. She snapped out of her trance-like state only when she felt a light weight and a welcome warmth envelope her petite frame; she raised her head to look Horatio in the eyes. They were their usual soulful beautiful blue selves. That brought a smile to her face.

-You okay?-, he whispered, concern clear in those blue pools.

-Yeah. Now I am. -, Calleigh replied dreamily, hugging Horatio's chest tightly. Surprised, it took the man a full second to return the gesture, but he gladly did it. He enveloped her in his arms, wanting to offer her all the comfort she needed. Her head against his pectorals, it was the perfect height for him to rest his chin on it. He took in the scent it was uniquely Calleigh: vanilla and cardamom, sweetness and spice, just like her personality.

He had never felt more at peace.

Slowly, she emerged from his chest, smiling brightly at him. She took his breath away…

-Sorry, felt cold. Now I'm all better, thank you. –

-It was my pleasure, Calleigh. -, he murmured, brushing a strand of golden hair from her face; he wanted to be able to see her eyes clearly.

She looked away, unable to stand his intense gaze; she chewed on her lower lip. She didn't want the night to end, but…

-It's getting late. -, she whispered, barely audible.

-Yes, it is. -, he replied simply, offering her his arm. She gladly let him guide her to the car door, which he opened for her. She smiled at the thoughtful gesture, blushing without knowing why.

-Thank you. So, I'll see you tomorrow… you'd want to bring me more coffee than usual, or else I won't be able to function properly…-, she laughed at her own joke, climbing on the driver seat.

-I'll keep that in mind…-, Horatio replied promptly, but Calleigh noticed his mind was elsewhere. She didn't have to wait long for him to speak his mind. –Listen, uh… would it be a… a problem if I followed you with my car? I'd… I'd feel better knowing you arrived home safe and sound. -, he asked timidly, looking anywhere but at her.

A smile blossomed on her face. He cared, he really cared for her… warmth spread through her, making her feel more alive than she had felt in a long time; she tingled all over, she felt breathless, her head light with happiness. And he was just being his usual, protective self, he wasn't acting, or exaggerating anything. That was pure Horatio.

-Not at all. –

Once she had parked in front of her condo, he saluted her with a double flash of his lights before speeding towards his own house. Exiting her car, Calleigh realized she was still wearing his jacket.

-You are special, Horatio Caine. I hope someday you'll realize that. -, she whispered to the bright, distant moon.

***CONTINUES***

So, liked it? I hope so… let me know, R&R!


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 42: GOSSIP… MAN?

Flavia had just finished the second shower of the day when she hear the key turn in the lock. Throwing a bathrobe on, she ran down the stairs and flew directly into his brother's arms.

-You'll never believe it!-, she exclaimed, kissing his cheek and hugging him once more.

-Enlighten me, then. -, Horatio replied, grinning at his sister's antics.

-Tim and I kissed. -, she said proudly, smiling all the way. Horatio's gaze hardened.

-Did he lay a single finger on you…?-, his voice was pure steel, too.

-No, no, nothing like that! He wasn't telling me where he lived, so I took him to a bar and made him drink coffee and… stuff. We started talking then, he was pretty good… then I accompanied him home. He thanked me, I kissed his cheek goodbye… then, next thing I knew, we were kissing! It was totally fantastic!-, she assured him, ecstatic.

He searched her eyes; honesty and happiness was all he could find there.

-Hello? I started it… somehow…-, she grinned. After a couple of seconds, Horatio's features softened, he smiled too. She hugged him again. He held her affectionately, patting her back and caressing her damp hair.

-So, where have you been all night?-, Flavia asked then, disengaging from her brother's arm. He looked suspiciously down at her, eyes narrowed.

-You mean you don't know?-, he asked in response, eyes gleaming mischievously.

-I could only guess. Tim said he vaguely remembered calling someone and when he looked at the calls he had made, he found your number at the top of the list. So, did we guess right?-, Flavia replied, keeping her poker face in place marvelously.

-Yes, he called me. I went out to go fetch him, but guess who I met at the disco?-, Horatio grinned, there was no way his little sister could fake surprise that well. Her poker face was coming down…

-Oh my God! Calleigh! I totally forgot!-, Flavia exclaimed in a rush, eyes widening , hands flying to her mouth. Horatio was surprised, her reaction looked genuine to him…

-I gotta call her…-, Flavia mumbled, looking around for her phone. Horatio stopped her.

-It's late, Flavia. She'll probably be asleep right now, it can wait 'til tomorrow. -, he pointed out, making her see reason.

-Right. -, Flavia said, then: -You stayed with her until now? Or did you find yourself a girl at the disco?-

Horatio groaned. There was no way he was going to avoid her curiosity, and if he wanted to catch some hours of decent sleep he'd better fill her in.

-Go dress, I'll wait for you in my room. -, he told her, gently pushing her upstairs.

Some minutes later, both Flavia and Horatio were laying on his bed; he was stroking her fiery red hair while telling his story.

-I can't believe the nerve of that guy. I hate him! Can't you arrest him?-, Flavia moaned, complaining about Berkeley.

Horatio gave a small, throaty laugh. –I'm afraid I can't. What would the accusation be?-

-Oh, I don't know… being a nuisance to Calleigh, you and me? It's enough in my opinion…-

Horatio tickled her hip, making her squirm. They wrestled for a bit, then quieted, Horatio's arm securely on Flavia's back. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

*

-Calleigh, you got a minute?-, Tim asked, pocking his head in the break room.

Calleigh raised her head from the magazine she was reading, focusing her attention on her coworker. She smirked.

-Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence. -, she joked. Tim took that as a sign that it was safe to enter the room; he crossed its length, coming to a halt in front of the coffee pot.

-Hey, I asked Horatio for the morning off. He agreed, so my conscience's clean. -, Speed defended himself, performing the ritual of pouring the black beverage.

-So, you wanted to talk. I'm listening, or should I return to my magazine?-, Calleigh teased.

-Ah ah, you're so funny. It's important, and absolutely confidential, got it?-, he replied, turning towards her. Noticing his serious face, she sobered up.

-Got it. Shoot. –

-It's about Flavia. -, Tim confessed. Calleigh's interest was immediately piqued; he had her whole attention.

-Go on. -, she pressed.

-Don't fret, Cal! Okay, uh… last night I went to a disco. I was feeling a bit down, so I decided to start the night with a beer… which turned into a couple more… to make it short, I got a bit wasted. Flavia found me and tried to take me home, but apparently I put up some struggle. -, he began. Calleigh interrupted him with a smirk.

-Apparently?-, she stressed. Tim ignored the comment, but didn't spare her a glare. She raised her hands in surrender.

-As I was saying… she took me to a bar to help me sober up, made me drink coffee… when I felt better, we started talking. It was… pleasant. -, he continued. Again, he was interrupted.

-I bet it was…-, Calleigh commented, smirking at the young man.

-Remind me why I'm still talking to you?-, he lamented.

-Sorry. My lips are sealed. -, the blonde replied, zipping her mouth shut.

-Anyway, she took me home. She kissed me on the cheek…-

Calleigh squealed in delight. Tim groaned.

-Honestly, woman!-, he growled, exasperated.

-It's fantastic! She likes you! Do you like her, too?-, Calleigh squeaked dumbly. Tim's pointed glare was all the answer she needed. –Of course you do… Are you gonna ask her out soon?-

-Calleigh, that's not the end of it…-, Tim confessed.

-It's not?-, she repeated, then, realization downed on her. –Oh, it's not the end! Wait, you mean you took her in your apartment?-, she asked bewildered.

-Who do you take me for, Calleigh? Honestly, what's wrong with you? You're dumber than usual…-, Tim scowled, earning himself a shove.

-What, then?-, the blonde demanded.

-We kissed, Calleigh. You know, lips and tongues and…-, Tim replied, making fun of her.

-No need to be graphic, Speedle!-, she exclaimed, raising one hand as if to physically prevent him from continuing. –And?-

-And, I went home. Alone. What should I make of it? Do you think I have a chance with her? Or I ruined it the moment I kissed her? It was very spur of the moment…-, he babbled.

-Don't be stupid, she responded to the kiss, right?-, at his nod, Calleigh continued: -Well, then, it's settled. She likes you. –

-But… she's the boss's sister, she's gorgeous, and young, and I'm… _me_!-

To anybody else, the last remark wouldn't have made much sense, but Calleigh understood perfectly. He was Timothy Speedle, old jeans and long shirts, cuffs undone to partially cover his hands and two days' growth, no car and an old yellow motorbike, witty remarks often uncalled for.

-So, what's not to like?-

***CONTINUES***

Just a funny interlude… hope you liked it! R&R


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 43: FAKE

Flavia and Alexx stepped outside the elevator together, chatting and gossiping like schoolgirls.

-I can't believe it! A double date… What was it like? With Tim, I mean…-, the ME was asking her friend, delighted by the results of their plan.

-It was great, Alexx! He's gentle and tender and… should I ask him out? On a real date, I mean…-, Flavia responded in a rush, then, at a loss of words, voiced the main thought that was on her mind.

Alexx laughed out loud. –Are you kiddin'? Shouldn't it be the other way round?-, she asked, bewildered.

-Oh, who cares? I wanna go out with him… a double date, maybe?-, the two women grinned at each other.

-Excuse me. -, a sharp voice behind them made them turn around just in time to avoid a very upset IAB Sergeant Rick Stetler, who was apparently in a hurry… towards the break room? The two women looked worriedly at each other. Bad news coming. They followed him.

-Flavia, Alexx!-, Calleigh's voice resonated behind them; they turned, stopping to let their colleague catch up on them. -What's up?-, the blonde asked, slightly out of breath.

-Don't know, he just entered and ran towards the break room. I don't like his expression, though. -, Flavia answered, shrugging.

-Horatio…-, Calleigh murmured before sprinting towards the break room. –Sergeant Stetler, what's going on? Why did you send for me?-, she called for Stetler.

-Because, Detective Duquesne…-, he began, opening the door of the break room, wishing for a theatrical entrance. -… I have photos of both you and Lieutenant Caine, in a very compromising position. Out, Detective Speedle. –

-Oh, the motherfucker…-, Flavia swore. Alexx could not agree more. Looking around, they realized not many people were around at that hour, and the few they spotted were busy with coffee, computers or were exiting or entering the locker room. Good.

After closing the door behind him, Speed approached them with a grave expression on his face. –It doesn't look too good. -, he commented, resting his gaze on Flavia. The girl bit her lower lip, deep in thoughts. It was then that Stetler opened the door, raising his voice as to be heard from everyone that was around.

-Do you wish me to start on how Detective Duquesne managed to get her promotion to CSI level 3, Caine?-, he was saying, clearly pleased with himself. Calleigh look mortified.

-We've gotta do something… Tim, I need your help again and I fear you won't like it…-, Flavia said, eyes darting from the floor to Speed's. He grunted.

-What, you under the impression I liked it the last time?-, he commented. Alexx and Flavia both smirked.

-As a matter of fact, yes, I was. -, Flavia replied before taking a deep breath and starting screaming at the top of her lungs. -HOW COULD YOU? YOU MADE ME BELIEVE IT WAS OVER BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU PLAYED THE PITY CARD ON ME, WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, A FOOL?-

Speed sighed, no, he didn't like it a bit. Plucking up courage, and shooting Flavia the nastiest glare he could muster, he replied in kind.

-I HONESTLY THOUGHT IT WAS OVER BETWEEN US, BUT SHE CALLED ME THIS MORNING, SHE'S CHANGED HER MIND… I LOVE HER, SO DEAL WITH IT!-

By the time Tim had finished his sentence, Stetler had pocked his head outside, attracted by all the shouting like a moth to a flame. People started gathering around the two quarrelers, too.

-DEAL WITH IT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU TRICKED ME INTO HAVING PITY SEX WITH YOU WHILE YOU WERE STILL THINKING ABOUT HER? HOW COULD YOU!-, Flavia piled it on, casting a quick glance at Stetler. Open mouthed like a fish… Marvelous!

Tim shot her a disbelieving look before recovering quickly and responding in kind. –WELL, I DIDN'T SEE YOU COMPLAINING!-

Time to take the show to the next level. Flavia shoved Tim out of her way and approached Stetler quickly, striding purposefully across the corridor with and extra shake of hips.

-Sergeant Stetler, you're a real gentleman, aren't you?-, she asked, batting her lashes at him. As red as a tomato, Stetler wasn't quick enough to dismiss her. –Well, then, you won't mind me asking you a favor, will you?-, she renovated her assault, crossing her arms under her bosom, making sure to squeeze it up, thus giving the man a little peak. Thank God she had decided to put on a push up bra and a nice shirt with a deep V neck… they were meant for Tim but, oh well…

She noticed Stetler's eyes zero on her neckline; he looked more shocked than sexually excited, but Flavia had indeed managed to distract him from his task.

-That guy over there messed with me badly. I want to fill in a complaint for sexual harassment, and seeing as he _unfortunately _is my coworker I was hoping you'd be willing to help me?-

Innocent wide eyes, long thick lashes, lips arranged in a cute pout, no man could refuse Flavia anything. With a boldness she didn't really feel, for she was trembling inside, she took Stetler's hand, leading him away from the break room. While passing near Tim, she made a point to scowl at him as push her side more firmly against the IAB Sergeant.

As soon as Flavia and Stetler had disappeared from the corridor, Eric stepped out of the elevator; noticing the unusual gathering of lab techs, he nodded to Speed and Alexx, fast approaching them.

-What's up, guys?-, he asked, totally oblivious to the distress his friends were currently experiencing.

-Later, Delko. I've got a feeling Horatio'll call for a meeting after shift. –

***CONTINUES***


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 44: GATHERING

Horatio and Calleigh were anxiously waiting for Flavia's return; they had not dared leave the break room, in case Stetler decided to return to grill them, so it fell upon Eric and Tim to go out on a scene. Eric had not taken that well, but Speed's promise to partially fill him in made him go anyway.

Calleigh was sitting cross-legged on the couch, while Horatio was pacing back and forth in front of her. Her hands joined, she hoped Flavia knew what she was doing…

She slipped quietly in the room; Calleigh hadn't even noticed, it was the sharp halt to which Horatio came that startled her, making her look Flavia's way. The girl was pale, deadly pale. She didn't utter a single word, just walked quietly to the sink. She threw up.

Horatio hold her waist with an arm, in case she felt weak; Calleigh held her long wild hair behind her back so that it didn't get dirty. Once she was finished, she hid her head against her brother's neck, hugging him fiercely. She sniffled. She cried.

Horatio maneuvered the young girl to the couch without having to let her go. The three of them sat, Flavia sandwiched between her brother and her best friend, crying silently.

No one cared if people saw them, they just needed to comfort each other.

Horatio was shaken to the core. He physically felt his sister's sorrow, and anger, and… disgust? At Stetler? Herself? She just cried, cried, cried… and he whispered soft nonsense to her ear, holding her tight and caressing her hair, fingers lost in the wild free locks.

Suddenly the moment was over. Flavia stood, disengaging from her brother's embrace.

-I ah… I feel… I need a shower. -, she muttered, sprinting towards the locker room.

A powerful thought resonated in Horatio's mind. _I feel dirty._

*

Horatio had indeed called a meeting, at his own house after their shift. For once, Eric was early.

-Hey, Horatio. Am I the first?-, he greeted his boss, stepping into his house. He looked around briefly, then settled his gaze on the older man.

-Flavia and Calleigh are in the kitchen, they're helping with dinner. -, Horatio replied quietly, shutting the door behind Eric. A gentle push on the other side made him stop, though.

-Hi, baby. It's me and Frank, Tim's parking right now. -, it was Alexx. She handed Horatio a homemade plum tart. –For dessert. -, she explained.

Horatio smiled at her unique thoughtfulness. –You shouldn't have. Come on in. Hey, Frank. –

Dinner started as a quiet affair. Horatio and Flavia played host, providing food and drinks, with a little help from Calleigh. Eric marveled at how familiar Calleigh seemed to be in that environment; she knew exactly where everything was and went to the bathroom without even asking where it was. She was a regular guest, he realized with a bit of envy.

Tim kept glancing at Flavia during the whole meal, he hadn't had a chance to speak with her since the morning. He was starting to get worried.

-I'll go make the coffee. -, Calleigh volunteered, excusing herself. Flavia sighed.

-Listen, guys, I can't take it anymore. If that's alright with you, I'd start with the story. -, the girl stated, looking the presents in the eyes. She was met with several nods of approval.

-Last night, Calleigh and I should have gone to the disco together. I was kept back in the lab 'til nine o'clock, Alexx wanted me to check a couple of bodies…-

Alexx nodded in approval.

-… I arrived at the disco at a quarter past nine, Calleigh was supposed to meet me at half past nine. I found Tim there, he was a bit tipsy, so I offered to take him home. -, Flavia stopped, glancing at Horatio. He continued for her.

-Tim had called me around the time Flavia got there, I had told him to wait for me, that I would take him home. Imagine my surprise when I arrived and found Speed gone and Calleigh looking for Flavia. We decide to dance a little…-, he trailed off, smirks coming from all his coworkers.

-What? He can dance, besides, we needed to save him from a crazy man-eater… Isn't that right, Horatio?-, Calleigh said, returning with coffee and liqueur. Horatio shuddered at the thought.

-So, basically, you played Horatio's girlfriend?-, Eric asked with a bit of contempt.

-Don't put words in my mouth, Delko. Diving with you makes me your girlfriend, too?-, the blonde replied in kind, grinning as she effectively made Eric shut up.

-Calleigh broke a heel, so I helped her outside. I carried her to her car…-, Horatio continued, but Eric cut him off.

-You carried her?-, he asked bewildered, eyebrows bordering on his hairline.

-Are you stupid or just deaf, Delko? And don't look so surprised, with the stilettos Calleigh wears it's a hell of a lot difficult walking, let alone walking with a broken heel. -, Flavia barked, irritated by the Cuban's behavior.

-Hey, watch your mouth!-, Eric replied, offended. Sensing a quarrel coming, Tripp spoke for the first time that evening.

-Shut up, both of you! I'd like to get to the end of it before tomorrow. –

-As Horatio was saying…-, Calleigh cleared her throat to get the attention back to her. –He carried me to the Hummer. We were saying our goodbyes when Jake Berkeley, my ex-boyfriend, approached us. Let's just say he wasn't all that happy about what he had seen…-

-Our guess is that he took photographs of Calleigh and me. -, Horatio intervened, preventing a nasty reply from Eric. –And gave them to Stetler. -, he concluded. Understanding downed on all the present.

-So that's what it was all about this morning…-, Alexx commented. Horatio shook his head yes, expression grim.

-I created a diversion, before pig-faced Stetler could bad-mouth Horatio and Calleigh in front of the whole lab. I yelled at Tim, pretending we had sex last night after he had broken up with a imaginary girlfriend of his that had promptly called him that very same morning to confess her undying love for him. -, Flavia explained, eyes downcast, a lump in her throat.

-You didn't… you did. -, Frank commented, glancing from Flavia, to Tim, then back at the girl.

-Yep. I owe him big time. Anyway, I practically dragged Stetler out of the break room, feminine charm and all, purring in his ear I wanted to denounce Tim for sexual harassment… it was disgusting, believe me. I obviously made it long, telling him my whole love life, I even came up with a couple of fake former loser boyfriends… I played the victim. -, Flavia explained. Then, glancing at Tim: -What do you say you call your girlfriend and tell her you're seeing a coworker and want nothing to do with her anymore?-

-I think it could be arranged. Gonna put in a good word for me with Stetler?-, he asked.

-Yeah. God, I'll have to go to him tomorrow… I'm gonna be sick. Horatio, why don't you…?-, Flavia complained, turning to her brother. He nodded.

-Yes, I'd already thought about it. I'll go to the chief, explaining it was all misinterpreted. -, he stated.

-You sure play it dangerous, Flavia. Did you think about possible repercussions on Tim's career?-, Eric piped up.

-If I play my cards right, Delko, no one'll get hurt. And _if_, by any chance, somebody's gonna get bruised, I'll arrange it so that it'll be me. -, Flavia replied, sending daggers at the young Cuban. –Speed could have denied everything and filled himself a complaint against me if he were offended by my actions. Listen, I care about my brother a great deal, okay? Stetler's our enemy, so I'll do everything in my power to keep him away from Horatio, gotcha? Besides, he watched your back several times, didn't he?-

-Everything includes sleeping with Stetler?-, Eric bit back.

-What part of everything did you miss? Yes, everything, even that! I love my brother that much, okay? He loves you like family, why are you making this big deal out of it? Whose side are you on, Delko? Because it sure seems you'd like you're not on his. -, Flavia shouted, finally losing it. She stood. Eric did the same.

***CONTINUES***

Uh oh… a big fight is in the air… Let me know what you think! Love, Eli.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 45: FIGHT

-Guys…-, Horatio warned them.

-No, Horatio, you listen now. I'm sick and tired of your sister! She started working in the Lab as if she owned the place, and did you notice that bad things started happening the day she arrived in Miami? Then she starts doing as she pleases, ordering us around and often gets us into trouble, like today…-

Flavia jumped on the table and threw herself at Delko, making him fall on his chair. She punched him in the face, again and again, until the man's face was a bloody mess.

-FLAVIA!-, Horatio shouted. Everybody froze. No one had ever heard the redheaded Lieutenant raise his voice. –Go away from him, Flavia. NOW!-, he bellowed. The girl jumped away as if slapped; she crouched near the sofa, not quite on it but holding onto its side, half hidden from view.

Horatio neared his fallen colleague, extending a hand to help him stand. Eric ignored him, standing on his own. Calleigh neared him, too. Expecting she'd help him with his bleeding nose, Eric was not prepared for a slap on the back of his head.

-You're a prick, Eric Delko! Flavia is trying to do her best, she's looking out for each and every one of us, because she _cares_! She saved Alexx from a newly risen vampire, she helped Horatio recover from his injuries, heck, she saved your butt from psycho vampires! And you know the funny thing? She never expected a thank you in return! And no one thanked her! So stop being jealous and grow up!-

Everyone stared at Calleigh in awe. Her outburst sure had annihilated Eric. She was panting heavily, watching Delko square in the eye, daring him to contradict her.

-They threw me out of New York, were was I supposed to go? I'm a damn freak of nature, I'm good at nothing but dealing with vampires, werewolves and zombies. I'm sorry if I'm young, I'm sorry if I'm naïve, I'm sorry if I don't deal with things the way you expect me to, I'm sorry I came to Miami to disrupt your perfect little family! Horatio, I wanted to make you proud… I ruined your team, instead. I'm sorry, everyone. You win, Delko. I resign. -

*

Tim helped Horatio clear the table, Tripp took Alexx home, Calleigh tried consoling Flavia. Delko was left to his own device.

-You talk to her or you go home, man. -, Speed told him coldly.

In a nasal voice, for he was holding his nose with a handkerchief, the young Cuban addressed the redheaded girl.

-We were better off without you trying to play matchmaker for Calleigh and our boss and flirting with Speed. –

Now it was Speed's turn to punch the Cuban, in the ribs this time. –What if I don't mind her flirting with me and decide to flirt back?-, he asked menacingly.

Raising from the couch, Calleigh eyed her coworker dispassionately. –Go away before this becomes a lynching. Take a couple of days off. -, she told him. Holding his abdomen, Eric smirked at her.

-Sleeping with the boss makes you too my boss?-

Fists clenching, Calleigh prepared to throw a punch of her own. Flavia stopped her.

-Wait, you're not doing it right. Thumb needs to stay out of your fist, or else you risk breaking it. -, she explained. The blonde glanced at her. –Thanks. –

She scored.

*

Horatio returned from the kitchen with ice for Calleigh's knuckles. She took the proffered item from the man's grasp gratefully, sighing in relief. Tim replaced her in holding Flavia. The girl hugged him fiercely; she was trembling.

-Everything was just… to good to be true…-, Flavia murmured, sniffling.

-Hey, hey. Delko's just a dunderhead, everyone knows that. Besides, it's everyone against him… does it tell you anything at all?-, Tim soothed her, trying to lighten the mood. She gave him a tired smile, then kissed his cheek.

-Thanks, it's sweet of you to say that, but Eric's right. I messed up, badly. No point in denying it. -, Flavia replied, burying her head in Speed's shoulder. He let her hide. –Anyway, tomorrow you'll see part two of the soap opera. I'll go to Stetler and convince him to forget all about today. –

-I'll go with you. That way, our story will be more believable. Who knows, maybe I'll manage to squeeze a kiss in it, just for the sake of our cover, obviously. What do you think, Horatio? Will her brother fire me if I kissed her?-, Tim joked, glancing at Horatio. That was his twisted way to ask his boss permission to court his sister, the redheaded man gathered.

-Only if she doesn't want to be kissed. -, he replied. The two men nodded at each other; they had an agreement.

-I'd like to say a thing. -, Calleigh piped up. Everyone turned towards her expectantly, it seemed important.

-Despite what Eric said earlier, I don't think our team has ever been this close-knit. Everyone is looking out for the others as they have never done before, we laugh and joke more during the day, we spend quality time together away from the Lab, we talk about our problems and, I don't know if anyone noticed this, but we're not spending all of our free time at the Lab anymore, and I think it's positive! Our stress level sure has diminished. -, the blonde stated, firmly believing her own words.

Horatio nodded. –You're right. I don't even have to bring you coffee three times a day, now you can manage with only a couple. -, he joked. Calleigh tried punching him in the arm, but he deftly caught her wrist before she could reach him.

-I'm no Eric Delko. -, he deadpanned. Calleigh sniggered, slapping him anyway.

-No need to be a smartass, though. -, she replied.

-Mmm…-

The four of them stayed in silence for a long time, Speed holding Flavia in his lap, Calleigh and Horatio squeezed on his side on the same sofa. Perfect camaraderie. Glancing at the clock, Horatio noticed it was getting late. His heart ached at the thought of shooing Calleigh away, she looked so peaceful, head reclined and eyes closed; it had been a stressful day for her as well as for his sister; Flavia, then, would probably need help to fall asleep, she could be very sensitive about emotional rollercoaster. He made up his mind the moment he caught Calleigh stifling a yawn.

-Guys, mi casa es vuestra casa. You can spend the night here if you like. -, he offered. Both Tim and Calleigh looked at him questioningly; he just shrugged, nodding curtly. Speed turned to Calleigh, silently asking for advice.

-Cal, you can take my bed, it's a double. For now I'd like to just lay here… maybe I'll put on a CD or something…-, Flavia's voice came muffled by Tim's skin. He repressed a shiver at her hot breath caressing his bare neck.

-Speed, there's another room with a bed upstairs; it's a bit stuffy, but…-, Horatio added, looking at the younger man. Tim shrugged.

-That's no problem, thanks. I'll keep Flavia company for a while, though. –, again, the two men nodded at each other.

Horatio stood, helping Calleigh to her feet; he led her upstairs, both of them wishing the younger coworkers and friends a good night.

***CONTINUES***

So, I sense some Ducainnes in the air… maybe next chapter? After all, it's been a bad day… R&R!!


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 46: GOODNIGHT

-I do believe you know where Flavia's room is. -, Horatio stated, pointing the way anyway. –And I have a feeling you know better than me where to find… something to sleep into. -, he blushed a little at his own words, wishing his mind would stop supplying images of Calleigh stripping in the room adjacent to his own. –If you'd like to change, I'll find a toothbrush for you. -, he added. The blonde flashed him a smile.

-Thank you, Horatio. -, she thanked him, then turned to enter the room; on the doorstep, though, she blocked. –Listen, you won't let her go, right? She's as much a sister to you as she is to me…-, she asked timidly, biting her lower lip.

-It's her choice to make, but yes, I'll fight to keep her with us. -, he replied seriously, wishing his eyes could convey the depth of his resolution. Calleigh nodded curtly, stepping towards the man.

-I have faith in you. -, she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to hug him properly. Horatio's arms automatically came to circle her slim waist, effectively supporting almost all of her weight.

-Horatio… I'm scared. What if Flavia doesn't manage to fool Stetler? And he still has those stupid photos…-, the petite woman whispered against the redhead's chest, letting its rhythmic rising and falling lull her.

-Shh, sweetheart, everything's gonna be alright, I promise. Tomorrow I'll go straight to the Chief, I'll talk some sense in him. -, Horatio soothed her fears, stroking the cascade of golden hair on her back. The tension, however, didn't leave her shoulders.

-What if he splits us up? I'd never get to see you…-, Calleigh mumbled, then, realizing her mistake, she covered up quickly. –I'd never get to see you guys… And what if he fires one of us, or both? God, I don't even wanna think about it…-

-Calleigh, they can't fire us, we're too precious for the Lab, besides they're not hiring. They can't afford to lose even one man, or woman. As for splitting us, I'd resign before being taken away from my team. -, Horatio assured her, holding her closer to his chest, offering all the physical support he could afford to give.

-Really? You would resign? Horatio, you love your job…-, the blonde protested, placing a hand on the man's cheek to make him lower his gaze to her eyes, which she intended to search thoroughly.

-I… I love my family more. That's my fault we got in this mess in the first place, if only I hadn't been such a moron back at the disco…-, the man berated himself, shaking his head in disgust.

-Hey, you're entitled to laugh every once in a while… besides, did you hear me complain?-, Calleigh joked, trying to lighten the mood. Horatio offered her a crooked grin before replying.

-Uh… yes? A bit?-

Calleigh swatted his shoulder, stepping out of the embrace.

-Why do I always get slapped by you?-, the redhead mock complained, flashing Calleigh a grin.

-Because you're a smartass, Handsome. -, the blonde replied easily, disappearing behind the door.

*

-Tim? Do you hate me?-, Flavia asked timidly, emerging from Speed's chest. Snapping his eyes open, he scrutinized her for a long time before answering.

-Are you out of your mind? Why should I hate you?-

-Because… I feel as if I've taken advantage of you…-, Flavia mumbled, fumbling with the words. She was nervous, so unsure of herself that she wasn't even able to give a coherent form to her thoughts.

-Hey, you haven't made me do anything I wouldn't have done, don't think you've got all that power on me…-, Tim joked, but his humor fell on deaf ears. He repositioned on the sofa so that he was facing the girl.

-Okay, you're a woman and when you put your mind to it you can make me do about anything, but that's beside the point. I don't regret covering for Horatio and Calleigh, God knows if they have done that for me already. Eric is just jealous because I started paying more attention to you than him and Horatio…-, Flavia cut him off. –You started what?-

Tim's ears turned red. He gulped nervously before assembling a reply. –Eric noticed I… fancied you. That's when he started being a prick…-, he explained. Flavia grinned saucily, licking her lips suggestively.

-Oh… so you fancy me, Detective Speedle?-, she purred seductively, straddling Tim's lap and sitting on his tights. –Well, good, 'cos I happen to fancy you too. -, she added, lowering her head to kiss him.

*

Sprawled on the mattress, Horatio stood gazing at the ceiling, arms crossed under his head.

Fuck Berkeley, fuck Stetler, fuck the Chief… well, no, at least not yet… And fuck werewolves.

What was he thinking, letting himself go with Calleigh like that? Look where the happiness of one night had led them: to Calleigh scared to death about losing her job, Eric becoming a punching-ball and Flavia thinking about resigning. And a goddamn erection for Horatio!

He was just so pathetic, pining after a woman ten years his junior. He was such a pervert. He had to stop thinking about Calleigh that way, she deserved better than being questioned for going out with a matusa like him. That folly stopped now!

*

Hidden from sight by the light covers stretched almost over the top of her head, Calleigh was physically aching for Horatio's comforting embrace. She felt so little, so lost, so worried…

Eric, Stetler, Jake, Flavia… Horatio himself… It was all so damn complicated. She wanted Jake to stop harassing her, Flavia to go out with Tim, Eric to return to his normal cheerful self and Horatio all to herself.

Damn Jake, the night at the disco had been so, so… so fabulous. And who knew what might have happened once outside, had Berkeley not spoiled to moment?

She was utterly, totally, madly in love with her boss, Horatio Caine. There was no point in denying it anymore, because she'd recently come to the realization that her heart knew all along he was the one, it was the head that refused to acknowledge it.

She'd been burned, Jake was living proof of that, but with Horatio… with him, she felt safe, protected. And it wasn't rational, her mind told her: he's older, more experienced, what do you think he could find in you? A pretty face, large boobs, golden hair and green eyes… But he made her feel oh so much more than that… the way he growled when she was near him, it made her go crazy with lust…

_He's a werewolf, are you crazy? You're playing with fire…_

_He's a man, therefore a beast, what did you expect?_

_You flirt with him and you even expect him not to respond? You're delusional, woman…_

_He's interested, all right._

_No, his inner wolf is interested, there's a difference! Has he ever given you signs he liked you before his transformation?_

_He brought me coffee…_

_You need something more to convince me, girl. Besides, he started flirting back when Yelina told him off._

_That's not true! He saved my life before he started going out with her!_

_He's like that, that's who he is, there's nothing special in what he did!_

_That's my whole point! What's not to like in him, uh?_

_You're crazy. I'll just shut up now, it's a lost battle._

_You do that, brain of mine…_

***CONTINUES***


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 47: GOOD MORNING

He was already awake when a light tap on the bedroom door was followed by Calleigh's muffled question.

-Horatio? Are you up?-

He sat up in his bed, glancing around the room in a frenzy search for something to throw on.

-Yeah, give me a sec. -, he replied, grabbing the white T-shirt he should have worn the night before as nightwear. He was always so hot these days.

-Good morning. Where's the fire?-, he joked once he opened the door; Calleigh's radiant smile dazzled him a bit, but he managed to cover his reaction well.

-You've gotta see this! Come with me and be quiet!-, the blonde answered cryptically, taking hold of one of his hands. While following her downstairs, Horatio took in her appearance: a large T-shirt that reached her knees and black shorts, almost invisible under the long shirt. His position gave him the most perfect view of her soft milky legs, calves rippling at each step she took. For reasons he could not explain, he found her more appealing first thing in the morning and wearing casual clothes than ready to party at the disco, fit in a short and snugly dress. The way his mind worked, sometimes…

-I've gotta take pictures!-, she quietly exclaimed, pointing to the sofa in the living room.

Walking past her, Horatio surveyed the scene before him: Flavia was stretched on the sofa, Tim's arms the only thing preventing her from falling. Speed's back was pressed on the back of the sofa, Flavia's back was pressed on Speed's chest… and they were both smiling.

Horatio smiled. Maybe something good blossomed two nights before. He frowned, though, when he noticed Calleigh snapping pictures of the unaware couple with her phone.

-Are you sure it's a good idea? It was pictures who got us in trouble…-, he observed. Calleigh snapped two more photos before closing the phone, turning towards Horatio.

-I don't want Jake Berkeley conditioning my life and my actions, Horatio. I'm not doing anything bad. -, she replied seriously. Horatio nodded, he understood her actions and respected her decision.

-So, you wanna do the honors?-, Calleigh asked then, smirking. Horatio chuckled.

-Wouldn't dream on spoiling your moment, Cal. -, he replied, motioning with one hand to go ahead. The blonde's smile widened.

She started tapping lightly on Flavia's nose, disturbing her sleep. The girl frowned, rubbing her poked part, then returned to her slumber. Calleigh repeated her actions, only this time Flavia caught her wrist before she could retreat it. The girl snapped her eyes open.

-Why are you not defending me, bro?-, she asked, glancing at the shrugging man. –Hi, Cal. You're annoying first thing in the morning, you know?-, she added, letting Calleigh go. The laughter that filled the room made Speed open his eyes, too; his sharp movements made Flavia tumble to the floor. Harder laughter.

-I hate you, guys. God, I need coffee…-, the girl complained while Sppedle helped her to her feet.

-You don't drink coffee, remember?-, Horatio gently reminded her. She shrugged.

-Decaff, bro, decaff. -, she replied.

*

-Hey, Horatio, never seen you with stubble. -, Tim stated, observing his boss's chin. Red needles shone in the bright Miami light that filtered through the windows; their owner shot Tim a dirty look.

Calleigh sniggered. Flavia hugged Speed's arm tight, sighing contentedly.

-See why I like him? With him I don't have to worry about what I say, him always speaking his mind catches all the attention. -, she declared, gracing Speed's cheek with a wet kiss.

-She's crazy about me. -, Speed sentenced proudly. Calleigh burst out with laughter.

-I'll go shave, wouldn't want to shock people at the Lab today…-, Horatio announced, raising from his chair.

-Wait!-, Calleigh exclaimed, standing as well. He looked at her questioningly, eyebrow raised. She just passed her hand a couple of times over his chin, cheeks and neck; satisfied, she smiled at him.

-I just wanted evidence. -, she explained. Horatio shook his head, retreating from the kitchen. Tim and Flavia sniggered.

-What? He's always perfect, I needed proof he is human like the rest of us. -, Calleigh barked. Tim and Flavia shut their mouths, eyes still glistening with mirth.

*

-Flavia, wait! I broke up with her! I swear I want nothing to do with her anymore!-

Stetler raised his head upon hearing Detective Speedle's voice approach his office. He put the pen down.

-Why should I believe you? You hurt me, Speed. -, Flavia's replied sharply. Stetler licked his lips in appreciation. He loved it when Caine's team gave the man problems.

-I didn't mean to, I swear! I was just shocked and I wasn't ready with a reply, that's all! But you know what I told her when she called me later?-, the man protested. They were in front of Stetler's office door now.

-Enlighten me. -, Flavia bit back, knocking. Stetler smiled smugly, standing and circling his desk to go open it.

-I told her I had fallen in love with girl who had picked up the pieces of my heart. And that girl is you, Flavia. You helped me no question asked, when you've barely known me for a couple of months… no one has ever done anything like that for me, I always had to go out of my way to get people to trust me… must be my face. –

Stetler opened the door, he wouldn't miss the Caine girl's reaction for anything in the world.

Speedle was on his knee, eyes raised to meet Flavia's gaze. Stetler sniggered. Pathetic.

The smug smile vanished from his face, however, the moment the girl threw herself in Speed's waiting arms.

-Oh, Tim, that's the sweetest thing a man has ever said to me! You're forgiven. -, she shouted before lowering her head to smack him hard on the lips.

When she emerged from the kiss, she turned towards Stetler, startled as if she had forgotten all about him.

-Hi, Rick. -, she greeted, smiling at him. –I uh… I think I've been a bit harsh with Tim… can you forget all about yesterday's papers? I'll make it up to you for wasting your time, I promise. See you around. –

Dumbstruck, Stetler could only watch the two young Detectives' backs retreat, an extra bounce in Caine's step. Damn. She hated the girl.

***CONTINUES***


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 48: THE CHIEF

Horatio walked briskly towards the Chief's office. A brief ring from Flavia had informed him the road was clear, Stetler was being taken care of. He had made the call; the secretary had had him wait for a couple of minutes, then told him the Chief would meet him as soon as Horatio was free.

There he was. The middle-aged secretary had notified her employer of the Lieutenant's arrival, then motioned for the redheaded man to go ahead. He gave his thanks and smiled at her; the stern looking woman replied in kind, obviously charmed by the head of CSI.

Horatio knocked. Chief Anderson was expecting him, all right, but no need to forget all about manners.

-Come in. -, came the prompt reply from the other side of the door. He pulled the handle and stepped inside.

Newly appointed Chief Anderson was fifty something year old imposing man. Almost as tall as Horatio himself, he looked sturdier, chest as solid as a rock. He had the typical physique of a former wrestler who had stopped going to the gym regularly, but was trying to keep in shape nonetheless. A bit overweight, the expensive light blue suit did wonders for hiding his slightly prominent stomach.

Graying hair styled with a military cut, piercing grey eyes, thin lips always pressed together, he looked like a man you wouldn't want to irritate. His presence commanding and sometimes even intimidating, Horatio had found himself liking the man, he was a righteous person. Up until then, that is.

-Horatio Caine. -, he greeted the younger man, standing from his chair and circling his desk. –What brings you here in my neck of the woods?-, he asked jovially, patting the redhead's shoulder. For such a serious looking man, he sure knew how to make people at ease. A dangerous trait, in Horatio's opinion.

-Rumors. -, he replied simply.

-Rumors. -, the Chief replied. –What kind of rumors?-, he asked curiously.

-Rumors about a possible liaison going on between me and one of my subordinates. -, Horatio deadpanned.

-That's… unexpected. I've heard nothing about it. -, Chief Anderson looked genuinely surprised. That gave Horatio hope.

-Then, I would like the chance to give you my version, the first version. -, he said. Anderson nodded his approval.

-I'm all ears. Let's sit. –

So, Horatio explained. He explained how it was all a misunderstanding, that his colleague and he were only good friends and that she was helping him overcome difficult times.

-Yes, I heard about your ordeal. I was really glad it turned out better than expected. -, Anderson commented. Horatio gave a courteous nod.

He told the man his colleague spent a lot of time with his sister, therefore, sometimes even with he himself. They were very in tune with each other, both at work and in their private life. Sometimes, that atonement disturbed people they worked with, there were minor, and major, quarrels, but they were a family, that was expected.

They had always maintained a straight professionalism while on the job; she was a real expert in her field of work, all her achievements were to be accredited to her hard work and only that, she had never asked for favors or special treatment, instead he had sometimes found himself in need of her help…

-Detective Duquesne is lucky to have a caring man such as yourself as her guardian angel, Horatio, and I've never questioned both your and her professionalism, I can assure you as much. -, Anderson suddenly stated. Mouth slightly open in shock and at a loss of words, Horatio could only watch the man in front of him and wait for him to continue.

-Don't look so shocked, Horatio. That's my job to notice these things. -, the man replied serenely. Horatio couldn't suppress a snort.

-Your predecessors were more inclined to base their judgment on simple rumors. -, he stated. Anderson acknowledged the truth behind that sentence with a polite nod.

-I took the liberty of observing you and your team while on the job, and I must say I am very pleased with the way your subordinates handle themselves, even when their boss is away. -, the Chief added with a small smile.

-I haven't been the most supportive of bosses during my recovery, I was often absent and for that, I have no excuses. -, Horatio sentenced, lowering his head in shame. Acknowledging our mistakes is never easy.

-Yes, you have, Horatio. Everyone is entitled to lose their heads every once in a while, especially after times of stress. The important thing, Horatio, is that you're now back on your own two feet, and doing a good job, if I am entitled to say so. -, Anderson replied. After a long moment, the two men nodded at each other.

-You're wondering why I decided to spy on your team, right?-, the Chief added, then. Horatio gave a curt nod. The other man smiled. –Well, truth be told, I was observing your sister. I received… pressures… from the high spheres, which _convinced_ me to approve her employment, even if I had my reservations, for example her young age and lack of experience… She convinced me I made a good purchase. -, he explained.

Horatio nodded, then: -And, in the meanwhile, you studied her coworkers. -, he inferred.

-Exactly. I must say you guys are… peculiar. -, Anderson confessed. The younger man smirked.

-That they are. Did you… did you notice something amiss?-, he demanded uneasily.

Anderson gave a throaty laugh. –The usual, Horatio. The usual. -, he didn't elaborate further.

Sensing the upcoming dismissal, Horatio raised from his chair. –Are you going to tell me to watch my back?-, he demanded. Anderson chuckled.

-Well, yes, but not from me. Oh, and Horatio?-, he replied, making the retreating man stop.

-Yeah?-, Horatio replied.

-Romantic relationships between coworkers are frowned at… legalized commitments, however…-, he let the sentence hung in the air.

At Horatio's confused glance, he added: -Ever thought about settling down, Lieutenant? Marriage is always an option. -

***CONTINUES***

Just a little interlude, I just felt like it… it seemed cute at the time… let me know what you think?


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 49: KENWALL

After a couple of days, it seemed as if waters had finally calmed down. No one had heard from Stetler, no compromising photo was circulating and Calleigh had had no news from Berkeley. She would have liked an encounter, however, to have the opportunity to give him a piece of her mind, but alas, no such luck.

What was starting to really disturb the Southern belle, however, was the lessening frequency of Horatio's visit to her domain. It was not as if he were avoiding her, on the contrary, he still brought her coffee and asked her face to face about her progress on cases they were working together, but their encounters had a distinct professional quality about them that she was starting to find irritating.

Moreover, as soon as he had the opportunity Horatio had made her work with Flavia and Eric.

It was close to Christmas and Flavia couldn't be happier; probably for this reason, she didn't mind at all working with Delko, in spite of their previous disagreements.

-What are you guys doing for Christmas?-, she had asked while the three of them were heading to their next crime scene.

-I still don't know… I mean, we don't have to go to the Lab, swing shift is covering this year, but we're still on duty call… this means I'm not flying back to Louisiana, that's for sure... what about you, Eric?-, Calleigh addressed the driving coworker, who so far had said very little.

-Don't have the slightest idea…-, he muttered gloomily. Ignoring his tone, Flavia pressed on.

-Well, why don't we do something together? We could go out to a nice restaurant, or enjoy a quiet homemade meal at our place. -, she proposed.

-Does Horatio know about your plan or you don't want him to have a say in the matter?-, Calleigh couldn't refrain from asking, laughter in her every word.

-Well, that was my whole point… besides, he's a bit grumpy these days, I wasn't really able to openly approach him about this kind of things…-, Flavia confessed from the backseat. Calleigh turned towards her, a questioning look in her green eyes.

-Hey Calleigh, what did you do to piss him off? Wasn't it all a bed of roses?-, Eric asked cheekily. Repressing the urge to smack him, for she wasn't really looking forward to crashing into another car, Calleigh took a deep breath before answering.

-I've got a feeling Horatio is determined to maintain his distance, what with Stetler… and you. -, she replied, looking Eric so intensely that the Cuban felt in need to defend himself.

-It was just an innocent question, Calleigh. –

-No, it wasn't, Eric, and you know it. If you must know, there's nothing going on between me and Horatio, apart from deep friendship and respect. -, Calleigh said forcefully, her tone conveying the depth of her feelings. _Much to my displeasure…_

-I happened to spend a lot of time at his place, but mainly because I was visiting Flavia, that's not everyday I manage to make a good female friend, or have you noticed me going out with other female friends since the day we met?-, she pressed on. Eric remained quiet, deep in thoughts; now that she was mentioning it, she didn't have a lot of friends outside the Lab. _That's logical, dummy, she's not from Miami! She's been here less than a year, you can't expect her to have so many acquaintances_, his inner voice reasoned.

-I'm sorry if I started spending less time with you and Tim, but you must admit you're not great company when it comes to shopping…-, Calleigh joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

-Listen, Eric, I really didn't want to interfere this much with your friendship with Cal and Tim, but I too don't have many female friends, mainly boys back in New York, and often a bit crazy or of the supernatural kind, so imagine my surprise when I could relate this well with a human girl… it was just too good to be true! As for my relationship with Tim, which I won't deny is making me very happy, it just sort of happened… and that Stetler guy just added fuel to the fire. -, Flavia piped up. It seemed like a good time to come clean with Delko.

-Okay, okay, you win… I admit I've been a bit… jealous, like I was being left behind. -, the Cuban stated in a small voice.

-Oh, c'mon, Eric, you're still the hottest guy in the Lab, that should count for something, right?-, Flavia joked. Eric burst out laughing.

-Really? And what about Speed? Or Horatio?-, he replied merrily.

-They don't count, since I'm a partisan…-, the girl defended herself, happy she had managed to break through Eric's though exterior.

-Gosh, you're so easy to corrupt, Eric… all it takes is a compliment by a pretty girl…-, Calleigh joked, earning a swat from Eric.

The light bickering did not cease until they reached their destination.

*

-Hey, Cal, you got a match on the bullet?-, Flavia asked Calleigh, trotting to catch up with her friend. The blonde slowed her pace to facilitate the process.

-Yeah, that's why I was headed to your brother's office. We're looking for the gun of a cop, he has reported it stolen two days ago. -, she replied, handing Flavia her report.

-Hey, Lambchop!-

Calleigh spun around upon hearing the almost shouted nickname. –Dad!-, she exclaimed, surprised. A handsome middle aged man approached the two girls quickly, beaming at the shortest one.

-Hey, how's my Lambochop doing?-, he asked jovially, hugging Calleigh tightly, almost lifting her from the ground.

-I'm good, Dad. What are you doing here?-, Calleigh replied once she had regained her breath. Their smiles were so bright, Flavia felt the sudden need for her brother's shades.

-Oh, sorry, were are my manners? Dad, may I introduce you to my friend and coworker Flavia Caine? Flavia, this is my father, Kenwall Duquesne. -, the young woman exclaimed, turning towards her friend.

Flavia smiled at the man, holding out her hand. –It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. –

-Likewise, Miss, and please, call me Duke. -, the man replied charmingly, shaking hands with the girl. Flavia could see were Calleigh got her good looks, well, partially. Kenwall's green-brown eyes glistened with love for his little girl, his brownish curls shone under the Miami sun which filtered through the windows of the corridor. He was well dressed, nicely shaved and perfectly polite, the picture of Southern charm.

-So, you didn't answer my question…-, Calleigh pressed on, smiling at her father. He beamed.

-Well, Lambchop, I'm here to personally invite you to dinner, my treat. I'm celebrating. -, he answered cryptically. Calleigh raised a eyebrow, smile never leaving her face.

-And what might you be celebrating?-, she wondered. Her father grinned.

-I happen to have won my first lawsuit since my reintegration. -, he replied proudly. Calleigh's eyes widened in shock, her smile matching her father's.

-That's fantastic, Dad! Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!-, the blonde exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father; he chuckled embarrassed, but promptly returned the embrace. –Name a place and the time. –

-How about this Sunday? I'll give you the details later this week. –

-Perfect, it's settled then. Sorry, I gotta go now, we're in the middle of a case right now… I'll call you later today, okay?-

-Sure, have a nice day, Lambchop. Flavia, it's been a pleasure, I hope we'll meet again. –

-Sure thing, Duke. Goodbye. –

*

The good news held Calleigh's mind away from thoughts of Horatio only for the seven minutes it took both her and Flavia to reach the Lieutenant's office. Luckily for her, it was her friend who knocked, opened the door and then closed it; however, she couldn't talk in her place.

She briefly explained the situation. Horatio nodded his head, already thinking ahead.

-Okay, I'll make a couple of calls. If not me, I'm sure Frank will convince Officer Darnell to talk to you. -, he stated, already reaching for the phone. Calleigh spoke in spite of her better judgment.

-Aren't you going to supervise the interview?-, she asked, a little taken aback by her boss's behavior.

-I trust you with politics, Calleigh. -, he replied, not fully looking the woman in the eye. Sensing a dismissal, the two girls quietly left the office.

-Either he's stress or in need to get laid. -, Flavia muttered. Calleigh turned to her, shocked.

-Excuse me?-, she squeaked.

-Hey, he didn't even glance at us, and conversation? To the minimum… he's being Mr. Grumpy Bear these days… why don't you talk some sense into him?-, the girl proposed. It was possible, Calleigh was even more shocked, almost affronted.

-Why me?-, she wanted to know.

-Because… you're the sensible one? And, let's face it, he's got a soft spot for you…-, Flavia winked at her friend knowingly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Suddenly, Calleigh snapped. She didn't know why, if it had to do with something Flavia had said of for the cold treatment on her brother's part, she just snapped.

-Like hell he does!-, she barked, sprinting towards Ballistics and leaving a dumbstruck Flavia behind.

-Now what did I say? Gosh, I hope they do some horizontal mambo soon…-, she muttered gloomily.

***CONTINUES***

Guys, the upcoming chapters are gonna be… different, and cool I hope… so stay tuned, and please, tell me what you think!! Love, Eli


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 50: A QUIET NIGHT OUT

As much as Calleigh would have liked to forget all about Horatio and his coldness towards her, she couldn't, even if the preparations for her evening out with her father was absorbing much of her free time.

She had gone out shopping with Flavia, her idea, really, to take her mind off the redheaded Lieutenant. They ended up talking about him, of course, but in between a new suit for Calleigh and a pair of Converse for Flavia it was almost bearable. Almost.

Finally, Sunday arrived. Calleigh had asked to leave early, her wish promptly granted by her boss. It was as if he was watching over her from afar, granting her every wish and spoiling her as much as he could, but keeping in the shadows. Was he fearing to get burned? Or to burn her? She couldn't decide, maybe it was a bit of both. But no, knowing Horatio, he was merely trying to protect her from gossip and IAB. Damaging their relationship in the process. _Or lack thereof…_

As she showered, she couldn't take her mind off of Horatio. The caress of the warm water reminded her of his comforting embrace, its roar the low rumble of his chest… her insides ached for him, she wanted to be filled, completely, utterly filled by him, mind and body. She adhered with her back to the cold tiles of the shower, ignoring the almost painful contrast of warmth and coolness. Her right hand descended to the abdomen on its own accord, coming to rest on her blonde curls. Almost absentmindedly, she started stroking herself; she desperately needed the release. She thought about Horatio, of course, imagining her hand running through his red locks…

When she realized what she was doing, she stopped. Ashamed, she quickly finished her shower, carefully removing the excess of shampoo from the hair. She took her time in drying her body and her hair, carefully applying vanilla cream over her tights and arms. She resisted the urge of resuming her previous ministrations, concentrating on ample and vigorous circular movements instead. She took her time even in deciding what to wear, even if she already knew what to look for in her wardrobe. She just didn't want to think about him.

Black tight pants, simple green low cut top and a short jacket, she carefully applied soft makeup and even curled her hair some, she was _that_ desperate to find something to occupy her mind with.

When her father arrived, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to fake cheerfulness around her father, he just inspired her happiness, when sober, that is.

He took her to a fancy restaurant in a central area of Miami. They chit chatted while waiting for their food to arrive, then they both attacked the courses with a vengeance; they had mutually agreed on no wine. It was an enjoyable evening.

Around eleven o'clock, it was time to leave. Duke took care of the bill, while his daughter stepped outside to enjoy some fresh air. She strolled leisurely around the building, her mind still focused on the light conversation with her father. The noise of broken twigs caught her attention; she turned sharply towards the parking lot, a small patch of land lit by only one street lamp, just in time to catch a glimpse of yellow eyes.

_Crap! That's their modus operandi!_

Without further delay, she ran back to the restaurant, from where her father was just emerging; seeing her approach him fast, he wondered, surprised: -Lambchop, did you forget something?-

Before even thinking about replying, Calleigh took Duke by the arm and walked briskly towards the inside of the place.

-We've been followed. -, she simply stated, hoping her father would catch on her meaning.

-What? Who…?-, he stuttered. Calleigh didn't bother answering, she just led him towards the toilets, frantically fishing her bag for her phone.

A loud bang resonated from the entrance, immediately followed by shouts and exclamations of surprise. Instinctively, Calleigh's arms flew up to protect her head from flying debris. She speed up, toilets ahoy. She threw the men's toilet door open, then pushed her father inside, a hand on his mouth.

-Be quiet. -, she whispered, fumbling with her phone. Duke nodded, eyes wide with shock. More terrifying than the sound of shattered glass and snarls, the shacking of the floor under heavy footfalls had the man whimpering with fear.

-Shh, don't make a noise!-, Calleigh admonished gently, then her attention shifted to the voice on the other end of the line.

-_Caine._ –

-Horatio, it's me, Cal. We're under attack. -, she whispered on the phone.

-_Where are you?-_, in spite of her own labored breath and the thundering of her heart, she could make out the worry in his voice. She gave him the address and a brief description of the situation.

-_You hang in there, I'll be there soon. Be careful. _-, was all he said before disconnecting the communication.

Sighing, Calleigh shut the phone. She turned towards her father.

-Don't worry, Horatio's on his way. He'll help us. –

Duke nodded, not trusting his vocal cords. Her daughter hugged him, trying to comfort him even if she herself was sick with worry. They crouched under the washbowl, their breath the only sound in the small room. It didn't take long, however, for Calleigh to realize that the heavy footfalls were approaching their hiding spot.

-C'mon. -, she whispered, pushing her father up; she dragged him to the inner share of the toilet, closing the door behind them.

-They're after us. -, Duke realized with a start; Calleigh barely heard him, she was looking around frantically for an escape. Her eyes fell upon the ceiling: the wall that separated the men's toilet from the women's one did not reach the ceiling, leaving an open space which connected the two rooms. If only it were big enough for her to slip through it…

Two werewolves burst into the room, effectively breaking down the door. Well, making it explode would be more accurate, for the power of the blows they dealt was enough to disintegrate it, making wooden splinters fall on the floor. Two loud sniffs lead them in front of the smaller door behind which their prey hid. The biggest of them pierced it, then proceeded to rip it open; the enclosed space was too small for even one of them to enter; for this reason, they morphed in their human form, not caring if they were naked.

What met the two bald brutes was not what they had been expecting. A trembling middle aged man was crouched on the floor in the little space between the wall and the WC, hands raised as if that could protect him.

-Where's the woman? I swear I could smell her perfume…-, one of them growled, examining the hole with quick eyes.

-What do you want from her?-, Duke replied bravely, lowering his arms to look the aggressors in the eye. The other one, obviously less patient than the first who had spoken, stepped menacingly towards him, pushing Kenwall up.

-We make the questions, is that clear?-, he growled, then, for more emphasis, slammed Duke hard against the wall. –Now, where has that bitch gone?-

-I… I don't know…-, Duke panted, the blow seemed to have squeezed all the air out of his lungs. –We split. -, he added.

-He's lying!-, the other werewolf replied. His companion turned towards him, annoyed. –Do shut up, I know he's lying! Now, let's see if that little blondie comes out when she hears her old man screaming…-

***CONTINUES***

Poor Calleigh, I have no mercy on that woman! So, who's curious to know what's gonna happen to her?


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 51: HIDE'N'SEEK

Calleigh had managed, with a little help from her father, to slip through the narrow opening, therefore finding herself in the adjacent toilet. She knew the only hope to save her father was to distract the werewolves, even if she wasn't sure a little stunt on her part would not end with them both killed. Then, she'd heard the comment about her perfume.

She noiselessly searched her bag for the little phial she carried with her wherever she went, her movements clumsy due to panic. When she wrapped her fingers around the small object, her heart made a little jump of joy.

As quietly as she could, she removed her high heeled shoes, discarding them along with her bag; she couldn't afford to be slowed down, she needed all the sprint she could muster.

The door was slightly ajar. She peeked outside; from her position, she couldn't see the two werewolves, meaning they couldn't see her; fervently hoping it wouldn't screech, she pushed the door open just enough for her slim frame to slip through it, there was no telling when a crack would betray her.

She reached the corridor just as his father started screaming in pain; she froze, but only for a fraction of second. She resumed her run, all the while spraying the perfume behind her back.

_I'll need to cover my tracks at some point_, she reasoned within herself, dropping the phial she was holding in her hand in a trashcan. _The kitchen! Lots of different smells to cover mine!_, she realized. She knew the restaurant well, it was a favorite of her father, so she made for the kitchen without hesitation; luckily for her, the place was in the back of the building, where very probably the werewolves had not gone yet.

*

Flavia and Tim were at his place, kissing like there was no tomorrow; just as the young man was starting to undress his companion, her phone started ringing.

-Damn!-, they swore simultaneously. She reached for the offending device, already impatient to end the communication.

-It's Flavia. -, she said without preamble.

-_Flavia, it's Horatio. Listen well, Calleigh's in trouble. _–

-Shit!-, the exclamation left her lips without her even realizing it. She tensed immediately, sitting straight against the back of the couch; Tim looked at her curiously, trying to read her expression.

-_She was at a restaurant with her father when werewolves attacked. She hid and managed to call me; I'm going there immediately, you call for help then take all the weapons you can, we'll meet there. I'll enter as soon as I arrive, this way witnesses will not make assumptions. -_, her brother explained in a rush before giving her the instructions to reach the place.

-Who should I call?-, the girl demanded before Horatio had a chance to close the communication.

-Whomever you feel like won't be an obstacle, now or later. –

The line went dead.

*

She called Tripp, handing him the task of calling for help, then briefly explained the situation to Tim. That went along the lines of "my brother is a werewolf, other werewolves have been after him since the first attack and now they've thought about getting at him through Calleigh", to which Tim responded surprisingly well.

-I need my gun. –, he stated seriously.

-Forget it, it'll only tickle them. I've got weapons at home, we'll go there. -, Flavia replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him outside. –You drive, I'm too nervous. And go _fast_!-

*

-Daggers?-, Tim eyed the shiny weapons suspiciously, they looked so damn small…

-Hey, silver costs! Give me two, take the others. -, Flavia replied, securing one to her left arm and the other to her right leg. She lifted the mattress of her bed, retrieving a longer knife, similar to a machete, but thinner; she secured that behind her back, hiding it with her long braid.

Still eyeing her uneasily, Tim asked: -Nothing more… powerful?-

-Guns in the top drawer of the nightstand…-, she replied absentmindedly, rummaging through her wardrobe. From under a pile of folded T-shirts and jeans, she extracted what she was looking for.

-A machine gun? Now _that_'s what I was talking about. I won't ask you how you came across it…-

-Smart boy. Give me the guns, you'll take this baby. Now, let's go. I want werewolf hamburger. –

*

Calleigh was currently hiding in a cupboard, among plastic containers. Spices, just what she was looking for. She had opened several bottles, covering herself in mint leaves, rosemary, thyme, sage, even onion and garlic. She hoped that would be enough to cover the scent of vanilla…

Her first instinct, upon entering the kitchen, had been finding a weapon; easily enough, she had found a couple of big meat knives, but she hadn't stopped there: remembering the spectacular flambé meat she had tasted in that very restaurant, she had searched the room for alcohol and a lighter of some sort. Once she had been satisfied, she had started thinking about hiding.

She had been waiting for something to happen for less than ten minutes, but it felt like ages to her, punctuated by loud crashes, screams and small explosions.

It was when those very sounds began coming her way that she started holding her breath, praying Horatio would come soon.

From her dark hiding spot, her hearing sharpened, she could make out three different wolves entering the room. _Crap, a couple I could have managed… maybe_.

All of a sudden, dishes and cutlery and glasses and pans were flying everywhere, or so it seemed to her; the sharp sounds of objects breaking almost made her shout in alarm, but her hand promptly flew to her mouth, preventing a scream.

She screamed, however, went the door of the cupboard was thrown open.

Moving on impulse, she sprayed the muzzle of the beast with alcohol, then set fire to it. It retreated, growling and wrestling and howling in pain.

Calleigh sprinted forward, avoiding the lamenting beast; she made for the door, but a ball of warm fur knocked her down. She screamed at the top of her lungs, blindly brandishing the two knives. The beast managed to block her right arm, pinning her wrist to the floor, but that gave the Detective the perfect opportunity to hit with her left hand. She centered its neck; she turned the knife in its flesh, increasing the damage as much as she could. As soon as it retreated, Calleigh slipped from under its slimy fur and started crawling towards the door.

No such luck. The third werewolf was blocking the entrance, eyeing her with his menacing yellow irises as if she were food.

They both froze for a second, then Calleigh could have sworn she saw the beast smiling. In the brief span of time it took her to blink, he had already launched at her.

Instinctively, she raised her hands to lessen the impact… which never came.

They landed heavily, a tangles mass of limbs and a clash of colors, black… and red.

_Horatio…_

***CONTINUES***

So, what do you think? Promising enough?


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 52: WINNER AND LOSER

Deep growls, low whines, horrible ripping sounds… of flesh being torn? Fur ripped? Clash of claws, sharp like swords colliding… it was too much for Calleigh to bear, her hands pressed on her ears helped only so much.

She briefly met Horatio's eyes. They were yellow and glistening, but the emotions swirling through them were _his_. The red furred wolf gave a sharp nod, indicating the door with its muzzle. Calleigh nodded, fleeing the room. She stopped just once, to retrieve the second knife… and to look at _him_.

*

-I'll go ahead, you watch my back. -, Tim stated, leveling the machine gun.

-Suit yourself. -, Flavia bit back, giving him way. –There are… three of them… one near the entrance, on the right; that one's mine. You take down the one at the other end of the room, on your left, right? We'll see about the other, it's walking…-, she said, eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration.

Tim looked at her strangely. –How do you know?-, he demanded.

-Been bit by a werewolf and a vampire, I've been strange that way ever since. -, she shrugged.

-Okay. Let's go. -

They entered, no point in stalling, or even chancing taking a peek. There was no need. Tim shouted for the customers to get down, then started shooting wildly on his left; Flavia did the same, only on the opposite part.

Three shots was all it took for the girl to take down the small werewolf on her right. People screamed, but she paid them no attention. She searched the room for the third beast, confiding Tim would _eventually_ take down the second. She saw it nowhere, and Tim was still shooting, dammit!

She turned, centering Tim's elusive opponent with a single shot in the head.

-Please, try not to waste…!-, her complaint was cut short by their third enemy launching at her, making her fall on the ground. She screamed, losing the grip on both her guns.

-Tim!-, she called. Speed tried taking a good aim, but a powerful blow, inflicted by the wolf's tail, made him drop the weapon. He swayed, but didn't fall. He made up his mind. He reached for the knife secured on his right arm.

The damn werewolf had its teeth sunk in her left arm, preventing any movement on her part; she was desperately trying to second the movements of its head, she didn't want her arm ripped from her chest. Then, all of a sudden, it opened its jaws wide, effectively letting her go. One of her knives had been stuck in its neck. She shook its body off of her, meanwhile making sure it was effectively dead.

-About damn time!-, she barked, reaching for her guns.

-Oh, sorry if I'm not a guerrilla!-, Tim bit back, recovering his own weapons. –Ladies and gentlemen, we are with the police. Do us a favor an _run_, run out of here!-, the young man shouted to his frightened audience.

At first, no one moved; all it took was for a small boy to stand and everyone panicked, launching at the door in a frenzy of shouts and terror, liberating tears and thanks. Tim and Flavia pushed their way through the running mass, finally gaining the end of the room.

-Toilets first. -, Flavia stated, knowing it was a common hiding place. Tim looked around for directions; just as he spotted the sign, a sudden movement on his right caught his attention.

-Calleigh!-, Flavia shouted.

-Guys! Thank God, have you seen my father?-, Calleigh shouted back, running to her friends. They embraced lightly, then Flavia handed her one of her guns and a knife. The blonde looked at the meat knives she was already carrying, then at Flavia's smaller one.

-Drop them, they're not made of silver. Any wound inflicted with them would heal in a matter of minutes. -, Flavia instructed. Calleigh's eyes widened in shock.

-You mean… I left Horatio with three potentially dangerous werewolves? Oh God, we've got to help him!-, she almost shouted in terror, gripping Flavia's arm with both her hands, knives long discarded.

-And your father?-, Tim asked. Calleigh whined, on the verge of tears. Flavia caressed her cheek, trying to comfort her.

-Horatio's a big wolf, he knows how to take care of himself. Let's go find your father, sweetie. –, she cooed. Her friend nodded, almost snatching the proffered weapons out of the redhead's hand.

-I last saw him in the toilets. Let's go. –

*

It looked as if a hurricane had hit the two small rooms, effectively razing them to the ground. It was a small pool of blood, however, that caught Calleigh's attention.

-Dad!-, she shouted. No response whatsoever. The three of them inspected the place, but found nothing useful that could direct them to Kenwall Duquesne's current location.

-Let's go on, Cal. -, Flavia whispered, taking her friend by the arm.

*

The kitchen was barely recognizable, a mess of twisted metal and smashed food. A white furred werewolf laid limp on the floor on the far back of the room, while the other three were wrestling in the center, a tangles mass of fur, muscles, teeth and claws, black and brown and red… glistening yellow orbs flashed from time to time.

Flavia drew her knife, then turned expectantly towards Tim; he handed her one of his. Without saying a word, she attacked. Her left arm was weak due to the bleeding wound, therefore the blow was not very powerful, however, she centered the black brown furred werewolf with her right hand. It didn't bulge, though, merely kicking the girl away. She collapsed against a cupboard.

-Flavia!-, Tim shouted, running to her.

Calleigh was torn, she wanted to help Horatio, but she feared shooting at the tangled mass she'd accidentally hit him. She looked at the shining blade in her hand. _Why the Hell not?_

She made to the center of the room, but Flavia beat her to that.

-That's my brother, you son of a bitch!-, she shouted, shooting the brown furred werewolf in the back, the only place big enough so that she wouldn't fear hitting her brother. Clearly pissed off, the beast forgot all about Horatio and turned towards the girl.

Flavia fired again, but the beast was too quick for her, it dodged her every bullet, all the while advancing towards her. When she heard her gun click a couple of times, she threw the weapon at the werewolf; he turned his head partially to avoid being hit, and that was all it took for Flavia to unsheathe the long knife she had secured behind her back; when her opponent realized its mistake, it was already too late: the blade beat down to its neck, effectively shearing it clean. It cost Flavia a great pain in her injured arm, for she had to appeal to every ounce of her strength, forcing her muscles to the maximum, but the results were exemplary.

Blood spattered on her face as she gave a liberating cry. She collapsed to the ground near her fallen victim, exhausted. Tim and Calleigh rushed to her side, dragging her as far away as possible from the two remaining werewolves, which were still wrestling on the floor.

While Speed tried tending to his girlfriend's wounds, Calleigh watched in fear and fascination the struggled going on before her own eyes. The wolf that she knew was Horatio had been heavily wounded, for warm sticky liquid, redder than its fur, was dropping from a deep gash on its side. Calleigh gave a yelp as its opponent bit into Horatio's neck, trying to rip it open; the red furred wolf gave a powerful blow on its rival's ribs with its forelegs, managing to take it away. Horatio landed heavily on its forelegs, clearly exhausted. The black furred wolf tried jumping on him, but Horatio managed to dodge, than gave a low menacing growl and charged in turn; his desperate attack hit the target.

With sharp and precise movements, Calleigh watched in horror as the red furred beast ripped the other wolf's throat apart in a gurgling of blood. The blonde screamed as the winner dig with its claws in the loser's chest, reaching for its heart. When it found the still pulsing muscle, it extracted it; the black furred wolf's body gave a sharp twitch, then collapsed definitively on the floor and laid still. Horatio smashed the red organ between his razor sharp teeth.

Calleigh passed out.

***CONTINUES***

So, you liked it? It certainly was fun writing it!


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 53: ACCEPTANCE

Horatio morphed back into his human form before Tim's own eyes; it was impressive, the fur retreating as if swallowed up by the skin and the whole body shrinking in size.

-Tim, quick, his clothes!-, Flavia's voice snapped him back to reality. He nodded tightly, running to the girl's car. Upon exiting the restaurant, he found Frank Tripp running towards him, sirens howling in the distance.

-Rescue's coming. What's the situation?-, the Texan Detective asked, slightly out of breath.

-I think we neutralized the wolves, but we can't find Calleigh's father. -, Tim explained briefly, reaching the Hummer. Frank watched as Speed retrieved some clothes, man's clothes, from the backseat, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

-How's Horatio?-, he whispered, making sure no one around him could hear his question.

-Heavily injured, he's in the kitchen on the back. Have people stay away from it at least until we manage to dress him. -, Tim instructed. Frank nodded his approval.

-Guys!-, Alexx shouted, nearing the duo just as Tim was preparing to head back inside. The two men nodded at each other.

-Alexx, we need you inside. Flavia and Horatio are injured. -, Speed debriefed her. –Frank…?-

-Go, I'll take of everything. –

*

Alexx gasped at the scene before her: three men laid on the floor, surrounded by pools of blood; she spotted Calleigh's limp form on her right, seemingly uninjured.

-She's passed out. -, Tim explained. Alexx turned towards Flavia, crouched beside her brother.

-Move!-, she barked. The girl complied immediately, while Tim closed the door of the room, providing more privacy.

-Alexx, he needs to transform in order to heal faster! We've got to take him home!-, Flavia explained urgently.

-I'll patch him up a bit, otherwise he might bleed to death during the ride home. -, Alexx replied, opening her kit and extracting the tools she needed for the operation.

*

Calleigh came round to the sound of Flavia's voice.

-Cal? Can you hear me?-, she was asking her. The blonde nodded, trying to stand. A wave of dizziness made her sway, but luckily for her, her friend was ready to catch her.

-I'm fine. What happened?-, she said, looking around for clues as to where she was.

-You fainted. Are you able to walk?-, her friend replied, worry etched on her face.

-I think so. Where's Horatio? And what about my father?-, Calleigh asked, the memory coming back to her all at once.

-We think your father's been taken… as for Horatio… he's not very well. -, Flavia answered, turning. Calleigh followed her gaze: Tim and Alexx were sustaining Horatio by the waist and the shoulders; he was wearing dark pants and a dark shirt, but she could make out nonetheless the spots darkened by his blood. He was conscious, but barely.

-C'mon, H, we're almost there. -, Speed was saying, trying to make his boss cooperate.

It took ages to emerge from the building, onto the night lightened by the police cars scattered around the place. A paramedic ran towards them.

-I'm Doctor Woods, I'll take care of my friends personally, go assist the customers. -, Alexx barked, clearly intimidating the young man before her. He stutter his –Yes, Ma'am. -, then spun around and went away.

-C'mon, baby, we're here. -, Alexx cooed in Horatio's ear. She and Tim managed to drag the semi-conscious man to Flavia's car, while the girl herself opened the backdoor.

-Calleigh, get into the car. -, the girl instructed, then, as soon as her blonde friend complied, helped Alexx and Tim get her brother into the car too, with a little help from Calleigh's part as well.

-Alexx, your turn. Tim, will you…?-, Flavia let her request hung, glancing at her boyfriend. He nodded; she smiled and threw him the car keys. –Go as fast as you can, baby. –

*

Tim and Flavia dragged Horatio inside, he was out cold. They placed him on the couch, Calleigh and Alexx in tow.

Flavia crouched beside her brother, cupping both his cheeks with her hands.

-Horatio? Can you hear me? Bro?-, she called, willing Horatio to open his eyes. He didn't respond.

-Crap, he's bleeding again. -, Alexx announced, showing her friends her bloody hand.

-It's imperative that he transforms! But he passed out, he can't willingly change back to wolf form… oh God…-, Flavia exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

-What are… our options?-, Calleigh asked in a small voice. Flavia stopped, turning towards her.

-We need to force him to morph, his body's got to react on its own… and that means either extreme danger or… intense sexual stimuli…-, she explained, looking the blonde square in the eye. She didn't blink.

-He can't sustain any more physical damage, he's already lost so much blood… think quickly. -, Alexx warned, pushing her hands firmly against Horatio's side. He growled in pain, face distorted in anguish. Calleigh snapped.

-For the love of God, I won't stay here and watch while he dies!-, she exclaimed. Three heads snapped towards her, looking at her expectantly. She huffed.

-I don't want and audience, Christ!-, she barked. Quietly, Flavia led Alexx and Tim upstairs.

-I need to see to Flavia's wounds, anyway. -, Alexx said casually, to try and regain some sort of normalcy.

Calleigh looked at Horatio's limp form. She was terrified; for her missing father, for Flavia, for the man she loved… and for what she was going to do.

She approached the couch slowly, willing her nerves to steady. She squatted besides Horatio, putting her face near his chest, where she knew his heart was; she took comfort in its steady rhythm, its thundering in her ear a powerful reminder he was still alive, and warm, and God, so very appealing.

_Let it go, Calleigh_, a voice inside her head whispered. She did just that.

She ripped Horatio's shirt apart, forcing a low growl from his throat. She admired his toned chest, both with her eyes and her hands. She caressed him, exploring the valleys and the hills of his stomach muscles; she applied increasing pressure, to let him know she was there.

She mounted on the couch, straddling his lap. She let her upper body adhere to his, slipping on his chest. She massaged his broad shoulders, her nose mere inches from his impossibly hot neck. She breathed in his intoxicating scent; that was all the encouragement she needed.

She gave in to the impulse; she licked his torso, from his navel to his chin. She felt him tremble beneath her, and she smiled. She assaulted his neck, kissing and licking and _biting._ He growled, and the sound reverberated through her chest, touching her very heart. The feeling was breathtaking.

Her gaze focused on his full pink lips. She descended on him, claiming them with her own. His response was immediate. His arms darted around her hips, taking firm hold of her waist; his hands were so big on her small waist, it seemed as if he could envelope her completely. He moved his lips against hers, searching, tasting, exploring. He wandered briefly down her neck, leaving her panting against his solid chest; he sucked and bit, the thought of marks left on her creamy skin flickering briefly through her mind. She easily ignored it, focusing her attention solely on his lips on hers. She parted them, giving him full access; he was incredibly hot, his tongue daring and brisk, searching…

His strong hands explored her back, caressing her hips, her shoulders, her neck, sending waves of warm pleasure through her body.

-Calleigh…-

She was so wrapped up in the tingling sensation of his embrace that she almost missed him whispering her name. Her eyes darted open, searching his face. His eyes were opened as well, the yellow irises those of the wolf.

-What… what are you doin'?-, he whispered against her neck, his hot breath causing her to shiver. Sensing the upcoming retreat, Calleigh pushed her body more firmly against his, the hard length of him pushing almost painfully against her lower abdomen.

-Let it go, Horatio, let it go. You're safe. -, she whispered in his ear, grabbing a handful of his fiery red hair. –Let me help you, I want to help you. -, she said, biting his lobe, liking his auricle. He moaned in pleasure; Calleigh smiled against his neck, for a moment she had feared…

-No, Calleigh, you don't understand. It's here, it's coming back!-, Horatio said in a panicked voice, trying to put as much distance between them as he could, nostrils flaring and eyes wide. Calleigh didn't let him, she threw her arms around his neck, preventing his complete retreat. As her hard nipples brushed his chest, Horatio groaned.

-It's okay, Horatio, call you wolf. It will help you heal faster… you've lost so much blood already… I don't want to lose you…-, the woman replied, brushing her head against his neck, pressing her lower abdomen against his hard erection.

He tried to resist, he tried with all his might, eyes tightly shut, jaw set in determination. She just kept pressing her soft body against him, and his body, oh God, it failed him miserably…

It was when she sank her little teeth in his neck that he knew he had lost his battle. He let go, relaxing into her embrace, accepting the upcoming transformation fully.

***CONTINUES***

Sorry, been busy with school… hope you enjoy it!


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 54: THE SPELL

Horatio closed his eyes as he felt his body morph; he didn't want to see Calleigh's expression, he couldn't bear to see the horror in her eyes. Was there really a point in him changing and healing, if he lost her? But if that was what she wanted him to do, he'd comply, and immediately.

Calleigh released a breath she hadn't realize she had held until then. He was finally safe, she told herself, she had done her job. She left quietly, she understood it was a private moment for the man; she went upstairs, to Flavia's room. Her redheaded friend was polishing her knives, under Alexx's dubious look and Tim's slightly disbelieving gaze. The three of them turned sharply towards her upon hearing the door crack open.

-He's changing right now. -, the blonde informed them. Flavia breathed a sigh of relief.

-How much time until he heals completely?-, Alexx asked. The redhead shrugged.

-I don't know precisely. A couple of hours? Three at the most, I think. The wounds he sustained are serious, potentially fatal for a man, but for a werewolf they are not, mortal, I mean. -, she replied.

-And after that?-, Tim wanted to know.

-After that, when he's completely healed, he'll morph back on his own. -, his girlfriend answered.

-So, what do we do now?-, Calleigh wondered aloud.

-We wait, maybe take turns at sleeping…-, Flavia suggested.

-Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll head back to my husband. He was quite worried when Frank called me. -, Alexx said then, checking the girl's arm one last time.

-You need a ride home?-, she wondered. Alexx shook her head no.

-I'll call Tripp, this way I'll fill him in. Give my best to Horatio, okay? And change the bandage in the morning, sweetie. –

*

Despite the fact that the adrenaline rush had died out hours ago, Calleigh laid wide awake in Flavia's bedroom. Tim, on the other side of the bed, had succumbed to a troubled slumber almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow, but that pleasure had been denied to the woman. She was sick with worry for her father, she realized he had been taken hostage by the werewolves they hadn't managed to kill straight away, probably to force Horatio to come out in the open… that meant they'd keep him alive, right?

Slowly, as not to wake Speed, she reached for the alarm clock. Almost three in the morning. Wasn't it about time for Horatio to morph back to human form? She stood, exiting the room on tiptoes and then descending the stairs slowly, as not to stumble in the dark. Flavia's hushed voice reached her mid-stairs.

-Hey, Julio, it's me, Flavia… yeah, rough night… listen, I've got a problem… yeah, of the furred type. I've got a werewolf heavily injured, it's been three hours since we managed to make him transform in order to help him heal faster… the fact is, he's not returned to his human form yet, and I'm startin' to worry…-

Calleigh silently inched closer, wanting to follow the conversation; she did not reveal her presence, however, for fear Flavia would stop speaking.

-Yeah, he's an Alpha, and a powerful one at that, so three hours are more than enough, and… there's something else. I've tried reaching his mind, but he shut me off… Yeah, I touched it, I could feel him with me! He just… it was as if he had slammed a door on my face, hard! I… yeah, he's got an Alpha female, she's not a werewolf, though…-

Calleigh's cheeks reddened, no need to ask who she was referring to… the real question was, did Horatio really think about her as his Alpha female? She wasn't so sure, even if Flavia clearly seemed to think so.

-Okay, I'll ask her to try… but what if he refuses to let her reach him? He's… the situation is a bit complicated, they're still… not so aware of each other…-

Somehow, Calleigh doubted Flavia meant they weren't physically aware of each other, they had proved time and again that they were…

-Okay, got it. Thanks, man, I owe you. Goodnight. –

Flavia closed the communication. It was time for Calleigh to make her presence noticed. She stepped into the room quietly, brushing a hand against Flavia's arm in comfort. The two female friends smiled at each other, Calleigh coming to sit besides the redhead. She nodded towards the big wolf curled up on the couch.

-How's he doing? I… overheard your call… what can I do for him?-, the blonde asked. Flavia didn't seem in the least annoyed at her, for she nodded appreciatively at Calleigh's willingness to cooperate, and moreover for having been spared the need to fill her in.

-You could try to reach his mind. He's still in wolf form, but his human mind is still vigilant… well, as vigilant as the mind of a sleeping man can be… I've tried, but unsuccessfully. -, Flavia explained. Calleigh furrowed her brows.

-How do I do that?-, she demanded. Flavia shrugged.

-It's different for every person… I'll tell you what I did before: I placed my ear on his chest and concentrated fully on thoughts about him… it came natural to me, reaching out to him with my mind… I can't really explain…-, she said apologetically.

-That's okay, I think I got it. -, Calleigh replied, sitting besides the wolf. She ran her hands among its fur, then caressed its head. She closed her eyes, placing her head softly against its chest.

She let the feelings of security that always overcame her when near Horatio envelope her like a warm cocoon. She wanted him to understand how she felt when he was around her, how special, how beautiful, how… Calleigh. She felt her heartbeat slowly come to match Horatio's. She smiled, and a distant part of her detected the faint sound of Flavia disappearing in the kitchen. Calleigh relaxed, laying down besides the huge red furred wolf. He smelled of earth, grass, wind, rain… he smelled of nature.

In a moment she was there, outside her own body, pure glowing energy. A soul, a light. Attracted by the only other soul in the room. Horatio's. She approached in slow, lazy circles, as if playing hide and seek with an old playmate. They touched.

She was his fur, his heart, his eyes. She was the blood running through his veins, his lungs expanding and contracting, his nostrils breathing in a delicious scent of vanilla. Her scent.

_Horatio?_

He was there, she knew he was, just out of her reach. It was frustrating.

_Horatio, please. Let me help you!_, she pleaded.

His soul quivered a little, the weakness of a moment. _Don't… I can't…_

She opened her eyes. Her own eyes. The wolf was where she had left it, as if nothing had happened. _Shit!_

-Flavia?-, Calleigh called softly. The girl reached her within seconds, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. She handed it to Calleigh, who nodded her thanks.

-I failed. -, she announced.

-I gathered as much. -, the redhead replied. –Don't worry, I've got a plan B. Give me a minute…-, Flavia replied, running upstairs. She came back a minute later, stick shaped objects in her hands.

-What have you got, there?-, the blonde asked curiously.

-Incense. I'm going to perform a ritual. -, Flavia answered, starting to light a stick of the odorous spice.

-A ritual?-, Calleigh asked, bewildered. Surely that wasn't the plan B her friend had referred to a minute ago, right? After all, it was ridiculous, absurd…!

-Well, it's more like a spell… it will create a direct connection among the members of his pack, a mental connection he won't be able to block…-, the girl explained seriously, ignoring Calleigh's perplexed look.

-Are you… are you sure this is gonna help?-, the blonde asked dubiously.

-I hope so. C'mon, I need your help. Close your eyes. -, Flavia instructed. Calleigh sighed, but complied nevertheless.

-Concentrate on my voice. Breathe deeply, slowly… in… and out. Let the incense overwhelm your senses…-

Calleigh did not remember every detail of the ritual… Flavia chanted in what she thought could be Latin, then… nothing. She had passed out, obviously. When she wearily opened her green orbs, the redheaded girl was getting rid of the ashes, the only remains of her spell; noticing the room didn't smell of incense anymore, Calleigh's eyes darted to the window; it was open, as she had suspected.

Suddenly, she became aware of a warm presence beside her, which prevented her from moving too much; turning slightly her head, she discovered, much to her horror, that she was lying flushed against Horatio. A very naked Horatio.

-Wha…?-, the question died on her lips. Something hard, very hard was pressing against her lower abdomen… she would have liked to say that all her blood had rushed to her cheeks, but that would have been a total lie. She moved, putting as much distance between herself and Horatio as she could.

-Hey, Cal. We did it. You can catch a couple of hours of eye shut if you like…-, Flavia told her. Calleigh looked at her, bewildered. Her brother was in the very same room, very naked, very aroused… and she wasn't even…? Not even a bit disturbed by it?

-What? Why are you looking at me that way?-, the girl asked. Calleigh averted her eyes immediately, she hadn't meant to stare, didn't even realize she was doing that. She nodded towards Horatio's sleeping form, without even glancing at his naked body. Hot body… well toned, warm… _Stop it, Duquesne!_

-Nothing… yeah, I'd like to go to bed…-, the woman replied, hoping her friend wouldn't catch her blushing.

-Okay, I was going to catch up with Tim… you can take my brother's bed, I don't think he'd mind. –

Fantastic! Just what she needed, more embarrassment! Pictures of her, with Horatio, on the man's bed filled her mind. Just great!

-Okay, I think I'll do it! G'night!-, she said in a rush, running towards Horatio's bedroom.

-Hey, what…!-, Flavia tried protesting, but the sound of the door slamming upstairs made her understand it was all for nothing. –Anyway, I was going to say there was also the other room…-, she murmured, looking at her sleeping brother. She smirked.

-But then again, I think Horatio's bed is more comfortable… -

***CONTINUES***

So, I don't know if you remember, but I promised you a surprise once… I was thinking about the spell, but then I decided it was better to wait before introducing it… hope you liked it! Let me know, pretty please?


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 55: LET HER BE… LET HIM BE…

Her senses were in overdrive, there was no other way to put it. She craved the man, badly… not a wise choice to sleep in his shirt, then, but oh well…

She turned between the shits, sweating profusely. She knew she should be focused solely on her missing father, Horatio had been taken care of after all, but all she could think of was _him_…

The hardness of his manhood against her abdomen was still so vivid, it was as if she were experiencing it again in that very moment… a low moan escaped her lips, her hips automatically thrusting against the sheets.

_Boy, you got it bad, Duquesne…_

*

-Flavia?-, Horatio asked, his voice hoarse due to his recent ordeal and to sleep.

-Hey, look who's back!-, his sister cooed, embracing him tightly. He hugged her back, then, realizing he was stark naked…

-Ahem… why didn't you think about covering me up?-, he asked, embarrassed. Flavia looked calm, though, as if she didn't mind at all, didn't find the whole situation strange.

-Werewolves are supposed to always be hot, so…-, she trailed off, shrugging. True enough.

-Well, I'd like to put something on, we've got company after all. -, he replied. Flavia nodded, motioning for him to go ahead. He looked at her blankly, clutching his scrotum. She rolled her eyes.

-You don't have things I haven't already seen, you know? But okay, I'll go first, so I won't see your precious jewels…-, Flavia joked.

He assured himself that she had entered her room before getting up. He felt stupid with his hands glued to his lower abdomen with no one around, so he relaxed a bit, letting his hands fall along his hips. He slowly walked upstairs, trying to remember what had woken him.

Thoughts about _her_, of course. A strange feeling had overcome him, when he was still swimming beneath the surface of consciousness… he had dreamt of her, dreamt of her body, her irresistible call, so appealing, both to him and to his beast…

Where was Calleigh? He had forgotten to ask Flavia and his sister had not provided that particular piece of information… had she left? She had probably left. After all, who would want to spend the night under the same roof as a wolf?

He was not prepared for finding her, _her!_, in his own bed, under the very same sheets he slept upon at night. He froze. _Please, let her be asleep!_

No such luck, of course. When ever had he been lucky? She opened her eyes wide, she had to be as shocked as he was.

-Horatio?!-, she asked, surprised, then mentally slapped herself. _Duquesne, of course it's Horatio! It's his bloody bedroom!_

There was no light in the room, but his night vision was exceptionally good, he could see her. She, however, could only faintly make out his silhouette, and for that he was glad.

-Do you… do you want me to go?-, she asked in a small voice, unsure of herself, and of her place in his house. _In his personal life, for that matter!_

He didn't know if he should cry or burst out laughing. Did he want her to go? Hell, no! But why the hell wasn't she running, or screaming, or had already left?

Realizing she was waiting for an answer, he tried to sound normal. Failing miserably, that is.

-No, uh… I was just looking for something to… a shirt. –, he stuttered.

_Way to embarrass her more, dumbass! Honestly, what's wrong with you?_

It was awkward, him rummaging through his wardrobe, her watching him even if she couldn't _actually _see him. He, however, felt the burning power of her gaze on his back. God, he felt exposed.

He didn't finish soon enough for his liking. Once he had, though, he was quick to run back to the door.

-I'll let you rest…-, he whispered, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him sneaking out of his own room.

-Horatio?-, she whispered back. _God, no…_ -It's your bedroom. -, she pointed out.

That it was. What was she expecting him to do about it? –I…-, he tried, but words failed him.

-Stay. -, she said on impulse. She immediately regretted it, the weakness of a moment… but boy, she wanted him to!

-Fine. –

Reluctantly, Horatio climbed in bed besides her, taking care not to even brush against her, not with an arm and surely not with a leg. It was her who reached out to him. Her cold, sweaty hand on his chest startled him, making him flinch. She did not remove her hand, starting exploring his chest instead.

-Calleigh?-, he asked.

-God, Horatio, it was so awful…-, she whispered brokenly.

_Awful? _He had hoped against hope she wouldn't be scared by his beast, but that was pushing it, really…

-You lost so much blood… Flavia was freaking out with worry, Alexx tried her best to buy you more time… you scared us, Handsome. -, she elaborated.

_Handsome? Does this mean… she's not repulsed by me?_

_Hey, smart guy, she's caressing your bare chest, what does it tell you, oh great CSI of mine?_

-It's my fault you got in this mess, it's all my fault…-, she cried, curling into a tight ball besides him. Bewildered, he reached out to her, tentatively drawing her near him.

-What are you talking about, Calleigh? You were in trouble, you could have been…-, God, he didn't want to think about it, about the possibility of losing her. He simply couldn't.

-No, Horatio… well, yes, that too, but… it's my fault you're a werewolf in the first place, and I know it's tearing you up inside, it's written on your face…-, she replied between sobs, letting Horatio gently embrace her.

-Don't. -, he said lowly. –Don't ever say that, Calleigh. It was nobody's fault and sure as hell not yours. –

It wasn't his tone, however hard, that snapped her out of it, no. It was him swearing, however lightly. That was the evidence of his ragged emotions.

-Horatio…-, she whispered. She didn't get any further. He embraced her firmly, squeezing her against his warm, solid chest, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. He stroked her hair gently, reassuringly, murmuring soft nonsense in her ear.

-Horatio, my father… they've got my father… -, she lamented brokenly.

-Hush, we'll find him, I promise you. –

She believed him.

***CONTINUES***

Soooo? I'm so happy about this chapter… what about you?


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 56: HONESTY

They came round at the same time, slowly but relentlessly. He was aware of her arm possessively around his chest, just as she was aware of his hand exploring her golden locks.

-Good morning. -, she whispered, tentatively.

-Hey, good morning, sunshine. –, he replied, smiling at her.

Okay, waaay too enthusiastic that early in the morning… that and sleep to blame for the endearment? Oh well, it had brought a smile to her lips…

-What time is it?-, Calleigh asked. Horatio rolled away from her, reaching almost blindly with an arm for the alarm clock on his nightstand.

-Shit, it's… LATE!-, Horatio groaned, ready to jump from under the covers. Upon putting the alarm clock back to its place, however, a sheet of paper caught his attention. He picked it up.

-_Yes, bro, it's late! Ahah, you're late for work, that's a first! Don't worry, I'll cover your sorry ass, well, Tripp will… you two lovebirds stay in bed as long as you want, no one will disturb you. Love you bro, love you Cal. Fla. -_, he read.

Calleigh started giggling at Horatio's pissed face, rolling on her back.

-I'm glad you're happy, but me being late means you're late too, y'know?-, he bit back. Her eyes widened at the realization.

-Yeah, yeah, never missed a day's work, never been late. Join the club. -, Horatio deadpanned. She eyed him with narrowed eyes, then, taking him completely off guard, she took hold of his wrist and draped his arm across her shoulders. He looked at her quizzically, eyebrow raised in his typical fashion.

-What? I was cold… I wish I was a small kiln like you…-, she replied, grinning at him. In less than a second, his expression hardened, his touch becoming rougher. Not painful, but hard enough for her to notice the difference.

-Don't say that, please! I… I can't bear the thought…-, he whispered painfully, eyes shutting close.

_What did I say? Oh…_ It was as if she had wished to become a werewolf just like him… well, that was not her meaning, but she didn't find the thought _that_ repulsive. She placed a hand on his chest, covered only by the thin layer of a cotton shirt. He opened his eyes, looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver.

-Horatio, there is nothing wrong with you… if only I could convince you about that…-, she said, pressing her side flush against his. –You're the same caring, sweet, loyal, dedicated, _workaholic _man we all know at Lab. -, she added, adding a joke to lighten the mood. She succeeded, for a broad grin spread on his face and he lowered it to kiss her shoulder, from where the shirt she was wearing had lowered during the night. Surprised, but in a welcome manner, she cuddled closer to him, letting his warmth envelope her.

-I'm… I'm not the same man anymore, Calleigh…-, Horatio confessed in a small voice.

_I'll be damned if I give up on him after all he's done for me… and I'll be damned if _he_ gives up!_, Calleigh thought briefly before raising her gaze to his.

-No, maybe you're not. But that's because you're more confident, more spontaneous, more open with your feelings… more prone to physical contact, and that's a good thing!-, she replied, waiting for his reaction. He seemed to ponder her words for a moment, then, unexpectedly, he started laughing. Confused, she smiled too, shaking her head in the process.

-Care to share the joke?-, she asked. He struggled to regain his breath before answering.

-Your words about spontaneity and… physical contact made me think of something, an episode that occurred weeks ago…-, he trailed off, lost in the memories.

-Yeah?-, she pressed on. He nodded, cheeks reddening. _That should be juicy…_

-Yes, well, one day I was preparing coffee in the kitchen, it was early morning, when my sister entered the room. Suddenly, I picked up on a strange scent, something I had never smelled before… would you believe me if I say I didn't realize I had even moved? I was just there, kneeling in front of Flavia with my head between her legs, hands on her buttocks for balance… she started laughing hysterically, and I was utterly mortified…-, he told her. Her eyes widened in shock, but before she could comment, he finished his story. –She told me I was scenting her… period…-, he explained.

Calleigh burst out laughing, so hard it made her chest ache.

-You… you…! God, why, oh why did I miss it?-, she cried in his chest, tears of mirth wetting her lashes.

Pleased, even if a bit surprised, with her reaction, he smiled shyly at her. –Oh, you missed other… funny things… concerning my first days as a potential red furred wolf…-, he said, stroking her hair. God, but he loved its silky texture between his fingers.

-Mmm, did I mention that I love your red fur? It's so soft and… red!-, this time, they laughed together.

When they calmed down, they remained silent for a long moment, both content to just lie there, side by side.

-I… I feel… comfortable around you…-, Horatio confessed out of the blue. Startled, Calleigh raised her emerald eyes to his blue ones. After all, he had said it like it was something to be ashamed of.

-Well, we've been working together for one and a half year, and lately we've spent more time together, thanks to Flavia. -, Calleigh reasoned, trying to maintain her voice as neuter as she could.

-No, Calleigh, that's not what I mean… it's been easy, working with you, since the very beginning, you're so easy to come to like… what I meant is, it has become easier, after my transformation… I… I like touching you, sharing things with you, just having you around…-

Sensing a big _but_, Calleigh couldn't refrain from asking: -What are you trying to tell me?-

Sighing heavily, Horatio first broke the eye contact, then, realizing that was a necessary condition for a honest talk, he resumed it. –I've always had a soft spot for you, Calleigh. Hell, who wouldn't? But this newfound closeness between us… I don't know how much is really _me_ and how much is my wolf, and that scares me… I don't want you to get hurt, Calleigh…-, he said, caressing her chin and her neck. She shivered under his touch, but did not retreat.

-That's… probably the most heartfelt thing a man has ever said to me. Why am I not surprised that it came from you?-, the woman replied, kissing his neck, finding the spot where his carotid was pulsing. An electric jolt ran through both their bodies.

-You… felt it?-, Calleigh panted. Horatio nodded. The woman groaned, hitting the pillow with her head.

-I'm gonna kill Flavia. -


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 57: THE OTHER WOMAN

The doorbell ringing startled Horatio out of his reverie. He was going crazy with nothing to do, so he had decided to work out a bit at home, since he couldn't go out: he had promised Calleigh he'd call her as soon as Flavia returned, while the blonde changed and showered and did other girl-stuff in her own apartment.

Sprinting to the door, it never came to him that it could not be Flavia…

-Hey, Fla, you could have bothered with your keys…-, the joke died on his lips as his eyes fell upon his sister in law. –Yelina…-, he said her name, surprised. Suddenly, he felt very exposed: after all, all he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants…

-Hey…-, she greeted him, desperately trying to avoid staring at his naked chest, perspiration glistening on his heavily raising and falling pectorals. –May I come in?-, she asked quickly, fearing her courage would leave her suddenly.

Horatio could only nod, stepping aside to let her enter. She stepped inside gracefully, head bent in thanks. Closing the door, he took in her appearance: white silk suit, green shirt with a deep V neck which showed a bit of cleavage, high heels, she was dressed for work, from where she had probably just left.

-Do you, uh… do you want something to drink? I was just making a coffee for myself…-, the redhead asked uneasily, barely looking her in the eye.

-Yes, a coffee would be lovely. -, Yelina replied just as uneasily. That gave Horatio an excuse not to look at her, busying himself with the preparation of the beverage instead. He cleared his throat.

-So, what brings you here? Is Ray Jr. okay?-, he demanded casually.

-We're both fine, thank you. I… I heard things, from Rick, this morning. -, she replied.

At the mention of Stetler's name, Horatio's back stiffened noticeably. –Oh?-, was all he offered.

-Yep. He told me all sort of different things…-, Yelina added, approaching Horatio silently. If he were not so intent on keeping his emotions in check, he surely would have noticed. However, Yelina's small hand brushing against his side made him jump slightly, a small groan escaped his lips. He turned sharply to face her.

-You didn't have this scar last time…-, she said, exploring Horatio's newest battle scar both with her hands and with her eyes.

-No, I didn't. -, he admitted, defeated.

-You want to know what Rick told me?-, she pressed on. He sighed, blood boiling under his skin.

-Please, _enlighten me_. -, was his sarcastic remark.

-He told me a bunch of werewolves attacked a little restaurant called _The Shrimp_ yesterday evening. Apparently, one of your CSIs, Detective Duquesne, was involved, along with her father. The dynamics are a bit confused, since both you and Duquesne were not at the Lab today. –

Was that a reproachful tone? His eyes hardened immediately. –Calleigh's had a rough night. I think she was entitled to a day's rest. -, he bit back. Yelina's eyes widened slightly.

-So it's Calleigh, now?-, she accused angrily.

Horatio looked affronted. –It's always been Calleigh, Yelina, and you damn well know that. What exactly is your problem?- He didn't like his actions or motives being questioned, especially by those who should support him, be his friends.

-My problem, Horatio, is that you've been involved in a fight, again, and again I was the last one to know that… you've been wounded and you're keeping secrets…-, she accused him openly, raising her voice. Horatio snorted, incredulous.

-I'm the big bad wolf, remember? It was you who decided to have as little contact with me as possible, who _ran _away from me! I just wanted to protect you and the boy, Yelina…-, now his voice sounded pained, pleading even.

-And she threw herself at your feet, didn't she? She was… available-, her words stung like venom. He closed his eyes, fighting to maintain his control.

-Now you make it sound like she was a _whore._ I assure you, it is not the case. She has helped me pick up the pieces of myself. -, he bit back, equally acid. What was left unsaid, however, was what rang in Yelina's ears: _after you broke me._ She shook her head, curls bouncing on her shoulders, trying to clear her mind from his rightful accusations.

-For once in your life, answer me honestly: do you really think she will accept you fully? That she will love you unconditionally? That she won't leave your side? Even after seeing you transform?-, she asked seriously, hoping to finally be able to break through his hard exterior. She was not prepared for him throwing his head back, a full throaty laugh erupting from his chest; despite her shock, she couldn't help but admire the play of his muscle on his neck, chest and abdomen. She swallowed hard, willing her pulse not to quicken.

-But she already has, Yelina! She was right next to me while I transformed. -, Horatio said, a feral grin on his lips. Yelina shivered. In fear. A feeling she had never before associated with Horatio.

-What happened yesterday?-, she whispered.

He told her the basics, omitting the most compromising parts. Yelina listened avidly, looking for a reason to discredit Calleigh. Finally, she found it.

-Don't you understand, Horatio? Once you get Duquesne Sr. back, she'll forget all about you! You're a tool in her hands!-, she cried.

-I can't believe you, Yelina! Can't you at least pretend to be happy for me? I… I did that for you. -, he started angrily, than concluded more softly, a far away look in his eyes. She shook her head stubbornly.

-I'm… I'm trying not to get you burned. -, she replied.

-Too bad. You already failed. -, were Horatio's final words. A cue to leave. She did just that, cursing herself for letting Horatio slip through her fingers, and just when she had finally found him!

_You're a lucky bastard, Duquesne._

*

_Caine, you bluffed, you realize it, right?_

That thought had started plaguing Horatio's mind since Yelina had stepped out of his house, leaving him alone.

Yes, he had lied, but God, it had felt good! Calleigh had not witnessed his whole transformation, she had left him as soon as it had started. Why? To give him some privacy? Because she was afraid? Disgusted? Merely uncomfortable? The possibilities were zillions…

_But she was here this morning, right next to me!_, he told himself. Why should she have stayed if she was afraid of him? _You were in human form then_, his brain supplied.

_Why am I even this attracted to her? Is it _her_ I'm specifically attracted to, or does my beast just want to go out and play?_

_I don't want to play with her feelings, she deserves better than that!_

_**You're not! You liked her before, from the very beginning! Remember? You've always been attracted to her!**_

_But then I started going out with Yelina! Why?_

_**She was… how did she put it? Available. Then dumped you. Are you sure you should worry about Calleigh? Shouldn't you worry about yourself?**_

_I trust Calleigh with my life! She's not one to toy with others!_

_**You're a partisan, you'd defend Calleigh **_**always**_**! So, it's settled then: you love her!**_

_Wait, don't jump to conclusions!_

_**I'm not jumping, it's you who's been walking steadily towards her…**_

_With a little help from my wolf side!_

_**Hey, everyone needs a push!**_

_Well, thanks, now I don't know if it's Horatio's heart beating faster when Calleigh Duquesne approaches, or if it's the wolf! It's so damn…_

_**Don't you dare say complicated! It was complicated with Yelina, not with Calleigh!**_

_Hey, brain, whose side are you on? First I should beware of Calleigh, then I should marry her, make up your… grrr, mind!_

_**No need to offend, I'm not your damn brain! In fact, I hate your brain! If it weren't for it, I would have already had my wicked way with that gorgeous blonde you refuse to…**_

_Stop it! _

Horatio shook his head, trying to rid himself of images of a very naked Calleigh in his own bed, with he himself present, of course… it was so… distracting!

_So, have we agreed on something?_

_**Yes, we're both attracted to Calleigh and you should act upon this attraction! **_

_Both?_

_**Yes, you, Horatio Human Caine, and me, Horatio Wolf Caine. Is that so hard to comprehend?**_

_For a wolf, you're taking this rationally._

_**Hey, wolves are intelligent! Besides, I wanted you to understand that me, your wolf part, is not bad, only different. I'm a different side of your own personality, I'm not a parasite! No one put me there, I was there all the way! You just chose to ignore me, most of the time… oh, standing up to Stetler gives us both such pleasure! I don't need to push you that much…**_

_If you're a part of me, stop using the plural, for God's sake! You're confusing me…_

_**Oh, sorry, I mean… I ask myself to pardon me…**_

_I hate you, y'know? So, what do we do now?_

_**Look who's using the plural… anyway, I say we find Duke and then… have our wicked way with his daughter!**_

_You're hopeless… but yes, first of all, we need to find Duke._

_**Spoiler fun! Okay, Duke first. You know you'll need me for that, right?**_

_*sighs* I could I forget?_

_**Hey, don't sound so dejected! Calleigh likes this new side of you, which is **_**my**_** side.**_

_Oh, great, thank you!_

***CONTINUES***

Don't you hate Yelina a bit more? A love Horatio's wolf side A LOT more?


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 58: META-PSYCHIC SEX

Calleigh was restless. She was worried about her father and sure as hell worried about her relationship with Horatio. The most rational part of her mind was screaming at her to run as far away from the man, well, wolf, as possible, but the other part, the biggest one, knew he was the one, the one right for her, her other half.

_I don't care if he gets red fur… well, that's not true, I care: I love his fur, it's so warm and silky… Yep, I'm nuts! Big news?_

He had risked his life for her time and again, with a devotion uncommon in a man… _not in love?_

She sighed. She needed another shower. She had already had one, soon after coming home after lunch at his place… _God, he knows how to cook… he's just perfect!... _but she felt like she needed another, the smell of spices and blood still lingered on her skin.

_It's overwhelming, it's… all around me!_, the blonde thought, sniffing her skin. She retreated her face with a grimace, thousands of different smells assaulting her nostrils. _I only want vanilla on my body._

She got into the shower quickly, soaping her body meticulously. Her fervor soon died out, her movements becoming slower and somehow more sensual. Her mind was blank, devoid of emotions.

She was just starting to relax when it came to her, _doubt, uncertainty._ But it wasn't hers, it was… _his._ His emotions were raw, wild, painful even. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest, almost knocking the wind out of her lungs. Panting, she leaned against the cold walls of the shower for support, her vision blurred.

He hated himself, what he'd become. He didn't want to be a beast, didn't want to kill people, especially by ripping their throats open! He had tasted blood, he had liked it, and that scared the crap out of him. Warmth spread through her, the kind of warmth that follows a deliciously satisfying meal, that fills you but at the same time leaves you craving for more… and she knew she was tasting _blood _in her mouth, the same sensation _he_ had felt the night before. Then, her insides chilled: remorse, the painful grip of its cold hands…

_Horatio, no! Don't do this to yourself!_

As if he had sensed her plea, his thought shifted. It wasn't as if she were seeing in his head, on the contrary, his thoughts were well secluded in his brain; what she was really experiencing were his emotions, his feelings, what his thoughts were provoking in his body.

A different kind of warmth relieved her limbs, one she herself knew only too well: it was the same sensation that filled her every time he touched her or spoke to her, a sweet calmness that made a smile blossom on her face. He was thinking about her, just as she thought about him. That thought filled her heart with joy.

Then, the cold grip of doubt settled at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how she came to comprehend it, maybe it was the swirling of his emotions, but she just knew he doubted the way she saw him. Did she see the real Horatio? Or just the new, _spontaneous_, as she had put it, Horatio? Both? Neither? Was she enamored with the idea of the old Lieutenant Caine, a man she had idealized? God, was he a father figure to her?

That last, vicious thought was so powerful and annihilating than Calleigh's knees buckled under her weight, making her fall to the ground. As pain hit her lower back, she realized she was crying. She was crying _his _tears.

_Horatio, don't you understand? I'm in love with you! Just… you! Not the idea of you, or a stupid idealization, just you! Before, after… these damned feelings have always been there, it was just a matter of acknowledging them! _

She shut her eyes tight, wishing the tears would stop. With every ounce of her willpower, she evoked images of them together, whether real or fictitious. She remembered the sensation of his warm flesh under her touch, his fingers on her neck and shoulders, the tingling feeling of his hands lost in her hair… she had dreamt of caressing him, all of him, his whole _length_… she wanted him to be hard and ready for her, she would willingly receive him in her inner sanctuary and never let him go…

*

The shock of those burning feelings left him breathless. At the very first signals of arousal he had sought refuge in the shower, hoping the cold water would clear his mind. He had found something different from the peace of mind, something else entirely.

He had found himself painfully hard and erect, wishing for release. Images of _her_ assaulted his senses, all of his senses. The scent of her hair, the softness of her skin, the wetness… His hips moved spasmodically, thrusting in the air, a low growl erupting from his wet chest…

*

Calleigh moaned, she barely managed to stand on her own two feet, her back pressed firmly against the cold tiles of the shower. She felt the moist between her legs, it was wickedly sweet, considering she was alone in her own bathroom… craving the release, she started stroking herself, _his_ name on her lips.

Images of him were so vivid in her head, his warm touch all over her body, she cried out for him.

-Faster, Horatio… harder!-

*

-Calleigh!-

It was his hand stroking his length, he knew it in the back of his mind, but her unique fragrance, her softly rounded body, the liquid gold of her hair were everywhere around him. It was as if she were there with him…

His heart raced, his breath was labored, the rhythm wearing. With a final pump, he relieved himself of his tension. Just as he slammed his back against the wall, a sensation different, much different from what he usually experienced after that kind of release, took possession of his body…

*

Head thrown back, she let the lukewarm water run freely over her face, a blissful smile on her lips. She felt full, happy, satisfied, warm… She did not think it would have been possible for her to have an orgasm in her shower, alone, but alas… she now had proof it was possible, even if it was totally different from the feelings caused by a partner… She felt happy, very happy in fact, the experience had been vivid, but she wasn't overwhelmed. She was just… happy.

*

It was in both heads that Flavia's voice resonated clearly.

_Guys? Did you just have meta-psychic sex? _

***CONTINUES***

God, but it was fun writing this chapter! Hope it was good enough, let me know?


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 59: HELLISHLY CLEVER

Burning shame… it was his, it was hers. They were both feeling the same way, while drying themselves. Calleigh didn't bother with her hair, she just stepped into the car and sped towards Horatio's. He, on the other hand, just waited for his sister to arrive.

Flavia and Calleigh arrived at the same time. The blonde barely acknowledged her friend, nodding at her but not quite meeting her eyes, whereas the redhead… smirked all the way to the door. She sobered up, however, once she saw her brother's serious expression.

-C'mon, guys, it's not the end of the world…-, Flavia tried joking, but a couple of glares made her shut immediately.

-Did you know about it?-, Horatio asked, menacingly. His sister's eyes hardened at his accusing tone.

-Now don't take that tone with me, Mister! Of course I knew nothing about it! My priority was saving your butt at the moment, I didn't ask my friend for collateral damages… if you can call them that. -, Flavia replied, standing her ground. Horatio's eyes bore into hers, searching her soul. He sensed she was telling the truth, so he just nodded, lowering his gaze.

-I'm sorry, Flavia, I didn't mean to be that hard…-, Horatio said in a small voice. Flavia smiled, she knew what it cost him to say that. –Don't worry about it. Listen, if this can make it a bit better… I didn't exactly _see_ what happened… all of a sudden I felt strong emotions coming from you, so I raised my mental barriers, trying to block you out… in the end, though, they slipped a bit… guys, for not even being in the same room, you sure had some wild feelings about each other!-, the girl said honestly, making Calleigh blush nonetheless. Focused on the problem at hand, Horatio managed to ignore her last remark.

-Is this situation… permanent?-, he asked softly. Flavia shrugged.

-How should I know? But that's what I'll do: I'll call my friend immediately, it was he who suggested the spell I performed, after all, he'll make it right… I hope. Why don't you, say, work things out a bit? And when I say work it out, I mean work it out for the better, so no running out of the house, Cal, okay? And you, bro… be your normal, sensible self, right?-

Both Calleigh and Horatio nodded, feeling a bit foolish for doing so, like they had been reproached by a teacher who happened to be younger than them. Flavia disappeared in the kitchen, closing the door behind her, thus providing the couple some privacy.

Horatio turned towards Calleigh; during Flavia's retreat, they had both followed her with their gazes. Head bent, he cleared his throat, never leaving her eyes: -I… I'm sorry for what you had to experience… I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry, it's been my fault entirely…-, he sighed, closing his eyes.

Calleigh's heart melted in her chest. So typical of him, to take all of the blame on himself, and to say sorry for being weak once in his lifetime. Surprising them both, she launched herself in his arms, craving the physical contact. Taken aback, he opened his arms, welcoming her soft body against his chest.

-Don't be silly, Horatio. You've got nothing to be sorry for. -, she murmured against his neck, for her head was bent so that she could look him in the eyes. She smiled at him, softly stroking his cheek. He covered her hand with his larger one, a light murmur escaping his throat.

-Calleigh…-, he pleaded with the woman. –This… this doesn't change what I said this morning…-, he warned. Calleigh was grateful for that, a strong memento he cared that deeply for her. She nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

-I know… and I think I understand a bit better, now. Thank you. -, she replied, voice thick with emotion.

Hearing Flavia come back to the living room, Calleigh stepped away, but without going very far. They both turned towards the young redhead. She shrugged.

-First time for Julio, too, apparently. He said he's gonna do some research, he'll call me back as soon as he discovers something useful. He speculated that strong bonds, such as blood relations, enhance the power of the spell I performed, though. That's all he said. -, she reported. Her brother's eyes narrowed.

-Okay, I understand the link between you and me. -, he said, then turned towards Calleigh. –But we are not related by blood, nor were we… married or committed. -, he forced out, willing his voice to remain steady. He managed, somehow.

-Hey, bro, magic doesn't follow logic, nor human laws… you two, apparently, _were_, and are, committed to each other. -, Flavia reasoned, showing her hands, palms up, in defeat. Calleigh and Horatio shared a worried glance.

-Uh, guys? It's a good thing, okay? It means you care deeply about one another… like family. Didn't we establish that already? Like, since the very beginning?-, Flavia pointed out, noticing the exchange. Her brother and friend seemed to ponder her words for a long moment before nodding their approval.

-Good. Okay, it's settled. Now, I'm famished, so why don't we cook something? Meanwhile I'll fill you in on my day. –

They did just that. By the time the table had been laid out three, the girl had covered more or less her whole shift. She had left early along with Tim with a cab, meeting with Frank for breakfast in a quiet cafeteria. He had reported he had had Duke's car removed from the place, so that no one would suspect he was missing; they had left in Horatio's Hummer, Frank had come in it so that no one would ask questions about it still being at the crime scene. They had left the Texan Detective near Homicide, while they had continued their journey until they had reached the Crime Lab. As soon as they'd stepped inside they had met with Stetler, he had been so damn eager about starting his job immediately.

As predicted, he'd asked about Calleigh's and Horatio's whereabouts. Flavia half lied, saying her blonde friend was with her father, helping him recover from the previous night's ordeal, whereas her brother was sleeping a sleeping draught, kindly provided by Alexx, off.

Stetler had eyed her suspiciously, then asked the girl to give him a detailed report of the events of the previous night. Apart from the fact that her brother was a huge red furred werewolf and that Duke was indeed missing, Flavia had stuck to the truth, hoping mentioning a machine gun would distract the man. Jackpot!

-So? What did he say?-, Calleigh demanded, shoving a forkful of steak in her mouth. Flavia gulped down some water, shrugging.

-I'm suspended. -, she replied flatly. Horatio put down his fork rather noisily, staring disbelievingly at her.

-Pardon?-, he stuttered.

-He wanted me to pay for deceiving him, that was his chance. But I didn't put up a fight, for this way I'll be able to better help you find Cal's father. Besides, _I_ know it's perfectly legal, using machine guns against fully transformed werewolves, but he doesn't… wait till he finds out…!-, Flavia sniggered. Calleigh smirked back.

-That was evil… brilliant, but evil…-, she said somehow seriously.

-We redheads are hellishly clever…-, her friend replied, winking at her brother.

***CONTINUES***

Sorry, school's been hectic these days… hope you'll enjoy!


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 60: PACK

-Now, let's talk about something serious…-, Flavia suddenly exclaimed. Calleigh smirked: there was no way the redheaded girl could think about Stetler as a menace, not after all the times she had played him.

-Yes, how to get Calleigh's father back. -, Horatio nodded gravely, watching as the blonde's expression changed to one of barely controlled pain. And fear…

-Let's sit down, sweetheart…-, he said, not really paying attention to his own words, his mind completely focused on the woman beside him. He gently guided her to the couch, a light hand on her upper arm. She shivered under his touch, but didn't give signs to have really minded. She sat down like an automaton, sandwiched between the man she felt she loved and the girl she regarded as a sister. They drew closer to her, wishing to offer comfort. Before anyone could realize what was really happening, they started rubbing their faces against Calleigh's bare arms. It felt good, so indescribably good…

In the end, the blonde softly cleared her throat.

-I appreciate it, guys, but we need to focus on the problem at hand…-, she said. Both Caines retreated, looking a bit mortified. That was new territory for both of them. Horatio cleared his throat as well.

-It'll be difficult, finding traces that will lead us to their base. -, he observed.

-Was there something useful you found on the scene?-, Calleigh asked Flavia. The girl shook her head no.

-Stetler didn't let me go. Eric said there was nothing particular about it, though, if you know what I mean… he even let me see the photos, I must prepare him a cheesecake…-, she mumbled. Calleigh sniggered a bit, then, regaining her composure, she turned to Horatio.

-Can't you smell them? Sense them, in some way?-, she asked. Horatio started shaking his head no.

-No, without a solid trace… after a whole day and dozens of people contaminating the scene I doubt I'd pick anything…-, he sighed, then went very still. –But maybe… maybe I could try to… sense them, as you put it, in a different way…-, he whispered, lost in thoughts. He closed his eyes, suddenly concentrated. The lines around his eyes, between them and across his forehead deepened.

Calleigh turned towards Flavia, she was on the point of asking her what he was doing, when suddenly something warm reached to her, making her jump. It took her just a fraction of second and she recognized it: it was his spirit, his aura, his power, his core… The power pooled around her, advancing and retreating several times, as if testing, and tasting, her. She was not prepared for its warm solidity to run through her chest, effectively knocking the wind out of her lungs. It was powerful and she felt it, she felt its warmth reach her heart, then past it, caressing her whole body in one swift move. She was in ecstasy. She was floating. She was on the verge of reaching a powerful orgasm…

As unexpectedly as she had felt it the first time, the power flowed back, running through her a second time, forcing a moan from the blonde. She collapsed onto Horatio's lap.

-I… I felt them. -, the man announced, absentmindedly starting to stroke Calleigh's hair. She didn't move, for fear he would stop with his gentle ministrations. His eyes refocused slowly; his gaze was directed towards Flavia.

-I sensed you as well… what, exactly, are you?-, he asked, confused. His sister sighed, then grinned.

-Uh… I don't know? Fifty-fifty? Half vampire, half werewolf? None of the above? Take your pick. –

Horatio nodded, lost in thought, then lowered his gaze to Calleigh. Her golden locks fanned around her pale face, practically covering his whole tights, created a halo around her, making her look like an angel to him. So young, so innocent, so sweetly beautiful.

-I…-, he started, unsure of what to say.

-Yes?-, she said slowly. He watched in fascination as her lips moved sensuously, the muscles in her throat rippling softly, the sweet perfume of vanilla mixed with the unique scent of her skin tantalized his sensible nostrils. He repressed the impulse to bury his face in her neck and hair, willing his mind to clear enough to form a coherent sentence.

-I sensed you, too. It was different, but it was you…-, he whispered, locking his gaze with hers. She held her breath. His expression was so intent, so focused on her, she really thought he was going to lower his face and kiss her. Then, the moment passed.

-Were you able to identify a place?-, Flavia asked softly, as not to disturb them should they were still focused on each other. Horatio shook his head no.

-I lost the track before I could find something solid to work on. I think they're somewhere here in the outskirts of Miami, though. -, he replied, still gently caressing Calleigh's hair. The woman had closed her eyes, simply enjoying the pleasure that simple touch gave her. She reopened them, though, when she felt Horatio grow still all at once.

-Horatio?-, she asked, blinking at him. He looked down at her, than at his sister.

-I think… they tried to determine my location, just like I did before…-, he said. Flavia exhaled loudly.

-Okay, now we don't have to worry about locating them, they'll come to us themselves. -, she said matter-of-factly. Calleigh's eyes widened in fear. Sensing her distress, Horatio moved his hands to her bare shoulders and arms, slightly massaging them to soothe her.

-Shh, don't worry, Cal…-, he murmured, lifting her up so that she was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his chest. She circled his neck with her arms, as if she wanted to be swallowed by his whole being.

-Yeah, I'd say no worries, I don't think they'll attack full force. They want neutral grounds, possibly favorable to them, surely not us… I believe they'll send a messenger. -, Flavia added, forcing in her words a confidence she wasn't sure she was really feeling. Calleigh didn't look convinced, so she got up, motioning with her hand to the first floor.

-Anyway, I'll go retrieve the artillery…-

*

Calleigh had offered to make the coffee, they needed the extra burst too much; even Flavia submitted to the call of caffeine.

The blonde had her tiny fingers curled on Flavia's silver loaded gun, its solidity a strong remainder she was still in control, she had a mission to accomplish. It would have been so easy to just forget all about it and submit to sleep…

Flavia was polishing her knife for what had to be the hundredth time, trying too much to be calm for the feeling to be genuine.

As for Horatio… he just laid still, his senses in alarm, ready to pick on every subtle change of the environment.

-Someone's coming. -, he said, standing. Flavia and Calleigh stood as well, guns ready to be fired. The doorbell ringing shocked them into silence. Noiselessly, Horatio approached the door.

-Who's there?-, he called.

A timid voice replied: -I'm just a messenger, sir. I'm alone. May I enter?-

Horatio shot a look at his sister; she shrugged, then nodded. He opened the door, standing aside as to avoid a frontal attack. He needn't have done that, for the visitor, a young man, stepped slowly and shyly into the house, looking around for danger. His eyes widened when he spotted two guns pointed at his chest, but the expression on the redheaded man's face convinced him to ignore the two women and step fully into the room.

-You say you are a messenger. Talk, then, I'm listening. -, Horatio growled, eyeing the man distastefully. The boy shuddered, then gulped a couple of times before regaining his voice.

-First of all, let me say that I am here against my own will…-, he stated. Calleigh snorted.

-Don't you all say that?-, she bit back. Instead of lowering his gaze, as the blonde would have expected, something, a flame of rage, flickered across his green eyes.

-Maybe. I don't know. What I know is that they have my brother and that is sufficient for me. -, he replied, trying to sound more courageous than he really was.

Calleigh's eyes softened, but only a fraction. –They have my father as well. -, she murmured. –How is he?-, she asked, then, a slight plea in her voice.

-He is well enough for the moment, he only has minor cuts and bruises, nothing serious. -, he explained. Calleigh exhaled a sigh of relief.

-That's why I am here. My Alpha wants to meet yours. Alone. -, he added, risking a glance at Horatio. This time it was Flavia who snorted.

-You mean my brother'll be alone, your Alpha will very likely be backed up. -, she accused. The young man shrugged noncommittally.

-That's not my place to tell. -, he replied in a small voice. Flavia's anger vanished: he was only a victim, after all.

-Okay. What's the plan, bro?-, she sighed. Calleigh turned to her, shocked.

-What? In front of the enemy?-, she protested. Horatio placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

-He is not the enemy, Calleigh. I… I would gladly extend my protection to him, if he'd be willing to accept it. -, he stated, looking the young man square in the eye. Something passed between them, something powerful that made Flavia shiver; even Calleigh felt it, even if not as clearly as the other girl. But the redheaded man's eyes glowing yellow was a dead giveaway that something supernatural had just happened.

-If… if they suspect that I've changed my alliances, they'll do horrible things to my brother. -, he whispered brokenly, pleading Horatio with his eyes to do something about it, to solve all of his problems. Flavia nodded, satisfied: that was the first sign that he was willing to surrender to her brother.

-Is he a prisoner?-, Horatio demanded with an authoritarian tone. The boy shook his head in shame, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

-He… he joined them willingly. I… I never asked to become a werewolf, they just made me… I am the least valuable member of the pack, a lamb to the slaughter…-, he sobbed uncontrollably then, hiding his face in his eyes. Flavia stepped towards him, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

-Come with me, mate, I'll make you a coffee, looks like you'll need it. –

The boy nodded, clutching Flavia's shirt as if it were his lifeline; he had to be the same age as the girl, maybe a couple of years older than her, but he followed her like a puppy, effectively trusting her with his life. After all, it'd take less than a second for her to kill him. Somehow, Calleigh had the confused impression that he'd become one of Horatio's wolves…

***CONTINUES***


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 61: ASSAULT

The golden triangle. Somehow, he should have guessed.

Malcolm, the boy with the frightened green eyes, was showing Horatio the way to the meeting point, an old abandoned building in the roughest area of Miami.

-Do you remember the plan?-, the redheaded man asked. In front of him, Malcolm nodded his head yes.

-Yes, sir. Just outside the place, you'll attack me. The guards, among who there's my brother, will come in my aid. I'll convince Johnny to stay back to help me, while the others will take you inside. The blonde, Calleigh you said her name was, will neutralize him, so that I can take him away. God help me, do you really think it'll work?-, he recited, then asked, genuinely terrified.

-My sister knows what she's talking about. Calleigh's not a werewolf, so it'll be more difficult for them to locate her. She'll help you escape. -, Horatio reassured him, showing more confidence than he really felt.

-What if they track us down?-, Malcolm whimpered. Horatio gently shook him, making the boy look him in the eye.

-That won't happen, son. I'll take care of them, all of them. –

The emotion behind his words and the determination showing off his eyes convinced Malcolm that they could really do it.

*

-Guys, it's me, Malcolm! I've got…-, the boy couldn't finish his sentence, for Horatio, now in wolf form, was already on him. He had changed in the blink of an eye, knocking the boy down on the ground. Malcolm needn't act, for he cried out in real pain when the red furred wolf scratched his back, drawing blood. It wasn't a deep injury, just enough for a believable cover. It didn't hurt less, though.

-Malcolm!-, a voice shouted. In a couple of seconds, two dark furred werewolves launched themselves at Horatio, effectively freeing Malcolm. Horatio didn't put a particularly strenuous effort in his attack, for that was his whole point, to draw attention on him. Well, it worked.

He let the two wolves subdue him the moment he spotted a third man stepping towards them, ready to transform. Sensing his surrender, Malcolm's brother changed back to human form, running to the boy's side, all the while addressing the newcomer.

-Let me take care of him, _please_. -, he pleaded through gritted teeth. He was low on the pack's hierarchy, so he had to beg for favors, otherwise his requests would go unnoticed, or worse, punished.

The huge black man surveyed the scene before him. The ginger wolf had calmed down, Shark was biting its ear to let it know it was its captive. He nodded his approval.

-Go on, we'll take care of our guest. -, he replied in a deep voice. He morphed, then, pushing the foreign wolf towards the entrance.

Hidden behind a nearby garbage bin, which helped her cover her scent, Calleigh surveyed the wolves' every movement. Once she had made sure they had disappeared into the depths of the building, she made her move. As noiselessly as she could, she stepped towards Malcolm and his brother; she had taken off her shoes for obvious reasons, and the rough asphalt was painful under her feet, but she didn't care. She wanted her father back.

She shot the dark haired boy square in the back with a silenced gun loaded with enough sleeping drugs to knock down a horse. Malcolm put a hand over his brother's mouth, preventing him from screaming.

_Good thinking!_, Calleigh mentally praised the boy, wordlessly helping Malcolm drag his brother's limp body away from the building and towards a nearby parking lot.

_I hope Horatio knows what he's doing…_, she prayed, casting a glance back over her shoulders.

*

-Well, well, well, if this is not Horatio Caine. This encounter cost me a lot of trouble. -, a young man with dark spiky hair and brown eyes laughed in Horatio's face. He had morphed back to human form, not caring if now he stood naked in front of several pairs of eyes.

He stood tall and proud, shoulders square, chest heavily rising and falling, surveying the big square room. He counted a total of seven werewolves, three in wolf form and four still human, three women and a man. A woman, in particular, was watching him with hungry eyes. She sat lasciviously at Jake Mallard's right, licking her lips as she admired Horatio's length.

-Stop it, you bitch!-, Mallard bellowed, slapping the dark haired woman. She didn't move, accepting the punishment without a word spoken. A faint trail of blood ran from her lips to her neck; she shot an angry glare at her Alpha. He smirked, turning his attention towards Horatio.

-You've got to excuse her, my female can be a bit of a whore from time to time. But I always call her back, right? And you come, Ciara, you come, you can't help it…-, he laughed, a full throaty laugh that gave the presents the creeps. He was dangerous.

-I approve of your choice, Caine, you've got great taste when it comes to women. That little blonde bitch… she's a bombshell. I bet you make her scream in pleasure at night… she can't refuse you, can she? No, you're her Alpha, she can't refuse you…-, he went on, looking wildly at the redhead, waiting for a reaction.

-She's not a werewolf. -, Horatio pointed our through gritted teeth. He didn't like people talking about his Calleigh with disrespect.

-But it doesn't matter! You chose her, and now you have her wrapped up around your little finger! Didn't you guess? She stays with you because _you_ want her to! Right, Ciara?-, Mallard grinned, looking at his female. She hissed at him and he laughed at her.

-Your precious Blondie will become like Ciara here. Well, she would, if I let you live. But I won't, because I don't want another Alpha in my territory. You are a danger to me, and for this you'll die. Nothin' personal, you understand…-, his eyes hardened and he stood in one fluid motion from the worn out armchair. The three wolves stood as well, snarling at Horatio, fur upright on their backs.

Horatio would have asked about Duke, but Mallard transforming before his own eyes prevented him from uttering a single word. _So the fight begins…_, he thought simply as he morphed.

*

-Are you sure they're down there?-, Frank Tripp shouted over the rumble of the blades of the helicopter in order to be heard by Flavia. The girl nodded, the wind flapping her long braid madly around her shoulders.

-Yes, they're exactly under us. They're all in wolf form, so I guess the fight has already begun. Call Calleigh, I'm going down. -, she explained, then instructed the Texan, positioning the small rocket launcher carefully on her right shoulder.

The big Texan shook his head, that was pure madness: breaking down the roof of the building and launching from a flying helicopter in the middle of the night… oh well, as long as it worked.

Flavia fired. A couple of seconds and shattering noises mixed with those of the helicopter. Dropping her rocket launcher and grabbing her two trademark guns, the girl hopped down from the flying box of metal, a projectile headed towards the hole in the building she herself had created.

-Does she know what she's doing?-, the pilot, a good friend of Tripp, asked. The Texan grunted.

-I hope so. –

*

-Flavia's in. Let's go. -, Calleigh announced. Eric drove like a madman, stopping in front of the entrance with a screeching of tires. He, Calleigh and Tim got out from the Hummer, guns in their hands. They had loaded them with silver bullets, which Speed had managed to retrieve on his way home from the Crime Lab. He knew that moment would have come, sooner or later. He just hadn't imagined this soon.

Calleigh was in charge of the assault, the two men covering her back. She was driven by pure instinct; she forgot all about normal safeguard measures, she just went on, running from room to room, Eric and Tim in tow. They didn't dare argue, they needed all their breaths in order to keep up with the enraged blonde.

They encountered two werewolves on the first floor, both of them were guarding the stairs which led upstairs. Calleigh took care of both of them, planting a bullet in each forehead. They never saw it coming. By that time, her coworkers were positively frightened by her.

*

Flavia had taken care of two wolves, those who had detached from the scuffle at the center of the room. The process of surveying the whole environment in search of other menaces, though, required precious time, time she didn't have. A wolf assaulted her from behind, it was probably one of the three women she had spotted still in human form at the time, she reasoned as the rebound originated by her slamming hard on the ground made her drop her guns.

No worries. Sensing her attacker prepare for jumping on her, Flavia rolled away from its trajectory, meanwhile drawing one of her daggers from the sheath on her left leg; she had secured one to her every limb. The wolf attacked again, and this time the redhead was ready to receive it: as it jumped, she came to a half sitting position, her right arm darting forward. It was too late for the wolf; the blade lodged into its chest, penetrating deep until it reached its heart as an effect of the power of the beast's own impetus.

The rebound was terrible for Flavia. Pain exploded in her right arm just before it became numb, frightening her all the more. Had she broken it? Twisted? Could she still hold a weapon? She didn't have time to think about it, her brother was in trouble.

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the delay, I have now three stories to manage! And school doesn't help… let me know what you think!


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 62: HOT BLOOD

Five wolves were on her brother. Five damned wolves. And her right arm was almost useless.

Flavia drew two more daggers, both from her arms, and launched blindly towards the tangles mass of fur and limbs; she was sure she wouldn't stab Horatio: he was fighting under the mass of muscles and claws, willing to emerge. She attacked a silver furred wolf; she hit with her right arm, managing to thrust the blade onto its side, but only for half of its length: the pain in her arm was unbearable. With half a twirl, intended to gain momentum, she hit the other side of the beast with her weak left arm: the dagger penetrated deeper into the flesh, but only a little. Not the result she had hoped for. Demoralizing, really, considered that the same wolf managed to rid itself from her with a single powerful blow of its paw.

The girl hit a pilaster hard, the blow squeezing the air out of her lungs. She flopped down on the ground, semi-unconscious; she tried to stand, but her vision was too blurred, her had was spinning. She crashed down, finally unconscious.

*

-Guys, you wouldn't want to make her angrier than she already is. She killed two of you with a single bullet to their heads…-, Eric warned the four guards watching the storage room. The only one who was already transformed advanced towards them. Calleigh fired a couple of rounds before even blinking. The three women gasped, screaming for mercy, while the wolf crashed on the ground, making it vibrate under its weight.

-Please, we can't even transform! There isn't the full moon tonight!-, a young fair-headed girl pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

-Open the door, then step away. -, Tim instructed her. She nodded, executing the command.

Momentarily forgetting everything going on around her, Calleigh flew into the room. –Dad!-, she cried, rushing to her father's side.

-Lambchop!-, Duke called back, relieved. His wrists and ankles were tied together, his forehead was swollen, probably from a blow, but otherwise he was fine.

*

-Hey, carrot top! Wake up!-

Disoriented, Flavia came round to a female voice practically shouting in her ear. Shaking her head, she tried clearing her vision and head.

-Good girl. Can you stand up?-, the other girl asked, offering an helping hand. Flavia gladly accepted the proffered arm.

-Why are you helping me?-, she choked out. The young woman snorted.

-Are you fucking kiddin' me? I wanted to get rid of Jake from months now! I'm Ciara, by the way. Here are your guns. -, she replied, pushing the weapons in Flavia's hands. The cold metal had never felt so good, the redhead thought.

-Flavia. I owe you. -, she stated, running to her brother's aid.

-Don't mention it. If you two manage to kill the bastard we'll be even…-, Ciara muttered, looking at Flavia's rapidly retreating back.

Horatio had managed to knock out the wolf which had escaped his sister's attack. Flavia didn't think twice about finishing her brother's work, plating two bullets in its chest.

Another dark furred beast was biting into Horatio's left hind leg, he was trying to tear it off from the ginger wolf's body. It was far enough from her brother, so she shot it, hitting it on its side. The beast momentarily left Horatio alone, focusing on Flavia instead.

*

-We're almost there, c'mon!-, Eric shouted, running through the stairs towards the last floor of the building, Calleigh and Tim slightly behind him.

The last two floors of the abandoned warehouse were left unfinished, so all the entrances to the various rooms lacked a door. For that reason, they could easily pick up on the noises of the fighting going on in left wing of the building.

Upon entering, they were met by a horrific sight: a huge wolf had his glistening teeth sunk on Flavia's right calf, the girl was screaming in agony. Despite the pain, however, she reacted before the newcomers had a chance to help her: she reached behind her back, swiftly drawing the longest blade she possessed. Sensing the danger, the wolf let go of her hand, retreating a bit to avoid the blow and survey her every move. Flavia had other plans, though: in the blink of an eye she had the last of her daggers in her right hand, and she was ready to use it. Beast and girl looked at each other. Comprehension flickered through the yellow eyes the moment Flavia's hand darted backwards; it tried a desperate retreat, but the girl's launch reached its heart. It died mere seconds later in a pool of its own blood.

Exhausted, the redhead fell on her back, barely conscious due to the loss of blood. Tim rushed to her side in an instant.

-Horatio!-, Calleigh cried, hearing his owls of pain. She knew it was him, she just knew. And there he was, two wolves biting on each of his sides, while he battled the one in front of him. The sight nearly tore her heart apart.

The ginger wolf growled, it had heard her. Ignoring the pain on its sides, it launched forward, surprising its opponent. The red muzzle clashed against the deep brown one; Horatio's claws sank into the other wolf's eyes, wrenching them from their righteous place in a splutter of blood. Calleigh gasped in horror, but at this point it was impossible to look away.

The blonde was so focused on the two wolves that she missed, along with Horatio, a third beast preparing an attack. It was pointing towards the ginger wolf's phallus. A bullet hitting the ground in front of it scared it away before it could cause any damage. It had been Eric.

-Don't you think about it, you bastard!-, the Cuban said, earning himself a menacing growl from the beast. Before the young man could complete his mission, Calleigh had already emptied her magazine onto its head.

_I'm the only one allowed to touch him there, let alone bite!_, she thought angrily, throwing the gun away and reaching her belt for the reserve weapon.

In the meanwhile, Tim had taken care of the wolf which had already been heavily wounded by Horatio. The wolf-man himself was still battling against the last of his opponent, a huge black furred wolf, almost twice his size. They were so tightly tangled together that Horatio's friends couldn't help him, all they could do was to hope and to watch.

The huge black wolf had his claws sunken onto Horatio's side and throat, while the smaller one was squirming for dear life, desperately trying to free itself. A powerful blow of the red tail momentarily disoriented the aggressor, long enough for Horatio to jump away from its grip. The two beasts launched themselves against one another; the biggest one, exploiting its own weight, knocked the other down, it was ready to bite it into the neck.

Horatio waited for his opponent to lower completely its muzzle. He dodged the razor sharp teeth, then sank his own onto the stretched, thus exposed, flesh. Ignoring the convulsing scratching onto his own belly, Horatio tore his opponent's throat open, knocking it down. He started feeding on it, swallowing large gulps of hot blood.

***CONTINUES***


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 63: MENAGE A TROIS

Flavia was so light on Tim's arms, he had no difficulties whatsoever carrying her outside the building and onto Frank's car. Horatio, still in wolf form, was another matter, though: Calleigh and Tripp were not strong enough to carry him, considering he had passed out from the loss of blood and therefore could not help them. Calleigh called for her father.

-Dad, help me, please!-

-Lambchop, what are you doing?-, Duke asked. He had stood aside during the goriest part of the fight, two of his former jailers with him. He had not seen his daughter transport an injured wolf… until then, upon stepping out from the warehouse. –Oh my God, is that… one of those horrible wolves?-, he stuttered, a hand pressed to his forehead.

-Dad, please, it's Horatio, this wolf is Horatio, he risked his life to help us free you!-, Calleigh pleaded, on the verge of tears. And two single teardrops had already left the corners of her eyes…

-Horatio Caine? Your boss?-, Duke asked, bewildered.

-Dad!-, his daughter cried in exasperation and anguish. Horatio's weight had nearly become unbearable on her narrow shoulders. Hearing his daughter struggle so much, Kenwall stepped towards her, undertaking some of the wolf's limp form's weight upon himself. Both Calleigh and Tripp, who had become slightly red in the face, breathed a sigh of relief.

-Guys, you okay?-, Eric cried from inside the building.

-Yeah, we're all in the cars. -, Tim shouted back. –Set the timer, make it five minutes. –

That night a little area of Miami was lit by fireworks, two Hummers speeding in the dark some miles away…

*

-I'll take care of them. -, Calleigh declared.

_I'll take care of them... I'll take care of them... I'll take care of them…_

…

*

Morning came and went, as did lunchtime and the most part of the afternoon.

Calleigh opened her eyes slowly; her head was pounding and as soon as she moved the muscles in her back, sharp pain made her vision go blank for a minute. Letting her head drop back on the pillow, she laid in silence, exploring her surroundings exploiting all of her senses, sight apart.

She was warm, very warm. Considering that it was December, that she was practically naked and that she was lying on top of the covers… well, that wasn't normal, even for Miami.

A small arm, definitely female, was hooked around her right one; her own right foot was touching other warm flesh, probably a calf. But it was her left side, oh, the left side! She had her left arm draped around Horatio's shoulders, he was lying flush against her, both his arms circling her waist, his nose buried deep into her neck…

_Am I in heaven?_, Calleigh wondered.

When the doorbell rang, she knew she wasn't. Carefully disentangling from Horatio's embrace, she crawled out of the bed, then tiptoed towards the Lieutenant's wardrobe. Throwing one of his shirts on, she ran out of the room, then sprinted downstairs, not wanting the doorbell to ring more than a couple of times.

Throwing the entrance door open, she froze. She was gazing right into the chocolate eyes of one Yelina Salas.

_Crap! Now what?_, she nearly panicked, then she did what came to her as second nature: she smiled, faking a cheerfulness she didn't feel.

-Hi, Yelina! What can I do for you?-

_Gosh, now I sound like Horatio! Way to go!_

-Where's Horatio?-, the Colombian Detective asked briskly, pushing Calleigh aside and striding into the house.

-Ah… upstairs. He and Flavia are sleeping. -, the blonde replied, slightly intimidated by Yelina's vehemence. The woman's gaze turned icier, if even possible.

-A ménage a trois? God, Duquesne! Frankly, I wouldn't have expected something like that from you!-, she accused angrily, crossing her arms under her bosom. Now Calleigh let go of every pretence of civility, eyes narrowed on the other woman.

-Who I sleep with or not is none of your business, Salas. Besides, I thought you knew Horatio better than thinking he'd have an incestuous relationship with his own sister. Does the concept of plain old sleep transcend your power of understanding?-, she bit back, mirroring Yelina's position. They glared at each other for several seconds, then a noise coming from the stairs made them both avert their gaze, focusing their attention on the source of said noise. Horatio. A hair tousled from sleep, stubble on his chin, dried blood on his lips Horatio.

Yelina was shocked into silence; Calleigh's brow furrowed in confusion.

-I thought Alexx and me had cleaned you out yesterday, before going to bed. -, she observed. Horatio looked away sheepishly and Calleigh's eyes became narrower than they already were.

-Flavia insisted I fed on her a little. Said that a relative's blood would have helped me recover faster, she was worried because my sides had not healed completely after almost a day. -, he replied, looking from Calleigh to Yelina. Having regained her voice after a couple of failed attempts, the Colombian risked asking: -You did what?-

Horatio shrugged. –I drew a little blood from her wrist. –

Yelina gasped, then turned towards Calleigh. –Did he _bite_ you, too?-, she asked accusingly. At that point, Calleigh was ready to jump on the woman and beat her to a bloody pulp, but a quick glance at Horatio prevented her from satisfying her wish.

-Last time I checked, _I_ had bitten _him_. Isn't that right, Handsome?-, she sassed, looking the redhead in the eye. The man flushed a deep red, but Flavia's noisy descending the stairs spared him the need to come up with a retort.

-Less talking and more eating, bro. Why are you still…-, she was saying, then, upon seeing Yelina: -Hey, Yelina, how are you? Stay for breakfast?-, she added, coming to a stop in front of the curly haired woman.

Shocked and overwhelmed as she was, Yelina couldn't think of a better reply than: -It's almost dinnertime. –

Flavia shrugged. –Stay for dinner, then. I'm famished. Are there sausages somewhere in there?-, she asked pointing to the kitchen. Calleigh shrugged herself. –Dunno. Maybe. –

-Good, I can go with maybe. Follow me, guys. –

*

-C'mon, Horatio! Stop being Mr. Perfect Guy and use your damn hands!-, Flavia growled, after having assisted to her brother restraining himself enough to properly use the cutlery for almost five minutes now. Horatio gave her a blank look, then turned to Yelina and Calleigh, as if asking for permission. Both women just shrugged their shoulders, motioning for him to go on. He eyed the pan with the sausages hungrily, tentatively reaching with a hand for the nearest piece of meat. He picked it up, slowly bringing it to his mouth. Momentarily averting his eyes from the sausage, he looked up to see three women gazing intently at him.

-Uh, ladies? Why are you watching me so… intently?-, he stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Calleigh and Flavia burst out laughing at the cuteness of him.

-Sorry, Horatio. Never seen you eat with your hands before, especially something which leave grease all over your fingers… somehow, dirty and Horatio Caine don't mix well in my head…-,Calleigh laughed, smiling at the embarrassed man. Flavia chuckled.

-Should have seen him getting dirty in the football field…-, she replied. This time it was Horatio who chuckled.

-Well, you managed to get dirtier than me every single time. -, he retorted. Flavia shrugged.

-But people don't stare at me when I eat without cutlery. -, she stated, effectively winning the argument. If there even were one.

Yelina could do nothing but watch in fascination the incredible bond between brother and sister… and CSI Duquesne. A strong pang of jealousy settled down on her throat. How could a woman he only had known for less than a year have such an influence on the man? Especially while she, his sister in law, had not?

Four angry words resonated in her head: _You lost your chance!_, and it was Horatio's voice who pronounced them.

-Hey, Yelina, how's Ray Jr.?-, Flavia asked suddenly, startling the older woman out of her reverie. She didn't have to force a smile at the mention of her son's name.

-He's fine, thank you. Excited for the upcoming Christmas break. -, she replied. Flavia grinned back at her.

-Good to hear. Listen, would it be okay if one of these days I go see him? My boyfriend has given me a PSP3 game which I think Ray'll like. -, the girl asked. It was very sweet of her to ask of Ray and to want to spend time with him, besides, she needed a baby sitter from time to time…

-Why not?-, Yelina gave Flavia a small smile, then, letting her feminine gossiping side emerge: -Do I know him?-, she asked.

Calleigh laughed. –I'd say yes. It's Speed. -, she replied, merriment shining in her emerald eyes. Yelina turned towards her, a bit shocked.

-Please, do tell me, Calleigh. I want every detail. –

The two women smiled at each other. Flavia groaned. Horatio just knew he was finally safe from Yelina's wrath.

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the delay, anyway, here it is! Let me know what you think?


	66. Chapter 66

CHAPTER 64: WHAT HAPPENED TO _ME_

-Okay, can you tell me what happened yesterday? Why the three of you weren't at work today?-, Yelina asked after a while over a mug of steaming coffee.

-Long story short, Yels: werewolves had Cal's father, we killed werewolves and freed Duke. Boom. -, Flavia summarized, eyeing her coffee hungrily. The Colombian's eyes narrowed.

-Then you probably know of the explosion on the Golden Triangle. -, she guessed. Calleigh snorted.

-Been there, done that. -, she said.

-Why? What happened?-, Yelina demanded, she struggled hard to comprehend from those little fragments of speech. Her brother in law sighed.

-To dispose of the bodies, Yelina. There were too many of them. It was Tim's idea. -, he explained. The Detective's eyes widened in shock.

-It was the only possible way, believe me. They were after Horatio and they would have stopped at nothing… well, you get the picture. Them taking Calleigh's father is proof enough of that. They leader was crazy, some of his wolves were all too happy to leave him. -, Flavia hastily added. She didn't want anyone to think that her brother was bad, for he didn't have a single fucking evil bone in him.

-I… I'm sorry, for the both of you. -, Yelina replied sincerely, looking at both Calleigh and Horatio. They nodded their thanks.

-Hey, let's talk about less gloomy details okay? For example, did you know that Stetler suspended me two days ago?-, Flavia piped up suddenly, wanting to lift the mood a little. That immediately got Yelina's attention.

-What?-, she asked bewildered. Flavia looked at her curiously.

-I thought you would know, that the man himself would have told you…-, she replied. Horatio chuckled. Yelina glared at both of them.

-Don't look so smug, you Caines. Flavia, talk!-, she ordered. Calleigh sniggered.

-Yes, Yels!-, both Horatio and Flavia shouted at the same time, making Calleigh laugh harder.

-Sorry, Yels. Anyway, he had me suspended because I told him about my little harmless machine gun, which is fabulous against werewolves… by the way, I did it in order to distract him from you, bro, I sincerely hope you appreciate it…-, Flavia explained, then looked at Horatio, who bowed slightly. –Duly noted. Thank you very much. -, he replied, earning himself a smile for his sister.

-Ah, Yelina, just so you know… we are currently on strike. -, Calleigh piped up, pointing to herself and to Horatio. Yelina looked at her strangely.

-Why ever?-, she asked. Calleigh smirked.

-Because we don't approve of Flavia suspension. Really, it's just an excuse. The truth was, we weren't able to come into work today for the lives of us! I, for my part, was pretty out of it…-, she replied, shooting a glance to Horatio. He smiled kindly at her, reassuringly.

-I was half dead myself, literally. God, I still feel like crap…-, he mumbled, stretching his back to relieve it of the dull pain he was currently experiencing.

Yelina and Calleigh watched in rapt fascination as his chest muscles adhered to the white and semi-transparent material of his shirt as a result of his stretching motion. Both their mouths went suddenly as dry as the Sahara as two sets of eyes followed every dart of Horatio's pectorals. Flavia groaned in annoyance.

-Please! The sexual tension is so thick I could cut it with a knife! I need air to breathe!-, she lamented. The two women and her brother turned scarlet.

*

-All in all, I think it went well. -, Flavia said. The three of them, she, Calleigh and Horatio were relaxing in the living room, the television providing some background noise and light. The man snorted softly, but both women were able to catch on the little noise he'd made.

-What? She didn't freak out, didn't try to kill one of us and didn't call Stetler. Life's good. -, sentenced the girl. Calleigh wished Horatio would elaborate, clearly they had missed something which hadn't escaped the redheaded Lieutenant.

-I confessed I killed a bunch of werewolves, from now on she'll always associate my name with the word _murderer_… and… she gave you permission to go see Ray, but what about me? Will _I_ ever be able to see him again, uh?-

Horatio's words were so bitter, so full of anger and disgust, at himself, at Yelina, they made both Flavia and Calleigh physically flinch. Calleigh hadn't fully realized the toll that killing so many people had taken on him, hell, she hadn't even really thought about who _she _herself had killed! She placed a comforting hand on his arm, laying her head gently onto his lap. She looked at him from her lowered position.

-Horatio, it's a lot to digest… she'll come around, eventually. She loves you. -, she whispered tenderly, desperately trying to comfort him. He grimaced, as if her words had burned him.

-But it doesn't feel like it, Cal… Losing her I could manage, she's never been mine to begin with, even if I wanted to protect her in every way I could… she was the only family I had here before Flavia's arrival… but Ray! God, _my blood_ runs through his veins! Mine, along with hers! He's a part of _me_! Why can't she understand? Why?-, his whole being trembled beneath her, with rage, with pain, with sorrow, with anger, with _feelings_, emotions restrained for so long that had amassed so much force, such disrupting force, it had the power to crush him…

Calleigh squeezed his tight and arm, the only way to let him know she was there for him. What could she ever say? Something warm touched her cheek. Reaching with her hands, she felt moist on her skin. He was crying. Shocked by the realization, she froze for a moment; she was not prepared for facing something _that_ drastic. Before she could think about anything, he had gracefully risen, taking care not to be too brusque and to accompany her head to the couch.

Such tender care, even in that desperate state… it brought tears to Calleigh's eyes. She made a move to stand.

-Don't, Calleigh. I can't be near you now, it hurts too much… and it wouldn't be fair to you…-, Horatio whispered brokenly, shaking his head as if to clear it. He climbed the stairs, disappearing from the two women's gaze.

Flavia shifted, coming to sit side by side with Calleigh on the couch. She embraced her friend.

-He needs time. I think he still has to come to terms with what he's become…-, she whispered in the blonde's ear. Calleigh shook her head.

-Who he's become, Flavia. Who. -, she gently corrected. Flavia nodded gently.

-Yes. He's… he struggles to understand himself, what you make him feel, what Yelina put him through. He just doesn't comprehend yet. -, she murmured, then, wanting to clarify: -He let his guard down, before. I was able to sense his emotions. -, she explained.

-Believe me, Flavia, I was able to read him like an open book without any connection of sorts… and that scares the crap out of me. -, Calleigh confessed, looking her friend in the eye, scared emerald eyes to concerned blue ones.

***CONTINUES***

Almost there, thank you for your patience and your kind reviews… let me know what you think?


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER 65: INSECURE

Flavia was dozing lightly on the couch, the loss of blood and the little token of affection which she had gladly donated her brother catching up with her. Calleigh let her be, gently placing her fully on the couch. She, on the other hand, couldn't rest; she had a mission, and an important one at that.

She tiptoed upstairs, coming to a stop in front of Horatio's bedroom door. She didn't knock, didn't call for him, didn't make her presence noticed. She slid to the floor silently, embracing with her arms her raised knees. For a moment, she just listened to the silence. Then she called him, but not with her voice. The pull of his wild emotions was strong on her, she felt them levitating, amassing and withdrawing barely an inch away from her.

_Horatio? Please, my love, let me in…_, she pleaded, the endearment easily slipping in her mind. The border between what she was thinking and what she wanted to communicate was so blurred, so uncertain… her soul was bare to him.

_Cal, please, I beg you! I'm so confused right now… __You confuse me!_, came the hasty reply, so fast it almost physically crashed against Calleigh's mind. And boy, it was so strange, but she'd had the distinct impression the last part of his plea had not been meant for her to hear.

_Then let me help you, Horatio, you're not alone in this. I am here, for you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be at the moment, believe me!_, Calleigh begged, trying to convey all the love she felt for him in her words.

_Cal, I…_

His words were lost on her. What distracted her was a flash, a memory of his, which she experienced as if she were there right next to him as the events unfolded in front of his eyes.

_-I approve of your choice, Caine, you've got great taste when it comes to women. That little blonde bitch… she's a bombshell. I bet you make her scream in pleasure at night… she can't refuse you, can she? No, you're her Alpha, she can't refuse you…-, Mallard was saying, a mad gleam in his eyes, expression set on Horatio._

_-She's not a werewolf. -,the redhead pointed our through gritted teeth. _

_-But it doesn't matter! You chose her, and now you have her wrapped up around your little finger! Didn't you guess? She stays with you because you want her to!-_

_Don't you understand, Cal? Can't you?_, he was saying in her head, and God help her, he gave her the impression he was crying.

She couldn't help herself. She yanked the door open and jumped on the bed, her soft body brushing against Horatio's. He whimpered softly and she heard him despite the fact that he had his head hidden under a pillow. He was _that_ frail.

-Horatio, I thought by now you'd have realized that no man can have a Southern girl wrapped up around his little finger…-, she tried joking, desperately needing to lighten the mood. Her witty remark was met by silence. Sighing deeply, she laid down beside Horatio, gently stroking his back in a comforting manner.

-Flavia's right, Yelina'll come around and you'll be able to go see Ray Jr. whenever you feel like… just let your little sister chew on her a bit…-

Still no response.

-God, Horatio! I want to be with you so much it hurts! Is it that difficult to believe?-, Calleigh growled in frustration. He surprised her with a barely audible response.

-Yes, it is. -, he confessed in a whisper, looking at her face through tear rimmed eyes.

-Oh, Horatio, tell me, tell me why. It doesn't have to be that way…-, the blonde whispered back, lovingly caressing his cheek. He nuzzled her hand, magnetically drawn to her like a moth to the fire.

-I could start with the fact that you're so incredibly and indescribably young and beautiful, but I'd be stating the obvious…-, he murmured in a smoky breath, unaware of the effect he was having on the woman his compliments were meant for. Liquid warmth spread through her, reaching places that intimate she felt ashamed for even thinking about it. Her breath became slightly labored, her heartbeat quickened. She put her head down on the crook of his neck, she couldn't stand to be as far away from him as she'd been just seconds before.

-Then, I could continue with me being a pathetic old man, who stutters in front of a beautiful woman and deceived himself into believing he could have a future with his sister-in-law… really, how sick is that? And even sicker, I just happen to be a cold hearted bastard who drinks blood from living beings and kills on pure instinct…-

During his violent outburst, Calleigh had closed her eyes, hoping that would block the flood that was erupting from his tormented chest. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. She snapped.

-Shut up! Shut up… Shut up… Shut up!-, she said in between impetuous kisses to his mouth, her only way to stop the words that were hurting him, and her, so much. –First of all…-, she panted. -… you're not old and I find you incredibly sexy…-, she said languidly, then, seeing as he was trying to protest, she silence him forcefully. –Let me speak now. You _are_ beautiful, Horatio, outside and inside. Don't doubt it for a single moment. What you did…-, she let her sentence hang a moment on purpose, wanting him to understand what she was referring to. -… it was for me, for my father, not for you, never for your own pleasure. –

-But in the end… in the end, Calleigh, I enjoyed it. -, he confessed, profoundly ashamed of himself. The blonde shook her head.

-You enjoyed the rush of adrenaline during the fight, when you realized you had won. What came next… it was a necessity, you were driven by a rightful instinct. If Flavia has taught me something, is that you've got to trust your guts when it comes to werewolves. -, she gently explained, as if talking to a baby. He listened to her, enraptured, fascinated, both by her and her words. He so wanted to believe her words…

-It's the same when I fire my gun… I enjoy holding it's cold hardness in my hand, the reverberation of the blow through my arms… even if I know I could always hit a target… a living target…-, she whispered somehow seductively, her words acquiring a very different connotation in consideration of the fact that she was caressing the rapidly growing bulge under his pants. He groaned in pleasure, instinctively thrusting against her hand. She smiled at his reaction, a pure feminine glow about her.

-Your heart is so warm, so rapidly beating under my fingertips…-, she moaned, lifting Horatio's shirt to expose his chest. She encircled his right nipple with her mouth, passing her moist tongue over it a couple of times, toying with it even, then starting her gentle suction. He sighed, trembling under her sweet attack.

-I find men who get flustered around beautiful women so refreshing… it gives me the impression of being so strong, of withholding so much power over them…-, Calleigh murmured, shifting her sweet assault to Horatio's neck. She instinctively knew where to look for his pulsing artery, just like she knew it was beating faster than normal. She smiled against his warm skin, knowing _she_ was the cause of that.

-Calleigh…-, Horatio forced out through his fogged brain. Hearing his own voice helped him clear his mind a bit. –This is not you… it's not you talking. I've dreamt of you saying those things to me…-, he lamented, trying to get Calleigh off of him. She stopped kissing him, but did not move a single inch away from him.

-It's been my dream, too. -, she replied softly, easily. She caressed his cheek, drawing his unfocused gaze on her. –We have time to heal, Horatio. Let's not force things between us. We're both tired: sleep, my love. -, she added, placing a hand gently on his eyes. Once she was sure he had closed them, she removed it, putting across his midsection instead. Instinctively, Horatio encircled her tiny waist, pressing her against his chest. She placed a butterfly kiss on his shoulder, then closed her eyes too, content for the moment to just lie beside him.

***CONTINUES***

Almost there, almost there!! Leave me a little review?


	68. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 66: SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU

-Why are you smiling?-

Flavia turned her head sharply towards Horatio, who had just woken up; she had already been up for a while, made the tea and eaten her breakfast. The girl was currently re-reading on parts of the conversations she used to entertain with her brother when she still was in New York. She explained that to Horatio.

-You kept them?-, he asked, amazed. Flavia just smiled and nodded her head yes. Both her blue eyes and her smile were so sweet, it made Horatio wonder what they used to write to each other.

-Where's Cal?-, the girl wondered. Instinctively, Horatio's head snapped up, indicating the upper floor.

-She's taking a shower. -, he replied. Flavia's smile widened, then turned into a smirk. Horatio quirked a brow.

-And now? What are you smiling for?-, he wanted to know, dreading the upcoming answer but wanting to know anyway.

-Just thinking about the first time I offered her to take a shower here… you should have seen her face, it was outraged! Well, you were with Yelina at the time…-, she answered, shrugging.

-I wasn't with Yelina!-, her brother protested playfully.

-Sure you were…-, Flavia bit back, smirking.

-Was not. –

-Were too!-

*

-Cal, come here a moment, I've got something to show you. -, Horatio gently called from the living room.

-Coming…-, Calleigh replied from the kitchen, liking every bit of the domesticity between them. She made her way towards the couch, her hips swaying gently, hands encircling a mug of steaming tea. For a moment, Horatio was distracted by her mere presence; regaining some sort of control over his emotions, he motioned for the blonde to sit beside him on the sofa. She obliged only too happily, enjoying every second she could spend by his side.

He had Flavia's laptop on his tights, so Calleigh figured he wanted to show her one of his sister's files. Sitting close to him, she noticed it was a text file.

-What's that?-, she asked happily, pointing with her chin to the monitor while snuggling close to his warmth. He encircled her waist with his left arm, while the other was working on the touch pad.

-I didn't know Flavia still had them. These are some of the conversations I used to have with her while she was in New York. My sister thinks it'd be good for us if I showed you some… like couple therapy, she said. -, he explained, cheeks coloring slightly. Calleigh felt thrilled, not only was she going to have an insight on Horatio's most private (or so she figured) thoughts, but they were going to go there together, like a _couple_, as Flavia said. She'd never been that happy in her whole life…

-Sounds marvelous, Handsome. Let's dig a bit, shall we?-, she sassed, abandoning her head on his shoulder.

-Let's shall. –

*

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

_Yo, bro! So, what's up?_

_**Hi, there. New addition to our team…**_

Mpf, our team. He had every right to say _my_ team, but he just wasn't the type, nope, no sir. That spoke volumes about his caring and altruistic personality.

_Awesome! So, guy or girl?_

_**Woman, actually. Name's Calleigh Duquesne, ballistics expert.**_

Oh my God, the first time I worked with him! It felt like a lifetime ago! He was so handsome, his presence so commanding… should have known I'd have eventually fallen for him…Yeah, right: eventually! Let's say a week later!

_Fantastic! So, what's she like? PS you know I totally LOVE guns, don't you? When do I get to meet her? _

_**Petite, blonde, green eyes… infectious smile : -)**_

Great, I knew I was blushing scarlet… really, infectious smile…! God, why was I smiling? And he noticed I have green eyes! It took Eric ages to realize it… wait, I told him that! Oh, Horatio's every woman's dream…

_Sounds perfect, but I was talking about her ballistics expert's qualities (grins)… anyway, I see you're more interested in… other qualities____of this woman…_

_**Really, now, don't be cheeky, little sis'! (blushes)**_

_Guilty as charged, I see! (smirks) _

_**No point in denying she's a beautiful young woman…**_

_Do I detect a hint of disappointment?_

_**Of course not, I was merely stating a fact.**_

_Uh uh, whatever you say. _

My eyes automatically drifted towards his face; he was skimming through the text, a frown on his forehead. I reached out with my hand to smother the creases of worry, caressing his cheek while retreating.

-So I made a good first impression?-, I sassed. He smirked, tickling my side lightly as punishment for my sarcasm. I squirmed a bit under his touch, then relaxed against his chest.

-I would say stellar… but believe me, I was impressed with your work, too. -, he replied, going back to reading mode.

The text indeed proved he was. God, I didn't think it was humanly possible for me to smile and flush so much!

-Let's go on, okay?-, he proposed. I merely nodded, sighing contentedly against his skin. He worked with the touch pad a bit, then opened a new conversation.

_**Fla, you there?**_

_Was studying, already been there for a couple of hours… I've got, like, 15 minutes for you, bro._

_**How generous… listen, I've got a problem…**_

_You? A problem? Don't you eat problems for breakfast?_

_**That's different, Fla. It's about Calleigh Duquesne.**_

_Whoo hoo! About time! When's the wedding?_

I looked at him, shocked. After only a month…? But, he never made a move!

-It's not as it may seem…-, Horatio gently told me, motioning for me to keep reading.

_**Bloody funny, sis'. I'm serious. I think Stetler is going to use her against me.**_

_What?! How so?_

_**Somehow the prick noticed our harmless exchange of witty remarks…**_

_You mean flirting?_

_**Whatever… anyway, he menaced to render he life difficult…**_

_Isn't it what he's always telling you? _

_**But this is different, it's her we're talking about, not me!**_

_Okay. What are you planning to do?_

_**Great, I ask you for an advice and you ask me what I'm gonna do?**_

_Hey, you already know what's my advice: marry her!_

-So that's why you had me work with Tim for a bit…-, I mused aloud. I felt him nod against my head, so I turned so as to be able to look at him in the face.

-It pained me to do so, Calleigh. You were already blossoming so fast as a CSI, but the process had to slow down for a month or so… I'm so sorry, but there was no other way, at least that I knew of. -, he replied earnestly. Obviously, it still pained him to think about it. I caressed his neck lightly, to let him know I appreciated everything he'd done for me.

-Hey, hey, you weren't ready for settling down at the time!-, I joked, earning a swat on my shoulder.

-And who said that I'm ready now? I'm a wild beast!-, he sassed back, tickling my sides again. This time I yelped in surprise, trying to get as far away from his hands as possible. He didn't let me, but grabbed me by the waist and pushed me hard against his side. I laughed at his antics; boy, he was so different from the serious Lieutenant everybody seemed to know, I was glad I had the opportunity to enjoy this playful side of his, even if that meant getting tickled and punched.

-We're not finished, young lady. I want you to read another conversation, I think this one's really important…-, he said, nuzzling my neck.

-I'm not that much younger than you, y'know?-, I pointed out, annoyed by the fact that he was always underlining how much younger than him I was. That had to stop, somehow.

-Ten years, Calleigh… it feels like a lifetime to me… When you'll be roughly thirty-five I'll be pushing fifty…-, he answered back, closing his eyes as if in pain. I surprised him, kissing him soundly on the lips; his eyes snapped open, questioning me. I smiled.

-You know, you're not the only one who's had or heard interesting conversations… you know Paula, right?-, I asked. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he nodded nevertheless.

-Yes, one of the officers at the reception. -, he replied.

-Exactly. Well, she'll be twenty-seven this February, and guess what I overheard her confess?-, I pressed on. He sighed in fake annoyance.

-What?-, he made a point to snap at me. I smirked.

-She's got the hots for you. She finds you, and I quote, _a sexy redhead beast__**. **_-, I said simply, watching intently his reaction. His eyes widened so much I expected to find them on my lap soon, but luckily that didn't happen.

-Dear Lord…-, he muttered. I laughed at his face, then embraced one of his arms.

-Well, don't get your hopes up, Casanova. You are mine. Gotcha?-

***CONTINUES***

So, a little more fluff… what do you think?


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER 67: A COOL BOSS

-Good morning, sir. I'm…-, Flavia addressed Chief Anderson. The man nodded at her, smiling lightly.

-Flavia Caine, I know. -, he replied simply. Flavia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-Should I feel honored or simply worried?-, she asked. The man laughed.

-No worries as of yet, girl. -, he answered with mirth, enjoying the sight of the young girl squirming under his gaze.

-Cool, a nice boss. There should be more of you. -, Flavia joked, trying to establish to what extent she could go with that man. He just nodded his thanks, then motioned for her to speak her mind.

Squaring her shoulders, the girl took a deep breath. And began.

-I am going to be brutally honest with you, sir, and I hope this will not cause me, my brother or CSI Calleigh Duquesne any problems…-, she said.

-I certainly hope not, too. You three are very valuable to the Lab, not to mention the city. -, Anderson gently interrupted her. This time it was her who nodded her thanks before continuing.

-I am fairly certain that you know of the most recent massive attack made by werewolves…-, she stated, waiting for any sign that he understood her meaning. Receiving the go-ahead, she went on: -Then I deemed it time to protest against the suspension with which I've been punished for my rapid intervention. -, she declared resolutely. Chief Anderson looked at her long and hard, trying to determine what her veiled message was.

-You are aware of the fact that there are virtually no limits to the kind of weapons a human can use against a fully transformed werewolf who is deemed a menace, aren't you? I think an assault to a restaurant configures itself as a menace, don't you agree, sir?-, Flavia asked rhetorically. Anderson narrowed her eyes at her.

-No need to be so pedant, young girl. -, he admonished her. The redhead looked away, fighting an upcoming blush. Understanding her distress, Anderson replied in a softer tone: -Yes, I am aware of the aforementioned fact and yes, I think the circumstances were… difficult. I imagine you want your suspension revoked, right?-, he guessed. Flavia just nodded, unsure of herself. Anderson caressed his chin, lost in thoughts. –What I don't understand is, why now? Why wait?-, he demanded.

Flavia knew she could have replied with _personal reasons_, but she knew that wouldn't hold up against more questioning. Gathering all the courage she could muster, -I hoped Sergeant Stetler would have come to the realization he had committed an error by himself, I owed him at least a couple of days of time. -, she lied, showing a confidence she didn't really feel.

-You owed him?-, Anderson repeated, interest piqued. –Explain that to me. -, he demanded. Flavia sighed.

-I've met Sergeant Stetler upon my very first arrival in Miami. Our exchanges haven't always been… friendly. I'm not here to complain about his conduct with regards to my person and that of my brother, I'm conscious I have my share of faults. I just wanted to prove to him that I have nothing, and I mean nothing, against him, in spite of the existing animosity between him and my brother. -, she explained, lying smoothly and keeping rigorously the eye-contact.

Chief Anderson evaluated her words, nodding in understanding.

-Well, you convinced me, girl. I believe you, and I praise you for your conduct. God knows if animosity between coworkers is detrimental for our department… only next time, don't wait too much before coming to me?-

*

-_Bro?_-, Flavia asked on the phone.

-Sorry, Cal here. -, Calleigh replied, flipping her hair back on her shoulder.

-_Boy, I could get used to this, you answering his phone… back to the topic at hand, Chief Anderson is a cool, cool man. He said we can all return to work this very same afternoon. _-, the girl replied happily, forcing a smile, which she couldn't really see, from her friend.

-Brilliant! Listen, how would you like to go shopping for some Christmas gifts? We haven't really had time these days…-, the blonde proposed.

-_Right now? Cool! Meet me halfway?_-

-Sure. –

Flipping her phone shut, Calleigh sighed contentedly, a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, professionally speaking. A frown appeared on her forehead, then: what was she going to get Horatio for Christmas?

It had to be something special, that was a given. Something to show him how much she cared about him, how much she loved him… how important and absolutely essential he was to her.

_This is gonna be hard, Duquesne!_

*

Later that afternoon found Calleigh happily going though some unfinished paperwork she had left before the beginning of her strike. It was unbelievable how much she had missed her lab, and the fact that she still wore a smile after having gone through at least five different case-files spoke volumes about her eagerness to return to her work.

Something vibrated in the air, breaking her concentration. Instead of huffing in annoyance at the interruption, she smiled: she knew the reason for her distraction.

-Hi, Horatio!-, she greeted, turning towards the entrance. The man in question smiled at her and stepped though the door with confident strides. Eric, who was besides Horatio, stopped before entering, looking in shock from his boss to Calleigh.

-How in the world did you know it was him?-, he asked, bewildered.

-Hello to you, too, Eric. A lucky guess, I guess…-, Calleigh replied happily, chuckling at her own joke. Horatio chuckled too, placing a cup of warm coffee in her hands.

-A little token of affection, Beautiful…-, he murmured in her ear, careful not to be overheard by the still shocked Cuban.

-How thoughtful of you, Handsome. Thank you. -, the blonde replied, rewarding the redhead with a warm kiss on his cheek. She turned to Eric, then, smiling at him.

-What can I do for you, guys?-, she asked.

-We are both here to collect…-, the young Cuban replied, regaining some sort of composure.

-That's not true, Eric! Horatio brought me something…-, Calleigh corrected him gently, teasing her friend. Seeing through her comment, Eric smiled at her, giving the blonde his best puppy dog eyes.

-Does this mean you don't love me anymore?-, he whined.

Calleigh smirked at him: -Of course I still do, silly! My point was, he knows how to treat a lady. –

Horatio cleared his throat gently, interrupting the light banter.

-Sorry to interrupt, but Eric was indeed right, we are here to collect. Anything finished for us?-, he asked politely. Calleigh handed him three file folders.

-Here you go. Working on another one, still other three to go. Will hand you them once I'm finished. -, she replied, smiling brightly.

-No need to rush. Thank you, Calleigh. Ah, listen, we were wondering if the 25th was a good day for a get together around lunchtime…-, Horatio replied, playing with the rim of his sunglasses, a clear sign he was nervous. Well, no need for him to be…

-Of course it is! Who will be there? In fact, where's there?-, the blonde answered, excited.

-The whole team, and of course Frank. Alexx'll see if she can convince her husband to attend, too. My place. –

-Wonderful! Now shoo, I still have tons to do!-

Horatio and Eric stepped out from ballistics, smiling to each other at Calleigh's antics and eagerness to return to her work.

***CONTINUES***


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER 68: SET UP

It was late in the afternoon when Yelina managed to arrive home. She sighed; it had been a hard day, and she couldn't wait to snuggle on the couch and cuddle with Ray Jr. a bit.

Squalls came from her garden. Startled, she approached the place quietly, a hand already on her gun. The sight that met her eyes surprised her, but nonetheless brought a small smile to her lips: her son was playing basketball with his aunt Flavia.

-You cheated! You're taller than me!-, Ray was complaining, a patient smile on the girl's face.

-But you're more precise, after all you play this sport at school!-, she replied good-naturedly, ruffling the boy's head. Hearing someone approach, the redhead turned towards Yelina, piercing the woman with her blue eyes. Horatio's eyes.

-Hi, Yels. We were catching up on some serious sport, here. -, the young girl grinned at the older woman, earning a dirty look from Ray. –Well, I gotta go now, my mission here is finished. See you some other day, Ray! Yels, see you around!-, she added, running away with a grin. Yelina followed her with her gaze, perplexed.

_What the hell?_

*

The next day, Yelina had the afternoon off, she had planned to spend it with Ray, since she didn't have anybody to go out with. Or so she thought…

She was sitting on the sofa with her son, he was showing her the new PSP game Flavia had lent him the day before, when suddenly he let go of the joystick and slapped his forehead hard. Startled, his mother turned towards him, demanding an explanation.

-I forgot! Mom, I forgot!-, Ray shouted, not making much sense. Frowning, Yelina tried to calm the boy down.

-What did you forget, Ray?-, she asked him in a calm and reasonable voice.

-Uncle Horatio. Well, not him, one of his colleagues. He said Uncle Horatio was very very busy, but had a message for you. -, the boy offered as an explanation. Interest piqued, Yelina motioned for him to go on. Taking a deep breath, her son complied in a rush.

-He wants to talk to you, tonight, over dinner. He gave me an address. -, he said, handing her mother a piece of paper which he had retrieved from the pocket of his jeans. Once Yelina had read the piece of information written on it in her son's handwriting, she paled.

-When?-, she asked in a tremulous voice, fearing the answer.

-Uh… eight o'clock?-, Ray Jr. offered, wincing as if he was expecting her mother to shout. She almost didn't. Almost.

-Gosh, I have less than two hours! I'll never be on time!-

As his mother ran upstairs, probably to take a shower, Ray grinned and went to the phone. Swiftly dialing a number, he waited for Flavia to pick up.

-Done. -, he announced happily. It was so like a conspiracy!

-_Good boy. Take the game, you earned it!_-, his aunt praised him. His smile widened.

*

_Why would _she_ meet me here, of all places? This restaurant is good for a date!_, Rick Stetler was thinking as he entered the fancy, and expensive, place.

He told the waiter his name, and the young boy led him to a private corner of the room, where a small table for two had been set up. He motioned for Stetler to sit, then handed him a sheet of paper before disappearing into the kitchen.

_What the…?_, thought Rick, puzzled. He unfolded the paper, then started to read avidly.

_Dear Rick,_

_I'm sorry for deceiving you, you're not meeting me tonight. And before you crush this piece of paper, read! I swear you'll like what I have to say…_

_Okay, take a deep breath, man. You are meeting Yelina tonight. She thinks she's meeting with my brother, because I deceived her too. Remember when I told you I'd make it up to you? Well, the time's come. I know you like her, and I think that if you play your cards right, Romeo, she'll come to like you too… If she already does not… who knows?_

_So, enjoy your dinner date, and Merry Christmas!_

_PS. I'd have paid myself for your dinner, but money… well, that would seem like bribing, wouldn't it?_

Dumbstruck, Stetler stared at the note for several minutes. Even if it hadn't been signed, he knew it was from Flavia Caine. What a clever witch she was… Stetler was ready to bet she hadn't left fingerprints on that piece of paper… _Can't even sue her!_, he thought gloomily.

All his thoughts focused on the entrance, however, as soon as one Yelina Salas stepped into the restaurant. Dressed in a fitting black dress, the ebony curls dancing across her shoulders, she was really a vision.

Sensing his mouth go dry, Rick believed _he_ now owned the Caine girl…

*

-Why are you smiling, Sugar?-, Alexx asked Flavia curiously. After all, there was nothing funny in an autopsy. The redheaded girl's smile widened, slowly turning into a smirk.

-I've been a naughty girl. I hope Santa will find it in him to bring me a little something anyway…-, she replied, winking at Tim.

-Oh, do tell!-, the ME cooed, momentarily forgetting about her latest "patient".

-Well, I might have set Stetler up with… someone…-, the girl said mysteriously.

-What?! You better tell me who!-, Calleigh shrieked from the entrance, approaching the trio fast. She had wondered why it was taking her colleagues so much, that was why she was there.

-If you must know… one Yelina Salas…-, Flavia answered, laughing at the stunned faces of her friends.

-You didn't…-, Tim whispered disbelievingly.

-Oh, I did!-, his girlfriend bit back, grinning evilly.

-Tell us. I want every tiny detail…-, Alexx ordered. Flavia gave her a salute.

-Yes, Ma'am…-

***CONTINUES***

I know it was pointless, but I felt like it… I think it's funny, do you?


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER 69: ATONEMENT

The 25th of December, finally! Then, what was one Horatio Caine doing nervously pacing the length of his living room?, Calleigh Duquesne was thinking amusedly. She stood from her spot on the sofa and approached her man, putting a hand on his right arm to stop him. He started, he was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her movements; she grinned at him, and he smiled back genuinely in spite of his uneasiness.

-Why are you so nervous, handsome?-, she whispered in his ear, leading him to the couch. They sat together, his hands reaching automatically for her waist. Calleigh smiled to herself at the gesture.

-I… I don't know…-, he replied softly, stroking her shoulder.

-Oh, yes, you know…-, she bit back, touching the tip of his cute little nose. Horatio's eyes fluttered closed, while he savored the feeling of her intimate touch.

-It's your father, Calleigh. I want this night to be perfect, to… prove my worthiness of you to him. -, he said seriously, his blues eyes boring into Calleigh's forest green ones.

-Well, he's my father, and I am Daddy's little girl… no man will ever be perfect enough in his opinion. -, the blonde replied matter of fact. The redhead chuckled, then made a point to sigh as noisily as he could.

-Wait to lighten my mood, love. -, he scowled. Calleigh's face brightened instantly at the endearment.

-Am I really?-, she asked excitedly, forcing a frown from Horatio.

-Are you what?-, he demanded, confused.

-Your love…-, Calleigh replied, a bit insecure this time. Maybe it had just slipped, maybe it didn't mean anything to him, maybe he was starting to change his mind, maybe he was still thinking about Yelina…

-Whoa, Cal, slow down… your emotions are making me dizzy…-, Horatio complained, lifting a hand to his temple to gently massage it. Calleigh's hands flew to her mouth: oh God, he had heard her…

Sensing her distress, Horatio forgot all about his own previous predicament and took the blonde's hands in his larger and warmer ones to reassure her.

-Cal, I… I don't think it would be possible for me to carry on without you in my life, and I mean not only as a colleague, but as something more… It is wrong of me, I know, to desire you as much as I do, but… I do. _We both_ do, Cal. This is what has held me back, the fear of my beastly side to take over and inadvertently hurt you…-, Horatio paused, and Calleigh held her breath. That had been so incredibly intense, but there seemed to be more…

-For a long time, I have questioned my… my attraction to you. I feared its intensity was due to my wolf side, to it wanting to have some kind of release… and I asked myself: why all of a sudden? I couldn't see, then, couldn't see that it had always been there, hidden and guarded deep in my chest, but there nonetheless. It just wasn't explicitly… sexual… before, that was the piece of the puzzle I still missed to reach my piece of mind. Your presence has always been about comfort, Calleigh…-, he murmured in her ear, stroking the tender flesh of her neck, then her side, eliciting small sighs of pressure from the blonde.

-I have always been drawn to you, my precious. I just chose to ignore why…-, he finished, sucking on the throbbing spot where her carotid was.

-What… ah… what made you open your eyes?-, she forced out between moans of pleasure, hands buried deep into Horatio's fiery red hair. Unexpectedly, he gave a small laugh, breaking away from her. Startled by the sudden lack of warmth and attention to her sensitive skin, Calleigh opened the eyes she hadn't realized she had closed in time to see traces of mirth still present in the man's blue orbs.

-Would you believe me if I told you it all comes down to a twisted conversation with my wolf side, while I was watching you sleep yesterday night?-, he asked merrily. Calleigh's cheeks flared up at the thought of him watching her that intimately, but then she managed to return serious.

-And… what conclusions did you draw?-, she demanded, gulping under Horatio's intense gaze. He was silent for a long moment, simply watching her as if memorizing every tiny detail of her face. Instead of feeling like a chemistry experiment, or a bomb to be defused, Calleigh felt _admired_, admired like a rare piece of art; that was the power and uniqueness of his gaze, which made her feel… good, content, as simple as that.

-That I love you… with my whole heart…-, he whispered huskily, claiming her lips with his own. Shocked, Calleigh umpfed against Horatio's mouth, then let herself surrender to the experience, her eyes closing on their own and her hands searching for his chest and neck.

They had kissed before. Granted, nothing lingering, nor… nor a lot!, just a couple of times, and always in time of extreme need of physical contact. That was something entirely new, something belonging to a completely different side of their closeness. It was tender, and gentle, and sweet, and oh so promising, herald of so much more, of so many wonderful things to come. Of unity. Atonement.

Horatio stroked Calleigh's blonde hair, smoothing them down on her back, while gently nibbling at her now fuller lips. He became more forward then, begging for access to her sweet mouth, which she gladly granted him. His searching tongue gently caressed hers, and as quick as he'd gained control, he retreated, preferring placing featherlike pecks to the blonde's swollen lips. He licked them, then guided Calleigh's back towards him so that their chests adhered. He hugged her fiercely, and instinctively Calleigh's small hand found its way to the redhead's heart; as she let its accelerated rhythm envelope her like a comforting cocoon, Horatio put his own hand to her chest.

Atonement.

-I love you too…-

*

-_Yes? Who's there?-_, Mr. Duquesne's voice croaked from the entry phone.

-Mr. Duquesne, I'm Flavia Caine, sir, I'm here to accompany you to my brother's house. -, Flavia replied politely, hoping her words had been heard loud and clear, thus sparing her the need to repeat.

-_Oh, sure, sure, dear girl, I'll be down immediately. _-, the man's voice replied happily, followed by the sound of the entry phone being hung up.

Flavia sighed, hoping that would calm her nerves. _Okay, he's in a good mood. Good thing, right?_

A couple of minutes later, the girl spotted Duke Duquesne dressed in one of his finest light colored suits, all ready to go. The man smiled charmingly at her, and Flavia found herself smiling back without her noticing. _Southern charm indeed…_

She led him to her car, opening the passenger door for him. Duke grinned boyishly at her.

-Well mannered, I see. -, he commented lightheartedly.

-Yeah, I think my brother did a fairly good job with me. He did what he could, at any rate. -, Flavia replied, feigning nonchalance, but wanting to start a conversation about her brother without being to forward. Luckily for her, Duquesne Sr. contented her.

-I must confess, I was surprised when Calleigh suggested spending Christmas at her boss's house…-, he said, feigning indifference himself.

-But he's not just her boss. Apart from the fact that he has never referred to her as his subordinate, they've become friends from the very beginning. And now…-, Flavia bit back, then trailed off, realizing she has said too much too quickly.

-And now?-, Duke pressed on, genuinely intrigued. The redheaded girl sighed inwardly: it was late to withhold information…

-Now they're working on becoming something more. -, she admitted. Duke nodded, not really surprised.

-I suspected it. I hoped I'd been wrong, but if so says so…-, he mumbled, clearly thinking aloud.

-Because he's a werewolf? Sir, with all due respect, he's a good man, the best you can possibly hope to find. He's not aggressive and surely he'd prefer killing himself then to hurt your daughter. He really loves her, I can honestly tell you, even if he tried to stay away from her. -, Flavia animatedly protested, wishing the man would see her point. Anyway, she managed to pique his interest.

-What do you mean he tried to stay away from her?-, Duke asked, confused.

-Well, he was afraid to hurt her, of course. And he nearly freaked out when he had to kill all those werewolves to free you. He dreads that aspect of his nature, but for Calleigh… he'd do anything for her, anything at all for the people he loves. -, Flavia explained in a serious tone, which alarmed her companion slightly.

-Even kill?-, he whispered reverently.

-To serve and protect? Yes. His life is Calleigh's. –

_There, I've done it this time. He'll freak out and run away, and goodbye to my brother's plan of doing IT the good old fashioned way…_

-I… I see your point, really. He was half dead when he exited that horrible place, and if you say werewolves are so strong… well, you have to care, if you're willing to risk your life for someone else… I've met Lieutenant Caine before and he made a good first impression, who cares if in the meantime he has grown some fur?-, Mr. Duquesne surprisingly replied after a while. Positively delighted, Flavia beamed at him.

-That's good to hear, sir, because my brother has half an idea of proposing to your daughter…-, she threw him, trying to gauge his reaction. In fact, he indeed did a double take.

-What?-, Duke sputtered, bewildered.

-Yes, but don't worry, he's got every intention of asking your permission first. He's… old fashioned. I just wanted to break the news to you. -, Flavia replied calmly.

For a couple of minutes, neither of them spoke. Then…

-That was your plan all along, girl, am I right? You wanted to know what I thought about your brother's proposal…-, Duke stated. Flavia grinned.

-Guilty. What can I say? I love my brother, and Calleigh's like a sister to me… I want them to be happy, together and married being a huge bonus. -

*

-Hello sir, nice to meet you. -, Speed greeted Calleigh's father, shaking hands with the older man.

-It's a pleasure, young man. -, the Louisiana man replied with a smile. –Your name is familiar. Do you work with my Lamb Chop?- he added then, making his daughter blush.

-Dad!-, she gently scolded her father, while Speed smirked at her, ready to pick on her.

-Yes, sir, he works with us. And he's also my... muffin. -, Flavia replied, shooting a playful glare at her boyfriend.

-What?!-, the young CSI shrieked, bewildered. Never before had Flavia called him… _that_!

Duquesne Sr. laughed, clapping his hands once in delight.

-Two couples already, wow. The CSI Headquarters sure are a good place to find love. -, he stated. Puzzled, and alarmed, Calleigh and Horatio turned towards him. Duke winked at both of them. Now more puzzled than ever, they turned to Flavia for explanations. Her shrugging her shoulders was a dead giveaway.

_She told him!_, the couple thought in unison.

***CONTINUES***

Okay, Ducainess and smoochies… good combo?


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER 70: NO HOLDIN' BACK

-Horatio, may I have a word with you?-, Duke asked politely, addressing his host. Clearing his throat before answering with a weak –Sure. -, Horatio stood from the chair, excusing himself from his guests.

So the moment he had dreaded all day long had finally come. Only, he had imagined he himself being the one to ask Duke for a word… Damn, Flavia had a big mouth!

-No need to sweat, son, your little sister has already informed me of everything. -, Duke told him in a slightly paternal tone, putting a hand on his shoulder. Horatio tensed. _Everything?_

His face must have betrayed some of his thoughts, because the older man chuckled, gripping his shoulder a bit tighter.

-She must have been quite a handful when she was younger… she has a kind heart, thanks to you, I believe…-, he said. Horatio nodded.

-I… flatter myself into believing that it is indeed so. -, he replied. This time it was Duke who nodded.

-Be gentle with Calleigh's heart, as gentle as you've been with your little sister. They both love you, it's so evident… keep treating them right, son. -, he said gravelly. Horatio gave a final, curt nod.

-Will do, sir. Will do. –

She knew deep down, instinctively, that that night would be different from any other she had spent with him, and that notion both scared and excited her.

Sitting on _her_ side of _his _bed, she waited for him to exit the bathroom, clad in short sweatpants and one of his white undershirt, enormous on her petite form. She didn't have to wait long.

-How did the talk with my father go?-, she asked without preamble, patting with her hand on the spot near her. He smiled at the childish gesture, sitting Indian style across from her, mimicking her position and taking hold of her hands.

-In the end I needn't say much. Flavia had done much of the work for me. -, he replied, shrugging. Calleigh looked at him, her eyes wide with shock, then started giggling.

-Typical of Flavia!-, she exclaimed, still grinning. Turning more serious: -And what did she tell my dad?-, she asked.

-Don't you worry 'bout it, sweetheart…-, Horatio replied with a small smile, leaning forward to rub his smooth cheek against Calleigh's neck. She giggled, then pushed the man down with her. They cuddled for a while, both content to simply lay in each other's arms. Then the redhead started playing with the blonde's hair.

-You're nervous again, Handsome. I want to know why. -, Calleigh said seriously, forcing Horatio to look at her. He looked a bit lost at her words.

-Why would you say that?-, he inquired gently, eliciting a smirk from his companion.

-I know you, my love. When you're nervous you start playing with my hair, seeing as yours is too short. -, she replied quickly, sticking her tongue at him. In response to that, Horatio tickled Calleigh's side, making her squirm a bit.

-Oh? So you have me all figured out, is that right?-, he teased her, burying his face into her neck to lick a sensitive spot behind her ear. The blonde giggled, pushing her chest more firmly against Horatio's, hiding her face into his warmth in return. They grew silent and still once again, but Calleigh could feel that the silence was uncomfortable; it was the beating of his heart under her heart that told her so.

-Horatio?-, she whispered.

-Mmm?-, was his noncommittal response.

-Will you do something for me?-, she asked timidly, leaning on one elbow so as to tower over the man and be able to look him in the eye.

-Of course, Cal. Anything for you. -, he replied quickly, stroking her cheek tenderly. Calleigh closed her eyes under his gentle ministrations, uttering her request softly and in a slightly dreamy voice.

-Will you change? For me?-

Horatio grew still, the spell broken. Calleigh opened her eyes, and discovered that his were already fixed on hers. They were troubled.

-Horatio, I want to have it all with you, and I sense that me not having seen you transform yet is blocking you, somehow… am I right?-, she guessed, placing her head on top of his solid chest. She felt his murmur of approval forming deep in his throat and ascend to his lips.

-Of course you are. You know me better then myself. -, he mumbled against her hair.

-Then let us have our chance at happiness… Don't be scared, my love, I'll never leave you, no matter what…-, she pleaded, kissing him on the mouth. They traded sweet gestures of affection until Calleigh had effectively shooed Horatio's fears away, leaving him ready for the task.

-Let me shed my clothes and move away a little… I don't want to hurt you by mistake. -, were his only request at her puzzled look once he started retreating.

He stood up smoothly, then grabbed his white shirt, pulling at it and removing it in a quick gesture. Calleigh admired the play of his muscles as he divested himself, noticing for the first time how at ease he seemed to be in his body.

-You're not… embarrassed?-, she asked once he had removed his boxers, and stood tall and proud and completely naked in front of her. She tried maintaining the eye contact, even if that was proving to be more difficult with each passing moment. They had never seen each other completely naked in the bedroom, and Calleigh suddenly felt self-conscious at the thought of letting Horatio see every inch of her body, even if _he_ was the one standing exposed in front of her. Horatio shrugged nonchalantly.

-I'm going to transform in a huge furred beast in front of your eyes… my manhood is the last of my concerns right about now. -, he deadpanned, eliciting a nervous laugh from Calleigh. He breathed deeply a couple of times, rolling his shoulders to prepare himself; he didn't know that the blonde's mouth had dried at the sight, for he had already closed his eyes in concentration.

He reopened them as soon as he felt his body start to morph; Calleigh flinched for the surprise: they were a startlingly yellow color. That dampened Horatio's spirit a bit, the contrast of his shoulders dropping while at the same time enlarging and growing, if possible, even more muscular, not escaping Calleigh's notice. Realizing her mistake, she tiptoed to him, embracing his torso as it rumbled and cracked under her hands.

-Call…eigh… no…-, he managed to force out, his voice already a confused growl. He threw his head back, feeling his face lengthen in a muzzle and his teeth sharpening in his mouth. Calleigh placed her hands on both sides of his face, the red fur growing under her very same fingertips.

-You'll never hurt me, Horatio. -, she told him seriously.

At some point, she had to let him go, or else he would have crashed her under his weight. He was well over twice her height, now, and he struggled to remain upstanding; he fell on all fours, his hands and feet already halfway to red furred paws.

Calleigh watched him intently, following his every move. Finally, his skin and muscles grew still. The huge wolf raised soulful yellow eyes to her, wagging its fluffy tail slightly. Calleigh smiled broadly at the gesture, jumping on the bed and patting the space next to her.

-Come here. I want to stay comfortable. -, she called. Obediently, the wolf jumped besides her, making the bed sway under its weight. Tentatively, the wolf neared its humid nose to Calleigh's skin, sniffing her scent. When it touched her bare arm, the blonde giggled and rolled over. Fearing he had scared her somehow, Horatio withdrew his muzzle, but once again Calleigh surprised him, hugging his furry chest tight, her hands roaming over his fur.

-Relax. Lay down for a bit. -, she instructed. Again, Horatio complied. Feeling bolder, after a while, he licked Calleigh's arm, then her shoulder and her neck, while the blonde giggled and squirmed and punched him slightly on his sides.

They wrestled for a bit, Horatio's tail furiously beating the mattress, then…

-Horatio! Stop licking my nose…- Calleigh was complaining, when suddenly his lips, his human lips, found hers.

-No holdin' back…-, he whispered against her mouth.

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the tremendous delay, but I haven't been well. Hope ya'll like it, 'cause there's only one chapter to go! Review plz!


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER 71: THE COFFEE OF WONDERS

It took Horatio less than a couple of seconds to divest Calleigh of her, well, his, T-shirt and sweatpants, leaving her clad only in her pink silk underwear.

-Pink suits you, Cal… as does silk…-, he murmured against her neck, gently blowing hot air in her ear. Calleigh sighed in pleasure, pushing her chest firmly to him.

In a swift move, the redhead pushed her panties down to her knees single-handedly, while with his other hand he stroked the blonde's hip. Suddenly self conscious, Calleigh looked away, timidly avoiding his gaze.

-You're so beautiful, Cal… you shouldn't be ashamed to show your body…-, Horatio stated, placing his left cheek square against Calleigh's abdomen, smiling as he felt the muscles in her stomach twist in surprise.

A powerful cloud of warm adoration surrounded the woman, protecting her like a bubble from any negative thoughts that may cross her mind. She sighed and smiled as _his _feelings sang in unison with hers.

-I am going to make love to you. -, Horatio declared, placing his right hand on her golden curls. Calleigh's lower abdomen jerked awake under his intimate touch with a power that astounded her, for it was physically aching to hold _him_.

His expert fingers started working their magic on her secret place, rubbing the spot gently as to help her be ready to accept him in her. Wet sounds filled the air, mixing with the occasional smack of kisses given and received. Then, ever so gently, his index finger began making its way into her core; all at once, he was assaulted by a myriad of sensations: warmth, pleasure, wetness, tingling, hardening…

-It's you and me, Cal. Both of us, together…-, Horatio whispered in Calleigh's ear, fastening his pace thus eliciting a small gasp from the blonde.

Disentangling himself from her depths, he took hold of her waist, raising her chest towards his, so that she was able to feel his hardness against her stomach; so wrapped up in the sensation, she barely acknowledged his expert removal of her bra, which left her completely exposed to him. Gently placing her back on the mattress, Horatio started licking his way from her lower curls to her breast, following the faint line which divided her torso in two perfect halves.

-So soft… so tight… so sweet and fragrant…-, he murmured in between wet kisses to her abdomen, coming to a reverent halt to Calleigh's breasts. Watching in fascination he, whose gaze was fixed in awe upon her chest, the blonde felt a surge of pure feminine pride swell in her heart, which only made her glow sexier in the redhead's eyes.

-Am I an appetizer?-, she sassed, taking sudden hold of his already erect member, forcing a hiss of pain and pleasure from him.

-No… you're the main course…-, he bit back, giving a tremulous sigh of contentment.

He was so strong, his frame so muscular and at the same time so comforting, so gentle with her tiny body… the swelling of his arm muscles as he maintained his chest suspended upon hers was a true sight in the blonde's eyes, along with the broad expanse of his solid chest itself. He was perfect, the faint scars on his sides and shoulder doing nothing to diminish his appeal, strengthening it instead. Carefully, Calleigh looped her ankles behind Horatio's lower back, pushing him down to her.

Brushing his solid pectorals against her tender flesh and already hardened nipples, he claimed her as his own…

-What do you think they're doing?-, Flavia asked softly, enjoying the caresses Tim was dispensing her legs.

-Wasn't that the point of coming here, to my apartment, to avoid embarrassing… discoveries?-, the young man joked, dropping a quick kiss to her lips. She giggled, then frowned.

-But I wanna know! He told me he was going to propose to her, if everything went well…-, she protested, stroking his cheeks. His eyes widened in shock.

-Really? Go Horatio!-, he exclaimed, splitting the air with a fist, a gesture that made Flavia giggle again. Turning serious again, Speed started pulling at the girl's shirt, but she refused to let him remove it.

-I… I have marks… scars…-, she whispered, clutching her stomach tightly. In what he hoped would be a comforting gesture, Tim embraced her, slowly untying her arms.

-I don't mind, as long as I'll be able to add some marks of my own…-, he growled, attacking the tender flesh of the girl's neck and sucking until he was sure he'd left a lovebite.

-Tim!-, Flavia squealed, then shrieked again as her boyfriend picked her up from the couch and started heading for the bedroom.

-Why don't I take your mind off of them, uh?-

It was the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee that woke her, along with gentle fingertips playing across the bare skin of her shoulders. Moving slightly over the rumpled sheets, she felt all kinds of delicious little pains in all the right places, places which hadn't been exerted in far too long.

-Good morning. -, came Horatio's low rumble from above her right ear. Calleigh smiled.

-Mornin', Handsome. -, she greeted him, then turned away from him, towards where the smell of coffee was coming from. A coffee cup sat on the nightstand, and she reached for it, turning once again to her lover. He was smiling brightly at her, drinking in the sight of her body. Shyly, Calleigh hid her face in the cup.

Once she had drank the coffee, she lowered the cup, but Horatio took hold of her wrist, effectively supporting its weight. Startled, she looked at him questioningly; he kept smiling, glancing at the cup in her hand. Puzzled, she lowered her gaze to it, and it was then that she noticed a black writing on its white expanse.

She examined it carefully, not believing her own eyes.

_**MARRY ME?**_

-Will you marry me, Cal?-, Horatio whispered, presenting Calleigh with a beautiful emerald solitaire.

Astounded, Calleigh raised wide, teary eyes to his handsome face.

-Of course I will, that's all I've ever dreamt of. –

***THE END***

So, this is it guys! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did… let me know what you this of this finale!

Now all you have to do is reading my other 2 fics, Vampire's heart and Help me find myself… grinsgrins…

Lots of love to ya all!

Eli


End file.
